Guren
by Miyaki
Summary: A la fin des vacances, Shizuru et Natsuki continuent leurs vies chacune de leur côté. L'une découvre les joies de la famille, l'autre celle de la vie étudiante. Rajoutez quelques imprévus, quelques Yakuza et les choses se compliquent singulièrement...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire...Oui, encore une fanfic mettant en scène Shizuru et Natsuki. Que voulez-vous, je les aime bien !  
Ceci dit, attendez-vous à moins de romance, plus de solitude et d'indépendance pour nos deux personnages favoris.  
Un peu de OOC (Out Of Character, c'est-à-dire des comportements différents de ceux vus dans la série) peuvent éventuellement être à craindre au fil des chapitres, mais je tacherais de garder une certaine cohérence et éviter les gros dérapages sans un minimum d'explications.  
Et enfin, réjouissez-vous, les chapitres devraient être plus long que ce que j'ai pu faire avant !_

_Un grand merci à Kohei qui a effectué la beta-lecture du premier chapitre et dont les remarques et corrections m'ont été bien utiles ! :)  
_

_Ah, dernière chose, je ne possède toujours pas la série Mai Hime..._

_Sur ce, enjoy..._

* * *

Shizuru tira la porte et donna un dernier tour de clé.  
Le tintement du trousseau et le claquement du verrou qui s'enclenche résonnèrent avec une étrange solennité dans le couloir désert.  
L'ancienne présidente du conseil des étudiants mit un sac en bandoulière avant d'attraper le dernier restant d'une main et le soulever tant bien que mal du sol.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Natsuki, à ses côtés.

Shizuru resserra les doigts autour des poignées qui lui brûlaient déjà la main.

- Non, merci. Allons-y vite !

Natsuki n'insista pas. Elle n'insistait jamais.  
Le couloir fut parcouru en quelques pas, dans un silence pesant et maladroit.  
Dehors, le taxi attendait, les fenêtres ouvertes à cause de la chaleur inhabituelle pour la saison. Shizuru jeta ses sacs dans le coffre et rajusta sa veste. Le reste de ses affaires tenait dans une caisse qui lui serait livrée dans quelques jours.

Il n'y avait pas une âme visible à Fuuka. Les rares étudiants déjà installés en ces fins de vacances s'étaient tous barricadés à l'intérieur pour fuir le soleil brûlant et mis à part Natsuki et le chauffeur qui somnolait dans son véhicule, la cour principale était déserte.  
Tant mieux, songea Shizuru.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ses adieux devant tout le campus, ni de devoir faire des politesses à des gens qui n'étaient pour elle qu'un nom attaché à un visage.  
La jeune femme balaya d'un regard les bâtiments dont la blancheur était d'une intensité douloureuse à cette heure.  
Elle ne ressentit qu'une lassitude pesante et une amertume qui devenait habituelle.

Il était temps de partir, ou elle ne serait plus capable de se rappeler que malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, elle avait vécu de bons moments dans les murs de l'Académie.

Shizuru ramena ses cheveux en arrière et regretta de ne pas avoir de quoi les attacher quand elle sentit la moiteur de sa nuque.  
Elle se sentait déjà épuisée, avant même d'entamer le trajet. Le voyage allait être un calvaire.  
A ses côtés, Natsuki dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Peut-être croyait-elle que Shizuru avait besoin de quelques instants avant de partir pour de bon et que cette preuve de nostalgie la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Peut-être perdait-elle patience, tout simplement.

- En voiture, dit finalement Shizuru, sans entrain.

Le taxi se mit en route dans un crachotement de moteur et les deux passagères se hâtèrent d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour avoir un peu d'air.  
La traversée de la ville se fit dans le même silence à couper au couteau, le vrombissement de la voiture comme seul bruit de fond.

Shizuru ne se sentait pas la force de faire une remarque qui aurait pu changer l'ambiance. Elle vivait peut-être sa dernière heure en compagnie de Natsuki et elle était incapable de feindre son habituel enthousiasme artificiel.  
Et pourtant, elle s'était plusieurs fois laissée à penser à ce dernier voyage.

La plupart du temps, la Natsuki qui l'accompagnait à la gare était une jeune fille attentionnée, un peu peinée de la voir partir. Elle lui aurait demandé quand elle comptait revenir à Fuuka et peut-être même si elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle serait arrivée.  
Mais ça n'était pas la réalité.  
Shizuru avait vécu cette dernière heure des dizaines de fois, d'autant plus intensément qu'elle savait très bien, au fond d'elle, que ça ne se passerait jamais de cette façon.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la gare et Natsuki sortit pour ouvrir le coffre et récupérer les sacs de voyage, pendant que Shizuru payait le chauffeur.  
Cette dernière heure tant attendue, redoutée, espérée…touchait à sa fin. Sans un mot.  
Shizuru avait l'impression de se retrouver en compagnie d'une inconnue.

A bien y réfléchir, connaissait-elle vraiment Natsuki ?  
Elle se demanda soudain si son imagination ou ses sentiments ne l'avaient pas empêché de vraiment comprendre la personnalité de la solitaire. Ce qui était très probablement le cas.  
La jeune femme surprit le coup d'œil furtif que lui lança Natsuki avant de jeter un sac en travers de son épaule.  
Triste, énervée, tendue, indifférente…elle qui taquinait la solitaire en lui rappelant sans cesse sa démonstrabilité était alors incapable de définir ce que son amie pouvait ressentir.  
Et elle se sentit encore plus vide en réalisant qu'après tout, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Shizuru ne voulait plus en savoir davantage.  
La seule chose qu'elle éprouvait en voyant le visage fermé de Natsuki, alors que le taxi s'éloignait, n'était plus qu'un détachement acerbe.

Elles se dirigèrent sans attendre vers les quais où le train était déjà prêt à partir.  
Les sacs furent coincés dans les porte-bagages et Shizuru se retrouva devant Natsuki, dehors, à deux pas du marchepied, pour un dernier face-à-face.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu partes aussi loin, déclara la solitaire de but en blanc, les mains callées dans ses poches.

Shizuru pouvait en dire autant.  
Il y a peu de temps encore, elle ne se serait pas imaginée quitter l'Académie. Pas de cette façon. Les mois passant, elle s'était rendue compte que plus rien ne la retenait là. Cette réalisation avait été douloureuse avant de devenir insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

- Je retourne juste à Kyoto. Ce n'est pas si loin, tu sais.

- Fuuka va être d'un ennui mortel sans toi, lâcha Natsuki avec un petit sourire.

Le premier depuis des heures.

- Appelle-moi, si tu as envie de passer me voir, proposa Shizuru.

Natsuki hocha la tête. Shizuru savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Ou alors elle en serait la première étonnée.  
Elle connaissait bien les grands départs et tous les « au-revoir » de ce genre, avec leurs promesses de retrouvailles rapides, de lettres et de coups de téléphone.  
Les jours passent, les liens se défont, le contact se perd. Ainsi vont les choses.  
Au point où en était leur relation, Shizuru ne pouvait pas espérer grand chose de plus.  
Leur entente s'était fondée sur des mystères et un amour caché, avec des limites invisibles mais bien définies. A côté, la complicité spontanée et franche que Natsuki pouvait partager avec Mai ou Midori semblait plus solide.  
Après tout ce qu'il s'était produit durant le festival, Shizuru se demandait sur quoi reposait désormais leur amitié et ce qu'il pourrait en rester dans les mois à venir.  
Qui sait, d'ici un an ou deux elles en seraient toutes deux revenues au point de départ.  
Shizuru avait suffisamment de recul pour savoir que c'était une issue très réaliste.

- Je vais y aller, dit-elle finalement.

Natsuki leva rapidement les yeux vers elle. Elle devait probablement s'interroger sur le comportement à adopter.  
Une lueur de panique traversa son regard.  
Shizuru s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule et la serra affectueusement.  
Avec ce simple geste, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas changer si vite.  
Devant elle, la solitaire s'était figée.  
Shizuru sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle réalisa le gâchis qu'avait été ces dernières années. Des mois passés à poursuivre des fantômes.  
Tout ça pour ce simple départ sur un quai de gare.

Une dernière fois, elle contempla le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Ces mèches sombres dans lesquelles elle avait brulé de glisser ses doigts, ce regard étonné rivé au sien, ces lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise… Tellement douces.

Shizuru grava cette ultime image dans sa mémoire, avec toute la tendresse que Natsuki pouvait encore lui faire ressentir.  
En espérant que ce sentiment disparaisse pour de bon et ne soit plus qu'un souvenir touchant d'une autre époque.

- A plus tard, fit-elle avec un dernier sourire, avant de faire volte-face et monter dans le train, laissant sur place une Natsuki stupéfaite.

Les portes se refermèrent, les wagons avancèrent en grinçant et elle vit la gare s'éloigner rapidement par l'encadrure de la fenêtre.

Shizuru frissonna, glacée. Elle se sentait exténuée et avait l'impression d'avoir déjà parcouru des kilomètres. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant à cause des cahots du train avant de se laisser tomber dans un siège en plein soleil. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Ce fut le sursaut brusque de la rame qui la tira de son sommeil.  
Shizuru fit la grimace en sentant une migraine abominable lui frapper les tempes dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. La chaleur lui faisait payer cher sa sieste prolongée pendant le trajet.  
Les autres passagers du wagon s'affairaient déjà. Un peu hébétée, Shizuru se redressa et rassembla ses affaires.

- Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

Un homme se tenait devant elle, cheveux noirs et petites lunettes.  
Shizuru se rendit compte qu'avec la montagne de sacs qui l'entourait, elle devait renvoyer une image assez désespérée.

- Oh…Oui, s'il vous plait. C'est vraiment gentil.

Il l'accompagna hors de la gare jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en portant une partie de ses bagages, avant de l'abandonner là avec un regard d'excuse.  
La ville autour d'elle n'avait plus rien de familier. Est-ce que tout était aussi bruyant lorsqu'elle avait quitté Kyoto ? Les panneaux lumineux aussi agressifs, les grondements des voitures aussi oppressants ? Seule au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui se hâtaient autour d'elle, Shizuru se sentait complètement perdue.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et elle ressentit un pincement bien connu quelque part près de son estomac. La même piqure d'angoisse que celle qui avait accompagné son départ de cette même ville. Alors que l'appréhension lui comprimait la poitrine, Shizuru se demanda tout d'un coup ce qu'elle faisait là.

A ce moment, le bus surgit du carrefour et s'arrêta devant elle dans un crissement de freins fatigués.  
Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir.  
Un homme vint de nouveau à son aide en la voyant se démener avec ses affaires et Shizuru se laissa emporter à l'intérieur par le flot de passagers.

* * *

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Shizuru laissait tomber ses sacs devant la porte de sa future chambre.  
Une superbe porte rouge toute neuve, arborant fièrement sur une plaque en plastique le numéro 308.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait de gravir trois étages.  
Sans ascenseur.

Elle était arrivée juste avant la fermeture du bureau du régisseur qui lui avait remissa clé en la détaillant de la tête au pied.  
Quelques minutes de plus et elle aurait du passer sa nuit ailleurs. De ce point de vue, Shizuru se sentait tellement exténuée qu'elle aurait été capable de se rouler en boule au pied la porte de l'immeuble et s'endormir comme une masse.

Essoufflée et les paumes des mains en feu, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec un soupir de soulagement bien réel.  
Enfin elle y était.  
Son nouveau domaine.  
La lumière dispensée par l'ampoule solitaire qui pendait du plafond était sinistre sur les murs nus et les étagères vides. Même s'il faisait presque nuit, elle se hâta de remonter le store et d'ouvrir la seule grande fenêtre de la pièce pour faire entrer un peu de vie et d'air frais.  
Elle parcourut les lieux en quelques enjambées.

La chambre ne devait probablement pas faire plus de 12 m² et aurait eu besoin de quelques aménagements avant d'être qualifiée d'accueillante.  
Shizuru se faufila dans la salle adjacente, microscopique, qui abritait malgré tout une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo de la façon la plus compacte qui soit.

Le reflet qui l'accueillit dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain quand elle activa l'interrupteur, lui fit faire la grimace. Avec ses traits tirés, les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, sa coiffure désordonnée et ses vêtements froissés, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'on ait insisté pour porter ses bagages.  
Au moins la fatigue avait l'avantage d'avoir atténuée l'angoisse et l'amertume qu'elle avait pu éprouver plus tôt, constata-t-elle en s'observant dans la glace.

Shizuru se laissa tomber sur le lit étroit callé dans un angle, avec un ronronnement de bonheur et ferma les yeux.  
Enfin un peu de calme !  
Après les soubresauts du train, le brouhaha de la foule et son parcourt du combattant chargée comme un mulet, le silence agrémenté du crissement des grillons au dehors était une véritable berceuse.

La sensation était suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle s'endorme sur le champ mais, à ce moment précis, des rugissements furieux s'élevèrent de la chambre d'à côté, avant de se décomposer en accords effrénés, les basses faisant trembler les murs.

Shizuru grogna sans élégance et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.  
De toutes les chambres de toutes les résidences du campus, il avait falluqu'elle tombe à côté de celle d'un excité de pianiste metalleux, qui croyait probablement que monter le son de son synthé à fond sur les airs d'un quelconque groupe de néo-gothiques ne gênerait personne.  
Sa fatigue fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de se ruer sur la porte pour lui expliquer son point de vue à ce sujet.

Après un moment de retenue passé à compter jusqu'à 10, indispensable pour apprécier l'ironie de sa situation, Shizuru se leva péniblement pour aller faire connaissance avec son sympathique voisin.  
Les accords moururent aussitôt et elle comprit que quelqu'un l'avait probablement devancé.  
Elle s'en sentit très soulagée.  
Les épaules douloureuses, ses bras lui paraissaient sur le point de se détacher. Sa migraine la lançait abominablement, ses yeux la brûlaient et elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester une minute de plus dans ses habits qui lui collaient à la peau.  
Passer ses premières minutes ici à se brouiller avec le locataire d'à côté dans cet état était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.  
Une bonne douche et un repas convenable, suivi d'une douzaine d'heure de sommeil, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shizuru fut réveillée par des bruits de pas empressés et de sacs glissés sur les sols.  
Elle ouvrit un œil et il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se rappeler où elle était.  
L'université de Kyoto. Dans sa nouvelle chambre. La veille de la reprise des cours.  
Son cœur fit un bond.  
Le bâtiment devait être infesté de nouveaux arrivants pressés de s'installer.  
Shizuru se sentait bien plus en forme que la veille et pour cause : un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui informa qu'il était onze heures passées.  
Elle se leva, attrapa quelques habits et sortit de ses sacs de quoi faire un petit déjeuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle observait sans y prêter réellement attention le cortège des nouveaux élèves, trois étages plus bas. Entre ceux qui ployaient sous des valises plus grosses qu'eux, les mères inquiètes qui observaient à distance et le reste qui courait dans tous les sens, c'était un joyeux désordre.  
Pourtant, assise seule à son bureau collé contre la fenêtre, Shizuru était loin de se sentir d'humeur légère.

La barre de céréales qui constituait son repas du matin lui paraissait aussi mangeable que du carton. La bouche sèche et la gorge nouée, elle n'avait absolument aucun appétit.  
L'angoisse de la veille était revenue, lancinante.  
Les gens, en bas, lui rappelaient qu'elle avait quitté Fuuka pour une bien longue période. Qu'elle était seule à des kilomètres de ce qui faisait son ancienne routine. Sa chambre. Sa vie lycéenne. Ses amis. Natsuki.  
Une gorgée de thé brûlant l'aida à faire passer la dernière bouchée.

Le picotement de ses yeux ne lui annonça rien de bon et Shizuru prit une inspiration hachée, mortifiée à l'idée de se mettre à pleurer.  
Elle n'était pas une gamine sur le départ d'une colonie de vacances, sanglotant à l'idée d'être loin de ses parents, tout de même !  
Heureusement, la main qui enserrait sa gorge se dénoua et Shizuru reprit un peu de contrôle.

Inutile de rester assise sans rien faire, à ressasser des idées noires en se lamentant sur son propre sort.  
Shizuru ne voulait plus de ça.  
Elle se leva et dressa mentalement une liste rapide des choses à faire dans la journée:

Ranger ses affaires et mettre un peu de vie dans cette chambre triste à mourir paraissaient être un bon début.  
Une petite visite à l'administration s'imposait, avec un peu de chance on lui donnerait assez de paperasse pour s'occuper une bonne heure.  
Faire quelques courses, une visite du campus… Tenter de reprendre contact avec ce qui lui restait de famille…peut-être.  
Avec un peu d'appréhension, Shizuru se demanda où en étaient les choses de ce côté. Il était temps de faire le point.

Shizuru s'accrocha à sa détermination toute neuve et elle se sentit un peu mieux.  
A cet instant, au milieu de cette pièce encore vide, elle se dit que, peut-être, son choix avait été le bon. Elle était seule mais elle était libre.  
Une occasion de repartir à zéro.  
Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on doit évoluer pour ne pas se perdre.  
Pour Shizuru, c'était maintenant ou jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

L'amphithéâtre était déjà quasiment plein lorsque Shizuru y fit son entrée.  
Elle se retrouva dans les derniers rangs, juste à côté d'un jeune homme dont les cheveux ébouriffés laissaient penser qu'il n'avait probablement pas pris la peine de se passer un coup de peigne.  
A côté de la majorité des autres élèves qui avaient fait l'effort d'être présentables pour leur premier jour, il paraissait bien négligé.

D'un bref regard, Shizuru essaya d'évaluer le nombre d'étudiants qui se trouvaient dans la salle quand une demi-douzaine d'hommes franchit les portes, avant de monter sur l'estrade.  
Le brouhaha se réduisit instantanément à quelques murmures, pour faire place à un silence total lorsque l'un des nouveaux arrivants s'installa derrière le pupitre pour prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue à l'Université de Kyoto. Je suis Koichiro Hoshima, Directeur de…

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour que Shizuru sente son intérêt s'amenuiser au profit d'une rêverie sans but, bercée par le son de la voix du directeur qui résonnait dans le micro.

Shizuru avait toujours eu du mal à se concentrer sur les longs discours quand ils lui paraissaient sans intérêt: le monologue sans enthousiasme d'un professeur au tableau ou les grandes présentations solennelles de ce genre ne retenaient jamais son attention plus de quelques secondes. Haruka en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais.

Le profond soupir de son voisin la ramena un peu à la réalité et Shizuru eut le temps de le voir étouffer un bâillement. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule ici que les exposés sans fin assommaient.  
Le jeune homme surprit son regard et fit un grand sourire endormi.

- Quelle barbe, marmonna-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Hideki ! souffla son autre voisine aussi fort que le silence de l'amphithéâtre le lui permettait. Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! On ne rentre pas tous les jours à l'université !  
Le tout agrémenté d'une tape sur le bras.

- Tu dois être la seule que ça intéresse ici, fit l'autre en se retenant de bâiller de plus belle.

Shizuru regarda la scène avec amusement et une certaine envie. Ces deux**-**là avaient de la chance de se connaître. Au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus, elle se sentait étrangement exposée.

- Toi, tu as l'air d'être d'accord avec moi…Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant de nouveau vers Shizuru.

Avec ses yeux grisés d'ennui et sa voix ensommeillée, il avait vraiment l'air de tomber du lit.

- Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru. Ravie de faire ta connaissance… Hideki.

L'autre esquissa de nouveau son sourire somnolent.

- Tu vis sur le campus ?

- Oui, depuis deux jours. Je suis arrivée en soirée.

- Tu as eu le temps de faire une visite du coin ?

La discussion qu'ils venaient d'entamer semblait bien plus l'intéresser que le discours de Mr Hoshima sur le rôle capital de la recherche et des progrès technologiques dans l'avenir de l'humanité. Shizuru ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Une partie seulement. Le campus est vraiment gigantesque.

- C'est sûr…ça fait une semaine que j'ai emménagé et j'en ai toujours pas fait le tour.

- Pas étonnant, tu passes ta vie sur ce piano ! intervint l'autre fille d'un air railleur. Au fait, fit-elle en tendant la main par-dessus la table, je m'appelle Seiko.

En voilà une qui avait l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre, songea Shizuru en sentant sa poigne enthousiaste. A côté de Hideki, elle offrait un beau contraste. Mais sa première remarque l'avait interpellée.

- Tu ne serais pas dans la résidence Kumano par hasard ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Il y a des chances pour que je sois ta nouvelle voisine, alors. Tu as une façon de jouer très énergique, annonça Shizuru sur le ton de la conversation.

Hideki fit une grimace d'embarras.

- Ah…désolé…j'ai pris l'habitude d'être seul, la résidence était complètement déserte avant ce week-end.

A ses côtés, Seiko leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Shizuru sourit de nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginée son nouveau voisin de cette façon. Les quelques accords qu'elle avait entendu deux jours plus tôt lui avait suggéré un solitaire nerveux incapable de tenir en place.

- Ara, je n'ai absolument rien contre la musique, bien au contraire !

Hideki eut l'air soulagé.

- Je ne jouerais plus aussi fort, c'est juré… Plus de métal passé 21h30 !

- Ne te prive pas pour en jouer le matin, tu as mon approbation, lui assura Shizuru le plus sérieusement du monde.

C'était juste une façon de parler. Aussi musicien soit-il, Hideki avait une tête à rester au lit le plus longtemps possible plutôt que se jeter sur son synthé à l'aube.  
Ceci dit, c'était presque dommage. Shizuru n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce type de musique mais ce serait toujours mieux que la sonnerie de téléphone stridente qui lui servait de réveil, seul bruit capable de la tirer de son sommeil.

- Jouer je ne sais pas…mais un CD, ça t'irait ? c'est le seul style musicale qui arrive à me réveiller, renchérit Hideki, ravi et à demi-sérieux.

- Vos autres voisins vont adorer…mais ne compte pas trop sur lui pour te réveiller en avance, il est du genre à émerger cinq minutes avant le début des cours, lança Seiko.

- Je te remercie, grogna Hideki.

Toute discussion fut interrompue lorsque des applaudissements s'élevèrent pour saluer la fin du discours de bienvenue.  
Un autre homme prit la place du Directeur et attendit que le silence se fasse en souriant. Il enchaîna alors immédiatement sur un monologue d'accueil de son cru.

Hideki soupira une fois de plus et Shizuru dut faire un effort pour ne pas l'imiter. La matinée s'annonçait très longue.

* * *

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, Shizuru s'était tout d'abord imaginée prendre un panier repas et manger seule, au calme. C'était sans compter Seiko et surtout Hideki qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de laisser filer celle qui, selon lui, avait un potentiel d'attention aussi foudroyant que le sien.

Ils lui avaient montré la cafeteria et les trois étudiants avaient ensuite déjeuné ensemble, échangeant de bon cœur leurs premières impressions.  
La discussion avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un simple exercice d'intégration.  
Shizuru s'y plia bien volontiers en essayant de conserver son habituelle discrétion, malgré l'enthousiasme de Seiko qui lui interdisait le moindre temps mort.  
Hideki vint à sa rescousse à plusieurs reprises, ses remarques tranquilles tempérant de temps à autre le caractère curieux de son amie.

Shizuru s'était attendue à passer quelques temps en solitaire avant de nouer contact avec un petit groupe. Pourtant, à la fin du repas, elle dut avouer qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable et qu'elle avait trouvé là deux personnes intéressantes.

Elle apprit très vite que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis leur première année au lycée et constata qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille malgré leurs échanges continuels de taquineries.

La discussion se prolongea bien au-delà du déjeuner, et la nouvelle arrivante se surprit à se détendre et parler avec moins de réserve à ces deux inconnus

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard dans l'après-midi et Shizuru se retrouva finalement seule, dans sa chambre.  
En ouvrant le clapet de son téléphone, elle eut un moment d'hésitation.  
Il y avait peu de numéros dans son répertoire : quelques contacts de Fuuka lorsqu'elle dirigeait le conseil des étudiants et des amis proches, ce qui ne regroupait même pas une demi-douzaine de personnes. Et il y avait celui de Kenjiro.

Shizuru ne l'avait pas appelé depuis des années.  
Ils s'étaient échangés quelques lettres, bien trop formelles.  
Comme si la distance avait rendu impossible d'exprimer leur complicité.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Kenjiro l'avait serré maladroitement contre lui en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour ses études. Shizuru entrait alors au collège, à Fuuka, loin de Kyoto.  
Elle avait encore en mémoire l'image de sa grande silhouette qui s'éloignait, tête baissée, alors qu'il la laissait seule devant le train qui devait la mener à l'Académie.  
Un au-revoir sur un quai de gare pour enterrer des années de rires, de larmes et de soutient mutuel.

Shizuru prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la touche d'appel.  
Elle entendit la tonalité caractéristique lui indiquant que le téléphone sonnait.

La bouche sèche, Shizuru aurait presque souhaité que personne ne décroche.  
Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'elle devait dire…  
Quand un « Allô » retentit à l'autre bout du fil, elle sursauta presque.

- Allô ? répéta son interlocuteur.

- Kenji ? bonjour, comment vas-tu ? c'est Shizuru…

- Shizuru…Shizuru ! ça alors !

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix était peut-être légèrement plus grave que dans ses souvenirs mais le ton était aussi enjoué qu'auparavant.  
Un grand poids fut ôté de son cœur et Shizuru sut que la discussion serait aussi détendue que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

- ça fait…ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas entendu !

- En effet…beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

- Pareil de mon côté…nous sommes des gens occupés. C'est de famille, que veux-tu ! mais ça me fait plaisir ! que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je suis rentrée à Kyoto. Il y a deux jours. A la fac.

- La fac ?

Il rit de plus belle.

- Désolé, j'ai une image en tête de toi au collège qui refuse de partir. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Tu es en ville ? J'aimerais bien te revoir.

- Euh…je suis à Tokyo en ce moment…des histoires compliquées. Je ne rentre pas avant la semaine prochaine. On pourra se donner rendez-vous à ce moment là !

- Oh…très bien, la semaine prochaine alors, déclara Shizuru avec une curieuse déception. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Kenjiro souffla dans son téléphone et Shizuru se l'imagina faire un geste vague dans le vide en guise de réponse.

- Hé bien…non, pas spécialement. Je t'en parlerais. C'est bien que tu sois rentrée.

Shizuru n'insista pas.

- Tu es allée voir ta mère ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Pas encore, admit Shizuru, simplement.

- Vas-y ce week-end, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir.

Shizuru marqua une pause pour retenir un rire bref.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit-elle d'un ton égal.

- Fais-le quand-même…je vais devoir te laisser, on se rappelle dans quelque**s** jours ?

- Très bien, à plus tard.

Kenjiro raccrocha.  
Shizuru contempla son téléphone en s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient tout deux repris contact.  
Elle en fut soulagée. Kenjiro était l'un des membres de sa famille avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. Enfants, ils avaient été inséparables.  
Il était celui qui avait rendu son départ de Kyoto particulièrement difficile.

Encouragée, Shizuru songea que renouer avec d'anciennes connaissances ne serait peut-être pas si terrible, finalement.

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.  
Seiko se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas. Entre, proposa Shizuru en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- En fait je viens te dire qu'on va se faire un petit plateau télé avec Hideki, ça te dit ? fit Seiko en pointant du pouce la chambre d'à côté.

Shizuru dut réfléchir un instant, un peu surprise. A Fuuka, à part Reito et Natsuki, peu de gens se risquaient à proposer ce genre de chose à la présidente du conseil des étudiants. A croire que son poste la rendait inaccessible. Mais l'aura de prestige qu'elle s'était fabriquée à l'académie, alimentée ensuite par tous les élèves, n'existait plus ici.

- Bien sûr ! sourit Shizuru.

- Chouette ! Je t'en prie, installe-toi chez lui, je vais juste chercher un truc dans ma chambre et je reviens, lança-t-elle en filant vers les escaliers.

Shizuru fut accueillie par des accords de jazz déversés par une petite chaine hifi posée sur une étagère.  
Le désordre régnant dans la chambre était ahurissant.  
Le lit était à moitié défait, des habits traînaient par terre, quelques chaussettes avaient colonisé le bureau en compagnie d'une pile d'assiettes et de ce qui était très probablement un caleçon.  
Il y avait des boitiers de CDs partout et des partitions éparpillées sur le synthé qui trônait fièrement en face du lit.  
Hideki se tourna vers elle avec son grand sourire tranquille et Shizuru nota qu'il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé.

- Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé le temps de ranger…s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Shizuru se rendit compte que son effarement était tel qu'elle l'avait sans doute laissé transparaître. C'était bien la première fois que la vue d'une chambre en désordre faisait tomber son masque.

-Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un pot de nouille instantanée encore fumant. Promis, la prochaine fois, je ferais de la vraie cuisine…

Shizuru sentit qu'il était mal à l'aise malgré tout. Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est parfait Hideki, vraiment…et c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce soir ! Merci beaucoup.

Elle était sincère et le jeune homme se redressa un peu.

- Tant mieux, alors ! Tiens, file-moi un coup de main, on va mettre le PC sur le synthé, comme ça on pourra regarder le film en s'asseyant sur le lit…

Seiko fit son entrée à ce moment avec un saladier rempli de pop-corn.

- Tadaaaaam. Oula, quel bazar, tu bas des records ce soir !

Le pianiste n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Son téléphone choisit ce moment précis pour sonner.

- Allô ? Ah, bonsoir maman…

Seiko pouffa de rire alors qu'il prenait une jolie teinte écarlate. Elle aida Shizuru à remettre la couette en place sur le lit et placer les oreillers contre le mur pour improviser un canapé, pendant qu'Hideki répondait à ce qui semblait être un véritable interrogatoire en règle.

- Ralala, ces mères je vous jure, râla-t-il en raccrochant finalement.

- M'en parle pas, la mienne voulait tout savoir, renchérit Seiko.

Shizuru sourit simplement en lissant inutilement la couette. Ce fut le seul instant de la journée où elle aurait souhaité que quelqu'un la contacte et prenne de ses nouvelles. Reito peut-être…ou Natsuki.  
Mais son téléphone était resté désespérément muet.  
Demain ou un autre jour, probablement, se dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.  
Reito devait être débordé puisqu'il faisait partie du conseil étudiant de l'université. Quand à Natsuki…c'était Natsuki, tout simplement.

- Shizuru ?

- Hum ?

Seiko lui avait visiblement posé une question qui lui avait échappé.

- Je te demandais simplement si ta mère t'avait fait le même cirque…

- Oh…non.

Seiko haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par la simplicité de la réponse.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment, expliqua Shizuru. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, j'aurais de ses nouvelles bien assez tôt ! dit-elle mine de rien, avec ce sourire impeccable dont elle avait le secret.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Seulement une autre vérité déguisée, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule minute ! fit Seiko en se laissant convaincre par son attitude insouciante.

- Bon, on se le regarde ce film ? lança finalement le pianiste en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Shizuru prit place à son tour, ravie d'avoir une occasion de se changer les idées.

* * *

_Yop tout le monde  
Pas de Natsuki dans ce chapitre...Celui-ci avait un côté volontairement "Slice Of Life". Après tout, il faut bien que je place un cadre pour Shizuru, quand meme _

_Merci pour le reviews, critiques et autres commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! A la prochaine !_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Yop tout le monde !  
Voici un nouveau chapitre…  
Et pour l'occasion, la fanfic a aussi gagné un titre ! « Guren » signifie Lotus Rouge, en japonnais. Pour la symbolique de cette plante, je vais citer brièvement saint wikipedia :

_La symbolique du lotus en bouddhisme relève encore du fait que la graine et la fleur apparaissent ensemble, il s'agit de la simultanéité de la cause (la graine) et de l'effet (la fleur) dans la loi de causalité de l'univers qui est l'un des concept majeur de la philosophie bouddhique. À cela il faut rajouter que le lotus puise sa substance vitale dans la boue pour s'épanouir, en effet, au dessus de l'eau. Ainsi "la boue" représente les souffrances, les troubles, les désirs, qui sont le terreau même de notre épanouissement. Il est donc possible de transformer son karma par l'illumination, l'atteinte de la boddhéité, grâce à notre éveil à la loi de causalité._

De plus, "_Guren_" est le nom d'un des 8 enfers glacés et symbolise la couleur de la peau quand elle éclate. Pas toujours la joie quoi.

Vous pouvez dire merci à Kohei à la bêta-lecture, qui vous a évité des titres nettement plus plats XD

J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers, en espérant que la suite vous plaise! vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus :)

* * *

Natsuki passa un dernier coup d'éponge sur la table et rangea les quelques couverts qui traînaient à côté de l'évier.  
La cuisine était impeccable.  
Peu de gens connaissaient cette facette de sa personnalité. Il aurait fallu pour cela pouvoir entrer dans son appartement, ce que Natsuki réservait à une poignée de privilégiés.  
Les délégués de classe l'avaient de nombreuses fois sermonnée lorsqu'elle esquivait les corvées de nettoyage. Son attitude générale n'avait fait que renforcer cette image de fille irresponsable qui lui collait à la peau depuis son arrivée à Fuuka.

Natsuki se souciait peu des affaires des autres. Les siennes, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. La raison à ça était extrêmement simple : prouver qu'elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle même et d'être indépendante avait été très tôt son ticket pour la liberté. Un cadre de vie irréprochable pour éviter de finir dans un foyer.  
Cette attitude avait été pendant longtemps son seul rempart contre des assistants sociaux en tous genres.

Au final, faire un peu de nettoyage n'était pas si insurmontable que ça, au contraire. Mais la jeune femme avait sa fierté. Avouer que passer l'aspirateur la détendait lui était inconcevable.  
Pourtant, les tâches ménagères avaient le don de libérer ses pensées, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable.

En ce moment, elle en avait besoin.  
On était samedi, jour fatidique baptisé par Midori le « sisters'day ».  
Rien que d'y penser, Natsuki sentit des nœuds se faire dans son estomac.  
Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la fois où Miyu vint la voir, Alyssa accrochée à sa jupe comme si sa protectrice allait s'envoler.

Elles s'étaient assises toutes les trois dans cette même cuisine et Miyu lui avait exposée le résultat de longues nuits de recherche qu'elle avait menées avec Midori sur la Searrs.  
Natsuki en savait déjà beaucoup mais au fur et à mesure que Miyu s'avançait sur le sujet, elle avait senti que quelque chose d'énorme restait à venir. La cyborg y avait mit beaucoup de tact, chose surprenante quand on la connaissait.  
Cependant, Natsuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir de sa chaise quand elle lui avait finalement annoncé qu'Alyssa était sa sœur.

Natsuki avait eu besoin de s'isoler quelques heures après cet évènement. Bouleversée, elle n'avait même pas été capable de jeter un regard à la fillette.  
Finalement ce n'était pas si surprenant. Alyssa avait été crée par la Searrs et le seul modèle biologique dont la société disposait n'était autre que Natsuki…et sa génitrice.  
Peut-être la solitaire s'en était-elle doutée, inconsciemment. Rajouter une infamie de plus dans la liste de ce que sa mère avait pu faire lui avait probablement empêché de considérer cette hypothèse.

Depuis, à l'initiative de Midori, Natsuki et Alyssa se consacraient mutuellement un jour de la semaine.  
Ce que l'aînée trouvait du plus grand ridicule.  
Les heures n'étaient qu'une succession de silences pesants, maladroits. Les discussions des faits communs sans intérêt. Quand la journée touchait à sa fin, Natsuki se sentait infiniment soulagée. En voyant le regard d'Alyssa, elle aurait pu parier que c'était réciproque.

Elle avait pris Midori à part plus d'une fois à ce sujet, en espérant lui faire comprendre que la fraternité n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait organiser de cette façon.

Rien à faire. La prof n'en démordait pas. Les rares occasions où Natsuki avait cherché à esquiver un « sisters'day », elle avait réussi à la retrouver avant de la planter là avec Alyssa.  
Natsuki s'était résignée.  
Alyssa n'aimait peut-être pas les circonstances dans lesquelles elles se rencontraient, voir son aînée l'esquiver de cette façon la blessait tout de même. La solitaire le savait.

Miyu ne le manifestait pas de la même façon, mais ces instants lui tenaient beaucoup à cœur.

- J'aimerais qu'Alyssa puisse avoir une famille sur qui compter, lui avait-elle dit un jour, sans prévenir.

Natsuki l'avait regardée, estomaquée par la remarque.

- Tu sais…je n'ai rien contre la fratrie et tous ces trucs-là…mais je n'y connais rien.

Les deux filles se connaissaient à peine. Que la cyborg emploie le mot « famille »pour les désigner la choquait. Et aller jusqu'à parler de « famille sur qui compter »…la solitaire n'aimait pas du tout le fantôme d'obligations qui se dessinait derrière ces mots.

- Tu es sans aucun doute une bien meilleure famille que moi, pour Alyssa, dit-elle finalement.

Miyu avait secoué la tête, son expression aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire.

- Non. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Très bien. Natsuki passerait donc autant de samedis qu'il le faudrait pour tisser un semblant d'entente familiale entre elles…ou pour faire comprendre à Miyu et Midori que ce n'était pas possible.

De toutes façons, ces deux-là étaient un véritable mystère pour elle. Le simple fait qu'elles arrivent à s'entendre était déjà surprenant. Quel plus beau contraste que le laconisme de la cyborg et l'exubérance de la jeune prof ?

Que Miyu se soucie du bien-être et de l'avenir de sa protégée, soit.  
Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que Midori se sentait obligée de s'en mêler, avec une ferveur telle qu'on la croyait investie d'une mission divine ?

L'horloge en plastique suspendue au mur lui indiqua qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant d'aller rejoindre Alyssa.  
Natsuki attrapa un vieux magazine qui traînait sur sa télé et le feuilleta distraitement. N'importe quoi pour retarder le moment où elle devrait enfiler sa combinaison de moto et quitter son appartement.  
A ce moment, son téléphone portable, posé sur la petite table basse, se mit à sonner.  
Midori.  
Natsuki décrocha immédiatement en espérant que la prof appelait pour lui apprendre qu'Alyssa ne pourrait pas être là.

- Natsuki ?

La voix de son amie était étrangement enrouée au téléphone.

- Euh…oui ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Pas vraiment…

Midori eut un rire nerveux et Natsuki l'entendit renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il faut que tu viennes. Tout de suite. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave…

A ces mots, Natsuki bondit de son canapé.

- Quoi ? Attends, où es-tu là ?

- Chez…

La prof s'interrompit brutalement. Comme quelqu'un qui étouffe un sanglot.

- Chez Alyssa…dit-elle finalement.

- J'arrive ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas ! La coupa Natsuki.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas comme ça, au téléphone. Elle raccrocha immédiatement, glacée.  
Natsuki n'avait jamais entendu Midori s'exprimer de cette façon. La jeune prof avait l'air anéantie.  
Elle s'empara des clefs de sa moto et se rua hors de son appartement, une peur panique au ventre.

Alyssa habitait avec Miyu, dans un appartement en bordure de la ville.  
Natsuki y arriva en quelques minutes.  
Elle fut devant la porte des deux filles en un éclair et sonna brièvement, d'une main incertaine.

Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Midori au visage défait.

- Merci…merci d'être venue aussi vite, articula-t-elle.

Les yeux rougis, la prof faisait un effort visible pour ne fondre en larmes.  
Derrière son épaule, l'appartement était en miettes.  
Natsuki aperçut des murs noircis, une fenêtre brisée, des étagères saccagées.  
Comme si une bombe y avait explosé.  
L'air sentait le métal, la poudre et la chair brûlée.  
Natsuki déglutit difficilement, son regard allant frénétiquement du visage blême de Midori au petit salon méconnaissable.

La prof s'effaça pour la laisser passer et Natsuki aperçut un drap jeté sur la forme incertaine d'un corps.  
Natsuki fit un pas avec l'impression d'avancer au fond de l'eau tellement l'air autour d'elle s'était fait pesant.

- C'est Miyu, lâcha Midori.

Natsuki ferma les yeux et expira brutalement. Elle apprécia que la prof ne puisse pas voir le soulagement qui l'avait envahie.  
C'était un sentiment horrible en de telles circonstances. Mais pendant d'interminables minutes, Natsuki avait craint qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Alyssa.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le carrelage noirci et tendit la main vers le drap. Les contours trop sévères de morceaux métalliques étaient visibles…

- Non, l'arrêta Midori. Non…je t'assure…tu n'as pas envie de voir ça…murmura-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne comprends pas…la Searrs avait peut-être planqué un système dans son corps…pour la détruire s'il se passait quelque chose…pour ne pas que leur technologie soit utilisées par d'autres personnes…putain….j'en sais rien…

La prof passa une main tremblante sur son visage, laissant par la même occasion une traînée de suie sur son visage. Natsuki n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait découvert le corps de la cyborg.

- Ils l'ont tuée, Natsu…elle…elle est en miettes…

Midori avait l'air prête à s'effondrer. Natsuki se leva et l'entraîna vers une chaise à l'écart. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son amie s'évanouir devant elle.

- J'appelle Youko.

- C'est déjà fait. Elle sait tout. Tout…sur le festival et le reste…Elle a aussi dû prévenir Fumi. Elle va arriver…

Natsuki hocha légèrement la tête, encore choquée.  
Par « chance », elle n'avait jamais été proche de la cyborg, leurs discussions se limitant à des politesses formelles.  
Même si sa gorge refusait de se dénouer, la solitaire arrivait à garder une certaine distance face au drame.  
Voir Midori dans cet état la touchait beaucoup plus.

Des coups sourds montèrent s'élevèrent de la chambre adjacente.  
Cela faisait probablement plusieurs minutes mais Natsuki n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

- C'est Alyssa…Elle était avec moi dans la chambre d'à côté, pendant que Miyu faisait la cuisine…quand j'ai entendu l'explosion…je…je l'ai empêchée de sortir et je l'ai enfermée…

Natsuki écarquilla les yeux.

- Je croyais que l'on nous attaquait ! balbutia Midori, misérable. La Searrs ou une autre bande de tarés…Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse blesser …et quand j'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à Miyu, je n'ai pas pu la laisser sortir…

La prof s'était tassée sur sa chaise, les yeux braqués sur le sol.  
Alyssa…pauvre gosse, quelle horreur.  
La solitaire sentit une panique sourde l'envahir à l'idée de faire face à sa sœur maintenant.  
Mais laisser la petite fille seule, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, était une pensée qui lui était encore plus insupportable.

- Je vais la voir.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour simplement déverrouiller la porte.  
Natsuki eut à peine le temps d'attraper sa sœur par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se ruer hors de sa chambre.  
Elle ne devait pas voir Miyu, pas maintenant.

La fillette hurla et la roua de coups.  
Son aînée ne put que la serrer contre elle.  
Le cri de désespoir de sa sœur la pétrifia. Natsuki dut fermer violemment les yeux, les paupières crispées sur des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Incapable de parler, elle resserra son étreinte maladroite autour d'Alyssa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Comme si ce geste aurait pu changer le cours des choses et empêcher toute cette horreur de l'atteindre.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

* * *

Ce fut Youko qui raccompagna Natsuki chez elle, en voiture.  
Sur le siège arrière, Alyssa s'était recroquevillée contre la portière, inconsolable.  
Brisée, elle avait cessé de se débattre et gardait les yeux dans le vague, le visage baigné de larmes.

Natsuki sortit du véhicule en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.  
Midori glissa quelques mots à Youko et la rejoignit après avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet à Alyssa.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Midori, fit Natsuki avec une sincérité tendue. Je sais à quel point vous étiez devenues proches, avec Miyu…

La prof haussa une épaule en évitant soigneusement son regard. Natsuki n'ajouta rien.  
La détresse des autres était quelque chose qu'elle avait énormément de mal à gérer.  
Quels mots pouvaient être assez justes pour apporter un peu de réconfort à quelqu'un dans ces moments-là ?

- Tu prendras soin d'Alyssa de ma part, ce soir ? demanda finalement son amie.

- Ce soir ? Je croyais qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec Youko, à l'infirmerie ?

Midori secoua la tête.

- Non…non, on pense qu'elle sera mieux ici. L'infirmerie est trop sinistre. Il lui faut un décor familier, expliqua-t-elle.

Natsuki fit la grimace. Midori lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Natsuki leva les mains pour commencer une phrase et les laissa retomber à ses côtés avec un soupir.

- Je…je ne préfèrerais pas, dit-elle finalement.

Midori redressa brutalement la tête. Son visage s'était durci. En deux pas, elle fut sur elle, le regard étincelant.  
Natsuki fit un pas en arrière et la prof la retint par le col.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Natsu ? lâcha Midori entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Natsuki fut incapable d'articuler le moindre son, stupéfaite par la violence dans le ton de son amie.  
Elle crut un instant que Midori allait la frapper.

- Ta sœur vient de perdre la personne qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Ta sœur, bordel ! martela-t-elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Et toi tu es là, à essayer de m'expliquer que non, ce soir ça t'arrange pas trop…t'avais prévu de te faire un petit plateau télé peinard, c'est ça ?

Le visage enflammé, Midori bouillait de fureur. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Natsuki sentit une vague de colère l'envahir en réponse et serra rageusement les poings. C'était quoi, ce pétage de plomb ?

- Et bien non, changement de programme ! reprit la prof. Tu vas t'occuper de ta chieuse de frangine !

La prof prit une inspiration hachée. Jamais Natsuki ne l'avait vue dans cet état.

- Prends tes responsabilités, ma vieille... Arrête ton délire, et montre-moi qu'il n'y a pas qu'un gros bout de glace là-dedans, cracha-t-elle en lui enfonçant l'index juste au-dessus de la poitrine.

Natsuki se dégagea violement. Elle tira sur son t-shirt sans quitter du regard Midori qui la considérait avec tout le mépris du monde.  
La solitaire ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie.  
Elle serra les dents mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir de fureur, l'indignation et la colère frémissantes dans sa poitrine.  
Natsuki ravala réparties et explications.  
Inutile d'en rajouter. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle fit volte-face vers la voiture, la démarche raidie.  
Heureusement, sa sœur était trop bouleversée pour avoir pris conscience de leur face-à-face.  
Natsuki ouvrit la portière et se pencha en avant.  
Alyssa ne dit rien quand son aînée la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de la banquette.  
Serrée contre Natsuki, elle paraissait minuscule.

Youko sortit finalement de la voiture pour l'aider à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement.

La solitaire dépassa Midori en quelques enjambées, sans lui jeter un regard, muette et le visage fermé.  
Elle sentit, comme une brûlure dans son dos, les yeux de la prof braqués sur elle quand elle entra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Natsuki se retourna une fois de plus.

Le canapé protesta avec un grincement métallique alors qu'elle tentait de se dépêtrer du drap qui s'était enroulé autour d'elle.

En sueur, elle finit par rejeter couvertures et oreillers d'un geste exaspéré.  
Avec un profond soupir, Natsuki resta étendue là, dans l'obscurité, les yeux rivés au plafond.  
A deux pas d'elle, l'horloge égrenait obstinément les secondes avec une régularité qui résonnait trop clairement dans le silence pour être agréable.

La solitaire se sentait désespérément consciente et bien réveillée.  
Le confort de son canapé et le tictac entêtant des aiguilles n'étaient probablement pas les seuls responsables de la fuite de son sommeil et la perspective d'une nuit blanche semblait désormais tout à fait probable.  
Nouveau soupir.

Alyssa n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Natsuki l'avait emmenée chez elle.  
L'enfant était restée prostrée sur son lit, en pleurs.  
Son aînée s'était assise à ses côtés, rongée par l'impuissance et ne sachant que faire.

Finalement, Alyssa s'était vite endormie, épuisée.  
Natsuki l'avait enveloppée dans une couverture avant de s'enfuir de la chambre, terriblement mal à l'aise.

La solitaire s'était retranchée dans ce qui lui faisait office de salon et aménagée un lit, sur le canapé.  
A peine fermait-elle les yeux que l'image de sa sœur apparaissait derrière ses paupières.  
Alyssa n'avait pas vu le corps de Miyu mais elle avait entendu l'explosion et le claquement du verrou lorsque Midori avait immédiatement fermé la porte, dans un reflexe aussi rapide qu'inexplicable.  
Les minutes avaient dû être une véritable torture. Natsuki pouvait l'imaginer crier et taper de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la chambre, une terreur sans nom au ventre. Garder les yeux fermés plus longtemps pour chercher le sommeil était insoutenable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si son imagination ne la tourmentait pas à ce point, Natsuki n'aurait probablement pas mieux dormi.  
L'argent qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère lui avait permis d'emménager dans un appartement de belle taille. Pourtant, cette nuit, Natsuki le trouvait trop petit.  
Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais fermer l'œil facilement tout en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là, tout près.  
Le fait qu'Alyssa soit désormais plus inoffensive qu'un chaton et profondément endormie ne changeait absolument rien au problème.  
Natsuki ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver vulnérable et exposée aux yeux de quiconque. Fut-ce-t-il une gamine de primaire.  
Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de participer aux fêtes qu'organisaient Mai et les autres, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas avoir à dormir sur place.  
Si cela devait se produire, elle passait le restant de la nuit sans fermer l'œil pour rentrer chez elle dès les premiers rayons du soleil, les yeux rougis de fatigue.

Cette règle implacable était valable pour tout le monde. Sauf Shizuru.  
Avec Shizuru, Natsuki savait qu'elle pouvait abaisser certaines de ses barrières. Elle s'était endormie plus d'une fois en sa présence, avec une facilité déconcertante.  
La solitaire en avait été la première étonnée, la première fois que ça c'était produit.  
Peut-être était-ce parce que Shizuru pouvait voir à travers son attitude de grande solitaire invincible. Comme si inconsciemment Natsuki savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tenir ce rôle en permanence avec son amie et pouvait s'autoriser à montrer un peu de fragilité.

Natsuki se redressa et s'assit sur la banquette. Elle se demanda si les choses seraient aussi faciles si cela devait se reproduire. Avec tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant le festival, serait-elle encore capable d'abaisser toutes ses défenses, en présence de Shizuru ?  
Elle en doutait.

De toutes façons, la présence d'Alyssa n'était pas la seule raison à son insomnie.  
Les mots que Midori lui avait jetés au visage ne cessaient de se répéter dans son esprit.  
Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit son sang bouillir d'indignation.  
Son amie ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

- Pauvre andouille de prof psychopathe, maugréa Natsuki en se levant.

Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et se servit un verre d'eau.  
Quelle misère, elle ne pouvait pas allumer la télévision et elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un livre avant de s'exiler hors de sa chambre.

La nuit allait être terriblement longue, songea Natsuki en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Dans le silence, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Alyssa s'était probablement réveillée.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil coupable vers la porte et se résigna à aller voir sa cadette.  
Elle alluma la lumière dans le salon pour signaler qu'elle arrivait.

Alyssa était roulée en boule sous ses couvertures dans la pénombre relative. Elle se redressa un peu en prenant conscience de Natsuki qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Les cheveux en bataille et le visage humide de larmes, la petite fille serrée dans sa couette faisait peine à voir.  
Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine souriante qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir aux côté de Miyu, libérée de la Searrs et profitant d'une vie normale avec sa protectrice.

- Hey…fit la solitaire, doucement.

Alyssa se contenta de renifler en évitant soigneusement son regard.  
Natsuki avala difficilement sa salive, nerveuse. Comment se sortir de ce genre de situation, hein ?  
Avec tout le sang-froid qu'elle pouvait rassembler, elle fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

L'enfant le prit d'un geste hésitant avant de le porter à ses lèvres à deux mains.  
Sa sœur la regarda faire du coin de l'œil.  
Elle tremblait un peu.

Natsuki avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté d'elle et s'assit là, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre elle.  
En sentant Alyssa se raidir, Natsuki faillit rétracter son geste.

Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi, que ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Elle ne ferait que rendre la fillette encore plus mal-à-l'aise et jamais elle ne pourrait espérer apaiser sa tristesse de cette façon. Pour qui se prenait-elle, avec ses gestes maladroits et déplacés entre elles, qui se connaissaient à peine ?

Et pourtant, Natsuki ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Elle ne saurait pas parler à Alyssa.  
Comme elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se morfondre seule après ce qu'elle avait vécu.  
Comment réagir ? Elle l'ignorait.

Voir les gens souffrir la privait de tous ses moyens.

Elle sentit Alyssa trembler un peu et se blottir imperceptiblement contre elle.  
Surprise, Natsuki ne bougea pas.  
Elle aurait voulu que sa sœur dise quelque chose mais Alyssa resterait probablement muette le restant de la nuit.

- Tu sais…commença Natsuki, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Ça va…ça va aller, d'accord ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dire quelques mots ?

- Peut-être…peut-être pas tout de suite, continua-t-elle…mais avec le temps, ça va s'arranger…

Ces mots déclenchèrent une nouvelle crise de larmes et Alyssa se serra contre elle, s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt.

Natsuki s'interrompit, mortifiée et incapable d'en dire davantage.  
Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa s'endorme, à bout de forces.  
Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, Natsuki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.


	4. Chapter 4

Petites notes pour aider à la compréhension de ce chapitre :

_**Boryokudan**_: Signifie littéralement « _groupe violent » _. C'est un terme juridique japonais assez large, utilisé pour désigner n'importe quel voyou ou organisation criminelle violente. Ce mot utilisé par la police est toutefois considéré comme une insulte par les yakuza en raison de son caractère trop général. A noter aussi que, terme japonais oblige, yakuza ne prend pas de « s » au pluriel…

_**Aizukotetsu-kai**_ : La 6e organisation yakuza du Japon, basée à Kyoto. Son nom vient de _Aizu_, la région, « _Kotetsu_ » qui est un type d'épée japonaise, et enfin « _-kai_ », un suffixe qui signifie « société ». Cette organisation regroupe une centaine de clans pour un effectif estimé à 4500 personnes.  
Le nom complet est « 5e Aizukotestu-kai », le 5 désignant le nombre de chefs qui se sont succédés…mais on va faire court.

_**Oyabun**_ ou _**Kaichou**_ou _**Kumicho**_: Signifient « parent », « chef » ou « chef de clan ». Comme la traduction l'indique, il s'agit du titre décerné à la personne la plus haut placée dans un clan Yakuza. « Clan » est employé au sens large : les membres d'un même clan ne sont pas forcément liés par le sang, bien que tous les titres yakuza aient une forte connotation familiale.

_**Baito **_: ce terme est utilisé par les étudiants pour désigner les petits boulots réalisés après les cours, pendant les week-ends ou les jours fériés au Japon.

* * *

Shizuru sortit du bus sous un soleil radieux.  
Kyoto était bien plus calme que la capitale et ici, à quelques kilomètres en bordure de ville, les environs étaient plongés dans une quiétude paresseuse.  
Un chemin en pierres serpentait à flanc de collines depuis l'arrêt de bus à l'ombre des grands cyprès qui se balançaient doucement au-dessus de sa tête.  
Un temps idéal pour flâner au parc ou visiter l'un des temples de la région, ce que la jeune femme aurait largement préféré, compte tenu de l'endroit où elle se rendait.  
Mais il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités.  
Shizuru lissa la jupe qu'elle portait pour l'occasion et se mit en route.

Elle passa devant un muret à demi-effondré qui longeait le sentier sur quelques mètres. Le lierre avait envahi les briques en granit et s'attaquait à la statue posée à une extrémité.  
On devinait la silhouette d'un dragon, à moitié effacée par le temps. La gueule grande ouverte, édentée, il n'avait plus grand chose de menaçant.  
En le voyant, Shizuru se souvint avec amusement de l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait inspirée la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.  
Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et sa forme incertaine l'avait effrayée. Placé là, la patte posée sur un globe et ses grands yeux aveugles braqués sur le chemin, il donnait l'impression de monter la garde.  
Shizuru eut un léger sourire en songeant que les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa destination prenaient des allures de pèlerinage.

Un autre accès existait, une grande route goudronnée qui lui aurait épargné cette courte marche pour peu qu'elle prenne un taxi. Mais Shizuru n'avait aucune envie d'arriver trop vite.  
Pourtant, l'immense bâtiment blanc apparut au détour du sentier, bien plus rapidement que dans ses souvenirs.  
Shizuru s'accorda une pause pour calmer l'appréhension qui l'avait envahie. Un sentiment qui devenait récurrent ces derniers temps, songea-t-elle avec un certain agacement.

Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Elle n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis des années. Sa visite n'apporterait probablement rien de nouveau.  
Pour la première fois, Shizuru eut une pensée pour Nao, qui rendait visite à sa mère avec une assiduité exemplaire. Si la rouquine en était capable, elle devrait avoir honte de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant.  
Cette idée en tête, Shizuru se remit en route. Elle rejoignit la route principale et fut devant les marches en quelques minutes.

Devant elle, les portes coulissantes donnaient sur un intérieur immaculé. On avait changé la plaque depuis sa dernière visite mais les mots qui y étaient gravés n'avaient pas changés : Hôpital Psychiatrique de Kyoto.

Shizuru se présenta à l'accueil, tenu par une infirmière à l'air fatigué.

- Fujino Shizuru ? fit-elle en tapotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. On ne vous a pas vu souvent, dites-moi !

- Ara, je faisais mes études loin d'ici.

- Je comprends, je comprends…

En l'entendant, Shizuru se sentit soudain un peu honteuse. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour une fille indigne. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était.  
L'infirmière ne se voulait pas blessante. En fait, le regard qu'elle adressa à Shizuru était plutôt compatissant.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir aujourd'hui ? On m'a dit que ça serait possible quand j'ai appelé dans la semaine.

- Hum…oui, je crois que tout va bien, répondit la femme en examinant l'écran avec un froncement de sourcils qui accentua les rides de son front. Suivez l'infirmière, elle va vous montrer où est sa chambre.

L'infirmière en question était une petite femme boulotte à l'air aussi fatigué que sa collègue, qui mâchonnait un chewing-gum, un calepin à la main. Elle détailla Shizuru de la tête aux pieds. D'habitude, les visiteurs occasionnels avaient l'air inquiet et mal à l'aise en venant ici. L'infirmière voyait Shizuru pour la première fois mais le sourire poli qu'elle affichait était loin de l'expression anxieuse à laquelle d'innombrables proches de patients l'avaient habituée.  
L'infirmière lui fit signe de venir et la conduisit à l'étage, sans un mot.

Elles passèrent devant plusieurs portes identiques jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elles et sorte un trousseau de clefs.

Ainsi, on l'enfermait encore, songea Shizuru.

- Elle est sortie l'autre jour, et personne ne s'en est aperçu, expliqua l'infirmière en surprenant son regard. Elle nous a fait le coup de nombreuses fois, ces derniers temps.

Elle déverrouilla la porte.

-Vous voulez que je reste ou…

- Non, ça va aller, je vous remercie, assura Shizuru en s'inclinant légèrement.

L'infirmière fit demi-tour, laissant la jeune fille devant la porte blanche.  
Shizuru ouvrit sans hésitation, poussée par une détermination teintée de la volonté d'en finir au plus vite.

La chambre était plutôt spacieuse. Il n'y avait que du blanc, partout où son regard se posait, jusqu'aux fleurs placées dans un vase sur la table de chevet. En plastique, probablement. Kenjiro avait dû les apporter la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

Sa mère était assise sur son lit. Le dos droit, sa posture était très digne. Izuko Fujino était une belle femme au visage doux, presque fragile. Ses cheveux, plus courts que dans les souvenirs de Shizuru, lui frôlaient désormais les épaules. Ses mèches noires comme le jais contrastaient intensément avec son teint et la longue blouse immaculée qu'elle portait.

- Bonjour, salua Shizuru simplement, pour attirer son attention.

Sa mère releva brusquement la tête et Shizuru eut l'impression d'un coup de poing en plein visage.  
Des yeux pourpres la dévisageaient, parfait miroir de son propre regard.  
Cette particularité prouvait leurs liens du sang, mieux que n'importe quel test ADN.

Shizuru pinça les lèvres, craignant un instant la réaction de sa mère.  
Ce fut le seul geste qui échappa au calme qu'elle souhaitait afficher.

Mais le regard d'Izuko se perdit simplement loin derrière son épaule, peut-être vers quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir.  
Ces yeux n'étaient pas simplement un héritage: ils étaient la preuve irréfutable de son identité. Ils faisaient d'elle une _Fujino _et réduisaient à néant les arguments de tout ceux qui prétendaient le contraire.

Ceux de sa mère étaient vides, sans vie, comme ceux de ces mannequins de cire dans les musées. En la voyant, Shizuru eut l'impression douloureuse que sa mère était morte et son corps une simple coquille. Son sang se glaça quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait probablement ce même regard à la fin du festival.

La folie était peut-être un trait familiale, après tout.

- Maman ? appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

Izuko releva de nouveau la tête.

- C'est moi. Shizuru.

- Shizuru…répéta la femme, comme un perroquet.

Rien dans son attitude ne changea. Ses yeux vitreux restèrent désespérément inexpressifs. Pas la moindre étincelle. La jeune fille fit quelques pas et s'agenouilla devant elle, de façon à pouvoir la dévisager plus facilement et peut-être arriver à maintenir son attention.

Izuko regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'infirmière qui venait habituellement s'occuper d'elle. La personne devant elle ne portait pas de blouse blanche.  
Et puis, l'infirmière parlait tout le temps et souriait de toutes ses dents. Celle-là avait l'air calme et tranquille. Silencieuse. Son regard était étrange. Izuko avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ce sentiment fut balayé comme une feuille par le vent. Ce n'était qu'une autre infirmière, tout simplement.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Shizuru.

Lorsque les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte que sa voix était chargée d'émotions.  
Revoir sa mère lui était extrêmement pénible, bien qu'elle l'ait toujours connue ainsi.  
Plus jeune, Shizuru avait fait le choix de ne plus la voir. C'était trop dur. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait pris conscience de sa place et savait qu'elle était probablement la dernière personne que sa mère souhaiterait rencontrer si son état venait à changer.  
Shizuru avait tenté d'opposer à ses souvenirs d'elle un mur de colère et d'indifférence.

En la voyant aujourd'hui, Shizuru sentit ce mur se fissurer et une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Le ressentiment qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à cette porte d'hôpital avait disparu brutalement. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voyait plus sa mère avec le regard d'une enfant blessée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait fini par accepter sa propre condition en réalisant qu'Izuko n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme.  
Shizuru avait tant de regrets. Sa mère n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle-même n'avait jamais pu lui parler et tenter de justifier son existence. La culpabilité lui fit baisser la tête. C'était un sentiment infondé mais il lui fit l'effet d' une vieille blessure qui se réveille soudain, sourde et lancinante.

- J'espère qu'ils prennent soin de toi, ici. Kenjiro est passé il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Izuko ne dit rien. Shizuru n'attendait plus de réponses. Sa voix était de nouveau ferme et sûre.

- Il s'est passé…beaucoup de choses, tu sais ?

* * *

Shizuru sortit de l'hôpital, une heure plus tard. Le reste de sa visite avec sa mère s'était mué en une sorte de monologue dans lequel Shizuru avait parlé de sa vie à Fuuka et son retour à Kyoto.  
Elle avait passé sous silence le Festival. Shizuru savait qu'Izuko n'aurait pas cillé si elle avait dû aborder le sujet : à part répéter des bouts de phrases, sa mère n'avait pas prononcé un mot en près de vingt ans et les docteurs étaient convaincus que tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ne faisait que glisser sur sa conscience brisée.

Cependant, Shizuru estimait avoir largement mérité de supporter seule le souvenir de ses crimes. Se servir de sa mère pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur était tout simplement impensable, sans compter qu'Izuko avait eu son compte de cruauté il y a bien longtemps.

Elle passa devant l'accueil en saluant les infirmières. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre, Shizuru se sentait mélancolique et abattue. Il lui était impossible de se rappeler la moindre rancune pour se défendre contre ces sentiments qui s'accrochaient péniblement à ses pensées. Il lui paraissait maintenant inconcevable qu'elle n'ait pas pris de nouvelles de sa mère pendant toutes ces années. La jeune fille avait d'autant plus hâte de retrouver Kenjiro. Izuko était un sujet qu'ils pourraient aborder tous les deux.  
Elle en profiterait pour se confondre en excuses : même s'il était probablement très occupé, il avait pris le temps de rendre visite à sa mère de temps à autre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua alors un homme qui attendait dehors, assis sur un muret, une cigarette aux lèvres et une mallette posée à ses pieds. En voyant Shizuru descendre les marches, il jeta le mégot et s'approcha d'elle.  
Il était vêtu de blanc et de noir, sa chemise soigneusement boutonnée jusqu'au col et une veste sombre sur les épaules malgré la douceur de l'air. Même ses mains étaient gantées, constata-t-elle, alors que la distance entre eux diminuait.  
La jeune fille s'arrêta avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, surprise et soudain un peu inquiète.

- Fujino Shizuru ?

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé son nom n'avait rien d'interrogatif.

- C'est moi, confirma Shizuru sans le quitter des yeux.

En un éclair, elle repensa à sa mère, assise dans sa chambre blanche et à Kenjiro que des soucis retenaient à Tokyo. Un signal d'alarme résonna dans son esprit. Est-ce que cet homme…

- Norio Nagoshi, inspecteur de police, annonça-t-il en présentant un badge officiel.

- Enchantée, répliqua Shizuru du tac au tac.

- Pourriez-vous m'accompagner quelques instants ?J'ai à vous parler, fit-il en montrant du pouce une voiture banalisée aussi noire que ses habits.

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Quel genre d'inspecteur appréhendait les gens sans la présence d'un équipier ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

- Ara, vous êtes seul, inspecteur ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, allons nous asseoir un peu plus bas, il y a une station service à une centaine de mètres avec un restaurant, proposa Shizuru.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de la singularité de son action et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se plie à son manège. L'hôpital était juste derrière elle, l'homme n'insisterait probablement pas.

- Entendu, dit-il après une brève hésitation.

Shizuru se mit en marche avec un hochement de tête et il lui emboîta le pas.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la station service, Shizuru énumérait mentalement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles l'inspecteur, si c'en était bien un, voudrait lui parler. Il y en avait malheureusement beaucoup trop et elle eut l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup lorsqu'elle poussa la porte vitrée du petit restaurant.  
La seule chose qui la rassurait était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas encore avec les revolvers d'une escouade de police armée jusqu'aux dents braqués sur elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place.

Norio sortit un dossier de sa mallette et le posa soigneusement devant lui.

- Avant toute chose, Fujino-san, sachez que je représente actuellement le gouvernement Japonais. Tout ce qui sera dit à cette table devra rester absolument confidentiel.

- Entendu, fit Shizuru en ouvrant la carte des desserts.

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris par son attitude. De son côté, Shizuru avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans son petit jeu d'intimidation. S'il cherchait à la déstabiliser, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne : il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse l'impressionner tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu la trace d'un mandat d'arrêt ou quelque chose du même genre.

- Une dame blanche, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire à l'intention de la serveuse qui venait prendre leurs commandes.

Norio manqua s'étouffer devant son air insouciant. Il savait très bien à qui il avait affaire mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'une telle légèreté.

- Fujino-san, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre grand-père est mort, annonça-t-il sans ménagement.

Shizuru releva la tête et son léger sourire disparut.

- La semaine dernière, précisa l'inspecteur. Une mort naturelle.

- Je l'ignorais. Ça fait peu de temps que je suis ici, j'ai peu de contacts avec ma famille.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Il avait l'air de s'en soucier autant que de sa première chemise. Shizuru, de son côté avait accepté la nouvelle avec une certaine indifférence. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de son grand-père qu'elle avait dû voir à peine plus souvent que sa mère. La seule chose qui la surprenait était que Kenjiro ne lui ait rien dit. Peut-être y avait-il là un lien avec ce qui le retenait à Tokyo, songea-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa glace.

Norio sembla perdre patience devant son cinéma et il se pencha en avant pour intercepter son regard.

- Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler funérailles. Je suppose que vous savez dans quelles affaires traînait votre grand-père.

- Si vous cherchez des renseignements inspecteur, vous vous trompez de personne. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que je n'ai pas eu de contact direct avec un membre de ma famille. Mais oui, effectivement, je suppose que mon grand-père n'avait pas les meilleures fréquentations. De toute façon, cela ne me regarde pas, je suis sa petite-fille et pas sa mère, fit-elle remarquer jovialement.

Son grand-père mort, la seule famille proche qui lui restait se limitait désormais à sa mère et Kenjiro.

- Admettons, fit l'inspecteur en s'adossant sans la quitter du regard. Vous ne savez donc pas encore qu'il vous a légué la totalité des parts de marchés qu'il détient en bourse ?

- Ara ? Vous devez faire erreur, fit-elle avec un sourire candide et des yeux étonnés.

Norio sortit une feuille du dossier et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à sa main. Shizuru y jeta un coup d'œil sans la prendre. Le document était officiel. La somme, astronomique. Elle haussa nonchalamment un sourcil.

- Voilà qui est étonnant. Ça ne change rien, je refuse de toucher quoi que ce soit de sa part.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il vous lègue tout ceci, si vous le connaissiez aussi peu ?

Shizuru n'en montrait rien mais elle était abasourdie. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée être sur la liste des héritiers.

- Nous ne savons pas non plus, reprit l'inspecteur, sans attendre de réponse. Peut-être voulait-il être le plus discret possible et transmettre ses biens à l'un de ses parents plutôt qu'à un…suspect. Peut-être voulait-il vous donner l'occasion de les revendre et assurer largement votre avenir…

Shizuru n'en avait aucune idée mais la deuxième hypothèse lui paraissait fortement improbable.

- Après tout, peu importe, Fujino-san. Les faits sont là.

Devant lui, la jeune femme n'avait pas bronché. La cuillère de son dessert dans la bouche, elle attendait patiemment qu'il continue et expose enfin la raison qui l'amenait ici. Shizuru doutait que l'inspecteur soit là pour jouer les notaires intermédiaires.

- Ces parts de marché représentent une fortune. Avec elles, vous avez un contrôle quasi-total sur une entreprise de technologies de pointe et une position non-négligeable dans une industrie de l'audiovisuel. Ça en ferait saliver plus d'un. Les anciens associés de votre grand-père, particulièrement. Les boryokudan n'aiment pas voir quelque chose qu'ils considèrent comme acquis leur passer sous le nez.

_Boryokudan_. Enfin, il avait prononcé ce mot. Shizuru se demandait combien de temps encore il comptait tourner autour du pot.

- Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, déclara-t-elle avec un aplomb sans faille. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je touche ne serait-ce qu'un centime de cet héritage.

Elle était sincère. La jeune fille connaissait peu son grand-père mais en savait largement assez sur les yakuza pour refuser de s'impliquer dans la moindre de leurs affaires. Hors de question de s'approprier des sociétés achetées avec l'argent du trafic de drogues et des réseaux de prostitution. Sans compter que sa famille avait déjà payé un trop lourd tribu à causes de ces histoires sordides.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Fujino-san, fit l'inspecteur en se laissant aller confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette. Les yeux plissés et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il lui fit penser à un chat qui vient de piéger une souris. Voyez-vous, le gouvernement japonais apprécierait énormément votre coopération dans une tentative d'infiltration des clans boryokudan, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. J'imagine que le nom Aizukotetsu-kai vous évoque quelque chose.

C'était le cas. Malgré le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait de son grand-père et sa discrétion sur le sujet, Shizuru savait pertinemment qu'il était le kaichou d'un des clans de l'Aizukotetsu-kai. L'inspecteur n'avait aucune raison d'ignorer ce détail.

- Si vous avez besoin d'argent à ce point, pourquoi pas, proposa Shizuru en plaisantant à demi. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette conversation et espérait avoir mal compris ce que sous-entendait Norio.

- Nous aimerions que vous intégriez les yakuza, Fujino-san, précisa-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire. L'idée était d'une absurdité ahurissante. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui proposer d'aller faire de la natation dans un bassin infesté de piranhas.

- Jamais de la vie, dit-elle simplement. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de me mêler à ces gens-là ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit que vous aviez le choix.

Norio ouvrit de nouveau le dossier et en sortit une série de photos qu'il lui tendit.  
Shizuru les prit et sentit le sang refluer de son visage, comme aspiré.  
Les clichés étaient en noir et blanc, probablement prit par des caméras de surveillance. On pouvait voir distinctement dessus un intérieur ravagé et un sol jonché de cadavres. Une femme était debout au milieu du carnage, une sorte de lance ou de hallebarde à la main. Le long kimono qu'elle portait était éclaboussé de sang qui ressortait en noir sur les photographies.

- Vous étiez terrifiante, ce soir-là, Fujino-san.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Comment avait-il eu ces photos, que savait-il exactement…  
Elle reposa les clichés sur la table.

- Ces photos n'ont aucune valeur, inspecteur. Faites des recherches sur ces gens, je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont en vie.

En vérité, la jeune fille n'en avait aucune idée. L'espoir que leur absurde résurrection ne concerne pas uniquement les Himes mais aussi toutes les victimes du Festival la hantait. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier.  
Le piège autour d'elle se resserrait inexorablement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le risque vaille le coup d'être couru devant un tribunal. Si tous ces gens sont en vie, il doit être possible d'en trouver un ou deux qui seraient ravis de connaître l'existence de ces clichés pour témoigner contre vous, en tant que rescapés. Et s'ils sont bel et bien morts…

- C'est du chantage, Nagoshi-san, constata Shizuru d'une voix calme. Ses traits restèrent impassibles mais son regard étincelait.

Norio la détaillait sans broncher. Il avait face à lui une véritable machine à tuer, une jeune femme capable de soutenir son regard même après avoir vu les photos de sa propre boucherie. Fujino n'avait pas nié une seule fois, ni manifesté le moindre remord. Alors qu'il sentait une colère dégoutée faire frémir sa poitrine, Norio se dit pour la première fois que, peut-être, le plan mis au point par ses supérieurs pouvait fonctionner.

- Nous savons tout, Fujino-san. Tout. Quoi qu'il se soit produit après, vous avez massacré des dizaines de gens sans défense. Et ça, le tribunal le saura. Ce sera la peine capitale. Croyez-vous que nous n'allons pas vous juger parce qu'il n'y a miraculeusement pas eu de conséquences ? Il est hors de question qu'un assassin tel que vous s'en sorte si facilement et puisse rester comme ça, dans la nature.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on m'offrirait la rédemption en me proposant d'intégrer des réseaux de prostitution ou de trafics de drogues, rétorqua froidement Shizuru.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Ses sourires et son air étonné avaient disparu. Elle se tenait droite, le regard durci. L'air grave, Shizuru dégageait une assurance calme et posée. La lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux était la seule preuve de la colère que lui inspirait cette discussion. Comme un fauve furieux d'être en cage mais qui attend son heure. Plus il la regardait, plus Norio sentait qu'il avait réveillé quelque chose de redoutable.  
Son seul réconfort était qu'elle le prenait enfin au sérieux.

Shizuru réfléchissait à toute allure. Inutile de négocier davantage, l'inspecteur en savait beaucoup trop pour lui laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre.  
Au ton employé, il n'aurait aucun remord à l'envoyer à l'échafaud après un procès truqué.  
Les résurrections qui avaient eu lieu n'effaceraient jamais l'horreur de ses actes et il avait l'air prêt à la mettre face à ses responsabilités.  
Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.  
L'idée que le gouvernement puisse avoir un rôle, même de simple observateur, dans le Festival des Himes ne l'avait jamais effleurée.  
Cette simple pensée la révolta. Que savaient exactement ces gens qui avaient laissé des lycéennes s'entretuer sans lever le petit doigt ?

- Ara, inspecteur…réalisez vous-même que votre idée n'a aucun sens, fit-elle en tâchant de se concentrer sur l'origine de tout ce chantage. Je suis une femme, métisse de surcroît. Jamais les yakuza ne m'admettront dans leurs rangs.

- Je crois que vous avez vos chances. Vous avez les yeux de votre grand-père. Vous êtes son héritière. Vous avez sa fortune.

- Vous connaissez probablement les circonstances de ma naissance, insista Shizuru. Je suis une honte pour ma famille…

Norio l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Les temps changent, Fujino-san. Je suis persuadé que vous avez assez de cartes en main pour vous en sortir. Vous nous avez prouvé l'année dernière que vous n'aviez aucun soucis avec la violence et la manipulation. Je suis certain que vous arriverez à vos fins, annonça-t-il avec un dédain à peine dissimulé. Mais si vous voulez absolument tenter votre chance devant les jurés, ça ne me pose aucun soucis.

Shizuru essuya l'insulte sans broncher. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant quelqu'un qui la jugeait ouvertement.  
Norio savait qu'il s'était engagé sur un sujet sensible. Le massacre du Festival était le seul atout qu'il pouvait mettre en avant pour espérer rallier Fujino à sa cause. La provoquer était l'unique façon de faire passer ce chantage.

- Nous ne vous envoyons pas chez les yakuza par simple plaisir, Fujino-san. Voyez-vous, nous avons quelques soucis avec certains clans. Nous aurions besoin d'une aide interne pour les approcher et démanteler leurs réseaux.

-Je suis ravie de voir que la police fait preuve de toujours plus d'originalité pour arriver à ses fins, railla Shizuru avec un grand sourire.

- Ce sont principalement des clans jeunes qui cherchent à se faire une place parmi les grands noms des yakuza, continua Norio sans se laisser perturber. Ils sont bien plus violents que les gangs habituels mais moins organisés. Si nous agissons correctement, nous devrions pouvoir arriver à en faire un ennemi commun des forces de police et des boryokudan. Dissoudre leur organisation sera alors beaucoup plus facile. Toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin dans un premier temps sont là-dedans, expliqua-t-il en tapotant le dossier. Alors ?

C'était un choix entre la corde et le couteau. Le milieu de la pègre la révulsait et Shizuru ne s'imaginait pas survivre à sa première entrevue avec un oyabun. Mais un procès était hors de question. Norio pouvait la détailler comme un monstre s'il le souhaitait : elle refusait de se retrouver salie devant les jurés avant d'être exécutée froidement par des gens qui savaient tout du Festival et avaient permis cette spirale de violence sans réagir.  
Ce serait donc les yakuza.

- J'ai quelques conditions à poser avant d'accepter, Nagoshi-san.

- Je vous écoute, fit-il avec le ton conciliant des vainqueurs.

- Je sais que vous fichez le moindre yakuza que vous découvrez. Je vous demande de faire en sorte que mon nom n'apparaisse jamais sur cette liste, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'inspecteur tiqua. Shizuru aurait parié qu'il aurait été prêt à l'y inscrire lui-même.

- Entendu, annonça-t-il finalement, très vite. Vous avez ma parole.

- Je veux que la protection autour de ma mère soit resserrée et je veux également une adresse factice sur Kyoto qui apparaisse dans tous les registres administratifs.

- C'était prévu.

C'était des méthodes de protection dérisoires mais peut-être lui permettraient-elles de gagner un peu de temps si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Shizuru songea à sa mère, sans défense à l'hôpital. A Kenjiro qui allait forcément se retrouver impliqué dans tout ça. Aux autres Himes…dans quelle mesure risquaient-elles de subir un chantage du même genre ? Natsuki n'était probablement jamais allée jusqu'à tuer avec ses pouvoirs…du moins l'espérait-elle. Shizuru sentit la colère gronder en elle, brûlante comme des braises. L'idée que des personnes qui lui soient chères se retrouvent en danger de cette façon agitait en elle des sentiments qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir. La jeune fille étouffa sa fureur aussi vite. Elle avait besoin de cohérence et de raison, pas de s'emporter inutilement. Elle seule était menacée pour l'instant et Shizuru ferait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

- Et enfin, reprit-elle sur un ton impeccable, les études coûtent chères…une légère rétribution serait la bienvenue. Il est hors de question que je touche le moindre centime venant des boryokudan et je n'aurais pas le temps pour un baito, vous en conviendrez, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de fantastique, maugréa-t-il avec agacement.

- Alors c'est entendu, j'accepte votre marché.

Shizuru n'avait qu'une envie : mettre fin à cette discussion et quitter le restaurant le plus vite possible. Elle se leva pour signifier qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter et Norio lui tendit le dossier, une chemise en carton épaisse comme une mallette.

- Si vous réussissez, l'affaire du Festival sera oubliée.

- Trop aimable, inspecteur. Si cela suffit à la justice pour se donner bonne conscience alors je suppose que tout va pour le mieux.

Les yakuza…en prenant le dossier, Shizuru sut qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi loin de la rédemption qu'à cet instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil était radieux. L'Académie se vidait peu à peu de ses élèves qui envahirent bientôt les immenses pelouses du campus. La plupart rentraient chez eux par petits groupes ou rejoignaient d'un pas tranquille les différents clubs de l'Institut. D'autres profitaient de la douceur de l'air pour flâner dans les jardins et discuter entre eux, assis dans l'herbe.  
Mai regarda les étudiants passer devant elle, son humeur maussade contrastant nettement avec l'atmosphère décontractée qui régnait à cette heure.

La rouquine avait trouvé un peu de solitude sous un arbre et s'était installée là pour ressasser les évènements de la veille. Elle vit de loin la silhouette de Natsuki qui sortait de l'Académie. La solitaire avait négligemment jeté son sac par-dessus l'épaule, comme à son habitude, et avançait les yeux braqués sur le sol.

- Natsuki ! appela Mai en lui faisant signe.

Son amie releva la tête en l'entendant et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas plus vif.  
En la voyant approcher, Mai remarqua ses traits tirés et ses épaules voutées. Natsuki n'avait probablement pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, constata-t-elle avec une sympathie teintée de tristesse.

- Tu es venue en cours aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Je devais voir la Directrice. Et Youko. Je reviens demain.

Réponses courtes et directes : avec la fatigue, Natsuki reprenait l'habitude de s'exprimer au minimum, remarqua Mai.

- Repose-toi ce soir, tu as une mine épouvantable, dit-elle avec sollicitude.

- Nuit blanche. Alyssa n'était vraiment pas bien, soupira la solitaire.

- J'imagine, murmura Mai. Mikoto était inconsolable quand elle a appris la nouvelle, hier. Tu sais comme elle peut s'attacher aux gens et comme elle prend tout à cœur, continua-t-elle d'une voix désolée.

Natsuki lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Le silence se prolongea quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, après tout. Mai se concentrait sur Mikoto, tout comme son amie le faisait avec Alyssa. Elles étaient moins vulnérables et prendre soin des deux plus jeunes leur donnait suffisamment de soucis pour que la mort de Miyu passe finalement au second plan.

- Alyssa va rester avec toi ? demanda finalement Mai.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Pour l'instant, on reste ensemble.

Mai laissa échapper un soupir.

- Nao m'a dit que Youko et Midori avaient fini d'autopsier le corps de Miyu, murmura-t-elle. Il y avait bien un système d'autodestruction. Mais pourquoi le déclencher maintenant ?

La Searrs s'était retirée de la scène du Festival depuis des mois. Détruire Miyu bien après que tout soit fini n'avait aucun sens.

- J'en sais rien.

Il faudrait mener des recherches sur le sujet, songea Natsuki. Toute preuve d'activité de la société ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu parlais de Nao…les autres sont au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose…Fumi a dû contacter toutes les anciennes HiME.

- Je vois.

- Sauf peut-être Shizuru qui est à l'université…, je ne sais pas si l'administration a gardé son numéro, fit la rouquine. Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler, pour lui dire.

Natsuki fit la grimace. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour se lancer dans une longue explication, mais les mots se transformèrent en un soupir dépité.

- Non, dit-elle simplement, d'un ton lourd d'embarras.

- Comment ça, « non » ?

Natsuki se débarrassa de son sac à dos comme s'il pesait une tonne et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle en fixant la pelouse et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Que ce soit moi qui l'appelle, je veux dire.

Mai la considéra un instant, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- Peut-être…

La rouquine n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie si maussade.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le Festival, hein ? continua Natsuki. Tu sais que Shizuru…

- Oh.

Natsuki avait brièvement abordé ce sujet pendant le Festival, juste avant qu'elle ne parte affronter la présidente du conseil des élèves. À l'époque, Natsuki s'était contentée de résumer les évènements sans entrer dans les détails, avec le plus de distance possible. Vu l'urgence de la situation des HiMES et la façon dont elle avait présenté les choses, Mai ne lui avait pas demandé de précisions. En vérité, elle ne pensait pas que Natsuki voudrait lui en reparler un jour.

- Elle…elle avait des sentiments pour moi, confirma très vite la solitaire d'une voix si basse que Mai dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

C'était un bel euphémisme et les joues de la jeune fille rosirent à ces mots. Elle entreprit d'enrouler un brin d'herbe autour de ses doigts, clairement embarrassée.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle à Mai.

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou les évènements de la veille qui avaient affaibli ses défenses, songea la rouquine prise au dépourvu : Natsuki n'avait pas l'habitude de s'épancher de la sorte. La mort de Miyu l'avait vraisemblablement plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître pour qu'elle entrouvre ainsi le rideau qu'elle maintenait sur sa vie privée.

- Eh bien...ça m'a beaucoup surprise, commença-t-elle avec précautions, sans savoir exactement où son amie voulait en venir. Ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse en pincer pour toi...de cette façon.

Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit où elle avait surpris Natsuki sur la plage, juste avant leur expédition dans un laboratoire désaffecté de la Searrs.

- Ca me rappelle la fois où je t'ai surprise sur la plage, quelques secondes avant que tu n'envoies balader ce pauvre Takeda. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais demandé si tu avais un problème avec les mecs ce soir-là ! C'était pour plaisanter, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête…

- Je me demande juste comment tu as pu penser à ça, maugréa Natsuki en piquant un fard.

- C'était pour te taquiner…c'est un sujet tabou ? Ou alors, tu es…

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! s'écria la solitaire en lui jetant un regard agacé. Et on parlait de Shizuru, là…

Mai cligna des yeux, interloquée, avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ne t'énerve pas ! Je t'ai dit que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Shizuru craque pour toi. Mais…et toi ? Tu ne parlais jamais de ta vie privée et c'est à peine si je t'ai entendu prononcer son prénom pendant le Festival, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Natsuki serra les dents, comme si elle redoutait cette question.

- Moi…c'est bien ça le problème. Je crois que je peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Ça te dérange qu'elle soit… attirée…par les filles ?

Mai parlait en choisissant ses mots avec soin. La solitaire ne savait pas si c'était pour la ménager ou parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à l'idée que Shizuru puisse être amoureuse d'une autre femme.

- Non, enfin…je sais pas, je ne pense pas. C'est surtout que je n'y avais jamais réfléchit avant et que l'idée m'a paru…étrange, sur le moment.

D'ailleurs, songea Natsuki, est-ce que Shizuru ne ressentait cette attirance qu'envers les femmes, ou bien était-elle juste une exception ?

- Maintenant, je crois que je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis la personne la plus mal placée de la planète pour juger de ce genre de trucs, après tout. J'y connais rien, marmonna-t-elle.

Finalement, peu importe la façon dont Shizuru puisse trouver son bonheur. Natsuki se sentait tellement misérable dès qu'elle cherchait à analyser ses propres sentiments que ce genre de choses lui paraissait désormais secondaire.

- J'ai eu peur, le soir où elle m'a embrassée. J'ai même imaginé n'importe quoi dans la foulée. Moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'envisager qu'une fille puisse craquer pour moi et encore moins Shizuru !

Mai hocha timidement la tête comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Et c'était tellement…tellement dingue ! Rien à voir avec un mignon coup béguin passager ! Je veux dire…la veille, c'était ma meilleure amie…tu sais, elle était toujours présente, mais finalement c'était une fille très discrète. Et le lendemain, elle était prête à massacrer tout le First District par amour pour moi ! s'enflamma-t-elle. C'est complètement fou. J'ai rien vu venir…

Et la brutalité du Festival l'avait forcée à agir vite. Natsuki prit une grande inspiration, comme pour trouver un peu de bravoure et continuer sur sa lancée. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses souvenirs de cette époque lui paraissaient irréels. Les orphans, les éléments, les Childs, Shizuru…La routine qui s'était installée depuis jetait une sorte de brouillard confus sur ce dont elle se rappelait, comme si sa logique cherchait à noyer toutes ces images fantastiques.

Pourtant, la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre celles de Shizuru lui revenait parfois en tête, sans prévenir. Elle chassait cette impression avec énervement, la gorge nouée, agacée que la scène soit ainsi gravée dans sa mémoire.

- Après le Festival, j'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer…Shizuru et moi. Ce qui pourrait se passer, ce que je pourrais ressentir…mais je n'arrive qu'à me faire peur.

Mai l'écoutait en retenant son souffle. À la façon dont le visage de la solitaire s'était enflammé, elle n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de confidences à qui que ce soit.

- Je crois que je suis…juste incapable de tomber amoureuse. C'est tout, annonça-t-elle en déchiquetant méticuleusement une touffe d'herbes cette fois. Homme ou femme, je ne sais pas si ça changerait grand-chose au problème, avoua-t-elle en se tassant sur elle-même, comme si elle avait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol et se cacher à la vue de tous.

- Peut-être que tu te poses trop de questions, proposa Mai prudemment alors qu'un silence maladroit menaçait de s'étirer.

Il lui semblait que si elle disait le moindre mot de travers, tout ce que Natsuki essayait de lui dire volerait en éclats, comme une bulle de savon dans l'air qui semble exploser rien qu'avec une pression du regard.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je crois que je suis juste…comme ça. Avant je m'en fichais, tant que ça ne me concernait pas. Mais Shizuru a tout changé.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée devenir l'être le plus cher aux yeux d'un autre. Les histoires de cœur ne l'intéressaient pas. Peu importe qu'un élève lui fasse la cour, la solitaire pouvait l'en décourager sans se soucier un seul instant de ses sentiments : les émotions d'une personne dont vous connaissez à peine le nom vous affectent peu, après tout !  
Mais Shizuru était sa meilleure amie. Même si Natsuki ne le souhaitait pas, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir lui importait.

Silence. La jeune fille s'empourpra davantage si c'était possible, le regard résolument rivé devant elle alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, affreusement consciente de la présence de Mai à ses côtés.

- Tu sais…finalement, je crois que j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui rendre ça. J'aurais voulu que ce soit réciproque et pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Mais je peux pas. Je…  
_  
Je suis une enfoirée de Dame de Glace._ Elle aurait voulu prononcer ces mots, mais ils restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Comme elle lui en voulait.  
Le jour où elle avait compris à quel point son amie tenait à elle, Natsuki avait réalisé combien, de son côté, elle était vide et désespérante. « Aimer » semblait tellement fort et facile pour Shizuru…pour la solitaire, quelque chose d'aussi intense lui paraissait presque impossible à imaginer.  
Comment pouvait-on déployer une telle ardeur pour quelqu'un ?  
Face à cette idée, Natsuki se sentit de nouveau oppressée, incapable de trouver en elle des sentiments capables de faire écho. Shizuru n'avait pas le droit de lui avoir imposé toute cette passion aussi brutalement.

- Et puis il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois qu'on a peut-être besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Alors, voilà. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux si je ne l'appelle pas et si je laisse les choses se tasser entre nous…

Shizuru souffrait par sa faute et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. L'ancienne présidente l'avait mise face à sa propre insensibilité sans aucun ménagement. À chaque fois que Natsuki la regardait, elle voyait dans ses yeux cette myriade de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas éprouver. Comme un reproche perpétuel, le rappel incessant qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre.

- Ça a l'air de te tracasser…s'étonna Mai.

- Évidemment, grogna Natsuki, soudain renfrognée. C'est à cause de moi si elle ne va pas bien. Et je crois qu'elle m'en veut aussi…

En fait, elle en était sûre. Allait-elle perdre Shizuru pour de bon ? Cette pensée l'effleura et elle la repoussa fermement en tâchant de se convaincre que si ça devait arriver, au moins elle n'aurait plus ce sentiment de responsabilité et de culpabilité à supporter. Peut-être pourrait-elle mieux gérer la rancœur de son amie que sa souffrance.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous me voyez…entre toi maintenant et Midori qui a pété un câble l'autre jour…fit-elle, vexée par la question de Mai et le ton surpris qu'elle avait employé.

Mai se gratta la joue avec un petit rire nerveux, sans relever son allusion à l'exubérante enseignante.

- Eh bien…tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, tu sais. C'est difficile d'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir et des fois on a l'impression que rien ne t'atteint. Alors...peut-être que parfois on tire de mauvaises conclusions à ton sujet.

Natsuki arqua un sourcil.

- Si tu le dis…ça doit être vrai, annonça-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

La solitaire se fichait de ce que l'on puisse penser d'elle, mais l'idée que ses rares amies aient une image aussi froide d'elle en tête la froissait. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait probablement s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, constata-t-elle avec une amertume nouvelle.

Était-elle désespérante à ce point ? Est-ce que tout le monde la voyait de cette façon, assez glaciale pour rester indifférente à la détresse des autres ?

- Je demande comment c'est, chez elle, à Kyoto, fit Mai tout haut, sans se rendre compte de son trouble. Elle doit avoir une maison immense et…

- Tu parles de Shizuru ? l'interrompit Natsuki, effarée. Oh non…me dis pas que tu crois à ces espèces de légendes de couloirs !

- Comment ça ?

- Shizuru, une baraque pleine de domestiques, une limousine et de l'argent à balancer par les fenêtres…tout ce cirque-là, résuma Natsuki avec un geste dédaigneux.

Mai la regardait sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Absolument pas ! s'esclaffa Natsuki. Elle doit être dans une chambre étudiante, rien de très extravagant…

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la solitaire, comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue du monde.

- Une impression générale…tiens, rien que pour tout ce qui concerne la cérémonie du thé, par exemple. Apprendre ce genre de choses coûte une fortune, tu sais ?

- Pas faux, admit Natsuki. Peut-être que quand elle était plus jeune sa famille avait les moyens de s'offrir ce genre de choses. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne doit pas être le cas, maintenant.

- Possible, mais elle est…je sais pas moi…aristocratique, déclara Mai. Enfin c'est comme ça que je la vois. Pas toi ?

Natsuki réfléchit un instant.

- En toute franchise, je me fichais complètement de ce genre de détails quand je l'ai rencontrée, donc ça ne m'a pas particulièrement marquée.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel, sidérée. Natsuki devait vraiment vivre dans sa bulle à cette époque. Chie lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'avait jamais osé l'approcher quand elle était au collège. Natsuki était réputée pour être un vrai chat sauvage, une gamine perpétuellement en colère contre la terre entière.  
Aujourd'hui encore cette réputation la suivait de près. Même Mai ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre avec elle, bien qu'elle fasse partie de son cercle d'amis proches.

Quant à Natsuki, elle n'avait jamais vu Shizuru de la même façon que les autres élèves. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à venger sa mère, elle avait pris la manie de se renseigner sur tout. La solitaire était très au fait de tout ce qui pouvait se passer à Fuuka mais écartait systématiquement tout ce qui tombait dans la catégorie potins sans fondement. Elle savait donc que Shizuru était l'idole du lycée mais l'allure de son compte en banque ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Finalement, elle ne prenait jamais le temps de se forger une opinion sur les autres tant que cela ne lui était pas utile.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Shizuru ne lui avait jamais renvoyé cette image de fille intouchable et au-dessus du commun des mortels que tant de gens s'imaginaient. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait abordé Natsuki la première fois comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Shizuru a beaucoup d'élégance, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle roule sur l'or. Regarde-moi, est-ce que tu croirais que ma mère m'a légué une petite fortune en me regardant comme ça, au premier coup d'œil ?

Mai considéra Natsuki et cette remarque toute simple pleine de sagesse, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de rigoler, maugréa Natsuki, un peu vexée.

- C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder les choses sous cet angle, sourit Mai. Avec tout ce qui se disait sur elle…Je suppose que ses parents ne sont pas PDG d'une multinationale ?

- En effet. Shizuru n'a pas de père en fait, elle ne le connaît pas.

- C'est vrai ? Ça alors…et sa mère, elle fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Natsuki. On parlait très peu de nos familles. Je sais qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec son cousin mais c'est à peu près tout.

La seule fois où elle lui avait demandé dans quoi travaillait sa mère, Shizuru avait habilement esquivé la question et Natsuki n'avait pas insisté.

Les histoires de famille étaient loin d'être son sujet de discussion favori et elle ne comptait pas forcer Shizuru si son amie ne voulait pas donner de détails. En y repensant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû insister un peu. Peut-être que ça lui aurait fait plaisir, finalement.

- Je vois, fit Mai, désarçonnée.

La relation que pouvaient partager ces filles était vraiment étrange. Même si elles donnaient l'impression de bien se connaitre, ça ne les avait pas empêchées d'entretenir entre elles certaines zones d'ombre sur des sujets élémentaires de leurs vies.

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée par son téléphone.

- Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Alyssa. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps et j'aimerais dire deux mots à Midori avant, marmonna-t-elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non. Faut juste qu'on parle d'un truc.

Natsuki n'avait aucune envie de la mettre au courant de leur petit accrochage devant son immeuble, le jour de la mort de Miyu. Leur dispute lui laissait un goût d'inachevé et elle avait besoin d'aborder le sujet une nouvelle fois afin de s'expliquer et faire en sorte qu'elles ne restent pas sur un malentendu.

- Appelle-moi si tu as un souci avec Alyssa…pour la cuisine ou autre chose, insista Mai.

- Merci, j'y penserais ! Bonne soirée !

Natsuki fut devant la salle des professeurs en quelques minutes. À cette heure, les enseignants étaient nombreux à quitter l'Académie. La plupart ralentirent le pas en apercevant sa silhouette nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, surpris de la voir à cet endroit. Les allers et venues se firent de moins en moins fréquents et la solitaire commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas manqué l'apprentie archéologue.

- Si t'attends Midori, tu peux y passer la soirée, tu sais, lança une voix sarcastique.

Natsuki releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire railleur de Nao Yuuki.

- Elle n'est pas venue, aujourd'hui ? demanda Natsuki sans s'étonner.

Midori était tellement anéantie la veille que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant.

- Oh si…elle aurait dû s'abstenir, d'ailleurs…vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai ramassée hier soir, elle doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois.

Natsuki fit la grimace en imaginant la scène.

- Il paraît qu'elle a lâché sa classe une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle doit être chez elle en train de dormir.

Nao maniait toujours les mots avec légèreté, mais toute moquerie avait déserté le ton qu'elle avait employé. Pour en avoir fait les frais plusieurs fois, Natsuki voyait clairement que l'ironie de Nao n'était qu'un simple verni. Malgré tous leurs différends, il avait suffit d'une soirée bien arrosée pour briser le rempart de rancœur qu'elles avaient dressé l'une envers l'autre. Au fil des mois qui suivirent, elles réussirent même à tisser un semblant d'entente : la folie du Festival avait l'allure éthérée d'un mauvais rêve et l'une comme l'autre avaient autre chose à faire de leur temps que cultiver une rancune qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

- C'est moche ce qui est arrivé à Miyu. Cette fille était bizarre, mais elle laissait les gens vivre sans leur prendre la tête. Enfin…au moins, bien joué pour ton engueulade avec Midori hier, au moins ça a eu le mérite de lui changer les idées pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

- C'était pas volontaire, grommela Natsuki. Je voulais la voir à ce sujet, justement.

- ça peut attendre, tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette-là…Et puis, fais gaffe à ce que tu lui diras, on ne sait jamais.

- Elle t'as raconté ?

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs...t'aurais pu mettre des gants, ç'aurait pas été plus mal.

Natsuki eut l'air abasourdi.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai même pas pu en placer une ! Et elle…alors que…

Nao l'interrompit calmement d'un geste.

- Écoute ma vieille…je crois que je comprends très bien ce que tu voulais dire…

- Mais non, c'est que…évidemment, jamais j'aurais laissé tomber Alyssa !

Natsuki voulait pouvoir s'expliquer clairement. L'énervement qu'elle éprouvait en repensant à la discussion de la veille l'aiguillonna à nouveau et elle se refusa d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire Nao tant qu'elle n'avait pas enfin défendu son point de vue une bonne fois pour toutes.

- C'est juste que ça m'a pris de court…tu m'as vue, moi ? Tu m'imagines réconforter Alyssa après ce qui venait d'arriver à Miyu ? On a jamais été proches et je…j'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais m'y prendre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente encore plus mal chez moi !

Nao s'était tue et l'écoutait sans broncher, résignée à la laisser continuer jusqu'au bout.

- Quand Midori m'a annoncé ça comme ça je… j'ai un peu paniqué, c'est tout ! J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, Alyssa était inconsolable hier et j'ai rien pu faire…

Les mots moururent et Natsuki soupira, incapable d'avouer que la mort des autres la terrifiait et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être d'un grand réconfort pour Alyssa.

- C'est pour ça que je croyais qu'elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait mieux et saurait bien prendre soin d'elle…

- Ouais…mais c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, dans la vraie vie, marmonna Nao.

Natsuki la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que Midori ressentait la même chose ? Non, en fait ce n'est même pas ça, le problème…Midori a craqué parce qu'elle n'a pas vu quel était le soucis pour toi. Parce que dans sa tête tu es la sœur d'Alyssa et que tu devais t'en charger, tout simplement. Peu importe ce que tu ressentes là-dessus, que t'aies les jetons ou je sais pas quoi. Et de ce côté, je suis totalement d'accord avec elle.

- Mais…

- Et même si la vie de famille ça te dit rien, essaie de comprendre un peu la situation, enchaîna Nao. Tu crois vraiment que Midori était en état de faire de la psychanalyse quand tu lui as sortie ça ?

A croire que dans la tête de Natsuki, la prof aurait dû prendre le temps de s'interroger sur sa réaction et lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Comme si à ce moment précis, la jeune femme se souciait que Natsuki soit terrorisée à ce point par la mort et par ses conséquences.

- Tout le monde n'est pas fasciné en permanence par ton cas, lâcha finalement Nao, le plus sérieusement du monde. Peut-être que des gens comme Mai ou Shizuru vont prendre la peine de se pencher sur ce que tu peux ressentir et te chercher des excuses…qui peuvent être justifiées d'ailleurs, admit-elle avec indulgence. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, fit-elle en secouant lentement la tête. Et ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, non plus.

Nao ne se voulait ni blessante, ni désagréable. Elle n'était même pas énervée ou sarcastique. Elle parlait simplement avec sa franchise habituelle. Si Natsuki ne voyait pas où était le problème, c'était un aspect des choses qui lui paraissait très clair. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de maquiller la vérité quand on lui demandait son point de vue.

- Midori a agi comme ça. Au premier degré. Compte tenu des circonstances, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, conclut-elle.

Natsuki était estomaquée.

Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Shizuru, elle ne s'était jamais liée avec autant de personnes. Ses allures de solitaire avaient empêché la plupart des gens de lui faire la moindre remarque désagréable. Si jamais cela devait se produire, Natsuki n'en avait strictement rien à faire et écoutait à peine ce que la personne en question avait à lui dire.

Avec Midori, c'était différent. Elle s'était faite malmener et en ressentait un affront personnel. Et Nao venait de lui expliquer calmement que ce n'était finalement qu'une preuve d'égoïsme de sa part.

- Elle m'a traitée comme la pire des enfoirées, gronda Natsuki, avec moins de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu sais, je vois où tu veux en venir, avec Alyssa…ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. On est un peu pareille, après tout, avoua Nao, et je crois que je peux imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir. Mais essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres, aussi.

Nao rajusta son sac sur son épaule et rejeta une mèche de cheveux fuchsia en arrière. Se soucier d'autrui n'était pas un concept bien intégré par Natsuki, songea-t-elle. La solitaire avait davantage l'habitude que ce soit l'inverse, sans même le réaliser. Ce n'était pas surprenant si on considérait la façon dont tout le monde l'avait délaissée après son accident : Natsuki avait fini de grandir seule et n'avait probablement pas pris le temps de constater qu'avec les années, des gens étaient apparus pour veiller sur elle. Il était temps qu'elle s'en rende compte et apprenne à renvoyer l'ascenseur, pensa la collégienne.

- Et les autres ne sont pas devins non plus. Même si tu as les meilleures intentions du monde, que tu veux simplement être certaine qu'Alyssa soit entre de bonnes mains…tant que tu ne le dis pas, on ne peut pas le deviner. C'est bien que tu aies voulu en parler avec Midori mais tu aurais dû présenter les choses autrement. C'était pas à elle de t'arracher des explications, hein.

Natsuki était devenue terriblement silencieuse. Quand elle parla de nouveau, sa voix n'était plus aussi animée.

- Je vois…okay.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Nao lui donnerait un jour un cour sur le comportement social. Malgré toute son indignation de la veille, Natsuki trouvait ses mots terriblement justes. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon.

- Le prends pas mal, hein, fit Nao pour alléger l'ambiance. De toute façon, les choses vont s'arranger avec Midori, je me fais pas de soucis pour ça.

- Je… J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui viennes de me faire la leçon, balbutia Natsuki, éberluée.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, crâne d'œuf, lâchât Nao avec un large sourire. Mai est trop sympa avec toi pour s'en charger alors je me coltine le boulot !

Elle rit de bon cœur en voyant l'expression sidérée de Natsuki. La solitaire était trop surprise de se faire sermonner par la sale gosse du lycée pour être vexée.

Nao était ravie de son petit effet.

- Réfléchi pas trop là-dessus, tu vas te faire mal, dit-elle, magnanime.

Natsuki lui lança un regard étincelant avant de comprendre que Nao la taquinait, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

- Casse-toi avant que je te fasse avouer que t'as répété tout ça devant ta glace, menaça-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Natsuki-chan, lança Nao, crânement. Je te laisse, à la prochaine !

Natsuki la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas léger. Généralement, discuter avec Nao était aussi excitant que boire trente-six tasses de café coups sur coups. Elles avaient définitivement enterré la hache de guerre, mais les chamailleries restaient leur sport favori et elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Pourtant, cette fois, la collégienne lui avait cloué le bec. Sans même puiser dans son répertoire de moqueries.

La solitaire se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Académie en se disant que sa sœur avait besoin d'elle et que sa discussion avec Midori pouvait attendre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il s'en est fallu de peu mais finalement, ce chapitre a pu être publié pile poil pour « l'anniversaire » de Shizuru. Tant qu'à faire, autant marquer le coup, pour notre buveuse de thé favorite, hein ?  
Tout d'abord, quelques mots de vocabulaire pour mieux s'y retrouver dans ce chapitre :_

_**Hime :** Signifie « princesse ». Je sais qu'on est dans la section « Mai Hime » mais on ne sait jamais !_

_**Honke/Bunke :** Désigne respectivement les branches principales et secondaires d'une famille. On peut y voir une sorte de hiérarchie au sein d'une famille mais ces termes sont moins d'actualité de nos jours._

_**Kumi-in :** Littéralement _l'homme engagé_. Ce terme désigne une personne extérieure au clan qui a un simple rôle d'exécutif. Si cette personne s'en montre digne, elle pourra par la suite intégrer les rangs de l'organisation._

_**Kyodaï :** Les _grands frères_. Sorte de lieutenant dans la hiérarchie des yakuza, ils constituent un rang intermédiaire avec les échelons inférieurs (constitués par les Shateï, « petits frères »)._

_**Ninkyôdô : **__Littéralement, _la voix chevaleresque_. Il s'agit du code d'honneur des yakuza qui comporte 9 règles :_

_1) Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens  
2) Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin__  
3) Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation__  
4) Tu ne te drogueras pas  
5) Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur  
6) Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui  
7) Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque  
8) En prison tu ne diras rien  
9) Il n'est pas permis de tuer un _katagari_ (personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre)_

_Inutile de préciser que ce code est de moins en moins appliqué et peu de clans suivent encore cette éthique, particulièrement en ce qui concerne la dernière règle…  
D'autres notes sont en fin de chapitre, histoire de ne pas spoiler tout de suite la suite du texte !_

_Et maintenant, où en étions-nous…_

* * *

La semaine s'annonçait catastrophique. Shizuru ne s'était jamais imaginée que ses cours à l'université lui demanderaient tant de travail. Voilà à peine dix jours qu'elle était rentrée et déjà exercices, polycopiés et notes de cours s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Seiko avait passé une partie du lundi soir à paniquer complètement et même Hideki était sorti de classe l'air peu rassuré.

Shizuru, de son côté, avait pris les choses avec un calme olympien. Elle avait passé les deux dernières soirées enfermée dans sa chambre mais ce qu'elle étudiait n'avait rien à voir avec les mathématique ou la physique : elle avait soigneusement épluché les dossiers de l'inspecteur Nagoshi et mené quelques enquêtes complémentaires. La seule chose qui lui paraissait évidente était que ses chances de survie dans cette histoire étaient désespérément minces.

_Si je dois mourir avant la fin de la semaine, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter si mon travail prend du retard, _songea-t-elle avec un regard en biais sur ses classeurs, avant de piocher une autre liasse de papiers relatant l'épopée sanglante d'un jeune clan boryokudan et se replonger dans ses lectures.

Les Gurentai. Le gang qui intéressait les forces de police n'avait rien d'une bande de saints. On leur attribuait une demi-douzaine d'assassinats sur des officiels et d'autres yakuza, sans avoir pu le prouver. Un autre document détaillait leurs activités, parmi lesquelles le trafic d'armes figurait en tête de liste, talonné par le trafic de drogues.  
Une autre pile de feuilles soigneusement agrafées rassemblait des informations sur le Fujino-kai, le clan de sa famille. Shizuru constata sans trop s'étonner que le nom de son cousin, Kenjiro, figurait dans la liste des individus suspectés d'être des yakuza. Elle vérifia attentivement les autres noms et ne vit pas le sien.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait relu attentivement le testament original de son grand-père. Quelque chose clochait. Son existence était trop insignifiante aux yeux du vieil homme pour qu'il lui ait légué le moindre yen. Et alors qu'elle examinait le document, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.  
Elle avait finalement compris ce qui avait dû se passer...

* * *

Shizuru traversa la rue et se retrouva sur la place. Elle parcourut les environs du regard, cherchant parmi les gens massés près de la camionnette d'un marchand de glaces ou assis sur les bancs.  
Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années avait pris place sur le rebord de la fontaine centrale. Il était vêtu d'un costume impeccable, bien différent du jean troué qu'il portait le jour de son départ mais Shizuru le reconnut aussitôt.

- Kenjiro !

L'homme releva la tête et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Lança-t-il, réjoui, en avalant la distance qui les séparait de ses grandes enjambées.

Shizuru fit mine de s'incliner pour le saluer mais il la prit par les épaules et la serra brièvement contre lui.

- Allons, depuis quand es-tu aussi formelle avec moi, Hime-chan ? Dit-il en riant.

- Excuse-moi…ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu es tellement élégant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Kenjiro avait gagné en prestance mais sa gentillesse n'avait pas changée. Sa présence était aussi chaleureuse que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi inquiète lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé la semaine dernière ?

- Superbe, hein ? Déclara-il en pivotant sur lui-même, très fier, pour lui faire admirer son costume. Allez, viens, je connais un restaurant fabuleux dans le quartier !

Shizuru se laissa entrainer par son cousin, gagnée par son enthousiasme alors qu'il se lançait dans le récit d'une de ses dernières mésaventures.

* * *

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était impayable, conclut Kenjiro avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

Shizuru avait passé une bonne partie du repas à rire, ses soucis de la veille oubliés. Elle aurait donné cher pour que les choses puissent continuer ainsi : évoquer des souvenirs avec Kenjiro, parler de ses études, se concerter plus longtemps au sujet de sa mère et l'écouter raconter toutes ses histoires avec une telle joie de vivre.  
_Dire que la semaine dernière mes principaux soucis consistaient à remplir des papiers administratifs et me poser des questions existentielles en regardant mon téléphone…j'ai été bien naïve_, songea Shizuru en faisant tourner l'eau dans son verre.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle résolut de mettre fin à cette discussion. Shizuru y avait beaucoup réfléchi et bien qu'elle ait cette idée en horreur, Kenjiro était la seule personne qui puisse l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, la jeune fille avait renoncé à avouer à son cousin qu'elle était un pion dans une opération policière. Moins il en saurait, mieux il pourrait se protéger si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

- Il paraît que Grand-père est mort ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Kenjiro écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un air désolé.

- En effet. J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais vite mise au courant.

- Oui, en fait…

Shizuru se pencha pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

- J'ai reçu ça, en début de semaine, déclara-t-elle en tendant le testament à Kenjiro.

- Je vois. Évidemment, murmura le jeune homme. J'ai été stupide. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler plus tôt. En vérité, je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais je n'avais pas envie de plomber nos retrouvailles tout de suite.

Il avait l'air sincèrement navré. Shizuru réalisa avec un certain malaise que c'était exactement la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait…et celle qu'elle espérait.

- C'est ce que je pensais. J'espérais que tu puisses m'en dire un peu plus. En toute franchise, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Kenjiro joignit les mains devant lui, l'air soucieux. Tant d'événements entraient en jeu qu'il ne savait pas de quelle façon aborder le sujet. Toutefois, la jeune femme coupa court à ses réflexions en lui demandant, simplement :

- Est-ce que Grand-père voulait t'adopter ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil avant de se rappeler à qui il avait affaire. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'aucun détail n'échappait jamais à sa cousine ?

- Ravi de voir que ta vivacité d'esprit n'a pas changé, _Hime-chan_, fit-il avec amusement, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Shizuru lui prit le testament des mains et le plaça à côté de la lettre du notaire que lui avait remis l'inspecteur Nagoshi.

- Simplement parce que dans le testament original, grand-père désigne son héritier comme « le plus âgé et le plus apte de la famille principale ». Et, soyons honnête, je doute qu'il se souciait assez de moi pour me léguer le moindre yen ! La façon dont il a formulé les choses est assez vague pour suggèrer qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi quand il a rédigé ça.

Kenjiro hocha sombrement la tête.

- C'est en effet ce qu'il s'est passé. Grand-père voulait m'adopter, de façon à faire de moi son héritier direct et m'apporter un statut qui soit le plus légitime possible. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a cité aucun nom précis. Seulement, il est mort avant que les démarches n'aient abouti…et tu es donc prioritaire par rapport à moi sur l'héritage, d'après les notaires, conclut-il en survolant des yeux la lettre formelle où le nom de sa cousine apparaissait clairement. Tu es de la _honke, _ après tout, déclara-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Shizuru se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si ce genre de termes convenait aux notaires ou à son cousin, elle trouvait ce distinguo entre les deux branches de la famille parfaitement ridicule.

_Tant de complications alors que nous ne sommes plus que trois à porter le nom de Fujino !_

Son cousin était mal-à-l'aise. Le pli soucieux qui barrait son front offrait un beau contraste avec le visage insouciant qu'il présentait quelques minutes auparavant.  
Shizuru le regarda faire rouler ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Une manie qui apparaissait dès qu'il était nerveux. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait vu juste et que la situation était extrêmement simple.

- Est-ce que…mes jours sont en danger ?

Kenjiro la regarda et soutint son regard sans broncher, ses yeux bruns rivés aux siens. Encore une fois, elle avait mis dans le mille.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Jamais, martela-t-il.

Shizuru sourit.

- Qu'en pensent tes collaborateurs ?

Kenjiro pinça les lèvres.

- Beaucoup de mal, en vérité. Grand-père te lègue une véritable fortune et perdre tout ça serait un coup dur pour le Fujino-kai.

- Ara.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, pesta Kenjiro.

Il semblait furieux. Furieux et impuissant.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas renoncer à mes droits là-dessus...

- Tu ne peux pas renoncer. Grand-père exclut tout le monde de son testament, mis à part son successeur direct. Si tu refuses ses biens, c'est l'Etat qui récupère tout. Laisse-moi te dire que ça revient à te tirer une balle dans la tête.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tout simplement déshéritée ?

Kenjiro haussa un sourcil.

- On ne déshérite pas les gens comme ça, c'est une sacrée procédure. Surtout quand de telles sommes sont en jeu. Surtout dans un milieu comme le notre. Il était beaucoup plus facile et discret d'adopter un nouvel héritier plutôt que de te renier. En plus, cela permettait de m'incorporer à la _honke_ et me donner toute la légitimité pour lui succéder dans tous les domaines. Ce n'était pas forcément indispensable vis-à-vis de l'organisation mais Grand-père y tenait.

- Je vois, fit Shizuru.

Le vieil homme appréciait beaucoup Kenjiro. Il n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ait voulu lui témoigner son estime en cherchant à l'inclure dans la famille principale.

D'autre part, son cousin ne l'avait dit qu'à demi-mot mais il suggérait clairement qu'il allait prendre la tête du Fujino-kai.  
Ce détail était tout aussi capital : un simple yakuza ne serait pas en mesure de laisser une femme intégrer les rangs d'un clan. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un membre influent de l'organisation, alors peut-être…  
Shizuru se redressa, s'efforçant de rester cette personne calculatrice et détachée qu'elle avait besoin d'être maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour son cousin la distraire. Il lui suffisait de quelques mots pour régler cette conversation odieuse.

_Ara, Nagoshi-san, aviez-vous pensé à tout ça quand vous avez déclaré que j'avais toutes les cartes en main pour réussir ?_

En y repensant, l'inspecteur avait probablement menti quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ignorait pourquoi elle avait hérité. Peut-être souhaitait-il la tester et voir ce qu'elle connaissait de la situation du Fujino-kai pour savoir dans quelle mesure elle pouvait être manipulée.C'était un concours de circonstances idéal : Shizuru, prise entre les feux des yakuza et de la justice, avec un cousin aimant prêt à tout pour l'aider…elle était vraiment la candidate parfaite.

- Pour l'instant, mon autorité et le _Ninkyôdô _te protègent mais…

Le Ninkyôdô, le fameux code des yakuza, la voie chevaleresque. Kenjiro n'avait pas changé. Malgré tout ce temps au contact de la pègre, il respectait encore scrupuleusement ces règles. C'était tout à son honneur mais ça ne suffirait pas à sauver la vie de Shizuru. Le Ninkyôdô n'était qu'une relique pour la plupart des yakuza, lui-même en était conscient.

- Les démarches d'adoption ne sont pas abandonnées, puisqu'elles ont eu lieu avant la mort de Grand-père, plaida-t-il. Je peux encore être reconnu comme le successeur légitime. A ce moment-là, il te suffira de renoncer à ton héritage et tu seras hors de danger.

Shizuru eut un triste sourire.

- Je serais morte d'ici là, Kenjiro. Si je disparais, les notions de _bunke_ et _honke_ perdent tout leur sens et rien ne t'empêchera d'hériter.

Son cousin resta silencieux.  
Il savait pertinemment que Shizuru avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer gagner du temps. Un des membres du clan finirait par perdre patience et alors Shizuru serait la proie des assassins.

- Est-ce que…

Sa cousine s'interrompit, comme si elle mesurait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Kenjiro fit un geste d'encouragement pour lui signifier d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Si tu as une question ou une idée, n'hésite pas.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'intégrer parmi tes collaborateurs ? Demanda finalement sa cousine. Comme un associé ou quelque chose du même genre ?

Kenjiro la considéra un instant et son regard trahit sa surprise. La résignation lui fit baisser les yeux aussi vite lorsqu'il réalisa que sa cousine n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose à la légère et qu'elle avait pesé chaque mot.

- C'est une idée périlleuse.

- Je sais. Je suis consciente des risques.

- Je n'en doute pas, l'interrompit Kenjiro. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu aborderais toi-même ce sujet.

Il aurait été idiot et insultant de croire que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas aussi bien que lui les dangers que représentait le monde des yakuza : Shizuru savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- En vérité, je ne te cacherais pas que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Cela me protègerait-il ?

Kenjiro plissa les lèvres en un sourire désabusé et laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Te protéger…Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que t'associer avec les yakuza soit le meilleur moyen de te laisser vivre une petite vie joyeuse et sans histoire. Sans compter que les cas où des femmes ont officiellement intégré nos rangs sont rarissimes…depuis quand réfléchis-tu à tout ça ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, l'air inquiet.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'idée que lui suggérait Shizuru lui était venue au cours de la discussion. Kenjiro connaissait et comprenait parfaitement l'aversion de la jeune fille pour le milieu de la pègre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa cousine saisissait la gravité de la situation et avait envisagé même les pires possibilités pour se sortir de ce guêpier, avant de retenir cette « solution ».

- Disons peu de temps après avoir reçu cette lettre, inventa Shizuru. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait et j'ai…envisagé des options.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Sa voix posée n'avait trahie aucun trouble. Il décela juste une pointe de regret sous la l'affirmation portée par cette simple phrase. Kenjiro prit le temps de considérer sa cousine et son air tranquille. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où lui venait une telle résignation mais son sang-froid face à la situation l'impressionnait.  
Kenjiro se redressa dans son siège, bien décidé à laisser de côté son hésitation et aider sa cousine à rester en vie.

- Alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais peut-être que si j'arrive à te donner une certaine appartenance au Fujino-kai et que l'héritage reste sous les yeux de toute l'organisation, tu auras une certaine immunité vis-à-vis des yakuza de notre clan.

Shizuru hocha brièvement la tête pour marquer son approbation. Ç'avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu, il lui avait suffi de pousser la discussion dans le bon sens et exploiter une solution qui s'imposait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait nulle envie d'en rajouter. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus pénible ? Mentir à Kenjiro en exploitant la situation telle qu'elle était ? Ou savoir qu'elle allait devoir rallier une de ces organisations qu'elle méprisait plus que tout ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, assura Shizuru.

- Et moi je ferais en sorte que rien ne puisse t'arriver.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand Shizuru poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste qui atterrirent sur le lit. Dehors, une sorte de brouillard s'élevait autour des bâtiments avec la fraicheur du soir et les habitations en bas de la colline du campus semblaient prises dans un cocon de brume. Sa chambre étroite, pleine à craquer, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Shizuru ne pensait pas considérer aussi vite ces quelques mètres carrés comme refuge face au monde extérieur et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, en allumant une petite lampe qui dispensa une lumière orangée sur le mobilier.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil de bureau alors qu'elle prenait lentement conscience de la situation inextricable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa discussion avec Kenjiro et ses longues soirées de réflexion lui revinrent en tête, accompagnées des dialogues qu'elle avait imaginés, les réactions prévues et anticipées de son cousin. Shizuru se revoyait sans peine à l'époque du Festival, agissant seule, dans l'ombre. Elle avait épié les faits et gestes de chaque HiMEs et analysé leurs comportements. Combien de fois avait-elle abattu des orphans sans que personne ne s'en doute ? Protégeant Natsuki de ces créatures tout en préservant le secret de son identité de HiME ?

Nagoshi avait raison. La manipulation et la violence ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Une fois de plus, elle devait mentir à une personne qui lui était chère et dissimuler ses objectifs.

La jeune femme rassembla les liasses de feuilles qui tapissaient son bureau avec un certain dégoût.  
Elle songea pour se tranquilliser que le Fujino-kai était loin d'être la pire des organisations et ceci grâce à son grand-père qui avait tout fait pour que ses subordonnés respectent scrupuleusement le Ninkyôdô. Il avait été un des derniers oyabun de tout le Japon à agir ainsi, en arguant que ce code d'honneur était leur fierté et ce qui distinguait les yakuza de simples criminels. De ce point de vue, Kenjiro était tout comme lui. Shizuru le revoyait des années plus tôt, les yeux brillants d'excitation, alors que les informations télévisées passaient en boucle des images de ces yakuza qui distribuaient vivres et tentes à la population après le tremblement de terre de Kobe, bien avant que les autorités ne puissent organiser des secours. Son cousin avait toujours été sensible à cet esprit chevaleresque qui animait certains clans, protégeant les gens dans des situations où la police pouvait difficilement agir. C'était pour cela que Kenjiro avait rejoint le Fujino-kai, sous l'influence de leur grand-père.

Shizuru n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que ce genre d'actions faussement désintéressées suffisaient à pardonner les autres activités illicites des gangs.

Suivant le flot de ses pensées, un autre souvenir lui revint. Un souvenir sombre. Kenjiro à ses côtés, elle se promenait dans les rues de Kyoto, dans une ruelle quasiment déserte. Elle n'avait pas douze ans. Devant eux, un jeune homme apostrophait un couple âgé, les manches de sa chemise retroussées dévoilant des tatouages colorés. Extravagant, il parlait fort, faisait de grands gestes en lançant des insultes. Kenjiro venait d'achever ses études au lycée. Quand le yakuza tapageur bouscula le vieil homme, il fut sur lui en quelques enjambées, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Il évita de justesse un coup de couteau avant de lui expédier son poing en plein visage. Shizuru avait été assez proche pour entendre les os craquer. Son cousin fulminait, rouge de colère. Le couple s'était enfui. Kenjiro ôta sa veste et arracha la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant un dragon s'enroulant autour de son biceps.

- Casse-toi, pourriture ! Hurla-t-il.

Le yakuza braillard était à terre, le nez en sang, rampant pour se relever.

- Dégage de là, ce quartier appartient au Fujino-kai ! Casse-toi ! Si je te revois, je te tue !

Kenjiro était fou furieux. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement qu'il qualifiait de honteux pour un yakuza. S'en prendre à des faibles, sans raison, était le comble du déshonneur.

Ce jour-là, Shizuru avait vu glisser le masque de gentillesse et d'insouciance de son cousin. Elle aurait souhaité effacer ces images de sa mémoire tant elles étaient en contradiction avec ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait soigneusement dissocié le jeune homme des affaires de la pègre. Le Kenji souriant qui peuplait ses souvenirs d'enfance lui suffisait. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de refaire la connaissance d'un Kenjiro yakuza, pilotant des affaires louches de sang-froid. D'ici la fin de la semaine pourtant, ce serait chose faite. Après avoir affronté sa mère, ce serait une autre facette de sa famille qu'elle ne pourrait plus choisir de simplement ignorer.

* * *

Seiko fit quelques pas dans l'amphithéâtre. Son regard survola la salle et les têtes des étudiants déjà installés qui discutaient dans un joyeux désordre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer ses deux amis. Une fois encore, ils s'étaient installés au plus près du mur, remarqua-t-elle avec agacement. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela leur donnait un soutient supplémentaire ou s'ils espéraient que cela les rendrait moins visibles de l'estrade et trouvait ça ridicule dans les deux cas.  
L'un comme l'autre étaient avachis sur la table, le visage plongé au creux de leurs bras. Elle découvrait Hideki dans cet état quasiment tous les matins mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Shizuru puisse l'imiter avec tant de brio.  
Elle fut à leurs côtés en quelques foulés énergiques, bien décidée à les embêter un peu avant le début du cours.

Un choc sourd contre la table incita Shizuru à ouvrir un œil. Une canette de café était posée juste à côté de sa main, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente la chaleur contre ses doigts.

- Bois ça, ça ira mieux, lança la voix dynamique de Seiko au-dessus d'elle.

- Il est hors de question que je boive ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de cet infâme jus de chaussette, philosopha Shizuru avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

- Je peux le prendre ? Demanda Hideki avec une envie à peine dissimulée. Il fixait la canette comme si c'était le Saint Graal et Seiko leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vas-y.

Le jeune homme tendit le bras, avala le contenu de la cannette d'une seule lampée et reprit sa position d'origine.

- Vous avez une de ces têtes…

- J'ai bouclé ce fichu exo de maths…et après j'ai fini ce concerto de Rachmaninov, murmura Hideki dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller. Depuis le temps que je voulais le jouer…

_Une pièce de plus de 45 min_, précisa mentalement Shizuru. _3e concerto, un morceau épuisant, tout aussi bien pour le pianiste que pour l'auditoire, surtout à 2h du matin._ Hideki avait joué sans relâche et même s'il avait baissé le son de son synthé, Shizuru n'avait pas été épargnée par ses accords en cascade.

- Mal dormi, résuma-t-elle simplement.

Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à tourner dans son lit pour chercher le sommeil mais la musique d'Hideki n'était pas la seule responsable. Ses pensées revenaient inlassablement sur sa discussion avec Kenjiro et elle ne cessait de s'imaginer devant l'immeuble du Fujino-kai. Cette après-midi, elle y serait. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de dormir, comme si son esprit prenait enfin la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Shizuru tentait de se raisonner en se raccrochant à Kenjiro : tant qu'elle serait sous sa protection, elle ne risquerait rien et tout irait bien, ce n'était qu'une simple formalité. En vain. Ce qu'elle allait accomplir était trop contre-nature pour qu'elle puisse simplement attendre en toute sérénité. Ce gang avait empoisonné la moitié de sa vie, après tout.  
Les hommes du Fujino-kai n'allaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Shizuru essaya de trouver un peu de réconfort en imaginant leurs têtes, sans grand succès.

- Essaye de te reposer, ce midi. L'année commence à peine…

Shizuru grimaça. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se pencher sur ses cours. Encore un autre problème à gérer. Comment était-elle supposée suivre ses études tout en jouant les espionnes pour la police ?

- J'aurais du en profiter pour ouvrir un classeur, au moins ç'aurait été plus productif, soupira-t-elle.

- Si tu veux, on pourra y jeter un coup d'œil ensemble, ce soir. Ce sera plus simple, au moins pour les exos, proposa Hideki.

Shizuru accepta de bon cœur en espérant qu'elle puisse en avoir encore la force après l'après-midi qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Le siège du Fujino-kai faisait partie intégrante d'un gigantesque hôtel de luxe au cœur de Kyoto.  
Contrairement à d'autres organisations, on n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'étaler les symboles du clan au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, nota Shizuru en sortant de la voiture.  
Une discrétion toute relative : tout le monde savait quel genre de personnes possédait cet immeuble.

Un tapis rouge menait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Les longues portes vitrées flanquées de deux employés en costume à l'allure guindée donnaient sur un intérieur luxueux à l'occidental, recouvert de marbre du sol au plafond.  
Kenjiro traversa le hall d'un pas de conquérant en jetant au passage un salut désinvolte au réceptionniste, avant de s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur assez grand pour contenir une voiture.  
Shizuru le suivit sans accorder le moindre regard aux employés ou au décor fastueux qui l'entourait.

Plus que jamais, elle aurait besoin de son masque cette après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le quartier général du clan Fujino mais même si tant d'opulence l'impressionnait, elle ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Tout ceci lui appartenait, après tout.

Kenjiro se tenait juste devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais sa posture suggérait une assurance tranquille et décontractée. S'il était nerveux, lui non plus n'en montrait rien.

Arrivé au dernier étage, les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent sans bruit. Une sorte de hall donnait sur d'autres pièces illuminées par d'immenses baies vitrées. Certaines croulaient sous les ordinateurs qui clignotaient en ronronnant. D'autres ressemblaient à des salles de réunion ou des bureaux. Le décor d'une véritable petite entreprise, jugea Shizuru. Il ne manquait plus que le comptoir de réception avec les secrétaires et la machine à café.

- Ah ! Te voilà !

Un homme venait de surgir d'un bureau. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, des rides accentuées par un visage crispé de colère et des cheveux d'un gris acier. Il fut devant Kenjiro en un éclair. Malgré son âge, la façon dont il se déplaçait et sa stature de lutteur donnaient l'impression qu'il aurait pu casser en deux le premier venu sans fournir le moindre effort.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu l'as vraiment acceptée comme ça ? Sans réunir tes lieutenants ?

Kenjiro haussa une épaule.

- L'affaire était trop urgente. Ras-le-bol de devoir parlementer avec les avocats de Grand-père ! Inutile de perdre du temps avec ces conneries judiciaires, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de la paperasse !

- Tu penses vraiment que l'Aizukotetsu-kai va tolérer ça ?

- Je l'espère bien, rétorquât-il. Les clans de Kyoto sont toujours libres de choisir leurs membres à ce que je sache.

La dureté qui perçait sous ces mots indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter davantage sur le sujet.

- Quel grade ?

- _Kumi-in_. Elle n'est pas encore un membre à part entière. Mais si les choses traînent, elle passera _Kyodaï_ .

L'homme manqua s'étouffer.

- Kyodaï ! Comme si elle en avait l'étoffe !

- N'oublie pas qu'elle pourrait être à ta place en toute légitimité si l'envie m'en prenait.

L'homme souffla par les narines comme un taureau furieux. L'envie de protester le démangeait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryushi ?

Le colosse finit par détourner le regard et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Non. Tu es oyabun maintenant et si ce sont tes ordres, ils seront respectés. Mais sache que je la testerais. Elle se doit d'être à la hauteur, il en va de l'honneur du clan.

Kenjiro se contenta de murmurer son approbation et se remit en route comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Ryushi le regarda s'éloigner et se fendit d'un sourire dédaigneux lorsque Shizuru passa devant lui.

- Tiens, l'enfant de la honte ! Déclara-t-il comme s'il découvrait sa présence. Toujours dans nos pattes…tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté, fit-il sombrement. A ta place, je me serais suicidé depuis des années.

Il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son dégoût. Shizuru lui rendit le sourire le plus léger qu'elle puisse esquisser sans tomber dans l'impertinence et suivit Kenjiro sans un mot.  
Son cousin avait probablement tout entendu.  
La jeune fille lui était reconnaissante de ne pas s'être interposé : c'aurait été reconnaître qu'elle était en position de faiblesse et une insulte au peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.

Kenjiro la fit entrer dans un bureau spacieux et étonnamment bien rangé. Le mobilier austère et minimaliste convenait davantage à son grand-père qu'au caractère de son cousin et le décalage fut d'autant plus frappant quand il prit place dans le large fauteuil sombre.

- Depuis quand es-tu kumicho ?

- Deux jours. Ça s'est fait le lendemain de nos retrouvailles. Le clan a des obligations face à l'Aizukotetsu-kai et il fallait que ce soit réglé le plus vite possible. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire une cérémonie !

A croire qu'il l'attendait pour prendre les rênes du groupe songea Shizuru. Nul doute que sa première décision avait été l'admission de sa cousine au sein du Fujino-kai. Kenji avait pris des risques.

- Ne fait pas attention à lui. Ryushi a un sale caractère mais c'est le plus loyal de tous. Tu le connais, il fait passer le clan au-dessus de tout.

Shizuru n'en doutait pas un seul instant : c'était pour cette raison qu'il la méprisait tant après tout. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois pendant son enfance à Kyoto, elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui et son attitude n'avait pas changé.

- Je m'y ferais.

- Tu seras en sécurité ici, personne dans ce clan ne tentera quoi que ce soit contre toi. En revanche, si Ryushi ou n'importe qui d'autre veut te tester, je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer.

- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Kenji ne pouvait pas se permettre de favoriser l'un des membres du clan, c'était contraire à la logique des yakuza. Jamais elle ne serait acceptée s'il agissait ainsi, tout les deux en étaient conscients. Shizuru devait faire ses preuves seule, c'était l'unique solution pour qu'elle espère gagner un peu de respect au sein du groupe.

- Tu devras participer à certaines de nos opérations, il va y avoir pas mal de problèmes à régler dans les jours à venir et on aura besoin de tout le monde. On a quelques soucis, des sortes de guerre de territoire, expliqua Kenjiro.

- Je pensais que les clans de l'Aizukotetsu-kai s'étaient mis d'accord sur le partage de la ville, s'étonna Shizuru pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Si tu savais ! Gémit-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé. C'est loin d'être le cas mais dans l'ensemble nous arrivons à trouver des compromis. Non, le vrai problème c'est l'émergence d'une sorte de nouvelle bande organisée. Des fous-furieux qui se font appeler les Gurentai. Difficile de savoir d'où ils sortent mais en tout cas, ils ont les dents longues ! Ils essayent de s'imposer dans le trafic d'armes et harcèlent les autres clans en mettant à sac des commerces qui nous appartiennent, ce genre de choses. Rien de trop grave en surface, mais on pense qu'ils auraient pu tuer quelques hommes des clans voisins. Il faut que l'on étouffe la situation le plus vite possible.

Shizuru acquiesça d'un air entendu. Comme le prévoyait l'inspecteur Nagoshi, la police n'était pas la seule à avoir des ennuis avec les nouveaux venus. D'habitude, les vieux clans yakuza et les autorité se fichaient mutuellement la paix. Ainsi allaient les choses : même si des accrochages survenaient, le système japonais avait besoin des yakuza et on leur laissait une certaine marge de manœuvre pour leurs activités. La façon de faire des Gurentai les classait bien à part. Trop menaçants pours les anciens clans, trop incontrôlables et violents pour les forces de police, ils s'étaient mis tout le monde à dos.  
C'était une bonne chose songea Shizuru. Il lui suffirait de jouer les intermédiaires entre les deux pour les prendre en étau. Les Gurentai seraient démantelés ou absorbés par un groupe plus puissant et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

- Pour l'instant, il faut que tu mémorises les noms et les visages d'un maximum de personnes, ici. Je te décrirais les membres les plus importants. N'emporte aucun document chez toi, aucune information ne doit filtrer. La police en sait déjà largement assez. Tout doit rester là-dedans, déclara Kenji en appuyant son index contre son front.

-Entendu.

Kenjiro esquissa un sourire désolé en la voyant si résignée et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est décidemment pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles, tu sais. Tu as revu des gens sur Kyoto depuis ?

Shizuru retint un sourire en l'entendant changer de sujet. Il semblait plus affecté par sa nouvelle situation qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

- Personne. J'ai perdu contact avec quasiment tout le monde en cinq ans. Mais je comptais rendre visite au docteur Nakajima, tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Kenjiro.

- Nakajima ? Tout va bien, Hime-chan ?

- Bien sûr ! S'amusa sa cousine. J'aimerais bien la revoir, c'est tout. Nous sommes restées très proches, tu sais ?

En vérité, c'était la seule personne avec laquelle Shizuru avait réellement entretenu une correspondance, du moins pendant ses premières années à Fuuka. La jeune fille lui devait énormément. Sans son aide, elle serait peut-être morte depuis des années pour l'honneur du clan, comme le souhaitait des gens tels que Ryushi.

- Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je ne lui ai pas parlé, avança Kenjiro sans avoir l'air convaincu.

- Je l'appellerais dans la semaine.

- Shizuru ? Tout ça est temporaire, tu le sais bien ?

Son cousin avait l'air soucieux. Maintenant que Shizuru était liée au Fujino-kai il était encore plus nerveux que la jeune fille et évoquer la psychiatre avait suffi pour l'inquiéter pour de bon.  
Elle leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais tout ça. Ce ne sont que quelques mauvais mois à passer et après tout va s'arranger. Je tiendrais le coup, assura-t-elle d'un air tranquille.

Kenjiro finit par hocher la tête d'un air dubitatif et ils étaient en pleine discussion lorsque Ryushi entra dans le bureau pour proposer de prendre Shizuru avec lui pour une affaire de routine, la nuit prochaine.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

_En temps normal, aucune femme n'est admise chez les yakuza, hormis éventuellement l'épouse de l'_Oyabun_. La seule yakuza à avoir dirigé un clan (et sur une courte période) était la femme du _kumicho_ du _yamaguchi-gumi_ de Tokyo après la mort de son époux, jusqu'à ce qu'un successeur lui soit désigné. Pardonnez-moi cette belle entorse à la tradition !_

_Quand aux _Gurentai_, __ils ont réellement existé dans les années 50 lors du développement de la pègre de l'après-guerre. Il s'agissait d'un groupe violent, nettement moins organisé. Les _Gurentai _ont fini par être absorbés par des clans plus importants qui sont à l'origine du _Yamaguchi-yumi_ ou de _l'Inagawa-kai_ de Tokyo._

_Enfin, si vous cherchez plus d'information sur les yakuza, wikipedia a une page assez complète sur le sujet, notamment en ce qui concerne la hiérarchie avec un joli schéma explicatif. Faites attention toutefois, certaines informations sont à vérifier, comme celles qui concernent les recrues des yakuza : d'après d'autres sources, les non-japonais peuvent très difficilement espérer faire parti d'un clan…_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_ça fait un sacré bail, dites-moi...toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ai été particulièrement occupée, ces deux derniers mois. Pour ne rien arranger, ma beta-readeuse a disparu quelque part dans la nature (Kohei, si tu lis ces lignes...c'est que tu es en vie et c'est déja ça !) donc même si j'ai essayé de mener une croisade sérieuse contre les fautes d'orthographe/style/whatever, je ne vous garantie pas la même rigueur que lors des précédents chapitre. Pour compenser tout ça, ce chapitre-là est relativement long...un peu trop peut-être...vous me donnnerez vos impressions, à ce sujet :)  
La prochaine update n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite mais je tacherais de poster un chapitre vers la fin du mois d'Avril, au plus tard.  
Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne lecture !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les premiers jours que passa Natsuki avec Alyssa bouleversèrent profondément sa routine.  
La solitaire réalisa vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa sœur seule dans son appartement et aller en cours comme si de rien n'était.  
Personne dans l'administration ne connaissait leurs liens de parenté et elle renonça à appeler le service de la scolarité pour leur expliquer la situation. Finalement, Natsuki passa un coup de fil à l'infirmerie et laissa un message à Youko en espérant que cela suffirait.  
La jeune fille raccrocha avec une impression étrange et se rendit compte en regardant le téléphone que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de justifier une de ses absences.

Alyssa passa toute la première semaine dans sa chambre. Voir sa jeune sœur se morfondre ainsi dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre toute la journée la désolait, mais Alyssa refusait de bouger, lui opposant un mur de tristesse et un silence désespéré.  
Parfois Natsuki l'entendait pleurer. Quand Alyssa était incapable de retenir ses sanglots, elle s'asseyait au coin du lit, pour simplement offrir sa présence.

Elle se revoyait alors à l'époque pénible de sa convalescence peu après l'accident de voiture. De nombreuses fois elle avait voulu s'isoler de tous, suffoquant dans une pièce sans intimité. L'idée d'exposer son désespoir aux yeux d'un autre lui était alors intolérable. Elle voulait panser seule ses blessures. Mais parfois, le poids de sa solitude était tel qu'elle avait passé des nuits entières roulée en boule sous ses couvertures, à sangloter en espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, passerait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Et alors, Natsuki prenait sa petite sœur entre ses bras, incertaine, ou s'éclipsait discrètement selon ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux.

Pourtant, elle proposa plusieurs fois à la fillette de quitter cette chambre sombre, au moins pour les repas. En vain. Natsuki lui apporta donc à manger sur un plateau, mais décida de prendre ses repas avec elle, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

Le reste du temps, Natsuki s'affairait dans les autres pièces. Sa chambre, occupée par Alyssa, était un peu à l'écart des pièces communes. Consciente que sa sœur préférerait garder un maximum d'intimité dans son nouvel environnement et que cette partie de l'appartement convenait le mieux pour cela, elle décida de déménager ses quartiers dans le salon.  
Elle troqua son canapé contre un futon et assembla une commode et une armoire qui prirent place contre le mur.

La première fois qu'Alyssa voulut prendre une douche, Natsuki courut dans la salle de bain pour lui expliquer quelques détails avant.

- Tiens regarde, c'est un peu compliqué. Il faut faire attention quand tu ouvres l'eau, des fois c'est mal enclenché et l'eau chaude n'arrive pas…il faut faire comme ça, tu vois ?

Le bruit de la douche cessa lorsque Natsuki décidait d'une date de rendez-vous avec un plombier.

- Et avant jeudi, ce n'est pas possible ? Bon…Les serviettes sont dans le placard sous le lavabo ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte en couvrant le téléphone d'une main.

Depuis, une feuille de papier couverte de rappels avec un signal danger tracé au marqueur rouge était scotchée à côté du tuyau de douche dans une pochette plastique à l'étanchéité discutable.

Natsuki avait passé le restant de la journée à vérifier chaque recoin de l'appartement en quête d'objet dangereux, de coins de tables acérés et de carrelages glissants.  
Tout ça avait un air de déjà-vu, songea-t-elle en essayant de réparer l'interrupteur d'une vieille lampe qui exhibait des fils électriques dénudés.  
Ses premiers temps ici, perdue et livrée à elle-même, n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle scotcha un post-it sur le frigo, pour ne pas oublier d'expliquer à Alyssa comment marchait la plaque électrique et lui éviter la splendide brulure qu'elle s'était faite la première fois qu'elle s'en était servie.  
Après réflexion, elle colla aussi un autre papier d'avertissement à côté de la plaque.  
La cuisine. C'était peut-être l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus à l'époque. Jamais elle n'oublierait la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue à l'école avec un bento minable dont la confection lui avait pris deux heures pénibles et vexantes, alors que les autres enfants déballaient des paniers-repas colorés préparés par leurs mères. Des années étaient passées depuis, mais elle se sentait encore misérable en y repensant.  
Un bento, pensa-t-elle en collant un autre bout de papier sur le frigo. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie d'en faire un pour sa sœur, quand elle retournerait à l'école.

Les jours passèrent et l'appartement et le frigo se couvrirent de post-it.

À la fin de la semaine, Natsuki ne tenait plus en place.  
Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans une cuisine déjà impeccable, la jeune fille s'assit devant la télé et zappa en regardant l'écran d'un œil distrait. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante et elle ne tarda pas à trouver l'inaction insupportable.  
Natsuki finit par jeter la télécommande sur le canapé et fut devant la chambre en deux enjambées. Elle crut au départ que la pièce était vide avant qu'elle n'aperçoive une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de la pile de draps roulés en boule dans un coin du lit.

Ce fut le déclic. Natsuki tira les rideaux sans prévenir et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

- Debout là-dedans !

L'attitude d'Alyssa l'inquiétait et lui inspirait une sorte d'impatience agacée. Une chose lui paraissait évidente à cet instant : il était hors de question qu'elle laisse plus longtemps la fillette se morfondre au lit jusqu'au soir, ça ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon.

La tête d'Alyssa émergea des couvertures et elle la gratifia d'un regard contrarié. Tant mieux, songea Natsuki. Elle préférait ça à l'expression abattue qu'elle affichait les autres jours.

- Allez jeune fille, à la douche ! tu ne vas pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ! on dirait un poussin qui sort de son œuf…

Alyssa fit une moue boudeuse en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, marmonna quelque chose et finit par se lever, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa grande sœur.

Plus tard, alors que l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain, Natsuki constata avec une pointe de panique qu'à part un pyjama et des sous-vêtements, la fillette n'avait plus grand-chose de propre à se mettre sur le dos. La jeune fille songea en pestant qu'elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt et téléphona à Mai pour lui demander de se rendre chez Miyu et récupérer quelques affaires, pendant la pause de midi.

- Tu as les clés pour entrer chez elle ? Bon…merci encore, je préfère ne pas quitter l'appartement tout de suite.

La solitaire retourna en vain placards et penderie en espérant retrouver de vieux vêtements qui pourraient convenir, avant de se résoudre à lui prêter un de ses tee-shirts et un jean devenu trop court pour elle. Encore quelque chose dont il faudrait s'occuper. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, il faudrait qu'elle ramène les affaires de la fillette. Des habits, ses jouets, des photos…elle en profiterait pour vider entièrement son ancienne chambre.

Quand Alyssa émergea de la salle de bain, l'air peu convaincu, Natsuki du bien reconnaître qu'elle flottait dans ses vêtements.

- On va te trouver quelque chose d'autre, la rassura sa grande sœur en la voyant essayer de marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon qui trainait par terre. Mai va venir avec des habits pour toi.

Natsuki l'emmena dans le salon avec un sèche-cheveux et ralluma la télé, zappant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur ce qui ressemblait à un anime pour enfant. Est-ce que ça sœur regardait ce genre de chose ? se demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse, alors qu'un générique coloré faisait clignoter l'écran. Elle posa la télécommande à côté d'elle, au cas où la petite fille voudrait changer de chaîne.

Alyssa marqua un temps d'arrêt et considéra tous les petits papiers qui avaient fleuri sur les murs et le mobilier des salles communes.

- Euh…Natsuki ? fit-elle après en avoir lu quelques-uns. J'ai…j'ai dix ans, tu sais ?

Son aînée la détailla d'un coup d'œil. Encore plus pâle et frêle que d'habitude avec un tee-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux, Alyssa aurait tout aussi bien pu en paraître cinq. Natsuki fit une moue gênée en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas vexé la fillette.

- Quand j'avais dix ans, il m'est arrivé quelques bricoles ici, au début. Alors…tiens, regarde, dit-elle en dégageant les mèches de cheveux de son front.

Elle désigna une fine cicatrice qui se profilait juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.

- J'ai glissé et je suis tombée sur un coin de la table basse, expliqua-t-elle.

C'était juste après avoir quitté la clinique où elle s'était remise de l'accident de voiture. Elle avait trébuché en se précipitant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, persuadée que c'était son père qui rentrait. En ouvrant, le visage en sang, elle était tombée nez à nez avec un vieil homme qui l'avait immédiatement conduite à l'hôpital.

- L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fait connaissance avec mon voisin. Depuis, j'ai changé la table basse, fit-elle tapotant les coins arrondis.

Alyssa la regardait, l'air peu convaincu et Natsuki réalisa que sa façon de présenter les choses infantilisait encore la fillette.

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! j'étais …je ne sais plus combien de fois je me suis brûlée en préparant les repas et…

Natsuki s'interrompit en rougissant et se sentit soudain un peu bête.

- On ne sait jamais.

Alyssa détourna la conversation avec indulgence.

- Et ton voisin ? Il est toujours là ?

- Non. Il a déménagé deux mois plus tard.

Natsuki n'en dit pas plus. Le vieil homme était parti s'installer en maison de retraite, mais il avait gardé un œil sur elle au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

- Allez, assis toi, je vais te sécher les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, Natsuki hésita de nouveau, une brosse à la main. Jusqu'à présent, Alyssa avait simplement gardé ses cheveux détachés.  
Est-ce qu'elle se coiffait seule habituellement ou bien était-ce Miyu qui s'en occupait ? Il lui semblait qu'à son âge, elle se débrouillait par elle-même…  
Dans le doute, elle entreprit de s'en charger. Alyssa ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que la brosse accroche un nœud :

-Aïe !

-Désolée…j'ai presque fini.

La suite fut nettement plus délicate. C'était la première fois que Natsuki coiffait quelqu'un d'autre et elle n'avait aucune envie de tirer les cheveux de sa sœur. Quand elle eut finit, un autre anime défilait à l'écran et elle se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle était à des kilomètres du résultat escompté. En la voyant faire la moue, Alyssa fila s'observer dans la salle de bain et en revint aussi vite en riant aux éclats.

- Toutes mes excuses, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, avoua Natsuki d'un air mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'amusa Alyssa en ôtant les élastiques qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Je vais les laisser comme ça, pour aujourd'hui.

Un voile de tristesse effaça son sourire et Natsuki en conclut que c'était probablement Miyu qui la coiffait, habituellement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mettant un terme au silence maladroit qui s'étirait.

- Ce doit être Mai, je reviens.

La rouquine se tenait devant la porte, flanquée de deux gros sacs.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! j'ai pris un peu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, tu feras le tri…et là-dedans, fit-elle en désignant l'autre sac, tu as de quoi faire un bon repas ce midi. Tu as de la chance, j'ai réussi à sauver ça de Mikoto !

En l'entendant, Natsuki écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'elles avaient sauté le petit déjeuner.

- ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

- Oui, oui, tout va bien…j'essaye juste de m'en sortir sans faire n'importe quoi, résuma Natsuki en se frappant le front. Merci pour tout, Mai.

- Je t'en prie. Tu veux que je reste, ce midi ?

Natsuki accepta de bon cœur et l'entraina dans la cuisine avec un sourire soulagé. Son amie jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au frigo constellé de post-it avant de prendre les choses en main comme si elle avait passé des années dans cet appartement. Le repas fut prêt en quelques instants et les trois filles s'installèrent à table pendant que Mai leur rapportait les derniers événements survenus à Fuuka en faisant passer les plats.  
La cuisine de la rouquine était excellente et Natsuki insista pour servir copieusement sa sœur qui regardait la nourriture avec une morosité peu convaincue. Il suffit d'une bouchée pour qu'Alyssa se mette immédiatement à dévorer le contenu de son assiette sous les regards ravis des deux autres.  
Mai en profita pour raconter les derniers exploits d'Haruka au conseil des élèves et réussis même à arracher un sourire à la petite fille. Natsuki lui fut reconnaissante d'évoquer la routine simple de l'Académie : après avoir passé deux jours enfermée ici, une nouvelle présence dans l'appartement et des nouvelles fraiches du monde extérieur ne pouvait faire que du bien à la fillette.

- Tu t'en sors pas si mal que ça, on dirait, observa Mai alors qu'elle aidait Natsuki à essuyer la vaisselle.

Alyssa était dans le salon, installée devant la télévision.

- Tu trouves ? demanda son amie avec une certaine reconnaissance. Je fais ce que je peux. Mais ça fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici…je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

Mai la regarda froncer les sourcils avec amusement. Il lui semblait que Natsuki était bien plus nerveuse à l'idée de faire un faux pas avec sa sœur plutôt qu'à celle de se retrouver avec une présence inhabituelle dans son appartement. Peut-être son ami ne se rendait elle-même pas compte que sa gêne était plus un manque de confiance en soit qu'autre chose.

La rouquine posa une assiette sur le plan de travail en désignant les papiers colorés qui tapissaient le frigo d'un air goguenard.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus hein…elle est peut-être moins maladroite que moi à son âge, mais on ne sait jamais, marmonna Natsuki d'un air boudeur.

Mai éclata de rire.

- Tu t'en sors bien, répéta-t-elle, pour la rassurer.

C'était la vérité. Au moins, Alyssa ne se trouvait pas prostrée dans un coin de l'appartement, en larmes, et elle sentait suffisamment de prévenance dans les gestes de la solitaire pour estimer que la fillette était entre de bonnes mains.

- En vérité, je sais à qui je ferais appel pour garder Mikoto la prochaine fois…

Natsuki lui lança un regard catastrophé avant de réaliser que Mai plaisantait.

- Soit tranquille, je réserve cet honneur à Reito…ça va aller, cette après-midi ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On devrait y arriver, j'ai quelques idées !

Les quelques idées de Natsuki se résumaient essentiellement à quitter cet appartement et prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Elle réussit à convaincre sa sœur de sortir quelques heures pour se promener au parc, lui offrir une glace et discuter un peu avec la fillette si elle le souhaitait.  
La solitaire savait qu'il était difficile d'aborder un sujet de conversation avec Alyssa sans évoquer Miyu. Pourtant, elle y parvint dans la plupart des cas et le reste du temps, la fillette faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler sa tristesse. Alyssa avait un certain courage, reconnut son aînée avec un curieux sentiment de peine et de fierté, impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle sa jeune sœur avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Le temps passa, les mots devinrent plus naturels et les silences plus paisibles.

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, Natsuki proposa de l'emmener au cinéma, mais Alyssa préféra rentrer et retrouver le calme de l'appartement. Sa sœur dépoussiéra sa vieille Playstation devant les yeux pétillants de la fillette et la laisser jouer pendant qu'elle préparait le repas du soir, amusé de la voir aussi enthousiaste pour quelques jeux vidéos. Pour la première fois de puis la mort de Miyu, Alyssa trouva le sommeil sans verser de larmes.

Dès lors, de nouvelles habitudes se mirent en place.  
Natsuki du décaler son réveil afin d'avoir le temps de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et aider sa sœur à se préparer pour aller à l'école : elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de quitter son appartement, une tartine à la main, pour filer à l'Académie à moto, un quart d'heure avant le début des cours.  
Ce fut probablement le fait de devoir désormais prendre le bus tous les matins qui lui fut le plus difficile. Avec tous les arrêts, il fallait plus du double du temps à cet espèce de tas de ferraille plein à craquer pour les emmener à destination. Coincée au milieu d'une foule d'élèves trop compacte pour pouvoir simplement esquisser un geste, Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la liberté qu'elle avait avec sa Ducati.

La première fois qu'elle accompagna Alyssa jusqu'à l'école, la solitaire eut vite l'impression désagréable d'être observée avec insistance. Elle se retourna pour constater que la plupart des gens la regardaient sans la moindre discrétion, clairement surpris. Natsuki les ignora et leva la main pour saluer sa sœur qui disparut dans le bâtiment.

Le même phénomène se produisit le soir, lorsque Natsuki revint chercher la fillette. Cette fois-ci, la solitaire ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards agacés aux mères et étudiants qui venaient récupérer les enfants après les cours. La jeune fille avait le sentiment d'être devenue une sorte de bête curieuse.  
Elle repéra vite Alyssa qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec deux élèves du lycée à quelques pas de l'entrée.  
En la voyant approcher, la petite fille lui fit signe et vint à sa rencontre.

- ça s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ?

C'était son premier jour de classe depuis la mort de Miyu. Natsuki espérait sincèrement que l'on ne l'avait pas trop importunée avec des questions et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Youko avait trouvé une explication à fournir aux maîtres d'école.

- Alyssa nous a dit qu'elle restait chez toi, en ce moment, intervint une des lycéennes avant que la fillette ne puisse répondre.

Natsuki considéra l'expression soucieuse et étonnée de son interlocutrice en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si inquiétant à cette déclaration.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle simplement en tentant de se remémorer le prénom de son interlocutrice.

Etait-ce Ayuki ? Imari ? Elle l'avait pourtant croisé des dizaines de fois dans les couloirs. Elle remarqua alors le garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

- Oh, ton frère est dans sa classe ? Ça tombe bien, j'aurais voulu récupérer les cours qu'Alyssa a manquées ces derniers jours, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu pourrais me prêter ça ? demanda-t-elle au gamin. On te les ramène demain.

La lycéenne la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était la fille cachée d'un alien et d'un pokemon et l'enfant piocha dans son sac quelques feuilles couvertes de gribouillis. Natsuki les rangea soigneusement dans un classeur, consciente que tout le monde la regardait faire. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran et elle du faire un effort pour tourner les yeux vers l'autre fille sans lui hurler d'arrêter de la considérer avec une telle tête d'ahurie.

- Merci ! bon allez, on y va, Alyssa ?

Elle fit demi-tour, les épaules crispées et le regard rivé devant elle. Elle sentit la main d'Alyssa se glisser timidement dans la sienne et ce fut probablement la seule chose qui lui permit de contenir son irritation jusqu'à la sortie de l'Académie.

Les jours suivants passèrent en un éclair. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'en rendre compte, Natsuki vit tout son temps libre partir en fumée. Elle avait évité de justesse un redoublement l'année dernière, en s'engageant à repasser les matières pour lesquelles elle avait échoué. Le surplus de travail alourdit davantage son emploi du temps, déjà bien rempli depuis qu'Alyssa accompagnée de son deuil, de ses soucis, et de toutes ces petites choses qui vont de pair avec une enfant de dix ans avait déboulé dans sa vie.  
En vérité, la fillette se montrait suffisamment dégourdie pour pouvoir s'assumer seule dans la plupart des cas. Loin d'être inactive, elle aidait Natsuki du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et sa grande sœur constata vite qu'elle était bien plus mature que la plupart des fillettes de son âge. Les post-its disparurent les uns après les autres et bientôt, seuls les horaires de bus, l'emploi du temps de la fillette et la liste des courses furent épinglés sur le frigo.  
Mais Natsuki refusait fermement de la laisser vivre sans garder un œil sur tout ce qu'elle faisait, que ce soit l'accompagner à la chorale, faire ses devoirs, cuisiner ses bento ou simplement préparer son sac de classe. Le jour où Alyssa en aurait assez de se faire chouchouter, elle lui le dirait, mais sa sœur voulait être sûre que la petite fille sache qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

La solitaire commença l'année scolaire en tachant de montrer la même prévenance envers ses propres études : plus d'absences, pas le moindre retard et tous ses devoirs étaient rendus au jour prévu, sans fautes.  
La jeune fille se voulait irréprochable.  
Lorsqu'Alyssa dormait enfin et qu'il lui restait du travail à finir, il lui suffisait de repenser aux regards posés sur elle le jour où elle avait accompagné sa sœur à l'école la première fois pour que l'énervement prenne le pas sur le découragement. Cette irritation sourde tapie au fond d'elle devint un véritable moteur. Elle avait désormais une fierté à défendre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit tombait sur la ville. Natsuki était à quatre pattes dans le salon, à la recherche de sa carte de bus. Elle songea en tâtonnant sous la table basse que son inconscient devait vraiment haïr ce bout de plastique pour qu'elle l'égare ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Ah, la voilà ! La jeune fille étira le bras et saisit la carte du bout des doigts, au moment précis où quelqu'un toqua contre sa porte.

Midori se tenait devant l'entrée, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ah, tu es encore là ! parfait, j'avais peur de t'avoir manqué.

- Midori ?

L'enseignante ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air éberlué. Elle était ravie de constater que malgré sa surprise, Natsuki semblait contente de la revoir.

- Je viens te kidnapper, on va se faire une petite soirée tranquille, toutes les deux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté …depuis la dernière fois, insista Midori d'un air gêné en la voyant hésiter. Je voudrais être sûre que tout va bien de ce côté…

Natsuki n'avait plus aucune raison d'en vouloir à Midori et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son amie voulait dire. Elles avaient eu l'occasion d'en reparler au téléphone et pour elle l'affaire était close.

- Oh, je…je suis désolée, Midori. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, il faut que je m'occupe d'Alyssa. Je dois aller la chercher, elle m'attend à la chorale, s'excusa-t-elle en tripotant sa carte de bus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mai doit déjà être là-bas ! elle s'occupe d'elle ce soir, comme ça tu as ta soirée de libre !

- Quoi ? Mais…non, je lui avais promis…

- C'est bon, pas de panique, insista Midori d'un ton apaisant. Il y aura Mikoto, aussi. Et ça ne te fera pas de mal de sortir un peu, on est vendredi soir !

La solitaire était insaisissable ces dernières semaines. Midori avait préféré lui laisser le temps de s'installer convenablement avec Alyssa avant de lui parler en personne, mais elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la croiser dans les couloirs. Finalement, elle avait dû passer par le téléphone pour pouvoir revenir sur leur accrochage et mettre les choses aux points. Une discussion brève, maladroite, mais qui avait mis fin à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. Midori s'en satisfaisait mal et avait décidé d'organiser cette soirée pour pouvoir discuter librement avec la solitaire et conjurer définitivement leur dispute.

Natsuki ne s'imaginait pas que Midori viendrait lui rendre visite seule à seule et elle se voyait mal refuser son offre. Mai et elle avaient visiblement tout prévu pour lui faire prendre l'air, observa-t-elle avec une certaine reconnaissance.

- Bon…ok, j'arrive tout de suite, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bar où la conduisit Midori lui rappela celui où elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer ses contacts et monnayer des informations sur le First District. Un brouillard de fumée de cigarette flottait au-dessus des tables dépolies qui luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre, sous la lumière faiblarde de quelques spots perdus au plafond. Une vieille chaine hi-fi passait en sourdine des accords de pop éraillés qui se mêlaient aux discussions des clients en un fond sonore ronronnant.

Midori interpella le barman et commanda deux pintes de bière. Elle paya et posa une des chopes devant Natsuki d'un air enthousiaste.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je boive tout ça, s'interrogea la solitaire en observant l'épaisseur de mousse qui débordait de son verre.

- Allons, pas de chichis, c'est le week-end ! Santé !

L'enseignante lui décocha un sourire radieux et leva son verre pour trinquer. Devant son air joyeux, Natsuki rendit les armes et l'imita.

- Santé !

La solitaire se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et eut l'impression de se détendre pour la première fois depuis la mort de Miyu. Mai prenait soin d'Alyssa et la petite fille allait bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

- Alors, tout se passe bien ? demanda Midori en levant les yeux de son verre.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'Alyssa va mieux. Ça a été un peu…maladroit au départ. Mais je crois qu'on a trouvé de bonnes pistes et on commence à bien s'entendre…

À mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle réalisa avec surprise que c'était la vérité. La gêne des premiers jours s'était estompée et quelque chose de plus naturel et spontané s'installait à la place.

- Il paraît que tu la chouchoutes, oui ! s'esclaffa Midori.

- Tu exagères.

- On n'entend que ça dans tout Fuuka.

- _Tout Fuuka_ devrait se trouver une vie, maugréa Natsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

Midori éclata de rire devant son air grognon. Les potins de l'Académie, songea Natsuki avec énervement, quelle plaie ! Elle but quelques gorgées et reposa sa chope avec un soupir et un curieux tiraillement de tristesse au creux du ventre, comme si le gout âcre de la bière venait de calmer d'un coup son irritation. Son regard s'adoucit et elle finit par esquisser un sourire.

- C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, je suppose…depuis que je suis à l'Académie je me suis un peu comportée comme…

- Un grand méchant loup solitaire ? Proposa Midori en levant un sourcil d'un air amusé.

- J'avais un autre mot en tête, mais oui, disons ça comme ça, répliqua Natsuki sur le même ton.

Elle n'avait pas assez de mauvaise foi pour se voiler la face. Même si sa situation actuelle l'agaçait au plus haut point, Natsuki était consciente que son comportement y était pour quelque chose. A l'époque, elle était loin de s'imaginer que cela finirait pas la préoccuper autant. À l'époque, rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de sa vengeance. A l'époque, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion et savait qu'elle mourrait probablement en se mesurant au First District si cela pouvait lui permettre de faire tomber l'organisation.  
Mais Natsuki avait survécu et il lui fallait maintenant vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes et de l'isolement dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Peut-être que si elle commençait par assumer la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée avec les regards des autres, elle arriverait à changer cette image avec le temps.

- J'ai peut-être réalisé certaines choses, ces derniers jours, avoua-t-elle en considérant les marques circulaires laissées sur la table par sa chope humide.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre…parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Quelque part en elle, la voix d'une petite fille de dix ans à peine, étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, sanglota que ce n'était pas sa faute et que tout ceux qu'elle aimait l'avaient affreusement blessée. Natsuki étouffa ces mots comme elle le put, consciente que la donne avait changé depuis. Midori la regardait se débattre dans ses pensées, surprise par cette confession.

- Je sais que les remises en question c'est de ton âge, mais ne te prends pas trop la tête. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

Le regret qui plissait ses traits s'effaça alors et Natsuki releva le menton, les yeux brillants de détermination.

- Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse traiter comme une incapable ! ces pimbêches de l'académie…à voir leurs têtes on aurait cru que j'allais battre Alyssa tous les soirs ! n'importe quoi…

Son amie ne fit pas de commentaires, un peu confuse. Après leurs disputes, elle avait cru un instant que Natsuki serait incapable de s'occuper de la fillette et avait été à deux doigts de lui enlever Alyssa sous le coup de la colère. Au dernier moment, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça : Natsuki n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui prenait les choses à la légère et l'image insensible qu'elle pouvait renvoyer était bien loin de la réalité. Et aujourd'hui, son amie s'en sortait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Midori en était sincèrement ravie et s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir oser mettre en doute la prévenance dont la jeune fille pouvait faire preuve.

- Encore toutes mes excuses, pour l'autre jour, reprit Natsuki, comme si elle suivait ses pensées. Je me suis très mal exprimée…

- Laissons tomber ça. Les circonstances étaient…particulières, on en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas été un modèle non plus, dans cette histoire. Est-ce que je peux juste te demander si tu en as parlé à ta famille ?

Midori connaissait peu de choses sur les circonstances de la naissance d'Alyssa : elle savait que la fillette avait été créée à partir des cellules de la mère de Natsuki, et c'était à peu près tout.  
Miyu avait refusé de la laisser chercher à contacter directement la famille de la solitaire en arguant qu'elle préférait que Natsuki soit mise au courant la première de leurs liens familiaux.  
Midori n'avait pas insisté en pensant que Miyu voulait ainsi préparer le terrain et ménager les parents : à la façon dont la situation lui apparaissait, ils n'étaient certainement pas au courant qu'ils avaient une autre fille. La Sears avait du leur voler des cellules, peut-être en profitant d'une opération chirurgicale. La société ne manquait pas de ressources, après tout.

- Ma famille ? Mai ne t'as jamais raconté ? Ou Miyu ?

Midori secoua la tête et Natsuki remercia la discrétion des deux filles. Avec ses bases de données, Miyu devait probablement tout savoir à son sujet, mais avait choisi de garder tout ça pour elle, jusqu'au bout.

- Je sais juste que tu vis seule.

Natsuki leva son verre et avala une gorgée qui lui parut encore plus amère que les autres.

- Tu vois la route qui longe la falaise, à la sortie de la ville ? Notre voiture a traversé la barrière de sécurité, à un virage. J'étais sur la banquette arrière avec mon chien, ma mère conduisait. Je suis la seule que l'on ait pu repêcher.

Silence. Natsuki n'avait même pas envie de préciser les circonstances du drame, la trahison de sa mère et la responsabilité du First District dans tout ça. Un autre jour, peut-être.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Et…ton père ?

- Mon père s'est barré quelque part avec sa maîtresse, pendant l'année que j'ai dû passer à l'hôpital, après l'accident. Il m'envoie des sous de temps à autre, mais on ne se parle plus. C'est comme ça depuis huit ans, à peu près.

- Oh.

Midori était abasourdie. Elle s'était imaginé que Natsuki était partie de chez elle, probablement suite à une dispute, et avait choisi de vivre sa vie toute seule de son côté en coupant les ponts avec sa famille. Elle ne pensait pas s'être trompée à ce point. L'enseignante ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, avant de constater que ce qu'elle pourrait dire blesserait plus son amie qu'autre chose.

Natsuki se força à boire pour se donner une contenance, et constata que le gout n'était pas si atroce.

- Je m'y suis faite, tu sais. C'est sur qu'Alyssa aurait pu débarquer dans une famille nettement plus joyeuse, fit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Mais au moins, moi, je suis là et je ne compte aller nulle part !

Midori esquissa un petit sourire. Quelques jours auparavant, l'enseignante avait songé lui demander si elle souhaitait que sa sœur reste avec elle ou si elle préférait retrouver son indépendance et lui confier la fillette le temps que leurs parents soient prévenus. Maintenant, elle n'avait même plus envie de lui poser la question. Natsuki était probablement la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre une orpheline et peut-être qu'aider la fillette lui permettrait de mieux appréhender son propre passé.

- Et tu es une grande sœur modèle, il me semble : conduite exemplaire en classe, assiduité…laisse-moi te dire que pour la rentrée tu fais une forte impression à tes profs ! s'exclama-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Son amie considéra cette remarque un instant, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non, et si elle devait s'énerver de nouveau ou estimer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Les émotions se succédèrent de concert sur son visage et Midori finit par éclater de rire.

- Oh, Natsuki ! tu es un vrai livre ouvert quand tu veux !

La solitaire piqua un fard, vexée d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer un an de plus à Fuuka, marmonna-t-elle pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Et j'aimerais bien aller à l'Université, pour continuer des études.

- Des études en quoi ?

Natsuki leva les mains en signe d'indécision.

- Aucune idée. En Droit, peut-être. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Serait-ce encore possible, avec Alyssa ? se demanda Natsuki, pour la première fois. Midori l'empêcha de creuser davantage la question en la taquinant sur le choix de son orientation pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Au moment de partir, l'enseignante prit une pièce entre ses doigts et la présenta à la lumière des spots.

- Tu as encore des restes de l'époque ou on était des Himes ?

- Je ne peux plus matérialiser mes éléments et je n'ai plus de child, expliqua Natsuki.

- Et ça ?

Midori coinça la pièce par la tranche, entre le pouce et l'index, et la plia en deux comme elle l'aurait fait d'un morceau de carton.

- Jamais essayée avec une pièce, mais oui, je devrais pouvoir le faire sans trop de soucis, concéda son amie avec un sourire entendu.

- C'était super pratique, à l'époque ! Je pouvais faire tournoyer une hallebarde de plus de vingt kilos comme si c'était une tige en bambou ! s'esclaffa Midori. Je suis contente d'avoir gardé ma force de Hime, ça marche aussi pour plier les grosses règles en métal et c'est génial pour calmer les élèves qui font la foire en classe !

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon allez, direction le bowling ! s'exclama l'enseignante en se levant d'un bond.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en sortir avec juste une petite heure au bar ? La nuit ne fait que commencer !

Natsuki reconnut avec une pointe d'appréhension le regard victorieux et le large sourire enthousiaste que Midori affichait à chaque fois qu'une soirée interminable était en vue. Elle n'était pas prête d'aller se coucher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa referma le magazine qu'elle feuilletait distraitement et le reposa sur la table basse. Des ronflements légers montaient à côté d'elle, à l'endroit où Mikoto dormait, étendue de tout son long à même la moquette.  
Il était presque deux heures du matin. Mai avait quitté la chambre peu avant dix heures, suite à un coup de fil de Tate en précisant qu'elle en avait pour une minute. Il lui semblait de plus en plus improbable que la rouquine rentre avant le lendemain.

Au départ intimidée par la présence de Mikoto, elles avaient fini par sympathiser en se défiant sur tous les jeux vidéos et tous les jeux de société que possédait Mai. Mikoto faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante, inventant des variantes et des nouvelles règles toutes les cinq minutes. Même si le caractère de la jeune fille était le plus parfait opposé du sien, Alyssa se surprit à apprécier son dynamisme et sa fantaisie et passa une bonne soirée.

Seulement, l'énergie dont faisait preuve son amie n'avait d'égale que la profondeur de son sommeil et Mikoto s'était endormie comme une masse alors qu'elles réfléchissaient à la façon de combiner le jeu de go et la bataille navale.

Désœuvrée, Alyssa ne se sentait pas assez fatiguée pour aller au lit et commençait à se trouver mal à l'aise dans ce studio qui lui était étranger. Peut-être ferait-elle aussi bien de rentrer chez Natsuki. Sa sœur n'habitait pas si loin, après tout, et le voisinage était tranquille. Sa décision prise, la petite fille recouvrit Mikoto d'un couverture et parti après avoir laissé un mot sur la table.

Il faisait froid dehors. Alyssa se mit en marche d'un pas rapide en empruntant la rue qui longeait le parc. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'une ombre bougea sous un lampadaire. Alyssa ralentit le pas. Rien. Un chat, peut-être. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, un léger crissement derrière elle s'éleva dans l'air, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à promener une lame de couteau sur le bitume.  
Alyssa se figea, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant à tout rompre. La terreur se déversa dans ses veines. Le tiraillement qu'elle éprouvait au fond de son être ne faisait aucun doute : Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier cette impression, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle invoquait un orphan pendant la guerre des HiME.

La petite fille s'élança en avant et la chose qui la suivait se lança à ses trousses.  
L'air siffla au-dessus d'elle. Par réflexe, Alyssa se jeta sur le côté. Une mâchoire d'acier se referma sur les pans de sa jupe et elle cria. Le tissu se déchira et elle sentit le souffle chaud et dégoutant de la créature contre sa jambe. Tremblante, Alyssa se redressa en trébuchant et se rua vers les grilles du parc. Elle eut à peine le temps de se faufiler entre les barreaux avant que des crocs aigus comme des poignards ne claquent sur ses talons.  
C'était une sorte de gros félin, avec un long museau et une gueule qui s'ouvrait sur deux rangées de lames. Ses pattes ressemblaient à des serres d'oiseaux démesurées. Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait à travers le parc, elle pouvait se l'imaginer en train d'escalader un arbre pour passer de l'autre côté des grilles aussi distinctement que si elle le regardait faire. Ainsi était le lien qui les unissait.

- À l'aide !

L'orphan gagnait du terrain, jamais elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Les poumons en feu et une terreur sans nom au ventre, elle le sentait se rapprocher, de plus en plus vite. Il bondit. Alyssa fit volte-face et hurla avec l'énergie du désespoir.

_- NON !_

La créature fut projetée en arrière, comme si elle venait de heurter un mur invisible. Pantelante, la fillette le vit rouler à terre et se relever avec un grondement furieux.

- Va-t-en !

La créature ne s'enfuit pas, mais resta soudée au sol, incapable d'attaquer. Inconsciemment, Alyssa s'était servie de son pouvoir, de cette étrange capacité mentale qu'elle seule pouvait déployer pour contrôler ces créatures. Comme elle l'avait fait pendant le Festival.  
Le monstre devant elle poussa un rugissement rageur, impuissant, et un combat de volonté commença.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un choc sourd contre la porte d'entrée la tira de ses rêves. À peine consciente, Natsuki fronça les sourcils et se retourna avec un grognement contrarié. Le silence s'étira de nouveau et elle se sentit replonger avec délice dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que les coups reprennent.

La jeune fille daigna ouvrir un œil et marmonna un juron incompréhensible en constatant qu'il était à peine 5h. Elle plongea la tête sous sa couette en espérant que celui qui la dérangeait à une heure pareille se découragerait, mais on frappa une nouvelle fois.

- J'arrive ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

Natsuki se mit debout avec une fureur épuisée et l'impression d'avoir un corps en plomb.  
Son regard embué de sommeil se vissa au sol, au niveau d'une paire de pieds qui avait l'air d'être à des kilomètres plus bas. Elle évita de justesse une basket qui trainait au pied du lit et contourna soigneusement un oreiller, trop fatiguée pour prendre le risque de l'enjamber.

- A tous les coups, c'est Midori….Putain, mon seul jour de grasse matinée depuis une éternité…Tu me traines en ville jusqu'à pas d'heure et tu débarques le lendemain avec ta tronche d'ahurie devant ma porte…je vais te tuer…

Son pied se prit traitreusement dans la manche d'une veste jetée à même le sol, à l'endroit où Natsuki l'avait laissé la veille alors qu'elle se déshabillait, épuisée, avant même d'atteindre sa chambre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une commode, mais son genou heurta violemment un coin de tiroir.

- Merde !

Des larmes de douleur lui piquèrent les yeux et le tambourinement contre sa porte reprit avec une énergie qui la mit hors d'elle.

- J'arrive ! rugit-elle de nouveau. Putain, où sont mes flingues…

Le coupable pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne puisse plus matérialiser ses éléments. En atteignant l'entrée, Natsuki plaqua un œil contre le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et étriper sur place le responsable de tout ce raffut.  
Le fautif était bel et bien roux, mais d'une nuance trop claire pour que ce soit Midori.

- Mai, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, marmonna-t-elle en guise de salut.

Son amie se précipita à l'intérieur sans jeter un seul regard à la solitaire échevelée, débraillée et terriblement endormie qui la regarda faire avec un regard assassin.

- Est-ce qu'Alyssa est ici ?

- Quoi ?

- Alyssa ?

La fatigue de Natsuki s'évapora d'un coup et un terrible pressentiment s'abattit sur elle telle une douche froide.

- Elle n'est pas chez toi ? demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Mai secoua la tête en regardant autour d'elle d'un air paniqué, comme si la fillette pouvait s'être cachée quelque part ici. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.

- Elle n'était pas dans la chambre quand je suis rentrée…Je suis sortie pour voir Tate et en revenant…elle a laissé un mot pour dire qu'elle rentrait…

Natsuki ne l'écoutait plus. Elle enfila un jean en sautillant et se rua sur une paire de baskets qu'elle chaussa sans prendre le temps de faire les lacets.

- Où…où tu vas ?

- Fouiller tout le voisinage ! cria Natsuki en s'élançant dehors. Appelle la police !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une part de son esprit avait conscience de la chaleur qui réchauffait lentement son corps transi de froid. Autour d'elle, la luminosité changeait, transformant les ténèbres en ombre imprécises. Il lui semblait même percevoir le chant des oiseaux qui accompagne la venue de l'aube. Elle pouvait aussi ressentir la sueur sur son visage crispé en un masque de concentration qui lui piquait la peau mais ces sensations étaient plus confuses qu'un rêve.  
Alyssa ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ainsi, debout dans ce parc, immobile comme une statue. Les yeux rivés sur ceux de la créature qui lui faisait face, le monde extérieur disparaissait dans une brume imprécise.  
L'orphan grondait devant elle. Parfois, il faisait claquer ses mâchoires et sa queue fouettait l'air avec un sifflement menaçant comme pour rappeler qu'il lui suffirait d'une seconde pour la mettre en pièce.  
Alyssa pouvait le sentir se débattre, ruer contre les entraves que lui imposait son esprit avec l'acharnement d'un fauve fou furieux : le premier qui baisserait le regard serait à la merci de l'autre.

Elle devait tenir, se répéta-t-elle. Le jour se lèverait, on finirait par remarquer son absence et des recherches seraient lancées. On la retrouverait vite. Elle serait sauvée.  
Les bords de sa vision se brouillèrent, sa conscience vacilla et l'orphan rugit. Ses griffes labourèrent le sol et il se ramassa comme un tigre prêt à bondir. Sa concentration faiblissait. Alyssa se redressa et prit une grande inspiration, terriblement consciente qu'elle était à bout de force. L'orphan hésita. Le duel reprit. Elle devait tenir.

Natsuki courait à en perdre haleine. La panique enflait en elle comme une vague, mais elle s'obligea à garder la tête froide. Réfléchir. Alyssa connaissait très bien le trajet entre l'appartement de Mai et le sien. Si elle refaisait le chemin, elle trouverait surement un indice, une trace, qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être…Peut-être avait-elle eu peur en route et s'était réfugiée chez un voisin. L'absurdité de l'hypothèse la coupa net dans son élan. Natsuki s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux clos, bloquant les images qui lui présentaient Alyssa poussée de force dans la voiture d'un cinglé. Elle en eut la nausée.

Elle redressa la tête et aperçut dans l'ombre un morceau de tissus bleu jeté sur le sol, à côté de la grille du parc. De la même couleur que la jupe qu'elle portait en allant chez Mai. Natsuki se précipita dessus et jeta autour d'elle des coups d'œil désespérés. Il faisait encore sombre, mais l'aube approchait. Les lampadaires clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre et lui firent lever les yeux. Son regard tomba sur les longues griffures qui zébraient le tronc d'un arbre, juste à côté, et disparaissaient dans les branches. Quelque chose l'avait escaladé, peut-être pour passer de l'autre côté de la grille.  
Natsuki prit un peu d'élan et bondit, invoquant sa force de Hime. Elle parvint à attraper une branche basse et se hissa en hauteur en suivant les traces de griffes gravées dans le bois, jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de la grille. Elle avait vu juste.

Natsuki sauta de l'autre côté et se rua en avant.

- Alyssa ! cria-t-elle à plein poumon.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit, au loin. Sa sœur, minuscule dans le soleil levant, faisait face à une créature deux fois plus grosse qu'elle. Le soulagement, la stupeur et la peur se mêlèrent dans ses veines et le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne ralentit sa course que pour ramasser une pelle oubliée par les jardiniers à côté d'un massif de fleurs. Natsuki s'élança, poussée par une fureur décuplée par une panique absurde.  
La jeune fille bondit sur le monstre avec un hurlement de rage. Son arme improvisée fendit l'air et elle asséna un formidable coup de pelle dans le museau de la créature qui roula lourdement à terre.

- Alyssa, tout va bien ?

- Attention !

La créature se jeta sur elle et Natsuki eut à peine le temps de lever sa pelle pour se protéger. Des crocs effilés comme des aiguilles mordirent le bois avec violence. Elle réussit à bloquer une des pattes griffues du monstre à deux doigts de sa tête avec le manche, mais l'autre s'abattit sur son épaule. La jeune fille serra les dents avec une grimace de douleur en sentant les serres s'enfoncer dans sa chair.  
Debout sur ses pattes arrière, l'orphan tentait de la faire basculer à terre. Si cela arrivait, Natsuki savait qu'elle était perdue. La créature l'éventrerait comme une poupée de chiffon.  
La jeune fille poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras et décocha un grand coup de pied en avant. La chose lâcha prise avec un feulement de douleur.  
Natsuki battit en retraite, le bras en sang.  
Un éclair blond s'interposa entre l'orphan et la jeune fille. Alyssa, campée devant sa sœur, les bras tendus devant elle, lançait ses dernières forces dans l'affrontement. La créature rua, prise dans un filet invisible.

- Vas-y ! cria sa sœur.

Natsuki ne se fit pas prier. Elle leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête et la fit tourner entre ses paumes. Le tranchant de la pelle s'abattit en sifflant sur la nuque de la créature et fit jaillir une gerbe de sang noirâtre.  
L'orphan s'effondra avec un râle et son corps s'agita d'ultimes soubresauts avant que la vie ne le quitte pour de bon.

Natsuki se laissa tomber à terre avec un profond soupir. Alyssa à ses côtés l'imita. Sa grande sœur lui passa son bras valide autour des épaules et l'attira contre elle, terriblement soulagée. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, gronda-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu n'as rien au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

La petite fille avait l'air exténuée, ses mèches dorées plaquées sur son front par la sueur et les yeux voilés par l'épuisement.

-Je vais bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir de chez Mai comme ça, en pleine nuit ? interrogea-t-elle, furieuse.

- Je voulais juste rentrer…je n'étais pas à l'aise, chez Mai, pour y passer la nuit…

Alyssa s'interrompit d'un air penaud. La fatigue la rendait plus fragile que d'ordinaire et son aînée vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Natsuki n'insista pas. Une part d'elle était colère, l'autre ravie que la petite fille considère leurs appartements comme son vrai « chez elle ». La solitaire se sentait de toute façon trop soulagée pour avoir le cœur à faire la leçon à la petite fille. Une autre fois, un autre jour.

- Tss…on est pas sœurs pour rien, toi et moi, marmonna-t-elle, en songeant à sa propre conduite pendant les fins de soirées et sa fâcheuse manie de s'éclipser pour rejoindre le calme de son appartement avant de s'endormir sur place.

- En tout cas toutes mes félicitations, tu t'en es très bien sortie, reprit-elle en songeant avec admiration à l'orphan, pétrifié et impuissant devant une gamine aussi frêle. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça.

Devant elles, le corps de la créature se décomposait en une pluie de lumières vertes semblables à un essaim de lucioles. Natsuki frémit en voyant les étincelles se volatiliser dans l'air du matin, douloureux rappel de sa propre mort pendant la guerre des Himes.

- Allez, on va appeler Mai avant qu'elle n'alerte l'armée, la douane, le SAMU et les pompiers…si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

L'orphan avait tracé trois sillons sanglants dans son épaule. Ses pouvoirs de Hime lui garantissaient une guérison rapide et hors du commun, mais elle aurait probablement besoin de quelques points de suture au cas où .

-Mai ? C'est bon, Alyssa est avec moi…oui, elle va bien…oui…elle est saine et sauve, ne t'inquiète pas.

A l'autre bout du fil, son amie pleurait de soulagement.

-Je vais aller voir Youko… rien de grave, un petit accrochage avec le responsable de tout ce bazar…non, je peux pas le livrer à la police, je l'ai achevé à coups de pelle.

Mai étouffa une exclamation.

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça. Je crois qu'on a un très gros problème.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oula, il était temps que je passe, ça commence à sentir le sapin là-dedans...Mes excuses, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment et ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas aussi net que je l'aurais souhaité mais je ne voulais pas attendre un mois de plus avant de le poster. J'en profite pour adresser un grand "Merci" à Briseglace aka Brindacier, pour sa correction (si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez dévorer sa fanfic sur le champs, c'est un ordre.)  
Allez zou, enjoy (enfin j'espère XD) !_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oyabun ou Kaichou ou Kumicho**__: Signifient « parent », « chef » ou « chef de clan ». Comme la traduction l'indique, il s'agit du titre décerné à la personne la plus haut placée dans un clan Yakuza. « Clan » est employé au sens large : les membres d'un même clan ne sont pas forcément liés par le sang, bien que tous les titres yakuza aient une forte connotation familiale._

_**Kyodaï :**__ Les _grands frères_. Sorte de lieutenant dans la hiérarchie des yakuza, ils constituent un rang intermédiaire avec les échelons inférieurs (constitués par les __**Shateï**__, « petits frères »)._

_**Kumi-in :**__ Littéralement _l'homme engagé_. Ce terme désigne une personne extérieure au clan qui a un simple rôle d'exécutif. Si cette personne s'en montre digne, elle pourra par la suite intégrer les rangs de l'organisation._

_**Sarakin :**__ Usurier. Ils sont une alternative aux banques, qui prêtent assez peu aux particuliers et petites entreprises. Beaucoup de sarakin sont (ou étaient) suspectés d'entretenir des liens avec des yakuza, et leurs méthodes ne sont pas toujours très morales…_

_**Pachinko:**__ Jeu typiquement japonais, qui ressemble vaguement au flipper. Réputé pour être un véritable gouffre financier pour les accrocs aux jeux, et également le terrain de chasse des yakuza._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Hé mon vieux, tu te souviens à qui tu dois ta boutique, quand même ?

Un bruissement de tissus et le son mat d'un poing percutant la chair s'élevèrent dans l'air une fois de plus. L'oxygène fut brutalement chassé de ses poumons et l'homme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

- Alors vieux ? rappelle-toi, fais un effort !

Le poing s'abattit sur son visage et il sentit la peau se déchirer alors que la douleur explosait sous son œil. À travers ses paupières tuméfiées, il pouvait à peine voir les silhouettes de ses agresseurs. Trois ombres s'étiraient dans la lueur approximative d'un lampadaire. La clarté frappait leurs dos et masquait leurs traits. Une quatrième figure était penchée sur lui, suffisamment proche pour qu'il sente son souffle contre lui à chaque fois qu'on l'attrapait par le col avant qu'un nouveau coup ne le projette contre le mur.

- C'est…c'est vous…ânonna-t-il en sentant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

- Qui ça ?

La voix était jeune, étonnamment désinvolte.

- Le Fujino-kai…

- Bien, on progresse !

Le poing tomba de nouveau et ses dents tremblèrent sous le choc.

- On a pas toute la nuit. Tu as l'argent ?

Un yakuza plus âgé avait pris la parole. Il pouvait voir le point rougeoyant qui apparaissait au bout de sa cigarette à chaque fois qu'il aspirait la fumée.

- Une…une…partie…

- _Kumi-in_, ça te dit un petit peu d'exercice sur le punching-ball ? lança son agresseur en le secouant comme un sac de farine.

- Sans façon.

Shizuru regardait l'homme à moitié conscient et les mains de Kohei agrippées à ses vêtements comme des serres. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Une part d'elle-même lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Appeler à l'aide. Frapper ce yakuza qui ressemblait à un chat jouant avec une souris avant de la tuer. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait devant eux en affichant la plus parfaite indifférence qu'elle puisse invoquer.

Ce n'était même pas difficile. Shizuru avait appris à mettre ses sentiments de côté depuis longtemps, au point qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre commandait ses actes. Une sorte de seconde personnalité, un garde-fou qui n'avait cédé que pendant le Festival.

C'est cette capacité à refouler tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir qui lui avait permis de survivre avant qu'elle ne quitte Kyoto et qui l'avait aidé à garder son rôle d'amie fidèle auprès de Natsuki pendant si longtemps, alors qu'une passion plus violente qu'un ouragan enflait derrière ces murailles qu'elle avait bâties.

Ryushi la considéra du coin de l'œil, reporta son attention sur le commerçant à demi mort et jeta sa cigarette.

- Tu comprendras qu'on ne peut pas se satisfaire « d'une partie », n'est-ce pas ? annonça-t-il en broyant le mégot sous son talon. C'est dommage, mais c'est les affaires. Kohei, lâche-le.

Il plongea la main dans les plis de sa veste et en tira un revolver. Le cœur de Shizuru fit un bond.

- Game over, mon ami, soupira-t-il en vissant un silencieux. Tiens.

La personne qui avait pris possession du corps de Shizuru tendit la main et prit l'arme qu'on lui tendait sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

- Descends ce minable. Les gars, venez.

Les yakuza allèrent se poster une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, à l'entrée de la ruelle. Dans son poing, le revolver était étonnamment lourd. L'homme sanglotait devant elle, avachi contre le mur et incapable de seulement faire un geste pour se défendre. Shizuru leva l'arme. Le coup partit avec un sifflement étouffé.

La balle avait fait sauter le revêtement de la paroi et avait laissé un trou suffisamment large dans le béton pour qu'elle puisse y glisser le canon de son arme. Shizuru tourna les talons, laissant l'homme effondré contre le mur, inconscient.

- Tu nous as fait quoi, là ?

Le jeune yakuza au sourire de loup fut sur elle en deux enjambées, la main levée. Shizuru saisit son poignet au vol, avant que le coup ne l'atteigne au visage. Elle sentait les tendons se tordre sous ses doigts, les muscles se crisper alors qu'il tentait de se dégager. Shizuru resserra sa prise sans sourciller, sans bouger d'un pouce.  
Elle aurait pu lui briser les os d'une simple pression. À la façon dont le yakuza la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de saisissement, il le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

- Qui serait assez bête pour tuer un homme pour une poignée de yens ? demanda-t-elle simplement, sans élever la voix.

Un poids glacé vint se coller contre sa nuque accompagné d'un cliquetis métallique. Shizuru lâcha le yakuza qui recula précipitamment. Sa fierté lui interdit de se masser le bras et il se contenta de la toiser d'un regard furibond.

- Reste à ta place, _Kumi-in_, menaça Ryushi derrière elle.

Le canon de son pistolet quitta son cou et il reprit l'arme qu'il avait donnée à Shizuru.

- Félicitations, on ne te déposera pas chez les flics ce soir, fit-il simplement. Les gars, on se casse.

Shizuru les regarda monter dans la voiture qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, l'abandonnant sur place. La jeune fille soupira et eut un frisson lorsqu'elle s'autorisa à baisser sa garde. L'homme que les yakuza avaient passé à tabac gisait toujours sur le sol. Son visage marbré de coups avait enflé en déformant ses traits de façon grotesque. La jeune fille déglutit et appela immédiatement une ambulance. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de la certitude que Kohei y aurait mis moins d'enthousiasme si elle n'avait pas été là.

Ryushi n'avait rien voulu lui épargner. Un yakuza tel que lui, si bien placé dans la hiérarchie du clan, n'avait aucune raison de se salir les mains de la sorte pour une simple histoire de racket. Il avait voulu l'impressionner en la plongeant dans la violence des plus basses affaires du milieu. Qu'est-ce que ça serait, la prochaine fois ? se demanda Shizuru avec une rage froide. La tournée des prostitués ? le quartier des drogués ?  
Elle avait réussi à garder les idées claires en se répétant que l'homme aurait la vie sauve : les sommes mises en jeu ne valaient pas la peine que les yakuza prennent le risque de le tuer.

La jeune fille eut un dernier regard pour l'homme et s'enfuit d'un pas rapide. Ryushi ferait tout pour la piéger et la provoquer. Elle eut un frisson dégoûté en songeant qu'elle devrait gagner le respect d'un tel homme pour espérer pouvoir mener son enquête sur les Gurentai sans éveiller les soupçons. Shizuru accéléra le pas en entendant la sirène d'une ambulance au loin, les épaules voûtées par le découragement et la culpabilité.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Ryushi n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Shizuru et conduisait avec raideur. La contrariété du vieux yakuza était presque palpable et l'ambiance était lourde dans le véhicule. Le plus jeune craqua en premier, excité comme une puce et vexé par la façon dont Shizuru l'avait maîtrisé :

- Cette fille me flanque les jetons ! Même avec tout ce qu'on a fait à l'autre abruti elle n'a pas cillé, à croire qu'elle en avait rien à faire ! Quand tu lui as donné le flingue…j'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer comme ça, sans se poser de questions !

- Ça m'aurait bien arrangé, gronda Ryushi. Kenjiro aurait dû la livrer aux autorités pour meurtre et on n'aurait plus entendu parler d'elle.

- Le Kumicho aurait fait ça ? À sa cousine ?

- Dans ce genre de cas, c'est elle ou nous. Si un civil est tué devant témoin, le coupable prend toute la responsabilité sur lui pour protéger le clan. Le Fujino-kai ne va pas s'amuser à revendiquer le meurtre d'un épicier, tout de même !

- Oui mais…ça veut dire que tu l'aurais balancé ? Après lui avoir donné toi-même le flingue ?

- Je me serais gêné, tiens…après tout, c'est elle qui aurait appuyé sur la gâchette, pas moi.

Kohei éclata de rire.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose du même style, au père de Kenjiro, murmura Ryushi. Sauf que lui, il a agi de son plein gré. Il a tué un homme dans un bar. Ça a rendu service à tout le clan mais il a dû assumer ça tout seul, en disant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les affaires du Fujino-kai, pour protéger le groupe.

- Personne ne l'a défendu ?

- Bien sûr que non, il y avait une vingtaine de témoins ! franchement, des fois tu me surprends, tu parles comme un bleu ! Tu aurais fait quoi, à sa place ?

- Je serais allé chez les flics moi-même, rétorqua Kohei, piqué au vif. Si tu penses que tu m'aurais retrouvé à pleurnicher devant le Kumicho, tu te trompes de gars, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Ryushi ignora son ton bravache, les yeux rivés sur la route.

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, il a été jugé et il a eu droit à la peine capitale, pour ça.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Pas étonnant, vu la position qu'il avait dans la maison à cette époque. C'était une sale affaire…on en parle peu.

- T'aurais fait quoi si la fille avait lâché le flingue en pleurant ?

- Je lui aurais mis une raclée phénoménale avant de la déposer chez son cousin, énonça le colosse sans sourciller.

L'autre considéra son visage fermé et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- On dirait qu'elle t'as bien eu, hein, la gamine ? s'esclaffa-t-il d'un ton railleur.

- Ferme-la.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Shizuru fit son entrée dans le cabinet du docteur Nakajima.  
En entrant dans la salle d'attente, l'odeur familière qui imprégnait la pièce la ramena des années en arrière. C'était le père de Kenjiro qui l'avait conduite ici la première fois. Elle avait piqué l'une de ses très rares colères ce jour-là, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait pris rendez-vous sans même la consulter. Elle avait refusé d'y aller, furieuse et terrifiée que son oncle la prenne pour une folle. L'homme avait dû la soulever de terre et la porter jusqu'à la voiture pour pouvoir l'amener ici et Shizuru avait passé les plus longues minutes de sa vie, dévastée, en attendant son tour dans cette petite salle qui sentait la vanille.

Maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire que sa rencontre avec Nakajima était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce et une jeune femme apparut, tenant par la main un petit garçon qui baissa les yeux d'un air intimidé en voyant Shizuru.  
L'enfant se serra contre les jambes de sa mère comme pour lui signifier d'accélérer le pas. Shizuru détourna le regard pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. Elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir un gamin, la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un tel endroit.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, Shizuru, comment vas-tu ?

La voix était enjouée, douce et chaleureuse. Shizuru sentit un sourire irrésistible s'étirer sur son visage avant de se retrouver dans une étreinte affectueuse.

Nakajima non plus n'avait pas changé, réalisa la jeune fille avec soulagement. Ses origines américaines prenaient encore le dessus lorsqu'il s'agissait de saluer des personnes qui lui étaient proches, malgré des années passées au contact de la si distante politesse japonaise.

- Comme tu as changé ! J'espère que tu comptes t'arrêter de grandir, tu ne vas pas tarder à me dépasser, plaisanta la femme en s'écartant pour la toiser de la tête aux pieds. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte adjacente qui menait à son appartement. Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée.

- J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps. La rentrée, résuma Shizuru.

- J'imagine, j'imagine. Tiens, assieds toi, je reviens dans un instant. Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu m'as laissé un message pour me prévenir que tu rentrais à Kyoto. Je reviens avec le thé, ne bouge pas !

Shizuru s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Nakajima continuait la discussion tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Elles échangèrent les dernières nouvelles et Shizuru retrouva instantanément l'aisance qui portait leurs conversations d'autrefois. La jeune femme goûtait un réconfort précieux en constatant que ses relations avec les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères dans cette ville étaient intactes.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Shizuru. Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Kyoto ? Je suis ravie de te revoir, mais pourquoi choisir cette ville pour continuer tes études ?

Un regard au-dessus de sa tasse lui apprit que Nakajima guettait la moindre de ses réactions et avait attendu de la voir en personne pour lui poser cette question. La psychiatre était inquiète et désapprouvait son choix, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- L'université est plutôt bien cotée, tenta-t-elle timidement.

- Contente de constater que ton futur te tient à cœur, mais j'imagine que tu aurais pu tout aussi bien être admise dans une université équivalente, autre part au Japon, fit-elle remarquer d'un air peu convaincu. Shizuru, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Nakajima était perspicace et l'attention qu'elle lui portait la toucha. Shizuru ne songea même pas à se cacher derrière un autre mensonge.

- L'année précédente a été difficile. J'avais besoin de changer d'air…

- Au point de revenir dans cette ville ?

Nakajima était abasourdie. Elle connaissait Shizuru depuis des années et savait tout de sa situation. Elle n'imaginait rien qui soit assez grave pour la faire revenir ici, du moins pas aussi tôt, et certainement pas pour y entamer des études longues !  
Elle avait promis au père de Kenjiro de garder un œil sur elle, peu de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer : ils étaient des amis de longue date et même si elle ne voyait plus Shizuru en tant que patiente à l'époque, elle avait gardé un certain lien avec elle par l'intermédiaire de son oncle.

- Je pensais que ça me changerait les idées, fit évasivement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

- ça ne te ressemble pas, observa Nakajima.

C'était elle qui l'avait convaincue de quitter Kyoto et fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse aller à Fuuka, persuadée que Shizuru avait besoin de rompre une bonne fois pour toutes avec le lot de tragédies qui la liait à la ville et prendre un nouveau départ. Les nouvelles qu'elles avaient échangées depuis l'avaient conforté dans l'idée que cette décision avait été la bonne. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nos discussions se sont faites de plus en plus rares, ces derniers mois. Que s'est-il passé, à Fuuka ?

Shizuru secoua la tête et, pour la première fois, Nakajima vit un éclair de désespoir perturber l'expression tranquille de sa protégée. Elle avait vu ce genre d'attitude chez des dizaines de patients : des gens tellement perdus qu'ils préféraient revivre les problèmes d'autrefois plutôt que d'affronter ceux qui se posaient dans l'immédiat. Pour qu'elle choisisse de se replonger dans l'univers complexe et malsain de Kyoto en espérant noyer sa détresse, ce qui lui était arrivé à Fuuka avait dû l'anéantir, estima Nakajima avec une inquiétude ravivée.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle simplement. Un autre jour, c'est promis. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Nakajima n'insista pas. Aux regards que lançait Shizuru autour d'elle, la jeune fille mourrait d'envie de mettre fin à cette discussion.

- Je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard, annonça-t-elle finalement en se levant.

- Tu ne veux pas rester dîner, ce soir ? demanda Nakajima tout en connaissant déjà sa réponse.

- Merci, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à finir pour demain et des amis m'attendent pour qu'on s'y mette ensemble. Nouilles instantanées sur fond de révisions, ça s'annonce trépidant.

Pas totalement dupe, Nakajima esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant grimacer pour appuyer sa remarque. Shizuru la supplia mentalement, en annonçant cette semi-vérité, de ne pas poser la moindre question qui l'oblige à mentir une fois de plus. Nakajima était peut-être la seule personne devant laquelle elle était incapable de conserver son air impassible dans ce genre de cas.  
Elle quitta l'appartement de la psychiatre, un goût amer dans la bouche, écœurée par sa propre faiblesse et hantée par le souvenir d'une paire d'yeux d'un vert éclatant.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

La vie au sein du Fujino-kai était étouffante. Par bonheur, Ryushi avait d'autres préoccupations en tête et la laissait en paix la plupart du temps. À défaut d'expéditions dans les bas-fonds de Kyoto, on l'avait donc assigné au tri d'une pile de paperasserie aussi vertigineuse qu'obscure, qui détaillait les dernières opérations financières d'un sarakin rattaché au groupe. L'homme était soupçonné de se tailler une part de bénéfice qui dépassait largement ce qui était convenu et Shizuru devait reconnaître que, même s'il n'était naturellement pas d'une honnêteté sans faille vis-à-vis de ses clients, il déployait au moins le même zèle pour brouiller les pistes aux yeux des yakuza qui l'employaient. Inutile de préciser que le Fujino-kai n'appréciait pas du tout l'intention.

La jeune fille désespérait d'apprendre quelque chose de concret sur les Gurentai mais la chance lui sourit pourtant au détour d'un couloir, sous la forme d'exclamations indignées qui fusaient d'une salle de réunion à la porte entrouverte :

- Ça sent le traquenard à plein nez ! organiser une rencontre pour décider du partage de la ville, non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Il y a un an, on ne connaissait même pas leurs noms !

- On ne peut pas ignorer un affront pareil !

- Du calme, trancha la voix posée de Kenjiro. Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça. Traquenard ou pas, ce ne sont que des salles gosses. Une bonne fessée, et on n'en parle plus. Ryushi, tu prends cinq _shatei _avec toi ce soir et tu règles l'affaire. Pas de blessés, pas d'éclats…contente-toi de les impressionner. On connaît bien le coin, déploie quelques gars à des endroits stratégiques et on évitera toute mauvaise surprise s'ils sont assez stupides pour tenter une embuscade.

Shizuru retourna dans son bureau avec le sentiment d'avoir enfin une piste.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Il était minuit passé lorsque Ryushi, flanqué d'une demi-douzaine de yakuza en costume, quitta le siège du Fujino-kai. Shizuru l'attendait depuis une bonne heure, confortablement installée sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi qu'elle avait réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Le conducteur s'était montré étonnamment conciliant quand elle avait rajouté un généreux pourboire au tarif qu'il annonçait. Shizuru se réjouissait d'avance en imaginant la tête de l'inspecteur Nagoshi quand il recevrait la note.

- Ce sont eux, suivez-les !

- C'est pas un peu louche cette histoire ? s'inquiéta le conducteur en démarrant.

- Si, justement ! vous voyez le grand costaud en tête du groupe ? Il sort avec ma sœur…elle veut que je le surveille un peu, elle le trouve un peu trop absent, ces derniers temps ! il lui a dit qu'il avait une importante réunion qui finirait tard ce soir, mais je suis sûre que c'est encore un prétexte pour jouer au pachinko toute la nuit avec ses copains !

L'homme posa sur elle un regard effaré et Shizuru se fendit du sourire le plus fantasque qu'elle puisse esquisser. Il garda le silence alors qu'ils suivaient la Mercedes noire de Ryushi, probablement peu désireux d'en savoir davantage sur cette famille de fous.

La filature les conduisit dans un quartier un peu à l'écart du centre, complètement désert à cette heure. La Mercedes ralentit en arrivant au chantier d'une tour en construction et se gara sur un bout de parking.

- Continuez un peu et tournez à gauche, demanda Shizuru. Voilà. Je descends ici, merci pour la course !

L'homme prit l'argent qu'elle lui tendait, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de hausser les épaules et démarrer sans demander son reste.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Ryushi lançait autour de lui des regards suspicieux. Les shatei s'étaient dispersés pour sécuriser les lieux, le laissant seul en compagnie de Kohei au pied de la structure métallique d'une tour en construction.

- Vingt minutes qu'on attend. Soit ils se foutent de nous, soient ils se sont dégonflés.

- chut, écoute…on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un…

On aurait dit un léger cliquetis métallique. Ryushi tendit l'oreille pour en déterminer l'origine, avec la désagréable impression d'être observé. Quelque chose venait de bouger dans l'ombre, il en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Sans même en avoir conscience, sa main avait disparu dans les plis de sa veste et s'était refermée sur la crosse de son revolver. Il y eut un souffle à ses côtés, et le bruit étouffé d'une cavalcade sur le sol en terre battue. Une masse d'air se déplaça derrière lui, trop imposante pour être celle d'un homme. Beaucoup trop imposante.

Il y eut un cri d'alarme et Ryushi eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil une gueule démesurée ouverte sur une rangée de crocs. Un poids énorme s'abattit dans son dos comme un coup de massue. Ryushi roula sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Des années de combat l'obligèrent à garder les yeux ouverts alors que sa vision dansait. Il aperçut Kohei qui gisait à terre, inconscient. Un grondement irréel le pétrifia sur place, couché dans la poussière, et Ryushi sentit une terreur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années s'insinuer dans ses veines. Le monstre était devant lui. Une masse de griffes et de crocs, au pelage sombre, plus grosse qu'un cheval. La créature agitait furieusement une gueule grande ouverte, béante comme une plaie, qui aurait pu le couper en deux d'un claquement de mâchoire.

Il aurait dû mourir, réalisa-t-il. Sans même avoir le temps d'esquisser un geste. Le monstre les avait simplement percutés, sans les mettre en pièces. Et alors que le vieux Yakuza se redressait avec lenteur, les yeux écarquillés, il aperçut sur le dos de la créature ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Shizuru tira de toutes ses forces sur le câble en acier et l'Orphan rua comme un taureau furieux. Elle tint bon, les jambes serrées autour de ses flancs comme si elle domptait un mustang. Un grognement rauque s'éleva dans l'air alors que la créature suffoquait, étranglé par le filin passé autour de sa gorge. L'Orphan s'arc-bouta. Ses pattes battaient l'air avec une rage aveugle. Le câble lui déchira les paumes, mais Shizuru ne broncha pas. Fou de douleur, le monstre bondit en avant et se jeta de tout son poids contre un mur. Les briques explosèrent en une pluie de débris. Leste comme un chat, Shizuru se réceptionna quelques mètres plus loin. Un battement de cœur plus tard et elle serait morte écrasée. En un éclair, elle prit conscience de la forme inconsciente de Kohei à deux pas d'elle, de la silhouette immobile de Ryushi et de son arme jetée à terre. Elle vit l'Orphan se redresser, ombre gigantesque perdue au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. La créature s'élança. Shizuru plongea en avant. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal du revolver et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.  
Avec un sang-froid implacable, Shizuru pressa la détente et la balle se logea au fond de la gueule grande ouverte, une fraction de seconde avant que les mâchoires d'acier ne lui emportent un bras.

L'Orphan bascula en arrière et le silence se fit.

- Bonsoir, Ryushi-san, fit Shizuru avec un grand sourire.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

- Nagoshi-san, il va me falloir quelques explications.

- Fujino, ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles, je me demandais si vous étiez toujours en vie.

Shizuru pinça les lèvres et dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour se retenir d'insulter son interlocuteur avant de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre.

- A l'occasion, vous regarderez si vous n'avez pas dans vos fiches un certain « Jinta- le-dingue », un illuminé qui se promène avec un katana. Un lieutenant des Gurentai, visiblement. Il a passé un shatei du Fujino-kai à tabac, avant de lui trancher la main en transmettant ses amitiés à l'Oyabun.

- Charmant. Je vais voir ce que j'ai à ce sujet.

Ils avaient retrouvé le malheureux dans un sale état, à l'autre bout du chantier.

- Si vous êtes en panne d'inspiration, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le parcourt économique d'une société connue sous le nom de « Searrs ». Vous connaissez, peut-être ? Oh, mais je suis bête, bien sûr que vous connaissez…

Shizuru était dans un tel état de rage que, pour une fois, elle ne tenta même pas de réfréner son cynisme. Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Vous comptiez attendre combien de temps avant de m'annoncer que la Searrs avait coulé, et que vos gentils supérieurs avaient laissé une bande de voyous mettre la main dessus pour une bouchée de pain ?

- Rien ne prouve que…

- La prochaine fois, c'est promis, j'essaierai de ne pas achever l'Orphan pour que vous puissiez le prendre sur le fait, en train de se balader dans les rues Kyoto, rétorqua froidement Shizuru.

Nagoshi ne répondit rien. La jeune femme se força à expirer calmement, comme si cela aurait suffit à expulser la colère qui l'habitait. L'année dernière, lui et ses supérieurs avaient laissé les Himes s'entredéchirer, parfaitement conscients des drames qui se nouaient pendant le Festival. Et ce soir, elle découvrait que les Gurentai avait fait main basse sur la Searrs, dans l'indifférence générale. C'en était trop.

- La société est basée aux États-Unis. Notre champ d'action était limité.

- J'ai un scoop, pour vous : la prochaine fois que ça se produit, demandez conseil aux Yakuza. J'ai le sentiment que ce détail ne leur a pas posé trop de problèmes. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de moi, Nagoshi ?

Plus question de croire qu'elle était simplement un pion à la solde des forces de police, dans cette affaire. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière toute cette histoire, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Faite votre boulot, et tenez-nous au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Quand nous aurons assez d'informations, et que les Gurentai se seront mis toute la pègre à dos, nous pourrons agir facilement et mettre fin à cette histoire proprement. Vous avez d'autres questions ? À ce sujet, je…

Shizuru raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.  
Elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu, prise en étau entre le poids que faisaient peser ses crimes passés sur sa conscience et l'odieuse menace d'une peine de mort, mais Nagoshi avait truqué les cartes.  
D'un seul coup, sa fureur s'envola et la situation lui apparut avec une clarté limpide, alors que son esprit se concentrait sur les issues possibles avec une rigueur détachée. Soit, elle tiendrait son rôle de marionnette et se plierait aux exigences de l'inspecteur. En explorant quelques pistes, Shizuru était prête à parier qu'elle trouverait de quoi faire pencher la balance en sa faveur et, ce jour-là, Nagoshi regretterait d'avoir fait appel à elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon, il semblerait que ma gestion de planning ne s'arrange pas. Encore une fois, le temps m'a un peu manqué pour tenir mes délais...toutes mes excuses. Ce chapitre n'a pas eu droit à une beta-lecture et même si j'ai tâché d'être vigilante, je fais appelle à votre indulgence pour les éventuelles fautes/répétitions qui m'auraient échappé ! Certains passages ne sont pas aussi "nets" que je l'aurai souhaité mais je n'ai pas envie de repousser encore ce chapitre..._

_Merci pour les commentaires et autres reviews, on ne le dit jamais assez mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
A la prochaine, si possible avant le mois de septembre XD_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toutes les anciennes Himes présentent à l'Académie s'étaient rassemblées dans une salle de classe à Fuuka, en un conseil de guerre rassemblé en urgence par Midori. Mai lança des regards inquiets autour d'elle, notant les sourcils froncés et l'expression tendue affichée par ses amies. L'ambiance était grave. Les regards se fuyaient et un silence lourd, chargé d'angoisse, pesait sur leur petite assemblée.

Les drames du Festival hantaient tous les esprits.

Depuis que Natsuki lui avait appris son combat avec l'Orphan, Mai se revoyait sans cesse devant la forme monumentale de Kagutsuchi, entourée de flammes et le visage déformé par la haine. Takumi était mort et elle s'apprêtait à infliger le même sort à Mikoto.

Tout plutôt que replonger dans ce cauchemar, songea-t-elle pour la dixième fois de la journée en retenant un frisson.

Natsuki avait pris place derrière le bureau des professeurs et exposait de nouveau les circonstances de son combat, pour que chacun puisse entendre sa version de première main.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, et je crois pouvoir vous rassurer, à ce sujet, déclara-t-elle après avoir fini son exposé. Je ne crois pas que cet Orphan soit le signe d'une nouvelle guerre des Himes.

L'espoir fit relever les visages et Natsuki enchaîna :

- Pas d'étoile rouge dans le ciel, nous n'avons ni nos éléments, ni nos childs. En ce qui me concerne, ma marque de Hime n'est pas réapparue.

- Peut-être…peut-être qu'une autre guerre a débuté, mais que nous n'en sommes pas les actrices principales, cette fois-ci, suggéra Nao avec toute la réserve quelqu'un qui s'attend au pire.

- J'y ai pensé, et c'est vrai que ça pourrait être une possibilité. Mais je n'y crois pas.

Natsuki coula un regard vers Alyssa qui l'autorisa à poursuivre d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Alyssa a réussi à retenir l'Orphan. Pas assez pour le faire fuir, mais suffisamment pour le maîtriser. Elle a pu le contrôler, dans une certaine mesure. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire lorsque c'était Nagi qui invoquait ces créatures.

Les yeux de Nao s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit où Natsuki voulait en venir.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- La Searrs ! acheva Mai.

- Probablement. Et avec ce qui s'est produit avant, ça confirmerait que la société a repris du service, ajouta Natsuki en sous-entendant la destruction de Miyu.

Midori se fendit d'un sourire batailleur.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Une occasion de flanquer une bonne raclée à la Searrs ? je n'en demandais pas tant !

Le soulagement se peignit sur tous les visages et la tension dans la salle retomba d'un cran. Midori avait raison, songea Natsuki. À côté du spectre du Festival, affronter la société faisait figure de promenade de santé.

- Il va falloir faire des recherches, que l'on sache d'où vient cet Orphan, ce que fabrique la Searrs…et s'organiser en fonction de ce que l'on trouvera.

Natsuki songea avec agacement que c'était quelque chose qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps : à moins d'avoir été préprogrammé, le système d'auto-destruction dans le corps de Miyu ne s'était pas déclenché seul. Et cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'accident s'était produit ! Veiller au bien-être d'Alyssa avait relégué toute autre affaire au second plan et Natsuki s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accordé plus d'importance à la menace que pouvait représenter la Searrs. Elle avait été tellement occupée que les jours avaient filé sans qu'elle puisse en prendre conscience. Quelle idiote, depuis quand était-elle devenue si imprudente ?

- J'ai peut-être quelques pistes à explorer de ce côté. Ça fait longtemps que j'essaye de voir ce que trafique la société, déclara Midori.

Évidemment. La jeune femme n'était pas restée les bras croisés depuis l'accident et avait mobilisé son propre réseau de recherche. Elle leva le menton et le regard bienveillant qu'elle adressa à Natsuki sous-entendait clairement qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir consacré toute son attention à sa cadette.

- On ne devrait pas mettre la police dans le coup ? intervint Shiho. Après tout, nous n'avons plus rien pour nous défendre !

- ça risque d'être difficile d'expliquer toute l'histoire aux autorités… et je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne chose qu'elles apprennent ce qui a pu se passer, fit remarquer Natsuki.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur une jeune femme aux yeux aussi écarlate que le sang qui mouchetait son yukata, alors qu'elle quittait les ruines de ce qui avait été le quartier général du First District. Natsuki frissonna.

- Voyons quelles informations nous pouvons trouver, avant d'en arriver là. Si la situation devient trop dangereuse, on n'aura pas le choix.

- Ou si un orphan est surpris en train de se balader en ville aux heures de pointes, fit remarquer Nao, l'air de rien.

La plaisanterie arracha quelques sourires, mais peu d'entre elles avaient assez de cynisme pour apprécier l'ironie. Natsuki avait dissipé leur plus grande crainte, pourtant personne n'était dupe : elles étaient probablement toutes en danger. La jeune fille songea, en considérant l'expression inquiète d'Alyssa, qu'elle ferait tout pour que Miyu reste l'unique victime de cette sale affaire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai et Mikoto étaient venues passer la soirée chez Natsuki, après la réunion. La solitaire rangeait les dernières assiettes pendant que Mai préparait le thé en fredonnant.

- Poussez-vous, les filles et ne me bousculez pas, c'est chaud ! Prévint-elle en posant sur la table basse une théière fumante.

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe lui laissèrent un peu d'espace en lui accordant à peine un regard : Mikoto s'était emparée d'une tasse, d'un vase ainsi que de la télécommande de la télévision et jonglait avec le tout d'une seule main en tirant la langue avec une mimique appliquée, devant Alyssa qui riait aux éclats.

Mai servit le thé avec un petit sourire, ravie de voir que les deux plus jeunes s'entendaient si bien. Et pourtant, quel plus beau contraste que l'exubérance de sa protégée face à la timidité d'Alyssa ? Natsuki s'assit à même le sol, face à elle, avec le profond soupir de ceux qui viennent d'achever une journée bien remplie et prit sa tasse d'un air absent.

- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose ce soir, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? s'enquit Mai.

- Désolée…j'ai la tête ailleurs depuis la réunion, expliqua Natsuki.

Elle hésita.

- Viens, Mikoto, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, tu vas adorer ! s'écria Alyssa en se levant d'un bond.

Alors que sa cadette entrainait Mikoto vers sa chambre, Natsuki adressa à sa sœur le remerciement muet d'avoir inventé un prétexte pour la laisser discuter avec Mai à cœur ouvert.

-Mai, je crois qu'il me reste quelques informateurs qui pourraient m'en dire plus sur la Searrs. Ça va me prendre du temps pour les contacter et je devrais probablement aller les voir en personne aux quatre coins de la ville. Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Alyssa, quand je devrais m'absenter ?

- Bien sûr ! ce sera avec plaisir. En plus, Mikoto sera ravie, ces deux-là s'entendent bien.

- Merci. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je ne pense pas que l'Orphan ait attaqué Alyssa par hasard. Ne lui en parle pas, je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter davantage. Je préfèrerais qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la garderai à l'œil…en permanence, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. La rouquine s'en voulait encore d'avoir laissé les deux plus jeunes seules la nuit où Alyssa s'était faite attaquer.

- Si tu prévois une escapade, prévient quelqu'un pour prendre le relais, la taquina Natsuki.

Mai fit la grimace et Natsuki eut un sourire indulgent.

- Ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour la Searrs, en ce moment, avoua la rouquine. Est-ce que je pourrais te remplacer, pour aller voir tes informateurs à ta place, de temps en temps ?

- Merci Mai, mais ces gars-là ne sont pas très bavards si on ne les connait pas un minimum. Autant que ça soit moi qui m'y colle, on gagnera du temps. Midori a déjà trouvé quelques pistes, on devrait arriver à des résultats rapides.

- Je vois, fit Mai, un peu déçue de se sentir inutile.

Natsuki porta sa tasse à ses lèvres Peut-être trouverait-elle-même le moyen de remonter jusqu'à John Smith, en espérant que l'homme soit encore en vie.

- ça me fait penser...qu'a dit Shizuru, à ce sujet ?

Le visage de Natsuki se ferma instantanément.

- Pour être honnête...Shizuru ne sait rien, avoua-t-elle simplement.

- Comment ? Mais enfin ! Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas l'appeler, mais... Si ça se trouve, elle est en danger !

Elle la regardait comme une gamine inconsciente et Natsuki dut faire un effort pour ne pas se renfrogner davantage.

- Mai, du calme, du calme !

- Quoi ?

- Écoute un peu...Shizuru n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Vraiment pas. Elle a quitté Fuuka pour prendre un nouveau départ. Elle voulait trancher pour de bon avec ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Le Festival, ce qu'elle a fait au First District. Moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

- Natsuki...

- Ce qui a pu arriver pendant la guerre des Hime l'a blessé terriblement, murmura l'autre comme si Mai n'avait rien dit. C'est peut-être elle qui a le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore appelée. Elle ne sait même pas que Miyu est morte. Si elle apprend que la Searrs a repris du service...

Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela aurait suffi à écarter cette possibilité.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit de nouveau mêlée à tout ça, conclut-elle tout bas.

Mai la regarda en silence. Ainsi c'était donc ça. L'affection et le regret teintaient ses mots d'une sincérité touchante et Mai ne put retenir un sourire désolé. C'était des arguments que Natsuki avait soigneusement dissimulés lors de leur discussion, le lendemain de la mort de Miyu.

- Tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite, grosse maline... au lieu de me raconter l'autre jour que vous vous étiez brouillées, la taquina-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, tu sais. On ne s'est pas appelées une seule fois depuis. Je te l'ai dit : Shizuru voulait couper tous ses liens en partant...et de mon côté je ne vois pas de quel droit j'interviendrais de nouveau dans sa vie.

Elle avait respecté la décision de son amie, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle retournait à Kyoto. Jusqu'au bout de ce quai de gare, où elle l'avait aidé à porter ses bagages, Natsuki avait taché de conserver une neutralité impeccable. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ne lui dit rien, s'il te plait. Ça vaut mieux. Si les choses dérapent et deviennent incontrôlables, alors oui, peut-être que je lui apprendrai ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu sais qu'à ce moment-là, elle t'en voudra terriblement de tout lui avoir caché.

Natsuki esquissa un sourire triste. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais c'était un risque qu'elle s'était résolue à prendre.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser les choses déraper ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait faux.

- Tu es…irrécupérable.

Devant elle, Natsuki gardait les yeux rivés sur la table, les sourcils légèrement froncés en une expression incertaine, comme si elle hésitait à se confier.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment parlé de Shizuru. Tu sais, je l'ai connu à une époque qui n'était pas facile pour moi. Même maintenant, j'ai toujours du mal à aborder le sujet. Pour ne pas remuer les choses, tu vois le genre ? En fait… J'aimerais qu'il y ait une façon un peu moins pathétique de le dire, mais…est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était ma seule amie avant le début du Festival ?

Sa voix était étrangement nouée. Les minutes qui suivirent, Mai dut se retenir pour ne pas simplement se pencher en avant et lui serrer la main en un simple geste de soutien. Rarement elle avait vu la solitaire aussi émue. Natsuki évoqua quelques souvenirs, certains plus sombres que d'autres. La plupart étaient teintés de tristesse.

La solitaire n'avait pas passé des jours heureux après la mort de sa mère. Cinq ans après le drame, Natsuki s'était retrouvée terriblement seule alors qu'elle prenait la mesure du temps écoulé et de l'absurdité de sa vendetta. Prostrée dans son appartement, elle était plus vulnérable que jamais ce soir-là.  
Shizuru, nouvelle recrue du conseil des étudiants, avait relevé son nom dans le registre des absences. Elles étaient de simples connaissances à l'époque, mais elle avait tout de même décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien. Même maintenant, Natsuki ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle avait ouvert la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle avait fondu en larme à l'instant ou la fille de Kyoto lui avait demandé des nouvelles. Pour la première fois, elle avait parlé de l'accident de sa mère à quelqu'un d'autre. Shizuru était resté chez elle ce soir-là, pour simplement offrir sa présence. Le lendemain, Natsuki l'avait conduite à l'endroit où s'était produit le drame. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de tout ça. Vue de loin, leur relation paraissait inchangée. Pour Natsuki, ce fut l'instant où Shizuru devint un soutien aussi discret que sincère, et une véritable amie.

Quand la solitaire se tut, Mai lui laissa quelque temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Dans la cuisine, un robinet mal refermé gouttait, les plocs-plocs réguliers rythmant le silence.  
Lorsque Natsuki baissait sa garde, ses émotions étaient faciles à déchiffrer pour peu que l'on prête attention à ses gestes et son expression, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Par moment, au plus sombre de son récit, la solitaire avait paru au bord des larmes. Mai avait senti son cœur se serrer, tant par la découverte du passé de son amie que de la voir si exposée.

- ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- C'est du passé, relativisa Natsuki. Je préfère ne plus y penser. Quant à Shizuru, il était temps que je la laisse aller de l'avant.

Un tremblement secoua le sol avec un bruit sourd et des éclats de rire retentirent de la chambre d'Alyssa.

- Elles sont infernales, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent encore ?

Alyssa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en se tenant les côtés, incapable de retenir son hilarité. Derrière elle, Mikoto se massait le front et Natsuki préféra ne pas imaginer quelle acrobatie la jeune fille avait encore tentée pour se retrouver avec une bosse.

- Franchement…

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille, avant qu'elles ne cassent tout chez toi. Allez Mikoto, on rentre !

Natsuki les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Préviens-moi, quand tu auras besoin de moi, lui rappela Mai.

- Pas de problème.

La rouquine hésita un instant et, incapable de se retenir devant l'air encore bouleversé de son amie, la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Appelle Shizuru. Juste pour discuter, reprendre contact, lui dit-elle.

La solitaire se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Mai je…

- Juste quelques minutes. Ça fait quoi ? Trois mois depuis que vous vous êtes parlé pour la dernière fois ? Appelle là ! Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ça se voit que tu n'es pas tranquille.

- J'y penserais, murmura finalement Natsuki en s'écartant.

- Bien. A demain alors ! Et n'oublie pas, vous étiez chacune l'être le plus cher de l'autre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Allo ?_

_- Shizuru ? C'est moi…Natsuki, précisa-t-elle alors que le silence s'étirait à l'autre bout du fil._

_- Je t'ai reconnu, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien, bien. Je…j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, tous les profs de Fuuka me sont tombés dessus dès la rentrée ! Et toi ? Comment ça se passe, à Kyoto ?_

_- ça va. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais je m'organise avec des amis et ensemble on s'en sort bien._

_- Le campus est sympa ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tant mieux. Euh…Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, je…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu es souvent occupée._

_- En fait, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'Alyssa ces derniers temps. Une idée de Midori et de Miyu, pour rassembler la fratrie._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Oui…c'était un peu maladroit au départ, mais on commence à bien s'entendre._

_Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Natsuki lui décrivit les liens qui commençaient à se tisser entre elle et sa sœur. Elle lui raconta des anecdotes qu'elle nuança pour passer sous silence la mort de Miyu. Elle parla des horaires de bus, des frasques de sa cadette avec Mikoto, des soirs où elle allait la chercher à l'école, des rattrapages qui l'attendaient._

_- On dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien._

_- Oui. Alyssa est une gamine super et…_

_- Natsuki, désolée de t'interrompre, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à finir, ce soir._

_- Ah. Bien, pas de problème, je vais te laisser. On se rappelle une autre fois ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Bien. Bonne soirée, alors. Bon courage._

_- Bonne soirée !_

Natsuki se sentait malade rien que d'y repenser. Quand elle s'était décidée à appeler Shizuru, son cœur battait déjà la chamade. Sa nervosité avait atteint des sommets alors que de longues sonneries la condamnaient à patienter. Shizuru avait fini par décrocher. Soulagée, la solitaire avait vite déchanté. Elle n'avait pas reconnu son amie, au téléphone. Natsuki avait posé toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête sans jamais parvenir à créer une vraie discussion entre elles. Shizuru avait répondu avec une politesse formelle, ni plus ni moins. Désespérée, la solitaire avait multiplié les tentatives alors que la distance que lui opposait Shizuru s'élargissait d'instant en instant. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Son amie avait mis fin à cette torture de la façon la plus détachée et courtoise qui soit. En raccrochant, Natsuki s'était sentie plus insignifiante qu'un insecte et avait eu envie de pleurer.

Alyssa était entrée dans le salon à ce moment-là.

- ça ne va pas ?

- Si. Bof. Une histoire bête. Laisse tomber.

- Rien de grave ?

Alyssa l'avait regardé avec ce froncement de sourcil inquiet et ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'appréhension. Natsuki estima qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air convaincant. Elle se détendit et tenta un sourire rassurant.

- Rien de grave.

Trois mois depuis que Miyu avait trouvé la mort. Trois petits mois. Alyssa avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Natsuki ne flancherait devant elle pour rien au monde, même si elle avait la terrible impression d'avoir perdu Shizuru pour de bon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? Essaie de ne pas te pencher à l'extérieur du virage et reste bien agrippée.

- Natsuki, ça fait quinze fois que tu me le répètes ! Je vais finir par croire que tu paniques pour un rien, à force !

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je fixe un siège à l'arrière ? Je vais le faire, ce sera mieux, pour toi.

- Natsuki !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dix ans !

- Et alors ? Tu atteins à peine les repose-pieds ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Alyssa les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si tu étais bien placée pour dire ce genre de chose ! Ce n'est que pour une promenade…j'ai déjà passé toute une après-midi à tourner sur ce parking, accrochée derrière toi, « pour que je m'habitue », cita-t-elle. Je pense que je m'en sortirai bien. Et puis, tu rouleras prudemment. Lâche ce siège, je t'assure que je n'en ai pas besoin ! On le ramènera à la boutique, ce soir.

- Ben voyons…

De mauvaise grâce, Natsuki se démena un instant avec le papier à bulles pour remettre le siège dans son carton. Si on lui avait dit qu'Alyssa, cette gamine timide et réservée, tellement discrète qu'elle aurait pu être transparente, lui tiendrait un jour tête avec l'obstination d'un mulet, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

La petite fille enfila son casque flambant neuf, signifiant que la discussion était close. Natsuki enfourcha sa moto en maugréant un « si Mai apprend ça, elle va me tuer et elle aura raison » lorsque sa sœur se hissa à l'arrière de la selle. La moto démarra dans un grondement sourd et Natsuki prit la route qui menait hors de la ville, à une vitesse bien plus raisonnable que ce qu'elle s'autorisait d'ordinaire.

La falaise plongeait à pic sur quelques dizaines de mètres. En contrebas, les vagues s'écrasaient en un fracas rageur contre les arrêtes de pierre acérées, s'enroulaient en tourbillons d'écume immaculés entre les récifs qui déchiraient la surface d'un bleu presque noir, telle une rangée de crocs. Natsuki avait vu ce spectacle des douzaines de fois, sans jamais arriver à se départir de ce terrible sentiment de vertige qui lui broyait l'estomac dès que son regard se trouvait aspiré dans l'obscurité de l'océan.

- Alors, c'est ici ?

A ses côtés, perchée sur les barreaux du garde-fou pour pouvoir pencher la tête au-dessus de l'abîme, Alyssa affichait une moue désolée et scrutait la surface, comme si elle aurait pu distinguer des restes de carcasses de voiture à travers les motifs compliqués que traçaient les trainées d'écumes.

- Oui. Un sacré vol plané.

- Tu as eu de la chance, observa Alyssa après un instant de silence.

Tout à fait le genre de remarque qu'aurait pu faire Miyu, nota Natsuki en la dévisageant.

- C'était maman, qui conduisait.

- Maman, répéta Alyssa, pensive.

Ma mère, notre mère, le docteur Kuga...Natsuki ignorait de quelle façon Alyssa considérait la femme qui était à l'origine de sa création et de sa vie de cobaye à la Searrs. Maman, avait-elle décidé. C'était suffisamment vague pour que la fillette décide de s'approprier ce nom ou pas.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Je ne sais même pas si j'étais née au moment de l'accident. On m'a montré quelques photos, il y a des années, et c'est tout. Elle…elle était comment ?

_C'était l'être en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle. Celle pour qui je me suis battue, des années après sa mort. Celle qui m'a trahie et m'a vendu comme une bête curieuse_. Natsuki garda ces réponses pour elle. Elles n'apporteraient rien à sa sœur, pas maintenant. La petite fille savait probablement déjà tout ça, de toute façon. Autant lui parler de choses que les informateurs de la Searrs avaient probablement jugé trop insignifiantes pour que ce soit noté dans un rapport.

- Physiquement, si on devait nous comparer, on dirait maintenant qu'on se ressemble beaucoup. C'était une bosseuse, je ne la voyais pas si souvent que ça. Voyons... Quand elle était à la maison, elle était toujours en train de bouquiner. Elle courrait s'installer sur le balcon dès qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil, en disant que les néons des labos sans fenêtres la rendaient malade. Quand elle avait du temps libre et que j'étais là, elle m'emmenait au parc pour que je puisse en profiter et jouer avec Duran. C'était mon chien, expliqua-t-elle. Elle écoutait de la musique en permanence. Du jazz, généralement. Par contre, elle ne valait rien dans une cuisine, chantait faux et n'avait aucune notion du temps: une vraie catastrophe : quand c'était elle qui venait me chercher à l'école, elle était toujours en retard.

_C'est elle qui m'a fait sortir par la fenêtre de la voiture, alors que l'océan se refermait sur le véhicule comme une tombe. _Natsuki n'en dit rien. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

- Et…ton père ? Tu crois qu'on a le même ? demanda timidement Alyssa en pinçant une mèche de cheveux dorés entre ses doigts.

Natsuki considéra yeux bleus et cheveux blonds et haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Qui sait quelles manipulations génétiques avait subies Alyssa à l'aube de sa création ? Natsuki doutait qu'on puisse considérer son apparence physique comme un signe de parenté fiable.

- Le mien avait les cheveux très noirs, c'est vrai…et c'était un grand costaud, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais ça ne veut probablement rien dire.

- C'est vrai. Vu mon parcourt, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu avoir les cheveux verts. Et tu feras moins la maline le jour où je serais plus grande que toi.

- Hâte de voir ça.

Alyssa tira la langue. Natsuki rit. En contrebas, une nuée de taches blanches se détacha de la paroi. Les mouettes rasèrent la surface, comme si les crêtes déchiquetées des vagues n'existaient pas, et filèrent vers le large avec des cris perçants. Il faisait beau et les deux filles se sentaient en paix.

Le fracas des vagues fut noyé par le rugissement des moteurs. Derrière elles, deux voitures se garèrent avec un crissement de freins. Vitres teintées, peinture noire vernie qui luisait comme de l'obsidienne. Elles bloquaient l'accès à la route déserte, isolant Natsuki et sa sœur au bout de la terrasse de pierre qui s'avançait au-dessus de l'océan.

Cinq hommes en sortir alors que les moteurs tournaient encore. Natsuki se rua devant Alyssa.  
Des pistolets surgirent de leurs vestes et se braquèrent sur elles.

- La gamine, aboya l'un d'eux.

Les armes, les voitures et ces hommes en costume noir, si noir. Natsuki sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Derrière elle, Alyssa se sera contre ses jambes.

- File-nous la gamine !

- Magne-toi !

Un homme allongea le bras et le sol explosa juste devant elle en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Elle n'avait pas entendu le coup partir. Un silencieux.

- Non !

Non, non, non. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle haletant. Natsuki était un loup aux abois.

- La môme ! Viens là, sinon on la bute et on vient te chercher !

Alyssa lui prit la main.

- Natsuki….

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Non…

- Natsuki ils…ils vont le faire…

Alyssa était terrifiée.

- Bouge-toi !

La petite main lâcha la sienne.

Natsuki se tendit en avant, pour saisir cette main qui s'éloignait. Des éclats de pierre griffèrent son visage quand l'homme devant elle tira une nouvelle fois. Elle fit un bond. Un loup aux abois. Un des hommes se précipita sur Alyssa et la souleva de terre. La petite fille cria.

- On se casse !

Les pistolets se pointèrent sur elle. Le temps s'étira et elle vit leur forme sombre se transformer en larme d'argent alors qu'ils accrochaient les rayons du soleil comme des miroirs. Natsuki fit volte-face. Les armes cliquetèrent. Elle s'élança. L'air fusa autour d'elle alors que les premières balles la frôlaient. Elle bondit et s'envola. Devant elle, le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, infini. Tout bascula. Ciel et eau se fondirent en un tourbillon d'azur et d'encre. Son souffle se bloqua. Le vent siffla, plaquant ses habits contre son corps alors qu'elle tombait, tombait vers l'océan. Ombres des récifs, vagues rugissantes, guirlandes d'écumes, Natsuki s'écrasa contre les flots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La voiture s'enfonçait dans la mer. Duran hurlait à la mort et elle pleurait, terrifiée. Sur le siège avant, sa mère s'agitait, ses mouvements raides et saccadés. Elle essayait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, luttant contre la poignée. Elle frappa contre la vitre avec un sanglot désespéré et sa main laissa une trainée sombre contre le verre. Natsuki avait mal, partout. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras et chaque respiration allumait un brasier de douleur dans ses poumons._

_- Maman ? Maman !_

_- ça va aller Natsuki…on…on va sortir de là…_

_- J'ai mal…_

_Sa voix tremblait tellement._

_- Viens, passe à l'avant, vite !_

_Elle se tordit en arrière pour l'aider à se faufiler au-dessus des sièges. Natsuki hurla de douleur. Elle avait si mal…Les mains de sa mère étaient poisseuses de sang et elle avait une blessure au visage qui saignait abondamment. La fillette pleura de plus belle. Autour d'elles, l'océan était un monstre silencieux, prêt à les broyer et les engloutir._

_Sa mère la serra doucement contre elle et sortit quelque chose de son sac. Cachée entre ses bras, Natsuki reconnut les contours d'une arme à feu. Elle tira à bout portant. L'impact et la pression de l'eau firent exploser la vitre. L'eau se rua à l'intérieur, glacée et sombre, avec un grondement furieux. Sa mère la poussa par la fenêtre. Natsuki s'agrippa à elle de sa main valide et essaya de la tirer vers elle, hors du véhicule qui glissait dans les ténèbres._

_Elle ne sortit jamais de la voiture. Grièvement blessée, Natsuki perdit connaissance au moment ou Duran s'échappait de la carcasse métallique à son tour._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillie par le plafond immaculé d'une chambre d'hôpital. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et elle grimaça. Un instant elle se crut revenue des années en arrière et cette idée lui donna le vertige.

- Natsuki, ça va ?

- Mai, arrête un peu tes questions débiles ! hey, Natsuki, regarde-nous !

La solitaire vit les cheveux roux de Mai apparaître dans son champ de vision et le visage inquiet de Nao qui lui faisait signe, penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de se redresser.

- Doucement, prévint Mai en glissant un oreiller derrière son dos. Tu dois être bien sonnée…

- Elle a surtout un sacré bol d'être en un seul morceau, n'importe qui se serait brisé les os avec un plongeon de cette hauteur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Alyssa, marmonna Natsuki en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Des types l'ont emmené…les flics…

- Ils sont au courant, on les a prévenus dès qu'on a vu que tu étais seule.

Mai, Nao et Midori étaient en voiture le long de la côte lorsqu'elles avaient aperçu la moto de Natsuki abandonnée au bord de la route. Il y avait deux casques posés à terre. En contrebas, Nao avait repéré une forme sombre jetée contre un récif et avait dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de reconnaître Natsuki, qui gisait inanimée.  
Elle avait eu une chance incroyable. Après l'arrivée des secours, Midori était restée sur place avec une équipe de recherche alors qu'une ambulance emmenait Natsuki à l'hôpital. Morte d'inquiétude et imaginant le pire, la jeune femme refusait de partir tant que l'on n'avait pas retrouvé Alyssa.

- Je vais l'appeler, et prévenir les flics que c'est un enlèvement. Au moins, Alyssa est en vie.

- Tu peux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mai, alors que Nao quittait la chambre.

Natsuki s'exécuta, mortifiée. Elle pensait qu'Alyssa serait en sécurité avec elle. Une belle illusion, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Ces types l'avaient enlevé juste sous son nez, en plein jour, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Shiho avait eu raison, elle aurait du avertir la police dès qu'elles avaient eu des soupçons sur la Searrs ! Alyssa, l'accident, sa mère…tout se mélangea dans sa tête et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle pleurait comme une enfant, la tête dans les mains.

- Hé là…du calme, la consola Mai en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On va la retrouver, on sait qui est derrière tout ça. Elle est en vie.

- Peut-être que si elle avait sauté avec moi…

- Elle n'aurait pas survécu et tu le sais… Alyssa n'était pas une vraie HiME, elle n'a pas le cuir aussi solide que toi ! Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais…Tu es en vie, elle aussi, et je te garantie qu'on va retrouver ces types…

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir et Midori fit son entrée dans la chambre. Son visage durcit par la colère prit une expression soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki.

- ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Au moins, tu n'es pas blessée. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Raconte.

- J'ai localisé ce qui ressemble au nouveau siège social de la Searrs, leur filiale japonaise, du moins. La société a changé de nom entre-temps, mais pas de doute, ce sont eux.

Natsuki sentit l'espoir soulever sa poitrine.

- Où sont-ils ?

Midori lui tendit un petit dossier fraichement relié sur lequel était inscrit en première page « Asward S.A»

- À Kyoto.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis fière de moi, c'est la première fois depuis heu...longtemps, que j'arrive à tenir mes délais :p  
J'en profite pour glisser un beau "Merci" aux reviewers qui laissent un petit mot, je vous assure que c'est toujours trèèèèèès bien vécu (pssst... j'écris plus vite quand on me motive...*fin du message subliminal*) =)  
Et un autre grand merci à Brindacier (AKA Briseglace) pour sa relecture et ses conseils sur ce chapitre ^^_

*************************

_**Oyabun**__ ou __**Kaichou**__ ou __**Kumicho**__: Signifient « parent », « chef » ou « chef de clan ». Comme la traduction l'indique, il s'agit du titre décerné à la personne la plus haut placée dans un clan yakuza. « Clan » est employé au sens large : les membres d'un même clan ne sont pas forcément liés par le sang, bien que tous les titres yakuza aient une forte connotation familiale. _

_**Kyodaï :**__ Les « grands frères ». Sorte de lieutenant dans la hiérarchie des yakuza, ils constituent un rang intermédiaire avec les échelons inférieurs (constitués par les __**Shateï**__, « petits frères »). __  
__**  
**__**Sarakin **__: Usurier. Ils sont une alternative aux banques, qui prêtent assez peu aux particuliers et petites entreprises. Beaucoup de sarakin sont (ou étaient) suspectés d'entretenir des liens avec des yakuza, et leurs méthodes ne sont pas toujours très morales…_  
_  
__**Pachinko**__: Jeu typiquement japonais, qui ressemble vaguement au flipper. Réputé pour être un véritable gouffre financier pour les accrocs aux jeux, et également le terrain de chasse des yakuza._

_**Combini** : superette à la japonaise, ouvert 24/24h._

_**Yubitsume **: signe de manquement aux devoirs, de trahisons ou de fautes. Afin de se faire pardonner par son chef, le __kumicho, le __yakuza_ s_'amputera d'une phalange. Si le_ _yakuza renouvelle ses fautes, c'est au tour des autres doigts de subir une ablation. Tradition qui tend à disparaitre, pour des raisons de discrétion._

-------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru sentait l'élancement désagréable d'une migraine menacer ses tempes. Le vidéoprojecteur étalait des graphiques filiformes sur un immense écran dont la blancheur insoutenable était l'une des rares sources de lumière de la petite salle de réunion. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et le vrombissement des appareils commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Le fait qu'une douzaine des yakuza les plus influents du Fujino-kai la détaille des pieds à la tête avec des expressions qui allaient du scepticisme distant au mépris non dissimulé ne l'aidait sûrement pas à se sentir à l'aise.

- Je comprends que ce que j'ai pu vous rapporter puisse être difficile à avaler. Mais ce que j'ai à vous apprendre sur Asward est bien plus important que tout ceci. Allons directement au fait.

- Difficile à avaler ? Ricana l'un d'eux. Un délire de dégénéré oui ! Tu t'es réveillée un matin avec suffisamment de force pour casser un arbre en deux et tu voudrais qu'on passe là-dessus sans s'appesantir sur le sujet ? Désolé mais je ne marche pas !

- Un arbre, tout de même, vous exagérez…

- La ferme !

Shizuru ne cilla pas et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire faussement désolé.  
Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'échafauder une explication digne de ce nom lorsqu'elle était intervenue pour sauver la vie de Ryushi. Prise de court, elle avait préféré servir aux yakuza une version allégée du Festival, qui prenait fin avec la destruction inexpliquée de l'Artemis et où les Childs, le rituel des HiMES et tout ce qui côtoyait de trop près le surnaturel n'existait pas. L'histoire restait encore bien trop invraisemblable pour les membres du Fujino-kai et Shizuru commençait à regretter d'avoir sauvé la mise à Ryushi. Ce dernier la tenait à l'œil depuis le début de la réunion, les traits figés en une expression indéchiffrable. Elle reprit, bien décidée à faire avancer le débat malgré tout:

- Asward et la Searrs ne sont qu'une seule et même société, c'est une certitude désormais et…

- Arrête ton baratin, on s'en fout de ça.

- J'en suis navrée, Adachi-san mais je n'ai pas d'autres réponses, soupira-t-elle d'un air ennuyé. Asward, en revanche, aura peut-être des explications plus scientifiques pour expliquer mes excellentes capacités physiques. Ça me semble plus judicieux d'aller chercher l'information à la source plutôt que de m'entendre répéter les mêmes faits en boucle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, ça fait trois heures qu'on tourne en rond, je suis pour !

- La société ne manque donc pas de moyens, reprit Shizuru en sautant sur l'occasion. De plus…

- Aussi tarée que sa mère…

À l'autre bout de la table, le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes, Kenjiro haussa un sourcil avec élégance.

- J'aimerais que l'on parle de ma tante en d'autres termes, si possible, annonça-t-il en se calant lentement au fond de son fauteuil de Kumicho. Le sourire qu'il arborait était poli, le ton plus glacial qu'un vent polaire. Les yeux plissés, on aurait dit un félin que l'on vient de tirer de la sieste. Certains ont perdu des phalanges pour moins que ça, fit-il remarquer l'air de rien.

Dans le silence qui accueillit sa tirade, le ronronnement du vidéoprojecteur se fit assourdissant.

- Comme on peut le voir, Asward est loin d'être aussi ruinée que ce que l'on pouvait se l'imaginer après qu'ils aient déclaré être en faillite, reprit Shizuru, magnanime.

L'air désinvolte qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir depuis près de trois heures lui parut soudain moins difficile à conserver.

*****************************

Dès lors, les réunions se succédèrent au Fujino-kai. À l'université, les cours suivaient leur rythme habituel, un rythme qui n'était pas compatible avec celui d'une vie de yakuza à l'aube d'une guerre de clan. Pour Shizuru commença une farandole sans fin où yakuza en costumes, notes de cours et professeurs grincheux se succédaient à un rythme effréné. Les rares moments où elle parvenait à prendre un peu de recul, elle se serait crue dans le casting d'un metteur en scène dément, occupé à tourner deux films à la fois. C'était à devenir fou.

_- La Searrs possédait des laboratoires de recherche. Probablement ce que l'on peut espérer de mieux en tant que scientifique et industriel._

_- Quels domaines ?_

_- Robotique…génétique…aérospatial…armement, énonça Shizuru, de mémoire. Probablement des cadors en espionnage industriel. Ils devaient sous-traiter une bonne partie de leur activité, c'est évident. Mais au final, ils avaient des moyens colossaux dans des secteurs de pointe._

_- Et un holding de compétition. D'autres choses ?_

_- Oui, et pas des moindres. Une armée privée._

_- Rien que ça !_

_- Ses membres ont probablement été licenciés quand la société __a__ fait faillite…mais à tous les coups ils ont gardé l'équipement…_

_Au tableau, un professeur déclamait son cours en remontant régulièrement ses lunettes sur son nez :_

_- Les équations ci-dessus traduisent mathématiquement une réalité physique,__l'onde électromagnétique__, c'est-à-dire un champ électrique et un champ magnétique associés, se propageant dans l'espace et variant dans le temps..._

_Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hideki jouait une version solo de « Fantasy » de Shubert_...

_- Il y a une soirée à l'Intrepid Fox ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? Proposa Seiko en passant la tête au-dessus du traité de thermodynamique qu'elle étudiait…_

_Un petit projectile blanc explosa à quelques centimètres de sa tête qui reposait sur une feuille de cours. Des morceaux de craie avaient __atterri__ dans ses cheveux :_

_- Mademoiselle, pas de sieste en cours !..._

_Ryushi déposa une nouvelle liasse de papiers devant lui :_

_- Les Gurentai se sont officiellement approprié la Searrs l'année dernière, alors qu'elle déposait le bilan, exposa-t-il. Ils se sont introduits dans le capital boursier, ont fait pression sur les conseils d'administration, bloqué les décisions importantes en utilisant une série de chantages bien rodée… de fil en aiguille, ils ont fait s'écrouler le cours de la société et on finit par tout racheter pour une misère. Du vampirisme classique comme on en voit tous les jours. Et comme le siège principal était aux USA, ces ricains n'ont rien vu venir ! Leur filiale japonaise leur est passée sous le nez avant qu'ils n'aient compris ce qui leur tombait dessus._

_- Sauf qu'on parle d'une société colossale et d'un groupe de petites frappes, fit remarquer Kenjiro. Ils les ont sortis d'où__, leurs yens__,__ pour faire leur entrée dans le groupe ?_

_- Grand mystère…_

_Un autre professeur, jeune et arrogant :_

_- Sauf que le système est adiabatique et donc le transfert thermique est…est ? Nul ! Oui ! Aussi nul que vous tous, d'ailleurs ! Pour le reste, la solution est triviale, on passe. Vous me jetterez un coup d'œil __au reste __des exercices, on en corrigera quelques-uns demain…_

_Kenji esquissa un sourire carnassier :_

_- Rien ne nous empêche de jouer leur propre jeu. S'ils veulent du vampirisme à la japonaise, ils vont être servis !_

_- Je propose un peu de harcèlement, pour compléter._

_- Excellente idée, Ryushi. Salles de pachinko, terrains de golf…regarde dans quels domaines on peut les attaquer. Aucune raison qu'on se limite à l'aspect purement économico-industriel._

_- Et s'ils s'énervent ?_

_- Qu'ils s'énervent un peu trop et ça sera tout l'Aizukotetsu-kai qui leur tombera dessus, pas seulement nous ! J'ai hâte de voir ça…_

*****************************

Posé en équilibre sur une table de nuit qui disparaissait sous une pile de paperasse, le réveil de Hideki indiquait 0h48, bien que Shizuru ait des doutes sur le premier chiffre dont seule une partie était visible, masqué par un bout de partition écorné. Il était peut-être deux heures passées, après tout.

Le jeune pianiste avait débarqué dans sa chambre en début de soirée en déclarant qu'il cherchait du renfort pour résoudre un problème de physique particulièrement retors. Il avait disparu pour aller chercher Seiko et depuis, sa chambre était devenu un quartier général pour physiciens en perte de motivation. Petit à petit, un délicieux climat de détachement presque insouciant avait pris le relais et théorèmes et équations avaient été soigneusement mis de côté.  
Seiko somnolait sur une chaise de bureau alors que Hideki était debout sur son lit, surexcité, en mimant l'une de leur professeur au tableau avec une voix chevrotante.

Son enthousiasme était communicatif et Shizuru riait aux éclats. C'était l'un des rares soirs où elle ne se consacrait ni à ses études, ni au Fujino-kai, et malgré tout ce qui pesait sur elle, elle se sentait aussi euphorique que si elle avait bu. Peut-être était-ce justement _à cause_ de tout ce qui pesait sur elle, s'interrogea-t-elle brièvement en étouffant un gloussement de rire qui était à des années-lumière de son image de responsable du conseil des élèves à Fuuka.

- Shizuru, tu es encore rentrée à pas d'heure hier soir, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, coquinette ? demanda Hideki en la menaçant avec une vieille copie de chimie roulée en cornet.

« Coquinette ». Voilà un surnom qui aurait déclenché un tsunami d'indignation si le jeune homme l'avait prononcé devant son ancien fan-club, s'amusa Shizuru en plissant les yeux.

- J'étais en boîte, déclara-t-elle, royale.

C'était la vérité la plus pure. En sortant de la dernière réunion, elle avait croisé un shatei qui ratissait les couloirs en quête de renforts pour une basse besogne : faire une descente en discothèque et écharper des dealers qui sévissaient là-bas sans verser le moindre tribut au clan. Il avait embarqué Shizuru avec deux volontaires pour régler l'affaire. L'un des dealers d'hier soir n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle. Avec son teint cireux et ses yeux hagards, il était encore plus camé que ses clients potentiels. _Pauvre type_, songea-t-elle avec pitié.

- C'est ça ouais, et ma grand-mère elle fait du skate. N'empêche. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu devrais renégocier tes horaires avec ton employeur, pour ton baito.

- Les temps sont durs. Je ne vais pas faire la difficile. Le travail paye bien.

- Encore heureux ! Je connais pas des masses de filles qui accepteraient de bosser une partie de la nuit dans un combini en étudiant comme une tarée pendant la journée !

Shizuru resta silencieuse et haussa doucement les épaules, fataliste. Encore un mensonge. Elle s'était créé l'excuse d'un petit boulot pour justifier à ses amis tous les soirs où elle devait quitter la résidence. Comme une araignée, Shizuru avait tissé autour d'elle une toile d'histoires et de semi-vérités qui se faisait de plus en plus dense. Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

- Je ne connais pas « des masses de filles » qui ont comme voisin de palier une tête de promo qui soit toujours prêt à venir lever le voile sur un cours d'algèbre trop obscur, sourit-elle en reprenant ses mots. Sans toi et Seiko, je ne m'en sortirai probablement pas aussi bien en cours.

En vérité, elle aurait déjà coulé depuis longtemps.

- Âneries. Si tu bossais autant que nous, c'est nous qui demanderions ton aide ! Et Seiko serait déjà devenue folle. Tu sais qu'elle déteste notre façon de travailler à tous les deux. Je te remercie de faire en sorte que ça le limite au minimum syndical.

Shizuru soupesa ses paroles d'un air amusé. Seiko, avec l'hyperactivité qui la caractérisait, avait pour habitude de noircir des pages entières pour réfléchir à un problème. Hideki et elle s'installaient sereinement devant l'énoncé, méditaient intensément sans bouger un muscle et écrivaient la solution d'une traite après des périodes de réflexions immobiles qui pouvaient s'étaler sur plus d'une heure s'il le fallait. Seiko trouvait ça incroyablement agaçant et tout simplement insupportable.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as vraiment l'air fatiguée. Si ça continue comme ça, tu ne vas jamais arriver en vie aux examens.

Elle dormait peu. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle parvenait à grappiller étaient hachées par l'angoisse. Chacune des réunions du Fujino-kai l'obligeait à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, à l'affût du moindre détail qui pourrait donner des informations sur la Searrs…Asward… peu importe leur nom, après tout. C'était une période trop confuse pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir de façon rationnelle : songer à la société l'amenait invariablement à penser au reste du Festival, à sa solitude, sa douleur et sa folie. Les spectres en avaient profité pour ressusciter dans le moindre de ses rêves. C'était terrifiant.

- Merci de t'en soucier, fit Shizuru avec reconnaissance. J'y penserai. Si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir travailler un peu moins d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Tant mieux, alors.

Seiko marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son sommeil et Hideki sifflota doucement alors que sa petite chaîne hi-fi entonnait _Wind of Changes._

*****************************

Un soir, elle reçut un appel de Natsuki.  
Shizuru rentrait tout juste du Fujino-kai. Ce jour-là, Kenjiro lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient découvert que la Searrs avait subi l'année dernière une rude concurrence d'une obscure société que l'on désignait comme le _First District_. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle en pensait. Shizuru avait menti, comme d'habitude. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à son cousin que le First District avait été réduit en cendre et chacun de ses membres assassiné, par ses soins ? Le reflet que lui renvoya son miroir ce soir-là était celui d'une fille aux traits tirés, pâle comme la mort. Un jour, Kenji allait découvrir ce qu'il s'était produit, et alors…_Kami_, elle ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité !

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone se mit à sonner, et que Shizuru répondit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle s'était persuadée que Natsuki ne chercherait pas à la joindre et elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui raconter si ça devait se produire. En vérité, Shizuru ne voulait pas lui parler : la solitaire n'était que l'un de ces spectres du Festival, une de ces images qui la faisaient tant souffrir. Et pourtant, elle décrocha :

La voix de Natsuki résonna à son oreille et elle se remémora les cris de ses victimes. Son cœur s'emballa. En l'entendant, si peu sûre d'elle, elle se l'imagina les épaules voutées par la douleur et la peur devant la maison où elle l'avait soignée, le soir fatidique où elle avait perdu la raison. Natsuki lui posa une question, maladroitement, et Shizuru pouvait visualiser son air incertain comme si elle se tenait devant elle, remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en place. Ces mèches sombres dans lesquelles elle avait brûlé de laisser courir ses doigts. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. En l'écoutant évoquer sa vie insouciante à Fuuka, où son petit monde tournait autour d'Alyssa et des problèmes d'une vie banale…Shizuru eut envie de hurler.  
Sa vie à elle était un ignoble sac d'intrigues et de mensonges. Un univers violent, où elle se perdait petit à petit, en se créant des identités chacune plus éloignée de la réalité, de ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Un monde peuplé de prostitués exploitées pour une misère et traitées comme du bétail, de drogués aux visages ravagés, de familles ruinées par des sarakin sans scrupules, de graphes impersonnels qui annonçaient froidement que des centaines d'armes étaient envoyées à travers le monde pour tuer des inconnus. Natsuki eut un petit rire en parlant d'Alyssa, un rire ! et Shizuru sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Sa vie était un ignoble sac d'intrigues et de mensonges, mais ce que lui inspirait Natsuki Kuga était trop vertigineux pour qu'elle puisse déterminer ce que c'était. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et endossa une autre personnalité. La solitaire la salua d'un ton un peu déçu avant de raccrocher.  
Shizuru lança son téléphone à travers la pièce, effondrée.

*****************************

Asahi Nakajima quittait son cabinet de consultation lorsqu'elle constata qu'une personne se trouvait encore dans la salle d'attente. Shizuru se leva pour la saluer et elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa protégée pouvait tenter de la bluffer tant qu'elle voulait avec son imperturbable sourire, elle n'était pas dupe. En vérité, la psychiatre était persuadée que la plupart du temps, Shizuru n'avait même plus conscience qu'elle affichait cette expression.

- Bonsoir, désolée de passer si tard, mais j'aurais besoin de vous parler un instant.

- Bonsoir, Shizuru. Je t'en prie, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux. Viens, passons chez moi, on sera plus tranquilles.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un petit fauteuil à l'autre bout du salon. En rangeant sa sacoche et en allumant quelques lampes, Nakajima l'observa du coin de l'œil : son regard était terne, creusé par des cernes et elle se demanda à quand remontait sa dernière vraie nuit de sommeil.

- Je m'excuse encore, j'aurais dû appeler pour vous prévenir.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, assura-t-elle en prenant place en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- C'est assez gênant à expliquer, avoua sa protégée. En fait, il me faudrait un avis médical. Je dors très mal depuis quelque temps et j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir le rythme. Il y a beaucoup de travail prévu pour les jours à venir et…pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi, de ce côté ? J'en ai parlé à l'infirmerie de l'université et on m'a conseillé d'en discuter avec un médecin.

Shizuru cligna des yeux d'un air las.

- J'ai honte de profiter de la situation pour vous soutirer une consultation en dehors de vos horaires de travail. Mais telles que sont parties les choses, j'ai peur de mal finir la semaine si rien ne change, fit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

- Je peux te prescrire un anxiolytique ou un somnifère léger, s'il le faut, annonça prudemment son ancienne tutrice. Même si je te trouve un peu jeune pour passer par ça. Si on doit aller jusque-là, sache que ce sera une solution exceptionnelle.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir de chez moi avec une boite de médicaments en poche sans savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Pour que Shizuru vienne la voir avec une telle requête, elle devait être au bout du rouleau. La jeune fille se redressa. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face et faire comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à être questionnée par Nakajima. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots pour pouvoir s'en tenir à la réalité :

- Je ne suis pas dans une bonne période, en ce moment. Il y a beaucoup de travail à l'Université. J'ai aussi un travail à gérer à côté qui occupe toutes mes soirées.

Elle leva une main en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi blindée contre le stress que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Toi, Shizuru ? Tu as supporté une pression incroyable quand tu étais enfant. Et en partant à Fuuka, la première chose que tu as faite, c'est intégrer le Conseil des Etudiants et gérer toutes les missions qui demandaient du self-control.

- Tout ça, c'était avant que je ne revienne à Kyoto.

Shizuru eut un rire sans joie.

- Je crains que me retrouver ici m'ait rendu un peu…fragile, concéda-t-elle.

C'était insupportable. L'idée de prononcer le moindre mensonge la révulsait. Shizuru mesurait ses paroles, consciente qu'il suffisait d'un instant de faiblesse pour qu'elle ne dévoile la vérité.

- J'ai l'impression que…à chaque fois que je cherche à remettre ma vie en état…, la situation se complique davantage.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. La jeune fille se leva lentement, parce qu'elle allait exploser si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose à faire, et commença à arpenter la pièce. Elle aurait voulu que Nakajima dise quelque chose mais la psychiatre gardait un silence attentif.

- Ma naissance est une erreur et j'ai passé mon enfance à l'accepter. Pendant toutes mes années lycéennes, je me suis bercée d'illusions en courant après des fantômes. Maintenant…

Shizuru s'interrompit, haïssant le ton plaintif qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Maintenant ? L'encouragea Nakajima d'un ton neutre.

Shizuru s'était détournée et ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, acheva-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'en dis pas assez pour que je puisse t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Le regard de Shizuru était hanté, fixé devant elle sur une scène qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle secoua la tête avec son sourire habituel. Parlait-elle à la psychiatre ou à son ancienne tutrice, à cet instant précis ?

- Tout est compliqué. Je me suis perdue et je ne sais plus…où commencent mes mensonges et où commence la réalité. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens. Je m'excuse, la fatigue me rend…mélancolique, je crois, articula-t-elle en essayant de garder sa contenance.

_Ma tutrice_, décida-t-elle._ Pas le médecin.  
_Sa gorge la brûlait à l'en étouffer. Cette femme était la seule personne à qui Shizuru se soit jamais confiée avec franchise. Nakajima lui avait sauvé la vie auparavant et quand sa protégée n'avait plus eu besoin de ses consultations, elle avait continué de la soutenir au fil des ans, avec la dévotion d'une mère.

- A Fuuka, je savais qu'il y avait certaines choses que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir mais inconsciemment j'espérais…que ça puisse rester possible. Le jour où l'on m'a mise face à la réalité, la situation a basculé. Puis tout ce que je désirais m'est devenu insupportable. Je ne devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même mais j'ai tant fait…qu'au fond de moi, je crois que j'espérais recevoir quelque chose en échange, malgré tout.

Elle aurait tout fait pour un regard de Natsuki. Tout. C'était stupide et elle le savait. L'histoire s'était achevée de la façon la plus prévisible qui soit : elle avait fini plus seule que jamais, vidée de tous ses rêves. La solitaire lui avait ôté jusqu'au luxe de se bercer d'illusions. Comme elle lui en avait voulu.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de tout ça. La fatigue…J'ai voulu tout oublier en revenant ici. Je croyais y être arrivée. Mais depuis quelques jours, je ne peux plus passer une heure sans que l'on ne me fasse repenser…à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'en peux plus, confia-t-elle d'un ton égal.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, à Fuuka ?

C'était la première question que formulait Nakajima. La seule qui importait.

- J'ai…j'ai fait des choses affreuses. Des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. Des crimes…terribles…Je n'étais pas moi-même.

Elle eut un autre rire, bref et tourmenté.

- Je n'ai jamais été moi-même, après tout. _Kami_, comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? murmura-t-elle.

Au final, rien n'avait changé. Après avoir massacré le First District, elle épaulait des yakuza dans leur monde abject.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est une histoire folle. Et j'ai créé tant de mensonges…qu'ils sont en train de m'étouffer.

Et la justice japonaise qui lui offrait la rédemption à condition qu'elle se salisse encore les mains ! Qu'avait-elle à faire de ce genre de pardon ?

- S'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas de vous en parler. Je ne peux pas. C'est…impardonnable et au-dessus de mes forces. Et je ne veux pas vous mentir, pas à vous…Excusez-moi.

La jeune fille quitta le salon avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer.  
Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle fondit en larmes. Shizuru étouffa un sanglot dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle sentit la main de Nakajima se poser sur son épaule et elle se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses pleurs. Elle se sentait vaciller.

- C'est bon Shizuru, c'est bon…

La psychiatre écarta sa main et ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa protégée. Shizuru se laissa aller contre elle et une longue plainte douloureuse franchit ses lèvres. Elle tremblait si fort que, sans Nakajima, ses jambes se seraient dérobées.

Elle murmura quelques mots que Shizuru ne pouvait pas percevoir. Les sons étaient distants, assourdis, comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête, dans le creux de son épaule, sans savoir ce que son ancienne tutrice lui disait, et s'agrippa à elle comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse. L'étreinte se resserra autour d'elle, apaisante, rassurante.

Oui, demain matin, tout irait mieux. Demain elle emprunterait une de ses multiples identités, sans flancher une minute. Elle finirait sa mission et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Les spectres disparaitraient. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Alors, Shizuru laissa tomber son masque et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

*****************************

Quelques jours plus tard, l'occasion d'attaquer les Gurentai se présenta enfin. Kohei entra tout essoufflé dans le bureau de Kenjiro qui était en pleine discussion avec son second. Shizuru était sur ses talons.

- Il y a une assemblée générale du conseil d'administration de l'une de leurs entreprises en fin de semaine, annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme. On tombe à pic, la réunion décidera de la poursuite d'un de leurs projets phares qui a pris du retard et devinez quoi ? Il y a des irrégularités majeures dans l'affaire : lacune dans la protection des ouvriers, couac écologique…on va s'amuser comme des petits fous !

- Excellente nouvelle ! On a investi dans assez d'actions pour s'assurer quelques billets d'entrée pour l'assemblée et faire tout capoter si l'envie nous prend, vérifia rapidement Kenji en pianotant à son ordinateur.

- Vu leurs méthodes, je parie trois phalanges qu'il y aura au moins une demi-douzaine de gorilles pour garder la porte de la salle de réunion et empêcher les trouble-fêtes d'entrer, fit remarquer Ryushi.

- On descendra en force. Si on met le paquet, on arrivera à poser une motion. Ils pourront aller se faire voir pour finir leur projet. Ça va leur coûter un max.

- Shizuru nous a trouvé une super porte d'entrée !

- Le chef de l'équipe de sécurité trompe sa femme depuis deux ans, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait nous faire entrer par une porte de service plutôt que ça se sache dans son voisinage et sa famille.

Kenjiro éclata de rire.

- Tu as fait comment pour récupérer ce tuyau ?

- Je suis entrée en me faisant passer pour une stagiaire et j'ai passé une matinée à côté de la machine à café.

Son cousin lui jeta un regard pétillant.

- Je pense qu'on peut très raisonnablement mettre au point un plan d'action dès ce soir. Vous deux, fit-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil face aux deux yakuza, je compte sur vous pour me sélectionner trois kyodai et une douzaine de shatei. Grandes-gueules et bagarreurs, si possible. Shizuru, reste ici, s'il te plait.

- C'est parti !

Kohei avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on vient de confier une boite de bonbons.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça Kenjiro en se levant, une fois que ses hommes eurent quitté la salle.

Il ouvrit une des armoires massives qui meublait son bureau et en tira une longue poche plastifiée qui pendait au bout d'un cintre.

-Je suis persuadé que beaucoup de mes collaborateurs adoreraient te voir en jupe, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise avec un pantalon. Surtout s'il doit y avoir une bagarre ou que l'on doit s'enfuir en courant.

Il exposa devant sa cousine un tailleur noir impeccable avec un sourire fier.

- L'uniforme des supérieurs du Fujino-kai. Si ça te convient, évidemment. Ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, mais ce sont les habits qui en imposent le plus. Je le gardais ici, au cas où une occasion se présenterait et que tu en ais besoin.

- Mon premier tailleur, je suis émue, sourit Shizuru.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce monde et ses codes, murmura son cousin sur un ton d'excuse. Mais c'est une façon supplémentaire d'assurer ton statut. Tu te débrouilles bien, soupira-t-il. Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est impressionnant, tu sais. Tu as la confiance de Kohei depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ryushi n'en dit pas un mot, mais tu as gagné son respect, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ça, c'est un exploit.

- J'en suis ravie. D'ici deux semaines, tu verras, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde et on ira faire la tournée des bars ensemble en sortant du boulot.

Kenjiro émit un petit rire en imaginant l'absurdité de la scène, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Ils se posent tous beaucoup de questions, tu sais. Sur toi, ta force, ces…orphans ? Je leur ai dit de laisser tomber. Tu ne m'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, ces derniers temps.

- Merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'appesantir encore sur le sujet devant eux.

Il opina.

- J'espère juste que ce que tu as pu vivre à Fuuka n'a pas été trop dur à supporter. Pour le reste…tu es toujours ma cousine, même si tu fais du rodéo sur des monstres de deux mètres de haut.

Fuuka avait été un enfer. Shizuru lui rendit un sourire tranquille.

Nakajima avait veillé sur elle tout le long du week-end où elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à dormir. La jeune fille ignorait dans quel état elle se trouverait à cet instant, si elle n'avait pas rendu visite à son ancienne tutrice pour y puiser un peu de réconfort et de soutien. Le repos avait rendu sa situation un peu plus supportable et même si les fantômes la guettaient encore dans ses rêves, elle était parvenue à reprendre les choses en main. Pour l'instant.

- Tu devrais essayer, c'est très amusant.

- Je n'en doute pas ! rit-il. Ce week-end, je t'invite au restaurant. Il faut qu'on discute un peu, ça me fait de la peine de te croiser tous les jours en tant que Kumicho. J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve juste entre cousins, sourit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ça serait bien, sourit Shizuru.

*****************************

Le jour convenu vit débarquer une quinzaine de yakuza au bout de la rue où se dressait l'immeuble de Pharmacorp, honorable siège social d'une industrie pharmaceutique appartenant au groupe Asward.  
Kenjiro en personne marchait en tête. Ryushi désapprouvait ce choix mais le jeune _kumicho_ avait mis un point d'honneur à être présent pour cette opération.  
Les environs étaient déserts. Liée comme elle l'était à la police, Shizuru avait appelé l'inspecteur Nagoshi la veille, pour le prévenir de ce qui allait se produire. Elle avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de ne pas faire intervenir les autorités pendant l'heure qui suivait le début du conseil d'administration. Ça laissait une marge d'intervention confortable.

Comme convenu, la porte de service n'était pas verrouillée. Kenjiro poussa le battant de métal en adressant un clin d'œil à Shizuru et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Pharmacorp avait établi ses quartiers dans un immeuble agréable aux murs immaculés, régulièrement jalonné par de grandes plantes vertes. L'intérieur paraissait refait à neuf, on pouvait même sentir une odeur fugace de peinture fraîche provenant de quelques couloirs. Difficile de croire que le groupe avait eu des difficultés financières récemment, songea Shizuru. Ou alors, ils avaient vite remonté la pente.

Quelques agents de sécurité se trouvaient devant la salle de réunion.

- Menu fretin, on ne s'occupe pas d'eux, murmura Ryushi. De toute façon, ils n'ont rien à nous dire : nous sommes actionnaires et notre présence ici est légitime. En revanche, eux…

Il désigna une dizaine de voyous qui arpentaient le hall comme des lions en cage. Eux aussi étaient en costume noir. Leurs vestes étaient ouvertes ou volontairement déchirées. Pas de cravates autour des cols de leurs chemises déboutonnées, dévoilant un peu de peau tatouée à la base du cou. L'un d'eux était carrément torse nu et le tigre peint sur sa poitrine montrait les crocs d'un air sanguinaire entre les pans de sa veste.

- Légitime ou pas, si une tête ne leur revient pas, on ne passe pas. Tss…regarde-moi ces ploucs, marmonna-t-il. Quand je pense que les flics nous mettent tous dans le même panier… Au moins, ils n'ont pas ramené de bestioles pour les aider à garder la porte, cette fois-ci. Ils ne sont probablement pas armés. Ces comiques sont ici pour décourager ceux qui ne leur plaisent pas, pas tuer le premier venu.

- Il y en a certainement d'autres à l'intérieur, mais on devrait y arriver. Je crois qu'on va devoir entrer en force. Le premier qui arrive à poser la motion a gagné ? Proposa Kenjiro.

Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les hommes du Fujino-kai se ruèrent dans le hall et fondirent sur les Gurentai stupéfaits. Vociférations et jurons s'élevèrent dans l'air. En un instant, la grande salle silencieuse se mua en champs de bataille. De là où elle se trouvait, Shizuru vit Ryushi soulever un homme par le col et l'écraser contre un mur avec un rictus féroce. Dos à lui, Kenjiro distribuait ses coups de poing avec une telle énergie que sa cousine aurait parié qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Les agents de sécurité, débordés, soufflaient hystériquement dans des sifflets argentés en essayant de séparer les combattants. La plupart se retrouvèrent étendus pour le compte en moins d'une minute.

Shizuru n'avait pas l'habitude de se jeter la tête la première dans un affrontement. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se battre : si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait laissé ces chiffonniers se taper dessus. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la lance à incendie soigneusement enroulée sur son présentoir à l'angle d'un mur lui paraissait une solution bien plus expéditive au problème. Elle ouvrit la vanne d'un coup de pied et braqua le jet d'eau à pleine puissance sur deux Gurentai qui défendaient la porte en faisant tournoyer des matraques. La pression fut suffisamment forte pour leur faire perdre l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol en crachotant, trempés de la tête au pied.  
Shizuru s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Moins elle aurait à brutaliser de gens, yakuza ou pas, mieux elle se porterait.

Kenjiro profita de l'occasion pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et se rua dans la salle de réunion. Dans le hall, un Gurentai se jeta sur Shizuru. Le pistolet de la lance à incendie le frappa en pleine tête avec un bruit sourd et il s'effondra comme une masse. _Légitime défense_.  
Des cris montèrent de la salle de réunion où les combats s'étaient déplacés. Elle vit une chaise traverser la pièce alors que des yakuza s'empoignaient, debout sur un bureau. Les employés de la société s'étaient retranchés à l'autre bout de la salle et le président de l'assemblée regardait la scène terré du haut de son estrade, horrifié.

Shizuru manqua recevoir une table en plein visage. Elle la rattrapa au vol, avec une dextérité déroutante compte tenu de son poids, et la renvoya sans douceur à l'expéditeur. _Légitime défense_. Les pugilats se succédèrent au milieu d'une pluie de feuilles de compte, entre des tableaux de présentation arrachés et des fauteuils cassés. Assez vite, le Fujino-kai finit par prendre l'avantage au milieu de ce chaos indescriptible.

Les derniers affrontements se calmèrent lorsque Kenjiro, une manche de costume en moins et le visage en sang, parvint à escalader la tribune pour y déposer sa motion avec un rictus victorieux. La séance avait duré moins d'un quart d'heure. Le service de sécurité débarqua dans la salle, une trentaine d'hommes casqués retranchés derrière une rangée de boucliers antiémeutes. Gurentai et Fujino-kai s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste par les issues de secours.

Ryushi portait sur son dos un de ses hommes trop sonné pour faire un pas devant l'autre. Le géant riait à gorge déployée. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements déchirés tâchés de sang, il avait l'air d'un dément.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, qu'est-ce qu'on leur a mis ! rugit-il.

Kenjiro lui rendit un sourire étincelant. Il arborait un énorme coquart violacé qui lui fermait un œil et aidait un de ses collaborateurs à marcher, avec la démarche hésitante d'un ivrogne. Son expression était hilare.

- Hime-chan, ne fais pas ta modeste, tu en as mis KO trois à toi toute seule ! Et sans verser la moindre goutte de sueur ! observa-t-il en avisant son tailleur qui n'avait pas pris un pli.

Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel.

- Légitime défense. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te prêterai du fond de teint lorsque l'on ira au restaurant, promit-elle en pointant son visage tuméfié.

Kenji éclata de rire.

*******************************

La séance était longue et incroyablement douloureuse. L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa peau, maniée par une main d'artiste. _Tchack. Tchack. Tchack_  
Un tatouage réalisé par un maître de l'_irezumi_ prenait un temps fou à être complété. Dans le silence et l'immobilité, la piqure était amplifiée et chaque impact, si infime soit-il, résonnait en elle comme un coup de marteau.

Un motif de cette taille prenait habituellement presque un mois avant d'être achevé. Principalement parce que les maîtres tatoueurs savaient qu'au bout de deux heures, la douleur devenait intolérable pour leurs clients. Shizuru avait demandé à ce que le tatouage soit réalisé le plus vite possible. Elle avait passé trois jours complets dans cet atelier. Le maître et son meilleur élève s'étaient relayés pour achever leur travail dans les temps.  
L'homme reposa finalement son aiguille et pansa le motif qu'il venait d'achever. Il lui tendit une serviette pour que Shizuru essuie la sueur qui perlait à son front. Les encres traditionnelles qu'il avait utilisées brûlaient comme des braises, sous sa peau.  
Enfin, c'était fini !

Nagoshi avait versé une somme conséquente sur son compte, en prévision des frais nécessaires pour enlever ce tatouage au laser, une fois que tout serait fini. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêchée de s'enfuir dès la première séance.

Kenjiro l'accueillit à la sortie de l'atelier. Shizuru avait vu une fois le tatouage qui ornait le haut de son corps. Il était phénoménal. Un gigantesque dragon se déployait dans son dos sur fond de rivières et de vagues qui ondoyaient sur sa peau. Sous un cerisier, une scène de kabuki se jouait sur sa poitrine. L'ensemble formait un gigantesque tableau humain qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses poignets. Le motif complet descendait probablement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une œuvre d'art qui avait dû prendre des années pour être réalisée.

Le Fujino-kai était un clan qui se voulait fidèle aux traditions yakuza. Contrairement à d'autres organisations plus récentes, le tatouage s'imposait encore comme l'étape incontournable pour prouver son appartenance au clan. C'était le symbole indélébile de ceux qui avaient choisi de vouer leur vie à la criminalité et aux codes yakuza. Shizuru se promit d'être l'exception à cette règle gravée dans le marbre.

- ça va ?

- J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-elle. Il m'a fait passer dans des bains chauds pour raviver les couleurs, j'ai cru que j'allais m'y endormir sur place.

- Tu aurais dû refuser. Tu n'étais pas obligée d'aller jusqu'au tatouage. J'aurai pu intervenir pour toi. Même Ryushi estimait que tu avais largement fait tes preuves. Surtout que tu ne vas pas rester dans le Fujino-kai toute ta vie !

Son cousin avait vivement désapprouvé.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que certains de tes collaborateurs me considèrent comme un être humain, ça me va. Tu sais bien qu'ils m'attendaient au tournant.

- Ils ne vont pas être déçus. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient supporté des séances d'irezumi de dix heures !

Quelques supérieurs du Fujinokai avaient fait pression pour que Shizuru soit officiellement intronisée dans le groupe, pour la récompenser de ses dernières actions. Une promotion qui s'accompagnait habituellement du premier tatouage de l'initié. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade pour voir jusqu'où la jeune fille était prête à aller.

Le lendemain, Shizuru entra dans l'organisation en temps que Kyodai. Sous un pansement, un long dragon écarlate, fin comme une anguille, s'enroulait sur son épaule et descendait le long de son omoplate. Plus personne ne mit sa loyauté en doute.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Natsuki vivait un enfer.

*******************************

_**Irezumi : **_La technique de tatouage traditionnel japonaise. Le tatouage est effectué entièrement à la main avec une aiguille en éclat de bambou, ce qui demander bien plus de temps qu'un tatouage moderne (et fait considérablement plus mal). Au Japon, le tatouage est un signe qui évoque généralement les Yakuza, dont on estime que 70% sont tatoués. Dans les faits, c'est une tradition en perte de vitesse, généralement pour des questions de discrétion. Beaucoup d'établissements japonais (bains publics, salle de sport) interdisent l'entrée aux individus tatoués.


	11. Chapter 11

_Et hop ! un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais envie de taper celui-ci depuis un sacré bout de temps... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour ma part ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris aussi rapidement ^^  
Si tout se passe comme je l'aimerai, l'histoire devrait être nettement moins poussive, soit au niveau de l'action, soit au niveau du scénario en lui-même.  
Merci encore à Brindacier pour sa relecture efficace, et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews pour ce texte =)  
Enjoy ^^_

********************

Natsuki nageait en plein cauchemar.  
Elle avait passé toute la nuit au poste de police. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'on la laissa partir, avec pour consigne de ne quitter Fuuka sous aucun prétexte. Mai l'attendait dehors avec une thermos de café. La solitaire avait l'air hagard et épuisé.

La rouquine s'empressa de lui mettre une tasse brûlante entre les mains et la fit asseoir sur un banc à côté d'elle.

- Midori ne va pas tarder, elle sera là avec sa voiture d'une minute à l'autre. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Mal, si elle en jugeait l'expression de son amie et son manque de réaction.

- Ils m'écoutaient à peine lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet d'Asward, murmura Natsuki. Ils s'en fichaient complètement. Quand je leur ai parlé de Miyu, pour leur expliquer pourquoi Alyssa vivait avec moi, ils m'ont regardée comme si j'étais folle.

Elle remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place d'un geste nerveux. Natsuki avait dit le minimum sur Alyssa et elle mais ça suffisait, à raison, à la faire passer pour une illuminée.

- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Qu'Alyssa était ma sœur. Qu'Asward avait fait des manipulations génétiques sur ma mère pour la créer. Qu'elle s'était échappée de leur labo avec une cyborg. Que ce cyborg avait explosé après m'avoir raconté toute l'histoire et qu'elle habitait chez moi depuis.

- Et tu espérais qu'ils allaient avaler un truc pareil ?

- Merde, Mai, c'est pas comme si l'histoire originale était plus facile à gober !

Natsuki plongea son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper un soupir saccadé.

- Désolée. Je suis à cran.

- Que vont-ils faire ?

- Ils ont monté leurs propres hypothèses : pour eux, il y a eu un accident sur la falaise et je ne veux pas l'admettre. Point final.

Elle serra les poings et sa voix se chargea de dégoût.

- L'un d'eux a même dit que je l'avais balancée de là-haut moi-même et que j'avais inventé toute l'histoire.

Mai ouvrit des yeux scandalisés. Son amie prit une grande inspiration et pressa ses mains jointes contre ses lèvres qui s'étaient plissées en une ligne mince et dure : elle avait dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas démolir le policier qui lui avait jeté cette accusation au visage.

- Si au moins ils m'avaient dit qu'une descente serait organisée dans les locaux d'Asward pour vérifier…mais ça a l'air d'être le cadet de leurs soucis.

La jeep de Midori apparut à l'angle d'un virage et s'arrêta devant elles avec un chuintement fatigué.

- Je vous dépose juste les filles, prévint la jeune professeure. Il faut que je revienne ici, ils m'ont convoquée pour un interrogatoire.

- Passons chez moi, proposa Mai. Tu vas faire une sieste, pendant que je prépare un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, d'accord ?

Mai, toujours là pour aider les autres. Toujours prête à ouvrir sa porte et remonter le moral de ses amis, avec sa compréhension et ses bons petits plats…Natsuki faillit refuser en prétextant qu'elle préférait rester un peu seule mais ne s'en sentit pas le courage.

- Merci, allons-y.

**************************

La sonnerie du téléphone la tira sans douceur de ses rêves. Natsuki promena un regard embué de sommeil autour d'elle. Mai avait décroché. Mai. Elle était chez son amie et s'était endormie sur son canapé. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, constata-t-elle en se redressant.

- Tiens, le thé est encore chaud et on a sauvé quelques tartines de Mikoto, lança une voix à ses côtés.

Nao poussa le petit plateau devant elle, sur la table basse et Natsuki se demanda depuis combien de temps la jeune fille était ici.

- Suis arrivée il y a 10 min. Tu ronflais déjà dans ton coin. J'ai ramené ta moto, elle est en bas de chez Mai.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu conduis une moto, toi ?

- Depuis ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Un peu de sucre ?

Natsuki déclina en secouant la tête, trop endormie pour s'engager dans une joute verbale. Nao, toujours prête à la faire tourner en bourrique, même dans les moments les plus incongrus. Surtout dans les moments les plus incongrus. C'était sa façon de manifester sa sollicitude. Mai s'agitait, au téléphone. Elle finit par raccrocher et leva un regard paniqué vers Natsuki.

- C'était Midori. Elle est au commissariat. Il…elle a entendu qu'ils allaient te convoquer pour te placer en garde à vue.

- C'est une blague ? bondit la solitaire, parfaitement réveillée. En garde à vue…mais pourquoi ?

Mai garda un silence gêné.

- Hors de question…

Natsuki regarda fébrilement autour d'elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ici et que des policiers auraient pu surgir des placards.

- Hors de question, répéta-t-elle en sortant de sa transe. Je me casse. Je vais à Kyoto.

- Natsuki, arrête, ça n'arrangera pas la situation ! Ils vont prendre ça comme une preuve de…de culpabilité, bégaya Mai comme si ce mot lui arrachait la gorge, et ça sera encore pire !

- Et si je reste, ils vont me garder à l'œil et me cuisiner pendant des jours, pour rien, au lieu de filer à Kyoto et aller y chercher ma sœur ! contra Natsuki, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. J'y vais.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

Mai la fixait le plus sérieusement du monde, dressée devant elle comme pour la mettre au défi de trouver quelque chose à y redire.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Nao.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument mais son ton ne laissait pas envisager de discussion.

- Les filles…merci…merci, vraiment, commença Natsuki, à court de mots. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…Mai, tu as Mikoto et Takumi, Nao, tu as ta mère.

- Ecoute…

- Non, vous, écoutez-moi. On ne peut pas y aller ensemble. Que va-t-il se passer si on se retrouve toutes les trois en cavale ? On va se faire avoir, à tous les coups. Restez ici, défendez-moi puisque vous savez ce qu'il se passe et ce que j'ai déjà raconté à la police. Vous m'aideriez beaucoup plus en tant que témoins, plutôt que suspects.

Mai plissa les lèvres et hocha rapidement la tête, hésitante. Nao eut un reniflement de dédain.

- A la première occasion, je filerai te rejoindre à Kyoto. D'ici là, pas de bêtises, pigé ?

Sa voix était lourde de menaces. Natsuki acquiesça d'un geste sec. Elle devait partir, maintenant, ou ses amies trouveraient d'autres raisons de l'accompagner. La solitaire attrapa son casque et fila comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses.

**************************

Natsuki contemplait la ville s'entendant devant elle en une mer de buildings qui se découpaient en ombres gigantesques sur le ciel nocturne. Les immenses baies vitrées des tours étaient sombres et luisantes comme des carapaces de scarabées. Aux étages inférieurs, les néons criards des panneaux publicitaires s'y reflétaient en vagues bariolées tels d'énormes graffitis.

À cette hauteur, au sommet d'une tour, le vent sifflait en se heurtant aux arêtes sévères des bâtiments et des bourrasques glaciales emmêlaient ses longues mèches noires. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, des files de voitures s'étiraient, longues et fines comme les perles d'un collier multicolore, dans des avenues que la lueur des lampadaires nimbait d'or.

Penchée au-dessus de Kyoto, Natsuki se sentait minuscule. Elle avait retiré un maximum de liquide de son compte en banque tant qu'elle pouvait y avoir accès et elle avait acheté tout son équipement sur place. Autant laisser des traces visibles : avec un peu de chance, la police en profiterait pour faire un détour chez Asward lorsqu'on se mettrait à sa recherche. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle se trouvait ici. Trois jours depuis qu'on avait enlevé Alyssa. Une éternité.

L'immeuble du siège social d'Asward se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres juste en face d'elle, à peine plus bas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Natsuki vérifia une dernière fois son matériel et le serrage des boucles de son baudrier. Dès la tombée de la nuit, elle avait préparé son infiltration. Un câble oscillait doucement au-dessus du vide et se perdait dans les poutrelles d'aciers de l'antenne de communication qui se dressait au sommet de l'immeuble d'Asward. Natsuki l'avait tendu en utilisant un grappin d'acier et une arbalète d'alpiniste et priait sincèrement pour que l'arrimage soit solide. La dernière fois qu'elle avait réalisé ce genre d'acrobatie, elle avait manqué de se tuer en essayant de s'introduire dans un centre du First District. Elle ajouta une corde d'escalade au départ du filin métallique et l'attacha à son baudrier.

Natsuki installa les poulies qui lui permettraient de descendre le long du câble et prit une grande inspiration en passant ses jambes par-dessus le parapet. Le vide happa son regard et chaque fibre de son être lui hurla de s'éloigner du rebord. Elle tressaillit, riva ses yeux droit devant elle et attrapa les poignées des poulies. _Pour_ _Alyssa_, songea-elle, comme un leitmotiv. Elle se laissa tomber en avant et glissa sans bruit, suspendue dans les airs.

Elle descendit en rappel du haut de l'immeuble d'Asward, après s'être démenée de longues minutes pour accrocher une dégaine dans le repli d'une poutre en métal entre deux plaques de verre. Le point d'attache était terriblement instable et Natsuki adressa une nouvelle prière silencieuse pour qu'il tienne bon : si elle décrochait maintenant, la corde qui l'assurait la rabattrait de plein fouet sur la façade de l'immeuble qu'elle avait quitté en tyrolienne.

Elle passa un quart d'heure suspendue le long des parois lisses et sans défaut avant de parvenir à percer un trou circulaire dans une fenêtre cachée à l'angle d'une baie vitrée. Natsuki n'en était pas à son coup d'essai mais manier un coupe-verre sans point d'appui, sans risquer le moindre coup d'œil vers le néant qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, demandait un sang-froid et une discipline sans faille. Un bruit de klaxon s'éleva, porté par une bourrasque et le son lui parut terriblement lointain, déformé par la distance. La corde d'escalade craquait doucement alors que le vent la faisait osciller lentement au-dessus du vide. Son sang tonnait comme un tambour, dans sa poitrine. Natsuki glissa une main tremblante à l'intérieur, ouvrit la fenêtre, et se faufila dans une vaste salle aménagée en bureau open-space, partagée par plusieurs emplacements de travail.

Si les informations qu'elle avait réussi à grappiller dans les environs étaient exactes, c'était à cet étage que travaillait une partie des responsables de la société.

La solitaire s'accorda quelques instants pour calmer sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Ses jambes étaient en coton, _Kami !_ Elle haïssait le vide.

_Alyssa._

Natsuki se déplaça de bureau en bureau, plus furtive qu'une ombre. Un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de l'absence de caméra de sécurité. Une vérification rapide des documents abandonnés près des écrans d'ordinateur. Il lui fallait une piste. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui donner une idée de l'endroit où on détenait sa sœur. Une mallette étroite avait été oubliée près d'une plante verte. Natsuki la glissa dans son sac à dos, avec quelques feuilles de papier qui avaient attiré son attention lorsqu'elle avait forcé les tiroirs d'un bureau un peu plus imposant que les autres.

Une petite salle était installée à l'écart. Fermée à clé. Natsuki crocheta la serrure et entra à pas de loups. Elle fouilla rapidement. Un papier estampillé « confidentiel » qui gisait dans la poubelle et un CD gravé qui trainait dans un tiroir disparurent dans son sac. Natsuki souleva le sous-main de cuir qui couvrait le bureau et découvrit une large enveloppe brune. Elle en tira une feuille de papier et repéra le mot « Orphan ».

_Bingo !_

Natsuki l'ajouta à ses autres trouvailles, quitta la pièce, referma la porte…et l'alarme se mit immédiatement à hurler.

Son cœur manqua un battement. La solitaire se rua vers la fenêtre où elle avait laissé son baudrier et sa corde de salut. Elle dérapa à l'angle d'un bureau. La sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans. Les yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée, elle aperçut au dernier moment la forme sombre qui se jeta devant elle. La chose la percuta de plein fouet et elle retomba lourdement en arrière. Des griffes acérées déchirèrent ses habits et s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et ses muscles. Natsuki hurla de douleur et roula sur le sol. La créature ouvrit une gueule béante. En un geste désespéré, la solitaire leva un bras pour protéger sa gorge offerte et les crocs se refermèrent juste sous son poignet. Elle crut qu'on allait lui briser les os et lui arracher la main.  
Etourdie de douleur, Natsuki attrapa tant bien que mal son couteau de grimpeur et frappa aveuglément, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. L'orphan la lâcha avec un sifflement étranglé. La jeune fille rua pour se dégager. Elle se mit à genoux faiblement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle serra son ventre entre ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la souffrance pulsait entre ses doigts. Ses habits en lambeau étaient poisseux, trempés de sang. Devant elle, l'orphan s'était affalé sur le côté et essayait de se relever. Fuir. Maintenant.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans son dos et un coup de feu fit sauter un ordinateur à un mètre d'elle. L'adrénaline gicla dans ses veines. Natsuki se précipita en avant, courbée en deux. On cria. Une autre rafale déchira l'air. Des éclats de verres volèrent alors que des pans de baies vitrées explosaient sous l'impact. Son harnais. Natsuki glissa sa main valide dans l'un des passants et agrippa la corde aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle plongea en avant en un réflexe complètement fou. Des stalactites de verres lui griffèrent la peau lorsqu'elle traversa la fenêtre brisée.  
En haut de l'immeuble, la dégaine qui l'assurait à la paroi céda immédiatement. Pendant un moment, elle eut conscience du vent glacial, du rugissement des moteurs trente étages plus bas et des éclats lumineux qui s'accrochaient aux vitres des buildings comme des étoiles filantes alors que les néons formaient une constellation électrique aberrante, psychédélique. Elle tombait comme une pierre.

La corde se tendit et Natsuki traversa le vide en un arc de cercle désordonné. Son dos percuta l'immeuble d'en face et des gouttes de sang carmin volèrent. Sa main lâcha la corde. Les lanières de son baudrier se prirent dans son poignet, freinant sa chute une fraction de seconde. Plus morte que vive, Natsuki referma ses doigts meurtris autour d'un passant et se retrouva suspendue au-dessus du néant comme une marionnette brisée.

La fenêtre dans laquelle elle s'était écrasée n'était plus qu'une vaste surface étoilée, ensanglantée. Au supplice, la solitaire invoqua le peu de force qu'il lui restait et cassa la vitre en assenant des coups de pieds et de poing désespérés. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et s'éloigna du vide en rampant, incapable de se mettre debout.

Il y avait un escalier de service, derrière cet immeuble. Elle l'avait repéré lorsqu'elle avait préparé son infiltration. Quelques mètres à parcourir et elle pourrait quitter cette tour. Trouver une cachette. Elle serait en sécurité. Natsuki se redressa, à peine consciente, et traversa la pièce avec la raideur d'un automate.

***************

Elle s'était réfugiée dans le débarras poussiéreux d'une boutique. Natsuki ignorait comment elle avait trouvé la force de marcher jusqu'à cette petite ruelle isolée et de crocheter la porte de service. Elle s'affala contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les étagères et les cartons empilés un peu partout s'affaissèrent de façon grotesque alors que sa vision se mettait à tanguer et elle sentit un goût de bile amère dans sa bouche.

Ça irait. Natsuki était une HiME. Elle survivrait. Pour l'instant.  
Elle plaqua une main sur les plaies qui s'ouvraient sur son ventre. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait cru que la créature l'avait éventrée, là-haut.

Qu'elle avait soif ! Natsuki passa des doigts poisseux de sang sur son visage, pour essuyer la sueur qui lui piquait les yeux. Elle jura. D'abord dans un souffle, puis de plus en plus fort. Parce que le son de sa voix était la seule chose qui empêchait son esprit de partir à la dérive. Il lui fallait de l'aide. De l'eau et de quoi panser ses blessures. Ou elle allait mourir ici, HiME ou non. Et personne ne pourrait sauver Alyssa.

La solitaire tendit la main vers son sac à dos. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que ses doigts engourdis n'arrivent à tirer la fermeture éclair et se referment sur son téléphone portable. Natsuki n'avait pas le choix. L'hôpital n'était pas une option : la police la retrouverait en un rien de temps. Une seule personne à Kyoto pouvait l'aider, à cet instant.

Le téléphone sonnait, à l'autre bout du fil. De longues sonneries pendant lesquelles elle supplia Shizuru de décrocher. La voix du répondeur téléphonique grésilla dans l'appareil.

- Shizuru, c'est Natsuki…

Sa voix était rauque et hachée.

- J'ai besoin d'aide…je suis à Kyoto…

Natsuki ferma les yeux en essayant de se rappeler le nom de la ruelle, qu'elle avait aperçue sur une petite plaque mangée par la rouille.

- Je suis dans une des boutiques…dans la remise. La porte…n'est pas fermée.

La jeune fille raccrocha, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Sa vision se moucheta de noir et elle pria pour que Shizuru ait son message avant la fin de la nuit. Elle s'évanouit.

**********************

Shizuru s'engouffra dans la ruelle d'un pas rapide. La soirée avait été longue et il était une heure passée lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Natsuki et quitté les locaux du Fujino-kai. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne l'efface avant même de l'écouter. La curiosité était la seule chose qui l'en avait empêché. Les mots de la solitaire étaient confus et saccadés et lorsque le message avait pris brutalement fin, Shizuru avait senti une panique sourde l'envahir. Elle avait essayé de la rappeler mais Natsuki n'avait pas décroché.

Elle se heurta à deux portes verrouillées avant de trouver la bonne. La jeune fille poussa le battant de la remise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Natsuki gisait devant elle, à demi-couchée sur un parquet poudreux, couverte de sang séché. Sous la lumière froide et acérée d'un néon blafard, elle était d'une pâleur mortelle. Shizuru resta un instant pétrifiée, persuadée qu'elle arrivait trop tard.  
Natsuki ouvrit un œil, un morceau d'émeraude dans ce visage livide, et l'ombre d'un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

*******************

Le soleil levant colorait les nuages de tons pastel lorsque Shizuru vida pour la dernière fois une bassine d'eau rougie dans l'évier. Seule dans la cuisine, elle prépara un peu de thé et massa son visage fatigué.  
Elle avait emmitouflée Natsuki dans une couverture abandonnée dans la remise, pour masquer grossièrement ses blessures, et avait essuyé le sang de son visage avant de la faire sortir de la boutique. Elle l'avait quasiment portée jusqu'à un taxi et tendu une liasse de billets au chauffeur avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Et elles se trouvaient maintenant dans un des anciens logements de son grand-père, un appartement absurdement luxueux aux abords de Kyoto dont Shizuru était propriétaire depuis sa mort. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de venir ici plutôt que de se précipiter à l'hôpital mais Natsuki avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de l'avoir appelée elle, plutôt qu'une ambulance.

Elle soupira et revint vers elle en tenant sa tasse et un grand verre d'eau pour la solitaire. Shizuru avait nettoyé ses blessures du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et suturé les plaies les plus ouvertes. C'était Kohei qui lui avait appris comment faire, le jour où l'un des yakuza du Fujino-kai était rentré tailladé d'un combat au couteau. La jeune fille avait des traces de griffures un peu partout sur le haut du corps mais les blessures au niveau de son abdomen étaient profondes et trop irrégulières pour être l'œuvre d'une arme blanche. Un orphan, Shizuru en aurait mis sa tête à couper.

Natsuki. Si belle. Son esprit avait marqué un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle avait découpé les restes de ses habits en lambeau pour soigner ses plaies. Shizuru doutait que ce soit uniquement à cause de l'effroi que lui imposait la vue de ses blessures. Elle secoua la tête, coupable et agacée, avant de lâcher un soupir défait. Était-elle donc si faible ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune volonté lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Où était passée l'amertume et la rancœur que lui inspirait sa chère solitaire quelques mois auparavant ? Si elle avait eu devant elle une Natsuki rayonnante de santé, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes, songea-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser mourir dans cette remise à l'abandon !

Pitoyable. Shizuru se laissa tomber dans le petit fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré près du lit et rendit les armes. Autant accepter ses propres faiblesses plutôt que de se chercher des excuses, philosopha-t-elle avec un fatalisme résigné. Il y avait des questions plus importantes, à cette heure, que celles concernant la légitimité de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
Natsuki s'agita dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Shizuru.

- J'ai connu mieux, croassa-t-elle. Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et Shizuru lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'un trait. Merci.

Natsuki gardait un souvenir très confus des dernières heures. Il y avait eu des instants où garder les yeux ouverts avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se sentait parfaitement consciente maintenant mais l'épuisement était encore là et le matelas moelleux sur lequel elle était allongée était une invitation scandaleuse à se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. La séance de questions à venir allait être une véritable torture. Si elle n'avait pas été une ancienne HiME, elle aurait été incapable de seulement dire un mot. Elle passa une main sur ses blessures et sentit les pansements sous ses doigts. Cela avait un désagréable parfum de déjà-vu, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse. D'un coup, elle eut l'impression que la température venait de perdre quelques degrés et l'air devint aussi pesant qu'une chape de plomb. Shizuru la regarda faire et garda le silence : Si Natsuki faisait la moindre remarque qui ferait écho à la nuit fatidique où son existence avait basculé, elle quitterait l'appartement sur-le-champ.

- Je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle, dit simplement la solitaire, en espérant que ses mots sonnaient aussi sincèrement qu'elle le voulait.

- Un peu plus et je t'emmenais à l'hôpital. Mais je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

- Non. Non, en effet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Natsuki lâcha un profond soupir.

- C'est une histoire longue et compliquée. Tu ne vas pas aimer.

Natsuki commença son récit, du jour de la mort de Miyu jusqu'à l'enlèvement de sa sœur et son expédition dans les locaux d'Asward. Shizuru resta étrangement silencieuse et à la fin, Natsuki se sentait lasse et fragile. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se justifier et expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait caché toute l'histoire la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait contactée. L'excuse était sincère mais elle lui semblait pathétique et malvenue, à cet instant : Shizuru n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'elle ait gardé le silence sous prétexte que c'était pour son bien.

La fille de Kyoto prit le temps de réfléchir. Peser ses sentiments et ne pas faire l'erreur de les laisser balayer son jugement. Elle se sentait terriblement blessée que Natsuki et l'ensemble des autres HiMES ne lui aient rien dit de tout ceci : est-ce qu'on l'estimait encore si peu fiable ? Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle avait un lot de secrets et de cachoteries qui rivalisait largement avec ceux de ses amies, après tout ! Elle considéra Natsuki dont le regard était obstinément braqué au plafond : la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air fière d'elle. En examinant sa propre conscience, Shizuru se sentit soudain trop coupable pour lui en vouloir et elle se tendit, effrayée par l'inconstance de ses émotions.

Elle se reprit sévèrement : Il se passait des évènements trop graves pour qu'elle se permette de réfléchir à tout ça.  
Ils avaient sous-estimé les Gurentai et leurs projets : que venait faire l'enlèvement d'Alyssa dans tout ceci ? La fillette était unique de bien des façons, voulaient-ils simplement retrouver l'enfant prodige des anciens dirigeants de la Searrs et s'en servir à nouveau de cobaye ? Une enquête s'imposait, et vite. L'idée qu'une petite fille soit aux mains de ce genre d'individus la faisait frémir d'effroi.

- Ecoute, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle. Tu es épuisée, ça se voit.

Elle-même avait besoin de faire le point. Les yeux de Natsuki, agrandis de surprise, se rivèrent aux siens comme si on l'avait frappée.

- Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas ? lâcha-t-elle, interloquée.

Shizuru secoua la tête, désarçonnée par sa spontanéité.

- Je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se fâcher pour ces broutilles, il y a plus urgent.

Silence. Le malaise qui régnait dans la salle au moment où Natsuki avait repris ses esprits revint s'installer petit à petit, insidieux comme un poison. Shizuru avait raison mais la solitaire se sentait misérable. _Des broutilles_. Elle aurait préféré un éclat de colère que cette analyse détachée.

Shizuru se leva lentement. Natsuki était en sécurité ici et il fallait agir le plus vite possible pour aider Alyssa. L'inspecteur Nagoshi pourrait sûrement intervenir.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je reviens dès que possible. Repose-toi. Tu peux compter sur mon aide pour retrouver Alyssa. Quant à toi…tu es en vie et c'est la seule chose qui compte, maintenant.

Une part d'elle-même était déçue, l'autre coupable, mais malgré la sévérité de sa tirade, Shizuru eut la certitude agaçante que le regard qu'elle adressa à Natsuki à cet instant trahissait un dévouement sans faille.


	12. Chapter 12

_Voici le chapitre 12, chers lecteurs ^^__  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a un peu de tout là-dedans, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion =)  
Merci encore pour les reviews, je vous assure que ça fait toujours plaisir de lire un commentaire (hey, c'est que j'ai quelques lecteurs fidèles dans le tas qui me laissent régulièrement quelques lignes, thanx les enfants ^^)  
_

_Et merci à Briseglace, une fois de plus, pour son aide pour la correction ^^_

****************************************

- Nagoshi-san, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

- Dites toujours. Si c'est en rapport avec votre mission, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Shizuru ignora son ton grinçant. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils collaboraient mais elle limitait ses entretiens avec lui au strict minimum. Un rapport tous les dix jours, tout au plus, bref et détaillé, toujours au téléphone et jamais plus de quelques minutes. L'un comme l'autre s'en portait le mieux du monde. Nagoshi lui parlait toujours sur le même ton, railleur et vaguement dédaigneux, probablement ravie de la voir se débattre parmi les yakuza.

- Les Gurentai ont enlevé une petite fille il y a quelques jours. Alyssa Searrs. Dix ans, pas très grande, yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. Elle est probablement retenue quelque part dans un des laboratoires d'Asward.

- Alyssa Searrs, Alyssa Searrs…marmonna Nagoshi.

Shizuru perçut en fond sonore le cliquetis caractéristique d'un clavier d'ordinateur et se demanda pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient quelle faute il avait pu commettre pour que ses supérieurs lui refilent le dossier _Fujino-Gurentai_

- Alyssa a disparu samedi dernier, annonça-t-il finalement. À Fuuka. Et d'après ce que je vois, le principal suspect s'appelle Natsuki Kuga. Pas un mot au sujet d'Asward. D'où est-ce que vous tenez votre info ?

- À votre avis ? demanda Shizuru, d'un ton faussement léger.

- Je vois.

- Je suppose que vous connaissez suffisamment l'histoire pour savoir qui est Alyssa et le rôle qu'elle a joué pendant le Festival. Les Gurentai ne l'ont sûrement pas enlevée pour le plaisir. Vous pourriez obtenir un mandat pour passer leurs locaux au peigne fin ?

Nagoshi souffla dans le récepteur.

- Ça va être difficile. L'organisation est énorme, la plupart de leurs laboratoires sont des établissements placés sous haute sécurité, protection industrielle et tout le bazar. Et la société est truffée de Yakuza : on peut être sûrs qu'ils ont graissé la patte aux bonnes personnes pour qu'avoir ce genre de papier et venir fouiller chez eux soit un véritable parcours du combattant.

- Essayez.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Laissez-moi quelques jours. D'ici là, dites à Kuga de se tenir à carreaux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Quelques jours. C'était beaucoup trop long. Shizuru raccrocha avec la ferme intention d'explorer d'autres pistes.

*************************

Natsuki était assise dans son lit, le dos confortablement appuyé contre des oreillers lorsque Shizuru revint dans l'appartement, en fin de journée. La solitaire avait éparpillé le contenu de son sac à dos sur les couvertures et lisait attentivement une des lettres qu'elle avait dérobée. Même si elle était encore un peu pâle, Natsuki semblait bien moins mal en point que le matin.

- Tu vas un peu mieux, on dirait, observa-t-elle en ôtant sa veste.

- J'ai dormi toute la journée. C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me redresser toute seule aussi vite !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu seras vite sur pied. Tiens, tu dois mourir de faim, fit-elle en posant un sac en plastique sur la table de chevet. Je t'ai pris un repas à emporter, en venant ici.

Elle prit place dans le fauteuil pendant que Natsuki se jetait sur le contenu du sac, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en ôter les gouttelettes de pluie qui s'y était accrochées. L'automne tirait à sa fin et depuis quelques jours une humidité implacable s'était abattue sur les rues de Kyoto.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas grand-chose, jusqu'à présent, soupira la solitaire, déçue. Des notes de service, une lettre…pas de doutes, les orphans sont au centre d'un projet bien rôdé pour Asward…mais rien au sujet d'Alyssa, ou des HiMES.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils, dépitée. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait tout ça, pour rien ?

- Il me reste encore pas mal de documents à examiner, expliqua-t-elle. Et un CD.

Elle tapota une pile de document mieux rangée que les autres, comme pour se rassurer.

- Je suis allée voir un ami qui travaille à la police, annonça Shizuru en ignorant le froncement de sourcil de Natsuki. Je lui ai parlé d'Alyssa, en lui disant qu'elle était élève à mon ancienne école et que je me faisais du souci. Il m'a confié que des demandes pour obtenir un mandat étaient en cours.

Le visage de la solitaire s'illumina. Elle n'y croyait plus.

- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, tempéra Shizuru. Quelques jours, probablement. D'ici là, repose-toi, tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état, de toute façon.

Natsuki s'agita devant elle, mal à l'aise. « Quelques jours » d'attente équivalaient à une éternité d'inquiétude. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, blessée comme elle l'était ?

- Je vais voir si je peux explorer d'autres pistes, pendant ce temps, proposa Shizuru.

Elle s'appliqua à garder un ton détaché. La tension qui régnait entre elles s'était estompée depuis ce matin mais pas au point d'effacer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors, et qui persistait, lancinant comme une brûlure.

Natsuki laissa son regard se poser sur le visage de son amie. Shizuru regardait par la fenêtre, ses traits délicats figés en un masque de neutralité impeccable. Elle évitait son regard, la solitaire en était sûre. Natsuki déglutit, incertaine alors que l'appréhension faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui lui parut ridiculement solennel. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de t'impliquer dans tout ceci…ça peut être dangereux.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, les yeux carmin de Shizuru se plongèrent dans les siens. La fille de Kyoto haussa un sourcil avec élégance et Natsuki fut surprise de voir un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres. En vérité, son amie avait retenu un éclat de rire.

- Natsuki, tu m'as impliquée dans cette histoire à l'instant où tu m'as téléphoné.

La solitaire s'empourpra. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à tout ceci_, avait-elle confié à Mai. Les circonstances ne lui avaient pas laissées le choix mais Shizuru avait parfaitement raison.

- Je…

- Si tu veux bien, je vais considérer que tu as prononcé cette dernière phrase par politesse, dit-elle avec indulgence. Je ne t'aide pas par obligation. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, alors ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Natsuki baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle savait que Shizuru répondrait de cette façon, et que sa remarque avait été stupide voire insultante. Mais elle ne s'était pas senti le droit d'accepter son aide comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Plus maintenant.

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, bien sûr.

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Shizuru pensait-elle sincèrement qu'elle lui ferait l'affront de refuser son soutien ? Non, réalisa-t-elle, son amie lui renvoyait simplement l'ascenseur, en retournant sa dernière remarque contre elle. Juste retour des choses.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, grommela Natsuki, vexée. Mais je vais considérer que je l'ai bien cherché, et que tu as dit cette phrase par politesse, dit-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Elles n'allaient tout de même pas tourner autour du pot toute la journée, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient ! pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.  
Natsuki se sentait blessée et en colère. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que Shizuru l'accueille à bras ouverts mais elle ne pensait pas que voir autant de distance entre elles la toucherait à ce point. Son irritation se mua en une profonde tristesse. Sur le moment, il avait été facile de se persuader que laisser Shizuru partir à Kyoto était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis relativiser et se dire que sa froideur au téléphone n'était pas si grave, lorsqu'elle était à Fuuka et occupée à prendre soin de sa petite sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à elle, la peine qu'elle ressentait était incomparable.

Shizuru lui accorda un sourire avant de se lever, mettant fin à cet échange de formalités prudentes. Elles étaient comme deux chats sauvages, s'observant avec méfiance comme si un rien pouvait briser la trêve fragile qui s'était installée entre elles. Comme si elles avaient eu besoin de vérifier l'une et l'autre que les bases de leur relation n'avaient pas été complètement effacées au cours des derniers mois.

- Je vais y aller, fit-elle en enfilant sa veste. Je travaille à mi-temps et je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Shizuru…

- Hum ?

Natsuki se pencha en avant avec une grimace et attrapa du bout des doigts un boitier en plastique.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder le contenu de ce CD, pour moi, s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne préfères pas que j'amène mon ordinateur ici, pour que tu le vérifies toi-même ?

Natsuki secoua la tête et lui tendit le boitier qu'elle tenait comme s'il contenait tous ses espoirs. Son regard avait quelque chose de suppliant.

- Non. Ce sera plus rapide si tu t'en charges, si ça te va.

- Bien sûr, assura Shizuru en prenant le CD.

*******************************************

Shizuru eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'une grande partie des données étaient cryptées. Elle renonça bien vite à tenter de contourner les protections des fichiers par ses propres moyens et demanda à Kohei, l'un des meilleurs hackers du Fujino-kai, de se charger du problème. Sa position de Kyodai, au sommet de la hiérarchie yakuza, la dispensa d'avoir à fournir la moindre explication concernant la provenance du CD. Un privilège chèrement payé, songea-t-elle en pensant au dragon écarlate qui rampait sur son dos. Le tatouage était magnifique. Fin et d'une élégance mortelle. Mais lorsque Shizuru apercevait sa forme serpentine rouge sang dans le reflet d'une glace, elle avait l'impression insupportable d'être une bête marquée et s'empressait de le masquer sous ses habits.

La journée de cours s'achevait péniblement. Shizuru avait été incapable de se concentrer et avait finit par jeter l'éponge et passer la dernière heure avachie sur sa table, le visage plongé au creux de ses bras en une fidèle imitation d'Hideki.

- Allez les endormis, c'est moi qui paye le café avant qu'on s'y remette, lança Seiko en fouillant dans son porte-monnaie.

Elle donna quelques coups d'index à l'épaule de Shizuru qui se redressa en lui adressant un regard faussement boudeur. Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le téléphone de son amie, ou plutôt l'objectif de l'appareil photo qui y était incorporé. Qui émit quelques notes joyeuses pour confirmer que l'expression de Shizuru était immortalisée dans sa carte mémoire.

Seiko éclata de rire.

- Merci, c'est dans la boîte ! Je connais quelques personnes de la classe qui seront ravies de te voir comme ça, le regard farouche et les cheveux ébouriffés, plaisanta-t-elle.

Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel. Par certains côtés, Seiko lui rappelait Chie, la spécialiste des potins de Fuuka qui traquait le moindre scoop armée de son téléphone portable.

- Mamoru, amphi de chimie du jeudi matin ? proposa Hideki, les yeux pétillants.

Seiko poussa un profond soupir en prenant un air rêveur alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

- S'il n'y avait que lui. Shizuru, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de cœurs que tu fais chavirer dans cette Université…

La principale intéressée retint un grondement irrité qui aurait été digne de Natsuki et une étincelle d'agacement joua dans son regard: elle ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à entendre Seiko se lancer dans des histoires de cœurs. La dernière fois que ses amis avaient abordé le sujet, la discussion avait duré des heures après qu'Hideki ait surpris une étudiante rougissante détailler Shizuru de la tête au pied dans un couloir entre deux cours. Une certaine Tomoe, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Ils quittèrent l'Université avec le flot des autres élèves. Les nuages qui assiégeaient la ville depuis le début de la semaine s'étaient dissipés pour aller s'accrocher au loin comme des boules de coton sur les flancs des collines boisées qui bordaient le campus et la banlieue de Kyoto. Les cours s'étaient achevés tôt, aujourd'hui et la plupart des étudiants discutaient par petits groupes massés sur les marches de l'entrée ou assis sur les pelouses du parc pour profiter de cette éclaircie inespérée. Et postée sous un arbre, face à l'entrée principale, Shizuru reconnut la silhouette de Natsuki.

Elle cligna des yeux comme pour chasser une hallucination mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Son amie arborait son habituelle nonchalance, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en scrutant la foule des élèves d'un air d'ennuie, ses sourcils légèrement froncés suggérant une impatience étudiée. La première surprise passée, Shizuru ne put retenir un sourire : C'était sa pose classique de dur-à-cuire qui ne veut pas être approchée, une posture que Natsuki affectionnait particulièrement à l'époque où elles ne se connaissaient pas encore. Mais les coups d'œil qu'elle lançait autour d'elle de temps à autre racontaient une autre histoire. La solitaire l'attendait. Son regard étincelant croisa le sien et froncement de sourcils et bras croisés disparurent comme par magie. Natsuki hocha timidement la tête dans sa direction et s'avança vers elle.

- Je vous laisse, on se retrouve ce soir pour les maths ? lança Shizuru en quittant Hideki et Seiko pour venir à sa rencontre.

Natsuki se déplaçait avec précaution et une certaine raideur gênait la fluidité habituelle de sa démarche, preuves insignifiantes qu'elle avait était gravement blessée deux jours auparavant. Même pour une HiME, la vitesse à laquelle elle se remettait était extraordinaire.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, s'étonna Shizuru une fois qu'elles furent assez proches. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Je passais juste dans le coin. Je…tourne en rond dans cet appartement et je voulais prendre un peu l'air, expliqua la solitaire en regardant autour d'elle, embarrassée. Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance. J'espère que ça ne pose aucun problème, demanda-t-elle très vite, soucieuse.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard de Shizuru. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air à l'aise au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus. Ça ne faisait probablement que quelques minutes qu'elle était là et déjà elle faisait tourner les têtes. Natsuki finit par s'en rendre compte et jeta des regards noirs à ceux qui la détaillaient avec un peu trop d'insistance.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir un peu plus bas, tu te feras moins d'admirateurs, déclara Shizuru.

Elles s'assirent sur un carré de pelouse ensoleillé, Shizuru à genoux, le dos droit, Natsuki avec un peu moins de rigueur et une grimace lorsque ce mouvement tira sur ses blessures.

- Natsuki s'ennuie donc suffisamment pour venir me rendre visite à l'Université ?

La solitaire haussa les épaules. Son expression incertaine avait disparu et un air revêche plissait ses traits. La solitaire n'aimait toujours pas montrer la moindre de ses faiblesses. Elle avait vite remit son masque en place lorsqu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle avait l'air perdue en lui adressant la parole.

- L'inaction. Je n'aime pas rester assise sans rien faire, argua-t-elle d'un ton bravache.

Quelques mois avant le Festival, Shizuru aurait sourit et se serait empressée de mettre à jour son petit manège : à la façon dont elle laissait ses doigts déchiqueter le moindre brin d'herbe à sa portée, Natsuki était angoissée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait pas d'humeur.

- Hum…

Natsuki lui jeta un regard en coin et manqua se frapper le front en voyant son expression distante et égale. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les durs. Elle s'agita, agacée du luxe de précautions qu'elle devait prendre pour adresser la parole à son amie. Depuis quand est-ce que Shizuru _boudait_ les gens ? Elle avait l'impression d'être assise à côté d'une statue tant elle était sur la défensive ! Si son amie avait daigné lui accorder un regard, Natsuki aurait parié que ça aurait suffit à la pétrifier sur place. Son cœur se serra avec une violence inattendue. Elle faillit se lever et partir. S'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, elle redressa le menton et s'efforça de reprendre son aplomb. _Allez, regarde-moi !_

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-elle. J'en avais assez de gamberger. Il n'y a rien dans ces fichus papiers. J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire de plus…et…je suis complètement bloquée. Je me fais du souci pour Alyssa, avoua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. J'y pense tout le temps.

Elle avait passé chaque minute à repousser les vagues d'inquiétudes qui noyaient ses pensées. Alyssa allait-elle bien ? L'avait-on frappée ? Avait-elle froid ? Faim ? Était-elle…en vie ? Ou…sur une table d'opération comme un vulgaire cobaye ? Ou _pire _?

Shizuru la vit fermer les yeux avec force et se radoucit.

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, pour l'instant. Même si tu savais où chercher, tu n'es pas en état de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais…je sais. Mais c'est dur, marmonna-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Je n'ai aucune garantie qu'elle aille bien.

Shizuru garda le silence. Il aurait été facile de bercer d'illusions la solitaire. La rassurer en lui disant que oui, Alyssa était captive mais ne souffrait pas, que tout irait bien et qu'elle retrouverait vite sa sœur. La fille de Kyoto savait mieux que quiconque que les chances de retrouver Alyssa saine et sauve étaient infimes. Elle ne mentirait pas sur ce point à Natsuki.

- Tu veux me parler d'elle ?

La solitaire hésita un instant et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non. Non, j'aurais l'impression de faire…une oraison funèbre ou quelque chose de ce style.

Comment était-elle parvenue à mettre au point seule sa vendetta après la mort de sa mère, sans devenir folle à force de broyer des pensées noires ? Et l'attitude de Shizuru qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ! Natsuki aurait aimé avoir la maîtrise qu'elle avait à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, parce que…parce que…

- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, constata-t-elle tout haut.

- Pardon ?

- Prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Alyssa. C'était la première fois.

-Tu as su t'adapter, on dirait. C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé quand tu m'en avais parlé au téléphone il y a quelques temps. D'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Shizuru esquissa un léger sourire, peinée de lui rappeler sa situation, mais résolue à ne pas la regarder en face. Pas encore.

- Tu es peut-être la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre une orpheline, Natsuki. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu délaisser Alyssa après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était entre de bonnes mains, avec toi.

- Je crois…balbutia Natsuki, gênée. Elle avait l'air heureuse, à la fin. Et moi aussi, ça me faisait plaisir. Mais ça n'a pas été facile. Tu aurais vu la tête des autres, à Fuuka, quand je l'ai accompagnée à l'école la première fois ! Je parie que ça les fait encore causer, marmonna-t-elle.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Natsuki entrepris de lui raconter un autre évènement qui avait fait hausser les sourcils à l'Académie. Et un autre. Elle aurait pu en parler pendant une heure, sans même le réaliser. Son angoisse se dissipait. Et à chaque phrase, il lui semblait que les traits de Shizuru se détendaient. Imperceptiblement. Sa posture était moins rigide, la ligne de ses lèvres plus relâchée. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour la regarder enfin, l'éclat dur de ses yeux pourpres s'était adouci. Natsuki sentit une surprenante satisfaction l'envahir alors qu'elle guettait la plus infime de ses réactions. Elle se demanda alors si c'était ce qu'avait pu ressentir Shizuru en sa présence, la première fois qu'elle avait voulu engager la discussion avec celle qu'on considérait Dame de Glace de l'Académie. Pourrait-elle lui arracher un sourire ?

Shizuru réalisa vite que Natsuki l'épiait du coin de l'œil et comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Malgré l'air tourmenté qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui parler d'Alyssa, elle souriait maintenant. L'image d'une Natsuki à l'air maussade et au regard indéchiffrable, debout sur ce quai de gare, semblait bien lointaine.

- Tu as changé, observa-t-elle.

- Hum ?

Une part de son esprit, prudente et blessée, lui soufflait qu'elle était en train de retomber dans les mêmes erreurs. Qu'elle ne gagnerait que peines et douleurs si elle laissait de nouveau Natsuki l'approcher. Son cœur se serra. C'était probablement la vérité mais le seul crime qu'avait commis la solitaire était de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre ses sentiments. Aussi blessée qu'elle ait pu l'être, Shizuru n'avait pas à se montrer odieuse. Il était peut-être temps de l'accepter et de laisser le passé derrière soi. Tout oublier. Du jour de leur rencontre où elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse, à l'instant de son départ pour Kyoto où Natsuki ne lui inspirait plus qu'une profonde amertume. Faire table rase et construire quelque chose de nouveau. Sans romance, ni remords, ni secrets. Elle se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas confier à Natsuki qu'elle travaillait pour un clan Yakuza, pas encore. Son amie attendait qu'elle s'explique, l'air surprise et…ravie ?

- C'est rare que tu me parles autant de toi, ou de quelqu'un qui t'es proche. Et tu es plus…attentive, dit-elle en évoquant à la fois son attitude et le comportement qu'elle avait avec Alyssa. Par moment j'aurais pu croire que c'était Mai qui me parlait, s'amusa-t-elle.

En parlant de la fillette, Natsuki semblait heureuse et épanouie. Shizuru garda ces pensées pour elle. La solitaire était toujours mal à l'aise quand on lui faisait remarquer quels sentiments elle exprimait sans s'en rendre compte.

Natsuki plissa les lèvres en une moue peu convaincue, sans savoir si cette dernière remarque était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle et le sourire de Shizuru s'élargit. Franc, sincère et radieux.

La solitaire sentit un curieux tiraillement au creux de sa poitrine, en voyant ce sourire. Comme si une petite main s'était doucement refermée sur son cœur. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi heureuse, réalisa-t-elle en songeant à Alyssa, retenue Dieu sait où. Une ombre de culpabilité voila le soulagement tranquille qui apaisait ses pensées mais en regardant de nouveau Shizuru sourire, elle sentit qu'un poids avait définitivement quitté ses épaules.

***********************************

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Kohei poussa la porte du bureau. Deux autres Shatei étaient présents dans la salle et discutaient dans la pénombre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé que le jour déclinait. Il bascula l'interrupteur pour y voir un peu plus clair et reconnut deux de ses équipiers habituels.

- Salut vieux, pas encore rentré chez toi ?

- Pas encore, soupira-t-il. Encore deux-trois trucs à régler ici et je pourrais y aller.

L'autre pointa du pouce un écran où des colonnes de chiffres et de lettres défilaient à toute allure.

- C'est à toi, le programme qui tourne sur le PC ?

- Ouais. J'essaie de trouver la clé de cryptage d'un fichier. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera la bonne, cette fois.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un truc que m'a filé Fujino. La fille. Je sais pas où elle a chopé ça, mais elle m'a dit que ça venait des Gurentai et que c'était urgent. Ça fait quoi…cinq jours que je bosse dessus ? Leur protection est une vraie plaie !

- Cette gamine, on parlait d'elle justement. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur sa mère ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, bailla-t-il, peu intéressé. Je préfère largement la savoir chez nous que chez les Gurentai et ça me suffit. Elle apprend vite. Je l'ai vu embobiner un sarakin en deux secondes, tout sourire, sans que le gars s'en rende compte, et lui faire renégocier tout un contrat sans se faire prier. Une vraie charmeuse de serpent. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas envie de bosser dans la finance parce qu'elle serait redoutable.

L'ordinateur bipa et une page de fichier Excel apparut à l'écran.

- Enfin ! Voyons-voir ça…

Kohei fit défiler les lignes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un nom lui sauta au visage. Il vérifia la date et l'heure au bas de l'écran et se rua sur le téléphone en jurant.

- Merde !

Shizuru décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- J'ai réussi à ouvrir un fichier, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Les Gurentai ont rendez-vous ce soir avec Goichi Takamura, aux docks de la baie d'Osaka. Ce mec est un trafiquant d'arme, il bossait pour nous en expédiant nos colis dans toute l'Asie du Sud-Est avant de nous lâcher l'année dernière. Il y a marqué _Orphan_, pas loin de son nom.

- Quelle heure ?

- Là, maintenant !

- J'y vais, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Je suis en bordure de la ville en ce moment, je peux être là-bas en moins d'une heure. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais avant qu'ils ne lèvent le camp. Envoie-moi les coordonnées exactes, j'appelle un taxi.

- Je…

Elle raccrocha sans autre forme de procès, le laissant seul avec la tonalité de la ligne résonnant dans le récepteur.

**********

Le véhicule la déposa à quelques centaines de mètres des entrepôts. Shizuru effectua le reste du parcours à pied en prenant soin d'éviter les flaques de lumière jaunes jetées par de vieux lampadaires au bord de la route. Elle ignorait dans quelle mesure les environs étaient surveillés. Seule et sans arme, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Dès qu'elle le put, elle quitta l'accès principal et coupa à travers le terrain vague qui bordait les formes trapues des entrepôts tassés le long des docks. Dans l'obscurité, les bâtisses massives ressemblaient aux cubes d'un jeu de construction géant. Les odeurs d'iode et de fioul se faisaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu'elle approchait, portées par un vent marin glacial et elle fut bientôt assez proche pour apercevoir les squelettes métalliques des grues qui s'élevaient derrière les hangars.

Shizuru enjamba les restes d'un grillage tordu, dévoré par la rouille et se coula dans l'ombre des parois en tôle. C'était ici qu'avait lieu le rendez-vous, mais les environs semblaient déserts, arrivait-elle trop tard ? Ou bien les Gurentai avaient-ils annulé le rendez-vous en découvrant qu'on leur avait volé des informations ? Elle progressa jusqu'au hangar suivant et se figea dans les ténèbres en entendant un crissement de graviers contre le sol cimenté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas, ils auraient déjà dû revenir pour embarquer la dernière caisse ! râla une voix d'homme.

- Ils se sont peut-être fait bouffer…

Des ricanements s'élevèrent.  
Shizuru risqua un coup d'œil et compta trois ombres. Il y avait probablement d'autres yakuza le long des docks et devant la porte du hangar. Les marchandises restantes devaient être à l'intérieur. La jeune femme commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui était en train de se tramer mais il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle revint sur ses pas, escalada un empilement de caisses plaquées à l'angle du hangar et se hissa à la force des poignets en s'agrippant à la gouttière pour atteindre le toit. Les vis émirent un grincement menaçant lorsqu'elle s'éleva, qui lui sembla plus bruyant qu'une alarme. Elle pria pour que personne ne l'ai entendue et pour que la gouttière supporte son poids quelques secondes de plus. Le souffle court, elle se tendit pour atteindre une poutre d'acier qui s'avançait à l'extérieur et resta pendue quelques instants dans le vide avant de s'y installer à califourchon. Elle était sur le bras d'un treuil de chargement mobile qui traversait le hangar, réalisa-t-elle en voyant la chaîne en métal grosse comme son poing qui y était logée. Et il y avait juste assez d'espace entre les tôles de la paroi et celles du toit pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Des lampes-torches étaient disposées sur le sol et dispensaient une lumière diffuse contre les caisses. Il y avait quatre hommes dans l'entrepôt et Shizuru en devina au moins un autre dont l'ombre s'étirait dans la clarté nocturne filtrant par l'entrebâillement de la porte principale. L'un des yakuza portait une sorte de canne courte et Shizuru reconnut un fourreau de katana lorsqu'il le cala sur son épaule. « Jinta-le-dingue », tel qu'il s'était lui-même présenté après avoir tranché la main d'un membre du Fujino-kai. Shizuru était trop loin pour distinguer les détails de son visage mais elle entrevit dans la pénombre des traits acérés, taillés à la serpe.

Un grondement étouffé monta d'une caisse isolée et Shizuru réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une cage. Un homme aurait pu se tenir debout à l'intérieur et, en plissant les yeux, elle aperçut des touffes de poils sombres qui perçaient entre le maillage des grilles. Un Orphan. Vendu à un trafiquant d'armes. Shizuru l'avait redouté à l'instant où Kohei lui avait décrit ce qu'il avait lu dans le fichier protégé.

- La ferme ! hurla Jinta en décochant un coup de pied dans la cage.

Les grondements redoublèrent d'intensité et il se mit à rire.

- Si ces connards ne se magnent pas pour venir récupérer le dernier, je le libère et ils pourront tester eux-mêmes la marchandise ! cracha-t-il.

- Heu…pas de blagues, le calma un des yakuza, peu rassuré. Ces trucs sont incontrôlables…

- Exactement, susurra Jinta avec délectation. Je suis prêt à parier que l'un d'eux se libèrera avant la fin du voyage et fera un carnage à bord avant qu'ils pigent ce qui se passe. Bah, s'ils ne veulent pas attendre d'en avoir des dressés, c'est leur problème, lança-t-il comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Shizuru en avait assez vu et entendu. Elle pivota lentement et rebroussa chemin…

- Hé ! C'est quoi ça !

- Y a quelqu'un là-haut !

Shizuru sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines et rampa aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le carré de ciel nocturne. Des cris retentirent et des coups de feu résonnèrent comme des claquements de tonnerre dans l'enceinte métallique._Ramper, se redresser, sauter et courir le plus vite possible à travers le terrain vague…_mais dehors, les yakuza faisaient le tour du bâtiment et Shizuru savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance en terrain découvert. Elle fit volte-face et bondit pour saisir à pleine main le rebord du toit en tôle qui lui déchira les paumes. Elle se hissa, le cœur battant la chamade et roula sur les plaques en acier. Des balles fendirent l'air à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une fraction de seconde auparavant.

- Sur le toit !

BANG !

Sous ses pieds, la tôle se déchira comme du papier, traversée de part en part par une rafale de mitraillette tirée de l'intérieur.

Shizuru recula frénétiquement. _Fuir, fuir, fuir…où ?  
_Elle se rua en avant, vers la carcasse décharnée d'une des longues grues du port qui s'élevait entre la mer et elle et bondit, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.  
Incapable de calculer la distance qui la séparait de la structure en acier dans l'obscurité, Shizuru rata la poutrelle supérieure et s'écrasa contre celle d'en dessous. Elle sentit ses côtes craquer lorsque son corps percuta le métal. L'instinct de survie la fit s'accrocher à la poutre pour ne pas basculer en arrière, comme un naufragé à son radeau, le souffle coupé net et un cri de douleur muet aux lèvres.

- Il est passé où ?

Ses paumes ensanglantées glissaient contre l'acier et lorsque Shizuru parvint à se hisser, sa vision bascula un instant. Elle força un peu d'air dans ses poumons, d'une inspiration douloureuse qui lui brûla la poitrine comme une coulée de lave. _Monter._

- Par ici !

- Devant !

Le sang lui battant les tempes, elle trouva quelque part la force de se redresser et de grimper jusqu'à la poutrelle supérieure. La mer était juste devant elle, gigantesque miroir d'obsidienne.  
Shizuru s'élança, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, guettant la rafale qui la faucherait en pleine course. Les balles sifflèrent et s'écrasèrent en une pluie d'étincelle contre le métal.  
Elle sauta la tête la première.  
Traversant l'air, Shizuru se tendit comme un arc et plongea dans les eaux sombres et glacées.  
Elle s'obligea à nager le plus loin possible en longeant les docks, pour profiter de l'ombre qu'ils projetaient sur la surface.  
Autour d'elle, l'eau polluée du port semblait épaisse, lourde et grasse comme de l'huile de moteur. Au moins, le froid avait le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées. Shizuru grimaça et remonta à l'air libre le plus lentement possible. Une goulée d'oxygène et elle replongeait, en sécurité dans l'obscurité des flots, pour s'éloigner davantage.

Les yakuza ne la retrouveraient plus, maintenant. Dans la nuit, il était quasiment impossible de déceler quoi que ce soit à la surface de l'eau sculptée par le vent. Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de s'éterniser ici.  
Shizuru s'arma de patience et se prépara à passer l'heure suivante immobile dans l'eau glacée, pour leur laisser le temps de quitter les lieux et s'accorder une marge de sécurité confortable. Les minutes à venir allaient être longues…

********************

Natsuki dormait lorsque le claquement du verrou la tira de ses rêves, suivit du glissement feutré d'une porte que l'on ouvre.

- Shizuru ?

La solitaire se leva et alluma la lumière qui éclaira le petit hall d'entrée. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son amie qui lui adressa un salut de la main en écartant des mèches de cheveux humides de son visage. Éberluée, Natsuki la vit ôter ses chaussures couvertes de boue alors que ses habits, scandaleusement plaqués contre sa peau, gouttaient lentement sur le parquet.

- Shizuru ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es trempée et…

- J'empeste la vase et le fioul, acheva son amie. Ara ara, une douche s'impose, sourit-elle avec entrain comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Tu es blessée, surtout ! s'écria la solitaire en apercevant les plaies qui s'ouvraient dans le creux de ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Laisse-moi voir ça…

- C'est bon, je vais bien, je t'assure. Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre une apparence humaine, et je t'expliquerai tout après.

Elle se sentait gelée jusqu'aux os. En la voyant frissonner, Natsuki la laissa s'esquiver dans la salle de bain, interloquée, et alla lui chercher des vêtements secs.

*******************************

Shizuru s'observa dans la glace en grimaçant. Une énorme marque rouge s'étalait en travers de son corps, juste sous sa poitrine, et commençait à prendre une teinte violacée. Elle inspira avec prudence et palpa doucement la peau à cet endroit. Elle avait mal, mais avec un peu de chance il n'y avait rien de cassé, juste de sévères contusions. Shizuru n'était pas médecin mais estimait que si elle ne hurlait pas de douleur et qu'elle pouvait respirer sans trop souffrir, ça ne devait pas être bien grave.

Elle passa un t-shirt noir et un short que Natsuki avait déposé dans la salle de bain quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'elle laissait avec délice l'eau brûlante la réchauffer. En temps normal, Shizuru ne s'en serait pas formalisée mais son cœur avait manqué un battement quand elle s'était rappelée du tatouage qui ornait son dos. Heureusement, le rideau de douche était entièrement opaque et, de toute façon, si Natsuki était aussi pudique qu'autrefois, Shizuru était prête à parier qu'elle avait gardé les yeux rivés dans la direction opposée. Et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que la solitaire ne lui ait pas apporté un débardeur !

Elle revint dans la chambre où son amie l'attendait, pensive, assise sur son lit devant un plateau où était déposée une tasse fumante. La solitaire lui avait préparé du thé.

- Ookini, Natsuki, remercia Shizuru, touchée par l'attention.

- Donne-moi ça, je vais m'en occuper, pendant que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivée, demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le rouleau de gaze qu'elle tenait et en lui faisant tendre les mains devant elle.

Shizuru se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension mais estima que si Natsuki tenait à s'occuper d'elle ce soir, elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser. Elle s'assit sur le matelas à côté d'elle et la solitaire banda ses paumes blessées avec application pendant qu'elle lui racontait toute l'histoire. Elle passa sous silence la véritable identité de Kohei, qui passa du statut de yakuza à celui d'apprenti hacker du département informatique de son université.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, bouda Natsuki, en collant un morceau de sparadrap en travers des bandelettes qui enserraient sa main droite.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai dû partir immédiatement à Osaka. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que j'allais trouver là-bas.

- Des ennuis, la preuve, grommela la solitaire.

Shizuru s'adossa contre le montant du lit et pinça les lèvres lorsque ses muscles meurtris protestèrent.

- Tu es blessée ailleurs ?

- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, assura Shizuru, surprise que Natsuki ait remarqué.

- Alyssa fait la même tête quand elle me cache un gros bobo. Montre-moi. Allez !

Shizuru releva un bout de son tee-shirt, révélant une peau pâle marbrée d'indigo. Tiens, la couleur avait changé depuis tout à l'heure, nota la fille de Kyoto. Natsuki inspira entre ses dents avec une grimace, avança la main comme pour toucher et suspendit finalement son geste.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre, conclut Shizuru en laissant le tissu masquer la blessure. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, insista-t-elle en la voyant regarder son tee-shirt avec inquiétude, il y a plus important pour l'instant.

Natsuki hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu avant de la regarder en face.

- Asward _vend_ ses orphans, déclara-t-elle. Ils n'ont pas peur de perdre leurs clients en court de route ?

Ces créatures n'étaient pas invincibles, mais elles étaient suffisamment rapides et puissantes pour faire des dégâts considérables et tuer plusieurs hommes avant d'être maîtrisées !

- Des armes biologiques. Et vu les acheteurs, probablement des terroristes ou des individus de la même espèce, je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ils vont servir. Mais il y a autre chose. Asward projette de _dresser_ des Orphans, afin qu'il soit possible de les contrôler facilement.

Natsuki pâlit brusquement en comprenant où son amie voulait en venir.

- Tu m'avais bien dit…qu'Alyssa était parvenue à maîtriser une de ces choses, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Shizuru.

- Ces types ont enlevé Ayssa…pour qu'elle dompte leurs Orphans ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Natsuki se laissa retomber en arrière, sur le matelas.

- Ils sont complètement fous…je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant…je…je croyais qu'ils voulaient recréer une HiME…pas l'utiliser de cette façon…

Shizuru se frotta les yeux comme pour en ôter la fatigue et s'allongea précautionneusement, en espérant diminuer la douleur dans ses muscles.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…mais si elle est correcte, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Alyssa est en vie. Et probablement en un seul morceau. Ce yakuza n'aurait pas parlé de ça si leur projet de maîtriser les Orphans avait été abandonné.

- Je…je suppose…

Natsuki s'imagina sa sœur, frêle et sans défense, face à un de ces monstres, et frissonna. Elle secoua la tête. Alyssa n'était pas si faible, loin de là. Sa petite sœur avait un mental d'acier et avait survécu aux horreurs qu'on lui avait fait subir dans des laboratoires pendant des années. Malgré les apparences, c'était une gamine incroyablement tenace et têtue. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Aussi pénible que soit sa situation, Alyssa tiendrait le coup.

_Jusqu'à ce que je vienne la chercher._

Et à ce moment, elle ferait payer cher à ces types qui l'avaient replongée dans ce cauchemar.

Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru qui dormait à poings fermés.  
Son amie était exténuée et elle ne songea pas un instant à la réveiller. Elle considéra d'aller passer le restant de la nuit sur le canapé du salon, avant d'écarter cette idée tout aussi vite : c'était un lit deux places après tout. Et elle n'allait pas agir comme si l'idée de dormir à trente centimètres de Shizuru lui posait un problème, alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle alla chercher une autre couverture pour son amie, en se rappelant que quelques mois auparavant elle s'était demandée dans quelle mesure elle serait encore capable de faire confiance à Shizuru. Cette idée lui parut incroyablement déplacée, lorsqu'elle songea à ce que la fille de Kyoto avait accompli pour elle ce soir.

Natsuki étendit la couverture sur Shizuru qui s'y blottit d'elle-même en se tournant dans son sommeil, et repensa à leur discussion dans le parc, amusée. Qui aurait cru que ce serait elle, la solitaire, qui chercherait un peu de reconnaissance et d'attention dans les yeux de son amie ?

Elle s'allongea à son tour avec un étrange soulagement et l'impression qu'une petite main se refermait doucement sur son cœur, comme la dernière fois. Elle ne put savourer ce sentiment très longtemps : Natsuki éteignit la lumière en laissant échapper un soupir lorsque les dernières paroles de Shizuru lui revinrent en tête. _Alyssa_. Elle n'était pas prête de retrouver le sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs !  
La rentrée m'a bien occupée ces derniers temps mais je suis tout de même parvenue à tenir à peu près mes délais...Au passage, merci à ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews, véritable carburant pour le vénal auteur que je suis, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un petit fan-club autour de cette fic ^^ (et merci aussi aux timides qui lisent sans reviewer, je sais qu'il y en a quelques-uns ;) )  
Je profite de ces notes pour préciser quelques petites choses, concernant le temps qui s'est écoulée entre le départ de Shizuru pour Kyoto et ses retrouvailles avec Natsuki: Au Japon, la rentrée des classes à lieux entre fin Avril et début Mai. Le chapitre actuel se déroule grosso-modo en plein mois de novembre, il s'est donc écoulé six à sept mois pendant leurs séparations._

_De même, voici quelques aides concernant le vocabulaire utilisé dans ce chapitre. Il n'y a qu'un seul nouveau mot à ajouter dans le lexique de ce chapitre, mais je saisis l'occasion pour rappeler des plus anciens:_

_**Aizukotetsu-kai** : La 6e organisation yakuza du Japon, basée à Kyoto. Son nom vient de Aizu, la région, « Kotetsu » qui est un type d'épée japonaise, et enfin « -kai », un suffixe qui signifie « société ». Cette organisation regroupe une centaine de clans (dont le Fujino-kai qui est évidement fictif) pour un effectif estimé à 4500 personnes._

_**Baito **: ce terme est utilisé par les étudiants pour désigner les petits boulots réalisés après les cours, pendant les week-ends ou les jours fériés au Japon._

_**Honke/Bunke :** Désigne respectivement les branches principales et secondaires d'une famille. On peut y voir une sorte de hiérarchie. Ces termes sont nettement moins d'actualité de nos jours. _

_**Kyodai/Shatei :** Kyodai signifie « grand frère ». Sorte de lieutenant dans la hiérarchie des yakuza, ils constituent un rang intermédiaire avec les échelons inférieurs (constitués par les Shateï, « petits frères »)._

_**katagari:** Désigne une personne qui n'est pas un yakuza._

_**Yamaguchi-yumi **: La première organisation Yakuza du Japon, basée à Kobe._

_Mes excuses enfin, sur la taille de ce chapitre qui est relativement court comparé au précédent, je tâcherai de me rattraper sur le suivant. Bonne lecture !  
_

_************************_

Un étrange mélange d'odeur fauve et de javel flottait dans l'air aseptisé de sa cellule et mais après tant de jours passés ici, la petite fille n'y prêtait plus attention. Tout était si blanc, si aveuglant. Le sol, les murs, le plafond…sa cellule était désespérément vide et unie. Les lumières pâles des néons s'y réverbéraient et nimbaient la pièce d'un éclat scintillant. On n'éteignait jamais, ici. Alyssa avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion de temps et la lumière finirait par la rendre folle.

À moins qu'elle ne périsse livrée en pâture à une des créatures qui partageaient cet immense hangar avec elle, ou à cause d'un yakuza impatient à la gâchette facile.  
Alyssa ne quittait pas des yeux l'orphan qui lui faisait face. D'énormes barreaux les séparaient, ainsi que plusieurs épaisseurs de verre blindé, mais la petite fille savait que, s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait pu traverser tout ceci comme des feuilles de papier.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui et l'avait surnommé _Cauchemar_. Alyssa l'avait invoqué alors que l'étrange étoile de HiME portait ses pouvoirs à leur apogée. C'était une créature terrifiante, incroyablement puissante. La fillette l'avait réalisé à l'instant où il s'était matérialisé. Elle avait failli mourir, ce jour-là. Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle l'avait scellé, marquant son essence pour qu'il ne puisse pas tuer un homme et consumant du même coup toutes ses capacités à invoquer des orphans.

Cauchemar l'ignorait superbement. Lui aussi ne l'avait sûrement pas oubliée. La petite fille reporta son attention sur les autres monstres qui l'entouraient, chacun confiné dans une cage. Durant les années qu'elle avait passé dans les laboratoires de la Searrs, Alyssa en avait invoqué des centaines, chaque fois plus puissants et plus impressionnants. Aujourd'hui, elle doutait de pouvoir en contrôler ne serait-ce que la moitié. On lui avait expliqué ce que l'on attendait d'elle : « _Dresse ces créatures pour nous, et si tu y arrives on te laissera en vie ». _Mais bien sûr. Comme si Alyssa pouvait laisser des fous dangereux s'amuser avec des monstres pareils, domptés par ses soins. La petite fille essayait de gagner du temps : Elle avait rendu docile le plus faible du lot et prenait tout son temps avec les suivants. Natsuki était en vie, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Et sa sœur ne tarderait sûrement pas à la sauver.

Alyssa sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle et tressaillit lorsqu'elle réalisa que les yeux dorés de Cauchemar s'étaient rivés sur elle. Elle déglutit péniblement et tendit son pouvoir, effrayée. La présence de la créature la submergea comme une lame de fond.

_- Qu'avons-nous là ?_

La voix résonnait dans sa tête, indifférente, presque amusée. Cauchemar s'insinua dans ses pensées et s'y attarda un instant, comme pour profiter de la terreur de la petite fille. L'orphan se glissa le long de ses veines. Pétrifiée, Alyssa sentit comme un poison glacial se mêler à son sang alors que l'essence de la créature s'infiltrait dans son corps. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Alyssa était à sa merci.

_- Tss…si fragile…finalement, le corps humain est moins compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru._

Quelque chose lui comprima la poitrine et elle crût qu'il allait lui broyer le cœur.

_- Oh, pardon,_ s'excusa une voix moqueuse_._

Cauchemar se retira et Alyssa se retrouva entraînée avec lui, aspiréepar un tsunami de puissance et de volonté contre lequel elle était aussi démunie qu'un insecte. La petite fille se débattit dans des méandres de pouvoir qui étaient plus tumultueux qu'un torrent alors que la créature menaçait de l'arracher de son propre corps et l'engloutir dans son essence.

L'orphan brisa son influence et Alyssa se retrouva seule, l'esprit vidé. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être effondrée. La fillette recula précipitamment, haletante. Devant elle, Cauchemar la regardait encore et elle aurait parié voir une lueur d'amusement jouer dans ses yeux d'or. Il n'aurait pas pu la tuer, se raisonna Alyssa. Elle l'avait marqué. Il voulait juste l'effrayer.

_- Libère-moi, et on se fera la malle tous les deux,_ chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

Alyssa sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas senti Cauchemar s'introduire de nouveau dans ses pensées.

- C'est ça ouais, maugréa-t-elle en retenant un frisson.

L'Orphan bâilla l'air de rien, découvrant des mâchoires aussi larges qu'un coffre de voiture et des crocs plus gros que sa main. Alyssa remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en espérant ne pas paraître aussi terrifiée qu'elle ne l'était. Cauchemar se redressa et les contours de sa silhouette ondulèrent comme ceux d'un mirage. Son corps se déforma jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une énorme panthère à l'endroit où se trouvait une créature aberrante un clignement d'yeux plus tôt. Il s'ébroua et s'amusa à changer de forme une fois de plus.

- Frimeur, marmonna Alyssa pour se donner un peu d'aplomb.

_Natsuki, où es-tu ?_

**********************

C'était presque devenu un rituel. À chaque fin d'après-midi, Shizuru retrouvait Natsuki qui l'attendait, postée près des marches menant à l'Université. Certains soirs, elles ne se voyaient que quelques minutes avant que Shizuru ne s'enferme dans sa chambre pour s'atteler à la montagne de travail qui l'y attendait et qui semblait ne jamais vouloir décroître. Parfois, elles marchaient ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement et y restaient jusqu'à tard le soir. Shizuru prétextait rentrer sur le campus et rejoignait alors une des réunions nocturnes du Fujino-kai, dans son monde de violence noir et gris, peuplé de yakuza en costume. Natsuki, poussée par un espoir insensé, partait se perdre dans des bars enfumés coincés dans les ruelles des quartiers malfamés de Kyoto, en quête d'informateurs. Ses blessures guérissaient vite mais pas assez pour lui permettre de tenter une opération en force. L'inaction la rongeait.

Les jours s'écoulaient et semblaient emporter dans leur fuite toute la confiance qu'avait pu rassembler la solitaire. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux voilés par les tourments et Shizuru voyait le découragement obscurcir chaque jour un peu plus le visage de son amie. Natsuki voulait y croire et s'accrochait à cette pensée folle qu'un mandat serait délivré pour qu'une enquête soit menée. Chaque heure privée de nouvelles sapait un peu plus ses forces et, lorsque Shizuru la quittait, sa silhouette voutée par l'angoisse semblait aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes.

Paradoxalement, la solitaire parlait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Leurs discussions du soir ne portaient pas toujours sur Alyssa : Natsuki n'aurait pas supporté d'examiner des impasses en sa compagnie pendant des heures alors qu'elle passait ses journées à ressasser une situation qui restait désespérément au point mort.

- Au fait, Shizuru, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans cet appartement ? Il est assez grand pour héberger une famille au complet !

- Il appartenait à mon grand-père. Il est mort peu après la rentrée et je l'ai reçu en héritage.

Natsuki écarquilla les yeux.

- Désolée, bégaya-t-elle, très vite. Je ne savais pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je le connaissais très peu. Les rares fois où nous nous sommes parlé, nous n'étions pas en très bon terme, expliqua-t-elle. Ça faisait au moins cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole.

- Oh, je vois. Et…ta mère n'est pas à Kyoto, en ce moment ? Je pensai que tu rentrerais chez toi, pour les week-ends.

Shizuru soupira et quelque chose dans son expression avertit Natsuki qu'elle n'avait probablement pas posé la question la plus facile.

- Ma mère est à l'hôpital, avoua Shizuru avec un sourire désolé.

Devant elle, Natsuki se recroquevilla, mortifiée, et son regard se vissa sur le sol avec une expression coupable.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Shizuru secoua lentement la tête. Natsuki la regardait avec autant de remords que si elle était responsable de l'état d'Izuko.

- Plus maintenant, je suppose. C'est comme ça, depuis ma naissance.

Shizuru se tut. Après tant d'années, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu expliquer plus en détail la situation de sa mère mais les mots se dérobaient dès qu'elle essayait de former une phrase, tel de l'eau entre ses doigts.

- Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Natsuki approuva très vite. L'espace d'un battement de cil, une infinie tristesse s'était reflétée dans l'expression de Shizuru.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Arrête, tu n'as pas à te justifier, l'interrompit Natsuki. Plus de questions pour ce soir, promis.

Après quelques tentatives, la discussion reprit sur un sujet plus léger. Natsuki surveillait Shizuru du coin de l'œil. Pendant ses jours de convalescence, elle avait eu tout le temps d'observer le comportement de son amie. Comme autrefois, son maintien et ses expressions irradiaient la maîtrise de soi et l'enveloppaient d'un halo de confiance sereine et imperturbable. Mais aujourd'hui, Natsuki avait senti cette aura frémir comme la flamme d'une chandelle.

Leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée en l'espace de quelques jours et Shizuru lui offrait de temps à autre ces légers sourires qu'elle n'esquissait que pour elle, alors que la folie du Festival n'était encore qu'un embryon de cauchemar. Du baume sur son cœur, et Natsuki chérissait le moindre d'entre eux, avec l'intensité de ceux qui redécouvrent ce qu'ils ont cru perdre à jamais.

Pourtant, c'était comme si une part de Shizuru avait disparu pendant ces longs mois d'absence. Comme si on l'avait dépouillée de l'insouciance tranquille qui teintait la moindre de ses tirades, quand elle taquinait Natsuki et que ses yeux carmin pétillaient d'amusement lorsqu'elle parvenait à la faire tourner en bourrique.

Quelque chose clochait. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour que Shizuru se permette toutes les familiarités d'autrefois, à supposer qu'elle en ait toujours envie. Natsuki en était consciente. Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas que toute sa nonchalance se soit volatilisée aussi brutalement. La solitaire se demanda si Shizuru était tout à fait honnête lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que la mort de son grand-père ne l'avait pas affectée. Ou alors s'était-il passé d'autres évènements, à Kyoto ?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui soufflait que Shizuru ne lui confiait pas toute la vérité.

**********************

- La demande de mandat a échoué.

Shizuru ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour mieux absorber la nouvelle. Des mois passés au Fujino-kai l'avaient forcé à développer un tel scepticisme qu'elle n'était même pas étonnée. Seul l'espoir de Natsuki l'avait empêchée de considérer plus tôt que cette piste était morte.

- Je suis désolé, Fujino. Ces types ont le bras long. On ne pourra tenter aucune recherche officielle.

- C'était inévitable, je suppose, soupira Shizuru.

Natsuki allait être effondrée. Nagoshi en profita pour changer de sujet :

- J'ai reçu vos infos sur Takamura, le type qui était impliqué dans le trafic d'Orphans. Nos gars sont sur le coup, avec un peu de chance, on pourra l'intercepter et…

Shizuru l'écoutait à peine. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était cette petite fille laissée aux mains d'une bande de fous furieux et sa grande sœur qui dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Voir Natsuki dans cet état l'affectait chaque un instant un peu plus et transformait l'armure qu'elle avait forgée autour de ses sentiments en une carapace de sable prête à tomber en poussière au moindre coup de vent. Quelques instants passés avec Natsuki avaient suffi à réduire à néant des murs bâtis par des mois de rancœur. Shizuru avait honteusement conscience de sa faiblesse, mais refusait d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Ce n'était pas le moment. La jeune femme raccrocha au nez de Nagoshi sans plus de cérémonie et composa le numéro de Kohei. Le jeune Shatei était devenu par la force des choses son second au sein de la hiérarchie du clan, lorsque Shizuru devait superviser certaines actions pour le groupe. Il y avait déjà quelques espions qui avaient infiltré Asward et envoyaient des comptes rendus réguliers mais elle avait depuis pris la tête des opérations en temps que Kyodai et multiplié les informateurs : si jamais la demande de mandat n'aboutissait pas, elle voulait vérifier par ses propres moyens ce qui se passait dans leur locaux, heure par heure. Corruption, chantage, tout était bon pour en savoir un peu plus.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de nos équipes de recherche ? demanda-t-elle au jeune yakuza.

- Oui. Il n'y a rien, tous leurs labos sont en règle. Pas de bestiole étrange, ni d'expérience louche.

- Ils ont sûrement des installations non-déclarées, insista-t-elle. Ce sont elles qu'il faut que l'on découvre.

- On a retrouvé des traces d'une ancienne base de recherche aux États-Unis, mais il n'y a plus rien là-bas, l'endroit est désert.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher si loin, ils sont surement installés au Japon sinon ils ne se seraient pas amusés à livrer des Orphans en partance d'Osaka.

- Nos gars sont sur l'affaire mais nos informateurs ne peuvent pas avoir accès aux données top-secrètes, ça fait des semaines qu'on est bloqué de ce côté. à moins d'être un ponte du groupe, ou un flic bardé de mandats, on n'arrivera à rien.

- Alors essaie de voir si un de leur dirigeant pourrait se laisser corrompre, ou s'il a des habitudes que l'on pourrait utiliser contre lui pour le faire chanter. Il doit bien en avoir un dans le lot qui a une maîtresse ou qui fait du détournement de fond…

Elle parlait comme un yakuza chevronné, désormais.

- Et transmets-moi la liste de tous ces gens, s'il te plait. Peut-être que je peux arriver à quelque chose de mon côté.

Nagoshi et les fichiers de la police pourraient peut-être lui donner des informations sur eux, si jamais les informateurs du Fujino-kai rentraient bredouilles.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe. Il reste des fichiers cryptés dans le CD que tu m'as donné l'autre jour. Je travaille dessus, avec un peu de chance ils contiennent des infos sur ce que l'on cherche.

- Merci de ton aide.

Shizuru raccrocha avec un soupir défait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Natsuki, songea-t-elle en attrapant sa veste.

*************************

- Les salauds ! C'est pas possible, comment ils ont pu faire ça ?

- Natsuki, je…

- Une gamine, une pauvre gamine, retenue par une bande de cinglés et personne n'en a rien à foutre ! rugit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte aux flics d'en avoir le cœur net, hein ? Ces enfoirés, tous corrompus jusqu'à l'os ! Les salauds ! Quinze jours pour prendre une décision pareille, ils se foutent de qui ?

Sa paume s'abattit avec violence sur le mur, avec toute sa force de HiME, et le plâtre se fendilla à l'endroit de l'impact.

- Et merde !

Natsuki lui tournait le dos mais Shizuru devinait ses muscles tendus sous la fureur, dans la courbure de ses épaules et la façon dont elle se tenait. Ses poings étaient serrés, frémissants de rage comme si elle se retenait de réduire en miette la première chose qui lui passerait sous la main.

- Ils comptent faire quoi ? Attendre gentiment qu'on découvre un jour son corps au fond d'un fossé ? Les enfoirés !

Elle se tourna vers Shizuru, comme pour la prendre à témoin. Ses yeux verts étincelaient et ses traits s'étaient plissés en un masque de colère féroce. En quelques enjambées, elle parcourut le salon d'un bout à l'autre comme un fauve en cage avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Merde…

Elle jura de nouveau dans un souffle et passa une main fébrile sur son visage.

- C'est dégueulasse, murmura-t-elle, écœurée. Ce n'est qu'une gosse…

Sa fureur s'était éteinte aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue et plus rien ne masquait le ton plaintif qui perçait douloureusement dans ses mots. La déception qui voilait son regard était d'une amertume mordante et désespérée. Shizuru s'avança vers elle mais la solitaire se leva, les épaules voutées, sans prendre la peine de ramener en arrière les longues mèches d'ébènes qui venaient masquer son visage.

- Je vais faire un tour. Je…je reviens, laisse-moi quelques heures.

Shizuru hocha lentement la tête et ne chercha pas à la retenir.

*************

La nuit tombait lorsque Natsuki regagna l'appartement. Dehors, le vent s'était levé et des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sans merci sur la ville, plongeant Kyoto dans un crépuscule liquide et gris où les premières lueurs des lampadaires s'allumaient comme des feux-follets. Shizuru était au téléphone avec Kohei et étudiait le passé d'un membre du conseil d'administration d'une entreprise liée à Asward. Elle raccrocha en voyant la solitaire apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, trempée de la tête au pied. Natsuki s'ébroua et fit son entrée sans paraître le moins du monde incommodée par les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalaient son visage humide.

Elle adressa un salut à Shizuru et cette dernière haussa un sourcil. Le visage fermé, Natsuki se tenait devant elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis la Guerre des Himes. La dernière fois que ses yeux verts avaient eu un tel éclat, c'était juste avant qu'elles ne s'affrontent à Fuuka. Tout dans l'attitude de sa chère solitaire était la manifestation d'une détermination sans faille. Comme si la pluie avait lavé le découragement qui l'avait frappé. Natsuki avait une force morale hors du commun, Shizuru le savait. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort indéfiniment. C'était toujours lorsque la situation paraissait la plus sombre qu'elle parvenait à se reprendre en main, elle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

- J'ai décidé de considérer une autre piste, commença Natsuki, sans préambule. Laissons tomber les flics, je me demande encore comment j'ai été assez stupide pour croire qu'ils allaient nous trouver une solution miracle après tout ce temps. Il y a des yakuza planqués partout chez Asward, des types avec suffisamment d'influence pour se mettre la police dans la poche.

- Il y a effectivement beaucoup de chances qu'ils y soient pour quelque chose, concéda Shizuru qui n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la discussion.

- Il faut qu'on passe par eux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Est-ce que le clan de ta famille pourrait m'aider ? insista Natsuki, inflexible.

_Danger._

Évidemment. La solitaire n'était pas stupide et elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à se familiariser avec les quartiers mal famés de Kyoto pour avoir une idée des principales organisations criminelles qui y sévissaient. Il y avait probablement plusieurs familles portant le nom de Fujino en ville, mais il suffisait de demander aux bonnes personnes pour savoir que le Kumicho du clan s'appelait Kenjiro Fujino. Qui n'était autre que son cousin.

Shizuru ne songea même pas à nier ou à lui demander d'où elle tenait son information.

- Non. N'y pense même pas.

- Pourtant, tu t'entends bien avec ton cousin et…

- Je lui ai déjà demandé son aide, inventa Shizuru pour gagner du temps. S'il a le moindre indice, il nous préviendra, je te le promets.

- Peut-être que si je peux rencontrer certains yakuza, on pourra arriver plus vite à un résultat.

Shizuru se leva. Devant elle, Natsuki la regardait comme pour la mettre au défi de la contredire. La solitaire revint à l'assaut :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ?

- Pour tout un tas de raisons, dont certaines ne regardent que moi. Et c'est une facette de ma famille dont je ne tire aucune fierté, bien au contraire.

- Shizuru…

- C'est un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Jamais ils ne t'aideront, ils se fichent de cette histoire. Tu n'es rien pour eux. C'est un univers extrêmement compliqué dans lequel tu n'as aucune influence. Ne t'approche pas d'eux, ce ne sont pas des gens à qui on peut se fier, s'il te plaît.

Shizuru ne pouvait pas laisser Natsuki envisager de telles options. Elle, si belle, si libre, dans un univers aussi abject…elle ressentit un élan de panique à cette idée.

- Et si ça vaut le coup ? rétorqua Natsuki en levant le menton. Shizuru, tu n'es pas ma mère et…

Shizuru l'interrompit, glaciale.

- Il y a vingt ans, on a enlevé ma mère parce qu'elle était la fille du Kumicho du Fujino-kai. Des yakuza l'ont livré à la pègre américaine, en représailles parce que le clan boycottait des offres du marché noir américain. On l'a détenue pendant des semaines et…elle était enceinte lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée. Elle a caché sa grossesse jusqu'au dernier moment tellement elle avait honte ! Elle a tenté de se suicider, quelques jours avant l'accouchement et on m'a sauvé de justesse. Depuis, ma mère est à l'hôpital psychiatrique avec des séquelles à vie.

Natsuki s'était tue, sidérée.

- Mon oncle a traqué les responsables pendant des années…pour cette chose absurde qu'ils appellent l'honneur du clan. Il a abattu le violeur lui-même, dans un bar. La police l'a arrêté et il a été exécuté. L'honneur était sauf, murmura-t-elle avec dédain, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et le dégout.

_Et je suis une paria, le rappel vivant de ce qui s'est produit_, acheva-t-elle mentalement. Elle savait que la peine qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits était indescriptible, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Quel gigantesque gâchis…

La solitaire avait pâli violemment à ces mots.

- Shizuru je… elle s'interrompit, incapable de dissimuler son horreur et regrettant honteusement sa dernière tirade.

_C'est…terrible. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée._

- C'est du passé, j'ai mis tout cela derrière moi. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur les bonnes personnes.

Shizuru tâcha de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui s'était affolée.

La première phrase n'était pas totalement vraie, mais elle savait avec une terrible certitude qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à supporter le fardeau d'une telle culpabilité pendant toutes ces années sans le soutien infaillible de Nakajima et la présence de Kenjiro qui l'avait défendue bec et ongles face au mépris de son grand-père et du clan tout entier.

- C'est un monde affreux. Reste en dehors de tout ça, je t'en supplie. Tu n'obtiendras rien d'eux parce que tu n'es qu'une katagari et il pourrait t'arriver la même chose, Natsuki, la même chose…

L'espace d'un instant, Natsuki vit un réel effroi traverser son regard et elle réalisa que l'idée qu'elle subisse le même sort que sa mère terrorisait la jeune femme.

- Je…je ne peux pas rester en dehors de tout ça Shizuru, commença-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Ce sont des types de ce genre qui détiennent Alyssa…partie comme sont les choses, je vais devoir les affronter, un jour.

Devant elle, Shizuru hocha sombrement la tête.

-C'était…une idée stupide de ma part. Je n'essaierai pas de les contacter directement. Ni eux, ni le clan de ta famille. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'as dit.

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti avait gravé les confessions de son amie dans sa mémoire et hanterait ses pensées pendant des jours. Natsuki s'approcha lentement d'elle. Les yeux de Shizuru balayèrent frénétiquement la pièce et elle finit par détourner le regard, comme si elle avait honte.

- Hey…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule en espérant lui faire lever les yeux mais Shizuru s'écarta et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça, je ne sais pas ce que ta famille t'as raconté, mais tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, aucun.

- Je sais.

- Si c'est à cause de ça que tu n'as jamais été en bon terme avec ton grand-père, permets-moi de te dire que c'est un imbécile.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, il est mort. Et les yakuza ne sont pas réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit, tu sais ? Une femme, une enfant non-désirée et métisse ! J'aurais difficilement pu faire pire, quoique…

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça serait s'ils savaient en prime que je suis homosexuelle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle énonçait ce fait à voix haute. Le mot était étrange, trop long, avec une sonorité qu'elle jugea désagréable. Bah, elle n'était plus à une révélation près ce soir, et de toute façon c'était loin d'être un secret pour Natsuki, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Contre toute attente, elle sentit les bras de la solitaire se refermer autour d'elle et l'humidité de ses habits trempés par la pluie traversa ses vêtements lorsque son amie la tira contre elle. Shizuru cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

- Je me demande comment je dois le prendre, après ma dernière tirade, fit-elle remarquer, mine de rien.

Il y a quelques mois, Natsuki l'aurait lâchée sur le champ en rougissant comme une pivoine. Elle sentit la surprise de la solitaire lorsque celle-ci retint son souffle un instant de trop, avant que Natsuki n'éclate de rire.  
Un rire joyeux qui lava d'un coup toute la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et qui résonna en écho dans son corps tant elles étaient proches.

- Tu ne devrais pas te définir ainsi, Shizuru. Tu es bien plus que ça, après tout. Et s'ils ne l'ont pas compris, ce sont vraiment des idiots.

L'espace d'un instant, toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait autrefois pour Natsuki refit surface. Sans réserve ni culpabilité.

************************************

- Ce sera vite fait, je t'assure. Deux ou trois jours, tout au plus. De toute façon, tu es en vacances dès demain, non ?

- Oui, mais pour être honnête, j'espérais en profiter pour rattraper le retard que j'ai à l'Université. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Kyoto, en ce moment.

Pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une piste qui aurait pu indiquer où était détenue Alyssa.

- J'ai beau être Kumicho, la fortune du groupe c'est toi ! Et crois-moi, quand on vient vérifier l'état d'une alliance avec un autre clan, plus on a un portefeuille garni, mieux ça se passe. Surtout si on négocie avec le Yamaguchi-gumi. Ces types sont de vrais requins.

- Je ne suis pas la fortune du groupe. L'héritage de grand-père est gelé jusqu'à ce que tu puisses y avoir accès, après tout.

- Mais tu es de la Honke, et donc la première sur la liste. Pour l'instant.

- Tu es obligé d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

Kenjiro arqua un sourcil et lui adressa un coup d'œil sceptique.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais étonnée, Hime-chan. Le Fujino-kai est l'un des clans les plus anciens de l'Aizukotetsu-kai. La question ne se pose même pas.

- Kenji, soyons honnête, je ne servirai à rien là-bas. Personne ne me connaît.

- Ma chère cousine, tu serais étonnée du nombre de légendes urbaines qui commencent à fleurir à ton sujet.

Shizuru se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, atterrée.

- Tu m'en vois ravie.

- S'il te plaît, Shizuru. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule à Kyoto.

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres, agacée. Elle connaissait parfaitement son cousin et l'entêtement dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le dissuader de l'amener à Kobe lui prendrait autant de temps que de faire le déplacement. S'ils avaient bien une chose en commun, c'était la persévérance hors-norme qu'ils pouvaient déployer quand ils avaient une idée en tête.

- Quarante-huit heures, pas plus.

Kenjiro se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

- J'y compte bien.

Son cousin secoua la tête, amusé, avant de touiller son café d'un air contrarié.

- Cette histoire devient complètement folle. Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû être désigné comme héritier principal. Tu aurais déjà dû quitter le Fujino-kai et reprendre une vie normale. Je ne sais pas ce que fiche l'administration mais ils ne sont pas pressés.

Shizuru ne releva pas. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Nagoshi faisait tout de son côté pour retarder toutes les procédures au maximum.

- Prépare tes affaires, on quitte la ville demain à la première heure.

*************************************

- Je m'excuse de t'annoncer ça sans prévenir. Avec tout ce qui s'est produit, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais m'absenter à Kobe. Le meeting est prévu depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- Pas de problème, assura Natsuki. Je suis une grande fille.

- Je reviens dès que possible. Dans deux jours, au plus tard.

- C'est une visite de courtoisie ?

- Pas vraiment, expliqua Shizuru. Les bureaux des élèves de l'université de Kobe et Kyoto sont en partenariat pour beaucoup de projets scientifiques. Je m'y rends avec les autres membres du conseil étudiant, en tant que représentante des élèves de mon année, pour parler de tout ceci en détail.

Ces mensonges lui donnaient envie de vomir. Shizuru avait douloureusement conscience de l'aisance avec laquelle elle pouvait créer de toutes pièces des excuses. Même si cette entorse à la vérité n'était pas la plus grave, la jeune femme avait honte d'exploiter de cette façon la confiance qui s'était progressivement installée entre Natsuki et elle.

- Même ici, tu fais du travail supplémentaire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, quand je vois le boulot qu'on vous donne à la fac…

- Crois-moi, c'est juste de l'organisation, la coupa Shizuru.

Mortifiée, elle espéra que la légèreté de son ton masquait suffisamment la gêne qui vint mordre sa conscience. Natsuki hocha simplement la tête, sans s'apercevoir de son trouble.

- Bon courage alors.

Shizuru en profita pour aborder ce qui lui tenait réellement à cœur.

- S'il te plaît, ne tente rien tant que je ne suis pas rentrée. Je sais que tu ne supportes plus d'attendre, et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais à deux, nous serons plus efficaces s'il y a le moindre souci et qu'il faut se battre. On pourra se protéger mutuellement.

Peu importe la façon dont on pouvait décrire sa relation avec Natsuki. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sentir tranquille si elle savait que la solitaire comptait se frotter seule aux yakuza.

Natsuki haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

- Parti comme c'est, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de scoops dans les quarante-huit heures…

Shizuru dut se faire violence pour ne pas insister et obtenir une promesse ferme. Elle n'avait rien à imposer à Natsuki, après tout.

- Préviens-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, dit-elle simplement.

Elle n'aimait décidément pas du tout cette situation.

****************

Natsuki poussa le battant de la porte en frissonnant et accueillit la chaleur régnant dans l'appartement avec un soupir de contentement. Dehors, le vent faisait régner un froid vif et mordant qui annonçait l'hiver. Elle avait passé la journée à errer dans les rues en espérant que le simple fait de marcher pourrait atténuer le sentiment d'inutilité qui l'écrasait. En vain.  
Découragée, la solitaire ôta ses chaussures qui atterrirent en vrac dans un coin et partit se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Shizuru était absente pour deux jours. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'agir, médita-t-elle en préparant un sandwich. Pas d'opération de grande envergure. Un peu de repérage peut-être, près d'un des plus grands laboratoires de la société, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne s'y tramait rien de louche…

Natsuki gagna le salon où Shizuru avait rangé son ordinateur. Son amie l'avait laissé à sa disposition pour qu'elle puisse y rassembler le peu d'informations qu'elle avait glané en parcourant la ville ces derniers jours.  
La solitaire eut un instant d'hésitation lorsque le bureau apparut à l'écran. Elle se ravisa et ouvrit un de ses fichiers. Natsuki fit défiler des lignes de textes qu'elle connaissait par cœur et les parcourut du regard sans vraiment les voir.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

N'y tenant plus, la solitaire referma le dossier d'un clic de souris et lança le client de messagerie. Natsuki entra le mot de passe que Shizuru utilisait lorsqu'elle était à Fuuka, à l'époque où elle lui prêtait régulièrement son PC. Il était toujours valide. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Depuis que Shizuru lui avait dévoilé sa situation, la jeune femme avait le désagréable pressentiment que son amie ne lui avait pas tout révélé. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment fugace, une vague impression qui frémissait à la lisière de son esprit et qui ne s'appuyait sur rien de concret. Une intuition. Mais Natsuki Kuga savait que, dans une enquête, son instinct la trompait rarement.

La liste des mails apparut, impeccablement triée et ordonnée. Shizuru classait soigneusement son courrier, nota Natsuki en observant la présence de quelques dossiers. Elle cliqua sur « Baito »…et constata que le travail de son amie n'avait rien à voir avec un petit boulot ordinaire. Absolument rien à voir.  
Des relevés de comptes en banque. Des comptes-rendus de réunions. Des CVs d'hommes d'affaires. Des listes de noms et de lieux rédigées dans un jargon incompréhensible d'abréviations et d'initiales…

Les Yakuza.

Natsuki considéra l'écran, atterrée.

- Oh, Shizuru…

Le dernier mail était arrivé une heure avant. Deux lignes de textes expliquaient que le fichier joint venait du CD crypté et donnait les coordonnées GPS d'un bâtiment contrôlé par Asward et qui n'était déclaré dans aucun document officiel. Natsuki prit le temps de copier les fichiers sur une clé USB avec la plupart des mails du dossier et quitta l'appartement sur le champ.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonne année à tous ! Oula, il était temps que je passe ici, presque trois mois sans update…Pour ma défense, j'ai eu assez peu de temps pour écrire. Ça ne devrait pas s'arranger dans les mois qui viennent, mais pour compenser tout ça j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre relativement long et dense. Merci à Brindacier qui a eu la gentillesse de relire la première version et de me donner pas mal de pistes pour l'améliorer avant de le poster ici. Cette version sera, je l'espère, plus réussie, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_A ce sujet, merci aux reviewers/lecteurs anonymes. J'vous aime, vous êtes mon carburant x)  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'accepte louanges comme volées de plomb. Bref, je prends toutes les critiques tant qu'elles me permettent de m'améliorer et de corriger des défauts. *blindée*_

_Sur ce, enjoy : )_

_**********************************************  
_

La terre nue était durcie par le froid. Le relief figé du sol lui donnait l'impression d'être allongée sur un tas de glaçons et Natsuki se redressa sur les coudes en espérant trouver une position plus confortable. Autour d'elle, les ombres démesurées de la forêt faisaient régner une pénombre pure et glacée. Le vent s'accrochait comme une traine dans la cime des arbres et seul un bout de ciel étoilé apparaissait parfois entre les aiguilles de pin qui bruissaient par milliers au-dessus de sa tête.

En contrebas, la route était à peine visible. C'était une simple piste sinueuse, une bande de terre un peu plus claire qui serpentait au milieu d'une végétation rase, tyrannisée par l'approche de l'hiver. Le laboratoire se trouvait au bout de ce chemin. Natsuki avait péniblement conduit sa moto aussi loin que l'état de la route le lui permettait avant de se résigner à l'abandonner derrière un taillis à l'abri des regards. Les derniers kilomètres avaient été parcourus au pas de course dans l'obscurité nocturne, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans risquer de se casser une jambe sur le sol gelé. L'informateur de Shizuru avait vu juste et les coordonnées GPS qu'elle avait dérobées à son amie quelques heures plus tôt étaient exactes. Mais le seul accès que Natsuki avait pu localiser était barré par deux énormes portes de métal accrochées à la falaise : Asward avait établi ses quartiers au cœur même de la roche. Depuis, elle guettait. S'il y avait bel et bien un laboratoire en activité ici, il y aurait nécessairement des employés pour s'y rendre. Et il y avait fort à parier que le plus gros du trafic se faisait de nuit.

La solitaire se tendit en entendant le grondement lointain d'un moteur. La lueur jaune des phares se répandit sur la piste, précédant un camion qui se trainait péniblement sur le sol défoncé. Le véhicule passa à sa hauteur et Natsuki sauta sans hésiter.

Elle se réceptionna de justesse sur le conteneur et perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'un cahot plus fort que les autres fit trembler toute la structure. La solitaire resta couchée sur la bâche en plastique en attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment et remercia mentalement le conducteur de rouler à si faible allure.

Natsuki rampa précautionneusement vers l'avant et se laissa glisser entre le conteneur et la cabine. Le camion ralentit davantage pour laisser le temps aux portes de s'ouvrir, et la piste disparut sous un sol de béton lorsque le véhicule s'engouffra dans la falaise. L'instant d'après, les freins crissèrent et le camion s'arrêta avec un chuintement fatigué contre la paroi métallique du hangar.

- Laisse-le là, on déchargera plus tard ! lança une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

La jeune femme se faufila hors de sa cachette et s'accroupit derrière un pneu en attendant que le conducteur descende, en prenant soin de rester tapie dans l'ombre. Les portes de l'accès principal se refermèrent avec un claquement implacable qui résonna étrangement dans la pièce trop vaste. _Prise au piège_, chuchota une voix dans son esprit. Natsuki écarta cette idée. Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait garder la tête froide. Tant que personne ne la repérait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une issue. Immobile, elle prit le temps d'observer soigneusement les lieux et mémoriser le moindre détail. Quelques néons fixés aux murs éclairaient péniblement l'emplacement où elle se trouvait et le reste du hangar se perdait dans une obscurité lugubre. L'endroit était gigantesque et Natsuki se sentait terriblement exposée. Vulnérable. Est-ce qu'Alyssa était entrée par ici, elle aussi ? La fillette avait du être terrorisée...

_N'y pense pas !_

Trois hommes. Elle devinait les mouvements d'un autre, accroupi à côté d'un treuil, dans la pénombre. Un peu plus loin, on distinguait les formes imposantes et régulières d'une demi-douzaine de caisse et la silhouette compliquée d'une machine de chargement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient mais ne parvint pas à localiser d'où ils provenaient. Elle darda un regard inquiet vers une petite porte de métal à une dizaine de pas d'elle.

Personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Natsuki quitta la sécurité relative de l'ombre qui l'abritait et avança avec les précautions d'un équilibriste. Pas de gestes brusques. Elle se glissa par un sas ouvert dans le dos du conducteur et du mécanicien et se retrouva dans un long corridor aussi étroit que les coursives d'un bateau et dont la propreté rivalisait avec celle d'un hôpital.

Natsuki connaissait les règles du jeu. Des années à enquêter sur le First District lui avaient appris à être d'une vigilance redoutable et à étouffer son impulsivité lorsqu'elle tentait ce genre d'opération. Elle savait forger sa concentration sans craindre pour sa sécurité et agissait avec la détermination méthodique de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui, les enjeux étaient différents. Aujourd'hui, elle se lançait à l'aveuglette pour sauver la seule famille qui lui restait. La bouche sèche, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sang-froid dont elle avait besoin. L'angoisse la rendait fébrile et l'empêchait de garder les idées claires.

Elle détestait cet endroit, ces couloirs lugubres et aseptisés, cette lumière froide et sans âme qui tombait des néons avec un grésillement entêtant. C'était comme entrer dans une morgue et cette comparaison la révulsa lorsqu'elle imagina que sa sœur avait passé près de trois semaines ici. Dans quel état retrouverait-elle la fillette, si elle était bel et bien retenue prisonnière dans ce laboratoire ? Et si...

_N'y pense pas !_

Natsuki essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Elle se sentait prête à bondir à la moindre alerte. Pas une âme. La solitaire progressa à pas de loup. Les plans de la base la décrivaient comme un véritable labyrinthe bâti dans un réseau de couloirs et des salles souterraines naturels qui traversait la falaise comme une immense ville troglodyte. Sans un bruit, elle se plaqua contre un sas et attendit qu'un vigile achève sa ronde, immobile comme une statue. Ne pas bouger. L'œil détecte les mouvements en premier, pas les détails, se répéta-t-elle alors que son cœur cognait à tout va dans sa poitrine. Alyssa pouvait être n'importe où mais Natsuki avait décidé d'orienter ses recherches aux abords d'une immense salle où devaient être enfermés les orphans. Des créatures qui pouvaient la tuer d'un geste maintenant que ses pouvoirs avaient décliné.

_N'y pense pas !_

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Elle n'était pas prête, réalisa-t-elle avec panique. Pas de stratégie. Pas de plan de repli. Elle était venue ici sans attendre parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Alyssa endure un jour de plus comme cobaye pour une bande de yakuza tarés. Mais à ce rythme, elle allait se faire prendre. Et personne ne retrouverait sa sœur.

Elle vit une ombre bouger à l'instant où une barre métallique s'abattait sur elle. Ses réflexes de HiME la firent bondir en arrière et l'arme la frôla d'un cheveu. Natsuki se fendit et son poing arracha un grognement de douleur à son agresseur quand elle frappa l'homme sous le plexus. L'air bougea dans son dos, trahissant une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, encore moins de se défendre. Un éclair de souffrance explosa sous sa nuque et la jeune femme tomba à genou, sonnée.

_Relève-toi, relève-toi !_

Une main l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira cruellement en arrière.

- Oh, on a gagné le jackpot, on dirait, susurra une voix en découvrant son visage. Amenez là dans le zoo, on va rigoler.

La solitaire se débattit et l'homme lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Deux yakuza la saisirent par les épaules sans ménagement et l'obligèrent à se mettre debout avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, le souffle coupé.

Natsuki n'avait pas la force de Mai ou de Shizuru, toute HiME qu'elle soit. Contre trois hommes, les bras maintenus dans le dos, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle enrageait, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le regard balayant frénétiquement les lieux à la recherche d'une issue. Comment l'avaient-ils repérée si vite ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre caméra, à peine quelques vigiles !

On la poussa dans une salle démesurée dans laquelle s'entassait une faune délirante, des centaines de formes bardées de crocs, de griffes, d'écailles et de serres. Le « zoo ». Des orphans par centaines. Et à quelques pas d'elle, dans une cellule, Natsuki reconnut la silhouette chétive de sa sœur.

- Alyssa !

La fillette était prostrée dans un coin de sa prison. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête à l'appel de son nom, le regard éberlué qu'elle posa sur son aînée était rougi par l'épuisement. Elle se leva et courut en titubant vers elle, d'une démarche si incertaine que Natsuki crut qu'elle allait tomber. Alyssa était d'une pâleur maladive. Son aînée avait l'impression de se trouver face à un fantôme tant elle était frêle. Elle rua pour se libérer, toute prudence jetée aux orties et le regard rivé sur la silhouette fluette de sa cadette. Était-elle blessée ? Que lui avait-on fait ?

- Hé là, tout doux !

On la frappa au visage. Natsuki trébucha et jeta un regard féroce au yakuza. La fureur rugissait dans ses veines, tellement brûlante qu'il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se débattre davantage. Sa sœur s'était précipitée contre les parois transparentes de sa cellule et la suppliait du regard, terrorisée. Elle allait bien, se répéta ma jeune femme en calmant la panique qui lui dictait de se ruer vers elle. Elle allait bien.

- C'est grâce à elle, tu sais, lança l'homme qui la tenait d'un ton triomphant. Le truc sur ton épaule.

La solitaire tressaillit en voyant une sorte de grosse araignée escalader son blouson.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda-t-elle.

Il fallait le faire parler. Gagner du temps, pour retrouver ses esprits, repérer une issue et agir.

- Un orphan. C'est ta sœur qui l'a dressé. Il est ridicule hein ? Mais il est rapide et en altitude il détecte mieux les choses qu'une chauve-souris ! On lui a mis un capteur sur le dos et on l'a lâché dans la forêt : s'il revient au laboratoire c'est qu'il s'est posé sur un intrus qui a réussi à entrer. On a…

- Ta gueule ! rugit le meneur.

Il était grand, avec des traits taillés à la serpe. Natsuki le baptisa immédiatement _Vautour_. Il tenait un katana rangé dans son fourreau et jouait avec en le balançant comme une canne. L'orphan déploya des ailes transparentes et traversa les airs pour se placer à sa hauteur.

- Natsuki Kuga, c'est ça ? C'est sympa de venir rendre visite à ta sœur. Tu as mis du temps pour venir. C'est à cause de notre orphan qui t'a un peu esquintée quand tu as voulu faire de l'alpinisme sur notre immeuble, l'autre jour ?

- En plein centre de Kyoto, c'était une surprise…

Tant que cette petite discussion se prolongeait, elle était en sursis. Il lui semblait avoir repéré un verrou de cage mal fermé, juste derrière son dos. Avec un peu de chance…

- On le libère la nuit et on le récupère le lendemain matin avant l'arrivée des employés avec un steak et quelques seringues de tranquillisant. De toi à moi, ça vaut n'importe quel dressage.

- J'ose pas imaginer les dégâts lorsqu'il décide de se faire les griffes sur vos fauteuils de bureau, maugréa-t-elle.

Un sourire grotesque étira les lèvres de Vautour et il s'approcha d'elle. Son expression ne changea pas d'une ride lorsqu'il leva son arme et l'abattit de toutes ses forces, comme une matraque. La douleur aveugla la solitaire comme un flash. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle n'eut même pas la force de hurler, persuadée qu'on lui avait ouvert le crâne.

- C'est marrant, ce que tu viens de dire, ricana-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. Très marrant. J'adore !

Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes et les autres yakuza la lâchèrent. Il se jeta sur elle comme un forcené. À demi assommée, Natsuki eut à peine le temps de lever les bras pour se protéger du déluge de coups qui tomba sur elle.

Vautour éclata de rire. Un rire de dément qui lui glaça le sang. Natsuki s'était roulée en boule sur le sol. Il allait la tuer à main nue. _Défends-toi ! _hurla son instinct._  
_La solitaire bloqua un coup de pied qui allait lui écraser le visage et se tendit comme un arc. Sa jambe faucha Vautour derrière le genou et le yakuza s'écrasa sur le béton, privé de son seul appui.

- Salope !

Les deux autres yakuza intervinrent et la clouèrent au sol pour l'empêcher de se relever. Natsuki se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, à peine consciente et haletante comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle cria de rage et de douleur, un cri qui s'étouffa en un sanglot d'impuissance lorsqu'on lui plia un bras dans le dos. Trois contre un. Ses doigts griffèrent l'air en une ridicule tentative de se défendre.

- Tu es amusante Natsuki, très amusante !

Vautour l'agrippa par les cheveux et la força à relever la tête. Natsuki sentit son souffle tout prêt de son cou et la panique la transperça comme une lame de glace.

- Oh oui, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! On va bien rire !

La solitaire se cambra pour s'éloigner de lui et de ses mains serrées sur son corps, le cœur au bord des lèvres et à deux doigts de défaillir.

- Mais avant il y a plein de choses à faire !

Vautour la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, ses mains s'agitant dans l'air comme s'il tissait une toile invisible.

- Des petits soucis à régler, tout ne se passe pas bien, ici !

Son expression prit celle d'un gamin boudeur. Taré, complètement barge, songea Natsuki qui gisait à terre, plaquée contre le béton. Dans sa cellule, Alyssa pleurait, impuissante.

- Vois-tu Natsuki, Alyssa ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Mais c'est bien que tu sois venue, ça tombe très bien parce que j'avais très envie de régler ça. Oui, c'est bien. Arata, tu veux bien ouvrir la cellule, s'il te plaît ?

Vautour poussa la grille et entra à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- La Searrs était une belle société. Mais les orphans…

Il secoua sa tête de rapace, et un sourire cruel s'étira sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne peut pas marcher. Et il y a d'autres choses plus rentables ici. Alors, Alyssa ne nous sert plus à grand-chose.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit rire. Le sang de Natsuki se figea dans ses veines. La fillette recula, son regard agrandi par la peur sautant du Yakuza à sa sœur clouée face contre terre.

- Non, attendez !

Le yakuza qui l'immobilisait enfonça son genou entre ses omoplates et lui arracha un cri de douleur lorsqu'il tira ses bras en arrière.

- On ne peut pas garder quelque chose qui n'est pas utile, tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Vautour.

Le yakuza plongea la main dans les plis de sa veste pour attraper son revolver et le braqua sur Alyssa.

- Non !

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme solution, Natsuki ?

La solitaire s'accrocha à ces mots, éperdue. Une solution? Elle était prête à tout pour arrêter ce cauchemar. Eloigner cette arme de la tête de sa sœur qui s'était figée, pétrifiée par la peur. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

- Je...ce n'est qu'une gamine...vous voulez des informations intéressantes ? Quelque chose d'utile ?

Elle ne contrôlait plus ses mots. La seule chose à laquelle elle songeait était toutes ces données qu'elle avait volé de l'ordinateur de Shizuru et qui étaient enregistrées dans une clé USB. C'était peut-être sa seule monnaie d'échange. Le seul moyen que sa sœur soit épargnée. Alyssa ne la quittait pas du regard, ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur elle, écarquillés de terreur.

Vautour la regarda avec une expression peu convaincue.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles...intéressant...il faut que ça vaille le coup, je ne supporte plus de perdre mon temps, tu comprends ?

Il appuya sur la détente, sans prévenir. Natsuki retint un cri et manqua s'évanouir. Le sang qui lui battait les tempes était aussi assourdissant que l'écho de la détonation. La balle avait frôlé la tête d'Alyssa, faisant voltiger des mèches de cheveux blonds. La fillette avait fermé les yeux et tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Oups, murmura Vautour avec un sourire.

- Stop ! Je...je vais vous donner des noms, d'accord ? haleta Natsuki, morte d'angoisse. J'ai des informations, je sais qui travaille contre vous !

Vautour leva son revolver et se gratta pensivement le front en se servant du canon de son arme.

- Hum. Oui. J'admets que ça peut être intéressant. Mais vois-tu, Natsuki, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir tout ça. Et ce n'est pas très sympa de jouer contre son camp. Je n'ai pas envie de t'obliger à trahir tes contacts, je m'en voudrais trop, après.

Vautour soupira et tendit le bras. Natsuki comprit avec horreur qu'il avait juste voulu jouer avec elle.

Elle rua pour se libérer et le yakuza qui lui maintenait le bras dans le dos tira à en faire craquer ses articulations. Natsuki hurla, des larmes de détresse dévalant son visage barbouillé de sang. Les yeux fous, elle ressemblait à une bête sauvage.

- Arrêtez ! Je…je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, ne lui faites rien !

Sa voix était rauque et ses supplications se noyèrent dans un sanglot pathétique. Natsuki ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'on lui déboita l'épaule pour la forcer à se calmer.

- Tu sais, le plus amusant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que si tu n'étais pas venu je crois que je n'aurais jamais été obligé de faire ça.

La détonation résonna tel un claquement de tonnerre. Le corps d'Alyssa partit en arrière, frappé à bout portant. L'espace d'un instant, Natsuki aperçut l'impression incrédule figée sur son visage. La balle l'avait atteinte en pleine poitrine. Elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Et ce fut le silence.

- ALYSSA !

Natsuki se tendit de tout son être, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur. Le mur blanc était constellé de petites taches rouges, comme un tableau d'art moderne. Oh _Kami_, ce n'était pas possible…  
Quelque chose lâcha en elle. Brisée, Natsuki ne vit pas Vautour se détourner et ne l'entendit pas prendre la parole.

- Emmenez-la dans une cellule, dans l'aile ouest. Je viendrai la voir plus tard, il y a d'abord d'autres choses à régler avant de s'amuser, expliqua Vautour en rangeant son arme comme si de rien n'était. Oui, beaucoup d'autres choses.

Natsuki n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'on la tira au bout de l'allée. Son regard vide était rivé sur le sang qui mouchetait la peinture blanche. Alyssa était morte.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Il est presque six heures du matin, Kenji. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'aller me coucher.

Shizuru réajusta son tailleur avec un soupir las. Le Yamagushi-gumi et l'Aizukotetsu-kai avaient beau avoir signé une alliance, aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de se trouver en position de faiblesse face à l'autre et l'ambiance des réunions des deux grands clans yakuza était électrique.

- Ryushi est encore à l'intérieur. Quelques détails à régler, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je t'offre un café en l'attendant ?

Il montrait du pouce le restaurant d'un hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue. Les larges fenêtres laissaient voir une grande salle déserte baignée d'une lumière dorée et la silhouette d'un serveur qui somnolait derrière le bar.

- Merci. Un thé, s'il te plait.

Le yakuza qui les escortait s'assit à la table d'à côté, en lançant des regards appuyés au serveur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas n'importe qui dans son restaurant. Ce que Shizuru jugea du plus grand ridicule. Deux autres shatei montaient la garde à l'entrée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas passer une simple commande sans déployer tout ce cirque ?

- J'en ai assez. J'arrête.

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne le réalise. Kenjiro lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tu arrêtes quoi ?

Shizuru prit une gorgée de thé et se tourna vers leur escorte, son plus beau sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Excusez-moi, Kuroda-san, mais ma boisson est froide, pourriez-vous demander au serveur d'en apporter une autre ?

Le shatei hésita un instant et se leva pour aller chercher l'homme. Shizuru plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

- Les réunions. Le Fujino-kai. Les magouilles. Je n'en peux plus.

- Shizuru !

- Ne dis rien, je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

- Je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu tournes le dos à l'organisation. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt.

Vraiment ? songea-t-elle. Shizuru estimait qu'elle était désormais en position de négocier avec la police. Les informations concernant les Gurentai qu'elle avait transmises à l'inspecteur Nagoshi suffisaient largement pour permettre aux autorités d'agir. Il y avait des noms, des preuves, et aucun yakuza de Kyoto ne lèverait le petit doigt pour leur venir en aide, bien au contraire. Elle avait largement rempli sa part du contrat.  
Nagoshi pourrait lui fournir une nouvelle identité. Elle n'aurait qu'à quitter la ville pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Arrêter de mentir pour de bon. Oui, elle pouvait…

Alyssa.

Ses illusions furent aussitôt réduites à néant. Tant que la fillette serait aux mains des yakuza, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter la pègre et son réseau d'informateurs.

Shizuru porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, découragée. Plus de mensonge, décida-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Même si elle était liée au Fujino-kai, Natsuki méritait au moins de savoir à quel jeu elle jouait. Oui, en rentrant à Kyoto, elle lui raconterait toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant et elle reconnut le numéro de Nagoshi. Si tôt, c'était une première…

- Excuse-moi, Kenji. Je dois prendre cet appel.

Elle décrocha.

- Fujino, on a un problème.

* * *

Nagoshi l'attendait sur le quai du Shinkansen, l'air encore plus morne que d'habitude.  
Shizuru avait pris le premier train, faussant compagnie à son cousin sans autre forme de procès.

- La patrouille l'a trouvée au bord d'une route, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en l'escortant hors de la gare. Elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part, sans papiers, ni rien. Vous avez de la chance que mes gars m'aient appelé au lieu de la coller immédiatement au trou comme ils auraient dû le faire !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Épaule déboitée. On s'en est occupé, et ça à l'air d'aller. On l'a tabassée, mais vous guérissez vite, non ? Bordel, je vous avais dit d'éviter de vous faire remarquer ! Kuga est toujours recherchée ! pesta l'inspecteur.

Seule une poignée de personnes connaissaient les tenants de l'affaire. N'importe quel autre flic l'aurait trainée en garde à vue, menottes au poing.

Nagoshi avait l'air furieux. Shizuru l'ignora et courut vers la voiture de police alors que la panique se déversait dans ses veines.

Natsuki se glissa hors du véhicule, sa silhouette brisée plus fragile qu'une ombre.

- Natsuki !

La solitaire ne l'entendit pas. Voutée, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Oh, Kami…

Shizuru se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, doucement, comme si elle était faite de cristal. Natsuki n'esquissa pas un geste et Shizuru eut l'impression terrible d'étreindre une statue de glace. Elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux tremblait le plus fort.

- Natsuki, regarde-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Elle recula pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, cherchant en vain à croiser son regard.

- Regarde-moi…

Lentement, très lentement, elle écarta les mèches sombres qui voilaient son visage et retint un gémissement. On l'avait rouée de coups et sa peau était couverte d'ecchymoses. Les yeux de Shizuru s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres fendues. Sur la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur sa pommette, à l'endroit où la peau avait explosé quand on l'avait battue. Sur le sang séché qui couvrait la moitié de son visage tel un masque. L'éclat qui jouait en permanence dans son regard d'émeraude s'était éteint. Ses yeux étaient vides. Morts. _Comme ceux de sa mère_. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, vibrant de douleur, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

- Oh, Natsuki, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Un élan de désespoir lui comprima la poitrine et Shizuru s'agrippa à ses épaules comme pour lui insuffler un peu de vie. La solitaire siffla de douleur et elle la lâcha, coupable et au bord des larmes.

- Pardon Natsuki, pardon…je…

- Reprenez-vous, Fujino !

Elle n'avait même pas entendu l'inspecteur arriver et sursauta lorsque sa voix retentit, si proche.

- Vous avez l'air encore plus terrifiée qu'elle, arrêtez ça tout de suite ou dégagez d'ici ! aboya-t-il durement.

La jeune femme était blême, folle d'inquiétude et les yeux exorbités par la panique. Shizuru cligna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar et prit brutalement conscience de l'image désespérée qu'elle devait renvoyer. Elle se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était comme tenter d'empêcher un volcan d'entrer en éruption et elle ne parvint pas à calmer les frissons qui la parcouraient impitoyablement.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…pardonne-moi…ça va aller, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en attirant doucement la solitaire contre elle.

Nagoshi leur laissa un peu de temps et fit signe à ses hommes de monter dans les voitures. Shizuru leva brièvement la tête vers lui, mille questions traversant son regard. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais rien, impossible de lui arracher un mot. Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Non ce…ce ne sont que des bleus…je n'ai rien…

La voix de Natsuki était un murmure étouffé, vide d'émotion.

- Je n'ai rien, répéta-t-elle en regardant Shizuru pour la première fois.

Son amie ferma un instant les yeux pour absorber ces mots. Les scénarios de cauchemar qui se tissaient dans son esprit se déchirèrent comme des toiles d'araignée et une part d'elle aurait pleuré de soulagement. L'autre frémit en comprenant que la raison pour laquelle Natsuki se tenait devant elle, brisée, était tout aussi terrible. Natsuki était revenue seule d'Asward. Natsuki et personne d'autre. Shizuru resserra son étreinte et sa gorge se noua lorsque son imagination lui présenta la silhouette frêle et timide d'Alyssa Sears.

Nagoshi hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Les voitures démarrèrent, les laissant seules.

- Alyssa…murmura Natsuki.

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement Shizuru.

Natsuki s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait vaguement conscience de l'odeur d'alcool qui s'accrochait dans l'air autour d'elle. Le désinfectant la brûlait un peu réalisa-t-elle, une douleur lointaine et engourdie comme si tout son être était transi de froid. L'appartement. Elle était incapable de se souvenir comment elles étaient arrivées ici. En voiture ? On l'avait porté, peut-être ? Les lèvres de Shizuru s'animèrent. Des mots. Elle n'entendait rien. L'air était dense et pesant autour d'elle. Assourdissant. Comme si elle s'était empêtrée dans une gigantesque boule de coton.

- ça n'a pas d'importance, entendit-elle finalement, lorsque Shizuru acheva sa phrase en un murmure. Il lui semblait que sa voix lui provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un rire monta en elle, prêt à éclater comme une bulle emplie d'amertume et de folie lorsque le sens de ces mots s'imprima dans son esprit. Oui, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Viens dans la chambre. Il faut que tu t'allonges et que tu dormes un peu.

Un poids sur son épaule. La main de Shizuru qui s'attarda un instant avant de descendre le long de son omoplate pour la pousser gentiment en avant.

_Des cris. Des hurlements à glacer le sang qui s'achèvent dans des gargouillis écœurants. La porte de sa cellule vole en éclat. Dans le couloir, des câbles jaillissent des parois éventrées et se tordent sur le sol comme des serpents en crachant des gerbes d'étincelles. _

- Natsuki ?

_Autour d'elle l'air se brouille et tourbillonne, déforme les objets et les murs qui ondulent comme des tentures. Et après ?  
Elle vole, filant à travers des dizaines de couloirs et parcourant des hangars gigantesques en un battement de cil. Des coups de feu retentissent. Elle déchire des murs de métal fragiles comme des feuilles de papier d'aluminium. Des machines et des panneaux de commandes explosent. Les alarmes hurlent et l'atmosphère est saturée de fumée et de sons. Puis le chaos meurt d'un coup._

_Le silence de la forêt est surnaturel. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour que sa vue s'habitue à la pénombre. Les silhouettes des troncs d'arbres et des taillis s'étirent comme des taches d'encre dans la grisaille de l'aube, alors qu'elle les dépasse à toute allure…_

Natsuki secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. La jeune femme se souvenait mal des circonstances de son évasion et ne retenait que des images confuses et délirantes. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir eu envie de s'échapper. Et ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Docilement, elle laissa Shizuru l'entrainer dans la chambre.

Qu'avait dit Vautour, déjà ?_ Si tu n'étais pas venu, je crois que je n'aurais jamais été obligé de faire ça._  
Il n'avait pas menti, Natsuki en avait cruellement conscience. Tuer Alyssa n'avait été qu'un jeu, un divertissement aussi absurde que sadique pour le yakuza. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à la libérer, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé réalisa-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La vie de sa sœur était en jeu et elle avait échoué, lamentablement échoué. Tout était de sa faute.

Shizuru se tenait à ses côtés et elle fut incapable de soutenir le regard qu'elle lui adressait. A cet instant, alors que le revolver de Vautour était braqué sur Alyssa, Natsuki l'aurait trahie sans hésiter. Un mot de lui et elle aurait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait appris du Fujino-kai, de ses clients et de ses cibles, lorsqu'elle avait fouillé dans l'ordinateur de son amie.

Elle avait précipité la mort de sa sœur et aurait vendu son être le plus cher sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Natsuki se figea et avala péniblement sa salive. La culpabilité qui la consumait était écrasante. Intolérable Elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle et que le moindre de ses gestes trahissait sa responsabilité dans ce cauchemar. La gentillesse de Shizuru à son égard était une véritable torture. Insupportable et brûlante comme du sel sur les plaies à vif que les remords ouvraient dans sa conscience.

Un sifflement terrible lui vrilla les tympans. La solitaire porta les mains à sa tête et se sentit partir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle était assise sur le lit et le visage de Shizuru était à vingt centimètres du sien, les traits creusés par l'inquiétude.

- Doucement, ne te lève pas. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

La solitaire était livide et tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

- Non, non, hoqueta-t-elle fiévreusement. Je sais…je me souviens.

Shizuru l'empêcha de se lever mais elle se déroba, fébrile.

- Je sais…où est Alyssa…

Le cœur de Shizuru se comprima dans sa poitrine en l'entendant délirer. C'était les seuls mots que Natsuki avait prononcés avant de s'enfermer dans le silence en arrivant : on avait abattu Alyssa. Une balle en plein cœur, juste sous ses yeux.

- Natsuki, commença-t-elle d'un ton apaisant, Alyssa est…

- Je sais ! Je sais…mais il faut que j'aille là-bas, supplia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser…même s'il est trop tard…

Shizuru la dévisagea avec attention et tâcha de sonder son regard. Ce qui s'était produit était terrible et n'importe qui aurait rejeté la réalité en bloc. A l'entendre, elle n'était pas certaine que Natsuki ait bel et bien conscience de la mort de sa cadette.

- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, exactement ? Décris-moi.

Le regard de Natsuki partit dans le vague.

- C'est dans la forêt. Pas très loin de la base.

- Et tu te souviens avoir vu Alyssa, à cet endroit ?

- Je…je ne sais plus très bien. Mais elle est là-bas. Je sais qu'on l'y a emmenée.

Que s'était-il passé ? se demanda Shizuru. _Alyssa est morte…_et après ? Les yakuza avaient sûrement voulu se débarrasser du corps. Dans la forêt ? Alors qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un laboratoire infesté d'Orphans qui l'aurait dévorée en un clin d'œil ? Trop compliqué. Illogique. Et à supposer qu'ils aient sorti son cadavre du bâtiment, pourquoi auraient-ils emmené Natsuki avec eux ? Non. Stupide. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ou alors, elle avait surpris les yakuza après qu'elle se soit enfuie du laboratoire ? Est-ce qu'une coïncidence aussi énorme était possible ? Et surtout, Natsuki aurait-elle oublié une telle vision ? Non, trop d'incertitudes, trop d'hypothèses…Shizuru avait du mal à y croire.

- Tu m'as dit qu'on l'avait tué, Natsuki, déclara-t-elle en haïssant chacun de ces mots. Un yakuza lui a tiré dessus. Que s'est-il passé, après ?

Ce qu'elle disait était trop confus pour que Shizuru comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Le visage de Natsuki se ferma immédiatement, comme si on venait de la frapper.

- Je ne sais plus, répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre…

Shizuru renonça. Aucune question ne méritait que la jeune femme se débatte plus longtemps dans des bribes de souvenirs aussi sombres. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se produire. Ça n'inverserait pas le cours des choses. Elles auraient tout le temps d'y réfléchir, mais plus tard. Bien plus tard. Quand Natsuki aurait dormi une douzaine d'heures et que sa santé mentale serait moins fragile.

- Rien ne presse, d'accord ? N'y pense plus. Laisse-toi un peu de temps. Tu es en état de choc...

Natsuki lui lança un regard de défi désespéré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je veux juste…voir son corps de mes propres yeux…ça s'est passé si vite…

Elle se massa les temps, l'air complètement perdue et les yeux luisants de larmes et de folie. Shizuru se pencha un peu plus en avant, pour tenter de capter son attention qui vacillait. Voix douce et une main posée sur son épaule. Natsuki était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Dis-moi où est cet endroit, décris-le-moi et j'irai moi-même, avec la police. On fouillera tous les environs, proposa-t-elle en compromis.

Elle doutait de trouver quoi que ce soit. Shizuru était prête à examiner chaque possibilité. Admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Mais la détresse de la jeune femme était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Natsuki ne savait plus où elle en était. Que sa mémoire torturée la poussait à imaginer pour combler les vides.

_Je sais qu'on l'y a emmenée…_

Peut-être avait-elle entendu une discussion entre deux yakuza et que son esprit avait fait le lien ?

- Non ! Non…J'y vais.

Quelle tête de mule ! Quel besoin avait-elle de se torturer davantage ?

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net, tu comprends ? Sinon jamais je ne pourrais…j'en ai besoin…Pour accepter tout ça.

- Repose-toi d'abord. Natsuki, tu ne tiens plus debout ! Après ce que tu viens de vivre…

- On parle de ma sœur. Je pars maintenant. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher.

Natsuki était blême et à bout de force, traumatisée comme la rescapée d'un champ de bataille mais Shizuru n'avait rien à rétorquer à un tel avertissement. Par lorsque le ton était aussi désespéré qu'une prière. Natsuki irait au bout de son cauchemar. Elle ramassa son blouson dans un état second, avec la rigidité d'un automate et un regard hanté. Shizuru capitula, bouleversée.

* * *

Le trajet en taxi s'effectua dans un silence mortel. Le véhicule quitta rapidement la ville pour emprunter des routes sinueuses qui s'enfonçaient à travers la forêt. Assise à côté d'elle sur la banquette arrière, Natsuki se décomposait au fil des kilomètres. Shizuru posa sa main sur la sienne. La solitaire ne broncha pas, recroquevillée contre la portière, et le poing serré sous sa paume était froid comme la pierre.

- On y est bientôt, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Shizuru hocha sombrement la tête, plus intéressée par surveiller l'état de son amie que de connaître leur destination. Les doigts de la solitaire s'étaient noués autour des siens et lui serraient les phalanges à lui en faire mal. Elle ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience. Son amie avait l'air hagard, le regard perdu comme si elle était en transe.

- Stop ! Stop, c'est là…

Natsuki la lâcha et se glissa hors du taxi. Elle n'était pas loin, moins d'un kilomètre, souffla une voix dans son esprit alors qu'elle considérait la cime des pins noyés dans la brume. Comme un somnambule, elle se mit en route.

C'était comme progresser dans un rêve. Autour d'elle, la forêt était irréelle. Morte. Comme si un gigantesque incendie avait tout brûlé, jusqu'au dernier brin d'herbe. Le brouillard la peuplait de spectres décharnés. Flous. Imprécis. Natsuki s'enfonçait dans un nuage. Était-ce le bon chemin ? Le ciel gris nimbait les lieux d'une luminosité surnaturelle. Toutes les couleurs avaient été englouties par la brume, laissant un décor onirique de cendres et d'ombres argentées.

_Un peu plus loin…_

Des formes éthérées dansaient à la lisière de sa vision. Inquiétantes. Menaçantes. Natsuki se frotta les yeux et promena autour d'elle un regard halluciné. Des silhouettes fantastiques se dessinaient entre les arbres. Mouvantes et sombres comme de l'encre liquide. Un croassement rompit le silence et Natsuki sursauta. Quelque chose agrippa à sa cheville et elle perdit l'équilibre. Éperdue, elle se retourna pour faire face à la créature qui l'avait attaqué et tomba nez à nez sur la racine d'arbre dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée. Pas de griffes. Pas de crocs. Pas d'orphans. Rien que cette forêt pétrifiée envahie de fantômes.

- Tu vas bien ?

Shizuru l'aida à se relever. Natsuki s'appuya un instant sur un rocher couvert de givre, désorientée. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-elles, déjà ? Où était-elle ? Tout était si différent de ses souvenirs…Elle se remit en route, dans ce délire sans couleurs sorti tout droit d'un livre de contes.

_En bas du talus et quelques pas sur la droite…_

L'air ondoya comme un mirage. Des mots. Un murmure imperceptible. Rien qu'une brise, corrigea-t-elle alors qu'une angoisse sourde s'insinuait dans ses veines. Le vent. Elles dépassèrent le squelette dépouillé d'un arbuste engoncé dans la brume et Natsuki se figea.

- C'est ici…

Le murmure était tellement ténu que Shizuru crut l'avoir rêvé. Natsuki les avait conduites aux abords d'une clairière. Cinquante mètres plus loin, on apercevait une parcelle de terre fraîchement retournée, plus sombre que les autres.

- Kami…murmura-t-elle, sidérée.

La solitaire s'élança en avant. Elle tomba à genou devant la tombe de sa sœur, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre meuble. Shizuru la rejoint, la bouche sèche et les jambes en coton.

Son amie avait commencé à creuser avant de s'interrompre, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, écrasée par le chagrin.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

Shizuru s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la tira contre elle, en prenant entre ses mains ses poings serrés convulsivement sur la terre.

- Arrête Natsuki, arrête, murmura-t-elle. Il faut partir d'ici.

Appeler la police et leur dire d'envoyer une équipe. Elle devait éloigner son amie de cet endroit, immédiatement.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Non, gémit-elle d'une voix cassée. Alyssa…Je dois…

Elle se pencha hors de son étreinte pour déblayer le sol mais Shizuru la maintint résolument entre ses bras.

- Lâche-moi !

- Natsuki…

- Fous-moi la paix ! On peut pas partir comme ça ! Shizuru !

Natsuki se débattit avec autant de vigueur que le lui permettait son corps épuisé et lui griffa les bras avec frénésie pour s'arracher à son étreinte. Elle les fit tomber toutes les deux en essayant de lui échapper. Shizuru la plaqua à terre de tout son poids et agrippa fermement son poignet lorsqu'elle tenta de la frapper.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

La solitaire lutta pour se dégager et la jeune femme tenta de la raisonner avant qu'elle n'aggrave ses blessures.

- Arrête ! Calme-toi ! Je vais le faire, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Natsuki, rivés aux siens, étaient deux puits de douleur. Shizuru aurait tenté n'importe quoi pour soulager sa détresse. N'importe quoi.

- Je vais le faire, répéta-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Je m'en occupe. Reste à l'écart.

Son cœur battait la chamade à cette idée. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point elle serait capable d'aller. Son amie se calma d'un coup, brisée et sans force. Shizuru ignorait comment Natsuki avait pu les mener à cet endroit mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit était d'une terrible exactitude. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir en creusant à sa place et tout son être hurla lorsqu'elle écarta doucement sa chère solitaire pour se mettre au travail. Comment Natsuki avait-elle pu simplement s'approcher de cet endroit ?

Elle progressait à une lenteur insoutenable, enlevant mécaniquement une poignée de terre après l'autre. Lorsque sa main heurta quelque chose, Shizuru frémit d'horreur et le cri qui lui échappa s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Sous ses doigts, la peau qu'elle effleurait était glacée. Terrifiée, elle dut faire appel à tout son courage pour lever ses yeux vers Natsuki. Elle ne prit même pas conscience des larmes qui dévalaient son visage. Elle avait retrouvé Alyssa.

* * *

Son corps était raide et froid comme une statue de glace. L'obscurité s'enroulait autour d'elle en un carcan étouffant et elle suffoqua, écrasée dans cette enveloppe bien trop petite pour elle. Terrifiée, elle se débattit dans les liens invisibles qui l'enchaînaient. On l'emmurait vivante et ses cris d'horreur se perdirent dans ce monde aveugle et pétrifié. Plutôt mourir, supplia-t-elle, submergée par la panique.

L'atmosphère ondula comme une cape de velours et elle se figea en sentant un frôlement plus léger qu'un souffle. Quelque chose s'agitait, loin, très loin. Lentement, elle essaya de bouger de nouveau, l'espoir tonnant dans tout son être. Les sensations devenaient de plus en plus précises. Le vent, une brise imperceptible. L'humidité contre sa peau. L'odeur des pins. Le froid, vif et piquant qui se déversa dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle engloutit une bouffée d'oxygène.

La douleur lui brûla la poitrine, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois de sa vie, et Alyssa s'étrangla dans une quinte de toux. Autour d'elle, le monde était si lumineux qu'elle referma aussitôt les yeux. Le froid avait disparu et elle était blottie contre une chaleur rassurante. Quelqu'un pleurait et il fallut plusieurs instants avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse la voix de sa sœur, altérée par les sanglots. Natsuki la serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et Alyssa se laissa bercer entre ses bras, trop épuisée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ouvrit un œil et distingua quelques ombres qui se précisaient peu à peu dans la clarté qui l'aveuglait. Entre les arbres, il lui sembla apercevoir la silhouette d'un loup. Un loup gris aux yeux d'or. La voix de Cauchemar résonna dans sa tête, amusée et arrogante :

_- Tu m'en dois une belle, sur ce coup-là._


End file.
